


Defender on the Rise

by Le_Roi_Ecureuil



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Trust Issues, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 95,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil
Summary: What if Raven had twins and took the eldest with her to raise? Read the story of Huren Branwen as she grows up to become the greatest Huntress Remnant has ever seen. Years of living rough, time in the White Fang and maltreatment/malnourishment have hardened a girl into a warrior. But when her one objective is to keep her loved ones safe,  what must be sacrificed?





	1. Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart of Defiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896874) by [battlemage15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlemage15/pseuds/battlemage15). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so as promised, I've been doing a bit of tweaking and going back and through the story. Nothing major, just a few sprinkles here and there. Class is pretty time consuming, but with any luck, I'll be able to figure out a schedule to get back to it. Thanks to those who've been so patient and for the newer readers who pop in as time goes on, thank you for your time. All that's left to say is enjoy.

Lightning painted the otherwise dark night. Filling the world with a brief flash of bright light before it reverted to the norm. Powerful rolls of thunder shook a person to the very core of their being. Rain poured from the heavens as though they wept for one so young and lost. It made the ground underfoot slick and difficult to travel. The thought briefly flickered through the mind of a young girl. Albeit in fewer words as she yelped before falling face first into the mud. A sound of disbelief soon followed as she forced her hands beneath her and escaped the murk with a sickening slurp. She swiped at the mud in her eyes with a semi clean sleeve until sight was returned. 

“Get up, you’re just wasting our time,” a feminine voice demanded with a very distinctive lack of sympathy. “We have three more miles before we can rest.” A mile was a long way for short legs that were trembling without end. Three more was more than likely going to be hell. 

The girl looked up to the voice with wide lilac eyes that pleaded for repose. They sought out a taller woman that the girl would grow to resemble with only one exception. Hard scarlet glared back as a mouth set in disdain. All thought of protest left the girl and she let out a soft whimper as she struggled to her knees. Her breathing came hard and fast, hands unable to find good purchase. After several minutes, she got back up to her feet, but not without her fair share of slipping back into the mud. Whatever tears slipped from her eyes were masked by the heavy downpour. The clashing thunder muffled the tell-tale whimpers of crying. 

Both mother and child strode through the storm until they had reached the intended destination. Regardless of how many times the youth fell, she got back to her feet. It may have taken longer each time, but still, it was done. 

A small cave was carved out a little further ahead. The elder looked at it with recognition and pressed on. The youth, frankly, was busying herself with trying not to collapse. When they approached the cave, the mother removed her pack and sat against the wall. The little girl watched her mother carefully, shivering where she stood. 

“You may rest now, Huren,” she stated while rustling about in her pack. “Tomorrow, we will meet your uncle. He’s staying in a town only a couple miles from this cave. I expect you to make it without falling at all,” she said, her voice turning hard at the last sentence. 

The girl hung her head before entering the cave and all but turning into a pile of bone and meat against the stone wall. She didn’t even need her sleeping bag or a fire. Being eaten by Grimm seemed like a mercy at this point. 

Her mother, on the other hand, coaxed such a flame into life without a word. How she managed in a world so freezing and wet, Huren hadn’t the faintest. Then, as had been custom for as long as Huren could remember, her mother began telling her a story. 

“Once there were two siblings. A brother and a sister. They were both rather small but filled such a defiance you’d think it was their birth-right. 

“Their father was a hard man who had arguable endured more pain than any human being had ever had the chance to know. He was a timeless man who was eventually lost to the ages and the minds of the people, but always living on in the spirit of battle. He was a truly fearsome warrior that no mortal man stood a chance against in battle. The format of the battle didn’t change the result, be it by blade, bullet or even hand-to-hand. All were destined to fall before this man.

“He was a hardened man. And as such, he was especially hard on his children. His beliefs were that if he should be made to suffer in a world because he lacked the strength for success, then raising children with that strength would grant them the success they needed. And it worked to a certain extent. Both of the children grew tall and powerful. The daughter, a wielder of the katana and strength that would fall a normal man with a single look. The son, a scythe bearer with speed few could match as well as a fluidness that made him as untouchable as the very wind. 

“Both children had their own faults as a result from this harsh upbringing. The son turned to drink as a crutch when he could not turn to a woman in his bed. The daughter, so deprived of gentleness, sought it out from a man and as a result, became pregnant. But it was three years prior to this, that the peak of both of their lifelong training as warriors was implemented. 

“In the Battle of Lustrae Canyon, where brother turned upon sister, friend upon friend, lover upon lover. A chaos laden fight where the blood of the innocent rained down from the sky to quench the thirst of a parched earth. Such is the power of the divinity of evil. Such is Salem. What do you know of Salem, little defender?” Her tone was always softer when she told the stories, almost kind. She wasn’t the best at telling stories that were happy, but Huren reveled in the affectionate nickname her mother so rarely used. It was what pressed Huren to do whatever she could to preserve these precious moments where she wasn’t being pushed past the brink of exhaustion.

Wracking her brain, she recalled some of the earlier tales of Salem and her treachery that her mother told. It never painted a pretty image. “She’s a witch with skin whiter than polished bone, ichor, black as the night, passing like blood through her veins and burning eyes to represent the hate of humanity,” she recounted dutifully, carefully. 

Her mother didn’t give an indicator that she was displeased with the response, only saying, “And what is she best known for?”

“Creating Grimm,” Huren said with a shudder. Salem was the epitome of evil, and her spawn fed on the resulting emotions. Whether they were fear, hate, anger or disgust. Emotions that were now far too common in the lands. It only got worse when the greed and jealousy of mankind created tension and friction among the common man. Her mother always insisted that the two worked at restraining their emotions. If they didn’t feel the emotions that attracted the beasts, then Grimm would be powerless against them. Or at least in theory. Both had confronted Grimm several times that Huren could distinctly remember. But she knew in her heart of hearts that timeless encounters had occurred without her knowledge. And her mother had saved her innumerable times. 

These instances proved that Huren mattered to her otherwise distant, callous mother. As did the moments in the firelight when scarlet eyes softened slightly as they fixed on the young girl. Black and curly hair trailed down the elder's back, pale skin was adorned with battle scars or “trophies” as the mother referred to them. Tall, with a wide chest and a defiant tilt of the mouth ever present. Huren couldn’t, for the life of her, remember seeing those lips ever smile. 

The mother continued with a more serious lilt to her voice, “Correct. All of the creatures of Grimm, dark beings fueled on the negative emotions of mankind, sprung forth from Salem. This power was used to a great extent during the Battle of Lustrae. It was likely one of the bloodiest confrontations in the written history of Remnant. And given it was a mere twelve years ago, this tells us much. So many lives that day were lost.” The older woman’s eyes took on a sorrowful nostalgia as she pressed on. As she continued, it was almost as though each word carried extra weight.

“Homes were destroyed, innocents were slaughtered, hunters were now prey. Salem had taken every strength of man and reduced it to little more than rubble. 

“And then came Ozpin, an ancient man who’s lived more lives and made more mistakes than one has right to, and his champions. These champions were Team STRQ. There was Summer,” the mother paused and looked expectantly at the child. 

“The silver-eyed warrior from the family Rose! She was fearsome in combat but the gentlest soul in Remnant outside of it,” Huren chirped, a rekindled spark of life lighting up in her eyes. Team STRQ stories were always her favorite. She always felt like they could help her connect to her past and her future. Like within the words her mother used to fabricate them, Huren would find herself staring back.

“Taiyang.”

Huren puffed her chest out to appear bigger and her fists rose into a defensive pose; she shot out a quick jab into the air. “Boxer and pun maker extraordinaire, Taiyang has many tattoos to appear tough even though he’s secretly the funniest and sweetest guy alive. King of Dad jokes and upholder of the ancient faith.” 

“Raven.”

“That’s you mummy,” the young girl blinked with a wide smile. Pure innocence and trust lie in that gaze as well as full admiration. These fleeting moments of life were entirely invigorating and Huren couldn’t help but trust her mother. They didn’t have the easiest life, but they made do together. “The deadliest swords woman to ever spring forth since the times of old. Capable of near anything she sets her mind to, Raven always followed through with her beliefs. She’s guided by what she judges to be right and will attain her goals by any means necessary.” 

Raven hummed slightly at the answer before she continued. “And finally, your Uncle Qrow,” Raven finished, voice becoming oddly steely as it did whenever Qrow was mentioned.

“Rash and reckless with his super sword-scythe combination and totally awesome with his cape coloured with the blood of his enemies. He always managed to get information that Team STRQ needed, just in time.” Huren giggled to herself and fell back into silence so her mother could continue. 

“Right then,” Raven said, “Team STRQ was powerful and respected, which is to say the least. They were the team that all would turn to when things looked bleak. Their mentor, Ozpin, had given them gifts that would have them forever in his debt. For Summer, he gave her instruction and guidance in harnessing the power of the silver eyes. For Taiyang, the most impenetrable defensive strategy known to man. For Raven and Qrow, the ability to be the ultimate spies. They were able to transform into birds.

“With Team STRQ in the fray, the tide of the Battle was beginning to turn. Summer and her eyes rendered the ability to summon Grimm useless as she would destroy them as they came forth. Taiyang defended against Salem herself to buy time for Team STRQ to work their magic. Both Qrow and Raven took out what Grimm that Summer hadn’t taken care of and evacuated the surviving soldiers. Come time for the true battle to begin though, Raven had a premonition. Taiyang’s defence would fall through as he would break concentration to try for a false opening. Such was the fault of Raven. She stopped in her tracks and went to Taiyang, shoving him aside and stabbing at Salem blindly. The sorceress was furious she failed to take Taiyang’s life but seemed in admiration of Raven’s decision to risk her life to spare his. 

“So, the witch fled away to bide her strength for another battle. And she waits now, in the whisper of winter wind. She waits among the fragments of the shattered moon. She haunts the very shadows of the night. Patient, so that she may succeed in the fall of all Remnant. And so that chaos, disaster, and evil may thrive and run rampant upon this very world. 

“So, I ask you, little defender: what will you do?”

Huren clenched her fists eagerly. “Fight back.”

“And should you fall?”

“A true Huntress never falls,” the girl stated resolutely. The rehearsed phrase rang out perfectly, but it couldn’t be argued that Huren didn’t believe the words wholeheartedly, as lilac eyes glimmered with determination. 

“But should you?” Raven was pressing down, testing this apparent resolve.

“Then I get back up and fight twice as hard.” 

Raven seemed satisfied with this as she dipped her head slightly. “Rest now, tomorrow we meet with your uncle,” she said.


	2. Qrow

Qrow was waiting for a certain pair in a bar. He nursed his drink as though it was a lifeline, which it might just be to an alcoholic. He was deeply conflicted by a concern for his niece and disdain for his sister. Oum only knew what ideas Raven would try pressing onto Huren. And Huren was a good kid, the type that’ll hang off every word like whoever was speaking held the key to life itself. Granted, she spoke to very few people given Raven’s preferred life of seclusion. He glanced at the clock by the television. They were late. Whatever grievances the twins may hold against each other, it had to be said that Raven was never late. 

The drunk stood abruptly and threw a handful of lien at the bartender. “Keep it,” he said, his normally low and gravelly voice a note higher. With that, he left the bar and looked around the town. Nothing out of the ordinary, no catastrophic events related to Grimm. This did not ease his nerves and he drew his blade. A few odd looks, but they didn’t matter. What did matter was making sure his niece was safe. Tai couldn’t lose Huren too. Qrow grit his teeth as he thought of the grief-stricken man sitting in a dark room, a glass of poison in hand. 

“C'mon kid, give me something to work with,” he grumbled while leaving the town and into the woods. His boots slapped in the mud as he ran towards the old cave. Raven said that’s where they’d be resting for the night. 

Then he heard the sounds of a conflict. Skin upon skin as well as the of metal colliding with something solid. “Stupid girl!” Raven’s furious voice broke through followed by a terrible roar. 

Qrow raced in the direction of the sound, breaking through the foliage to reveal a very perturbed pair of adult Ursas. There was a cub that sat back on its haunches and watched the scene unfold. It was bleeding from a cut on its shoulder, letting out some whines occasionally. Though the wound seemed incredibly shallow. “Raven, where is she?” he yelled, trusting his twin to stay focused. 

“Cave mouth, behind the brush,” came the response. Raven was a blur of red and black, seeming to blend into the beasts. She landed a particularly harsh blow and one of the adults flew backwards into a tree. Qrow moved fluidly, dodging a swipe from the other adult before reaching his destination. The kid was curled in a fetal position behind the brush, holding a small dagger close to her chest. She couldn’t see him at first and struck out blindly, Qrow gripped her hand and plucked the knife from it. 

“Don't act so glad to see me,” he said before sliding it in his boot. Huren looked up at him and her face broke out into an expression of relief. Her eyes shone dully with the same lilac color of her sister, but they couldn’t seem to shine quite like their counterparts. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

It took but a moment to scoop her up and dash out of range of the fray. Raven had things under control. Compared to what they grew up doing, this was mere child's play. So, he slowed to a stop about halfway to town and set Huren on her feet. 

She was in desperate need of a bath and a hot meal. Her black hair was matted, face and clothes cakes in mostly dry mud. Beneath the exterior of filth, her eyes were glossy and heat radiated from her skin. From what Qrow could tell, she hadn’t eaten in a day or so. 

“Uncle Qrow!” she chirped, crashing into him and nuzzling his chest affectionately. “I knew you’d show up! You always show up just in time to save the day, just like in the stories! You and Mummy are the greatest Hunter and Huntress in the whole, wide world!” Now that the immediate danger had passed, she was all smiles. Or at least when Raven wasn’t around to see her displaying emotion so freely. 

Still, despite the joy she exhibited, Qrow was concerned. She seemed like she was ill on top of being filthy and malnourished. He let out a quiet sigh before putting on his best hero uncle expression.

“You got it, kiddo. Old Uncle Qrow will always come and save the day,” he rumbled, hefting her onto his shoulders. “Let’s head to town. Your mummy will meet us there. Plus, you get a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Excitement crackled in a youthful voice. “Let’s go then!” Hands gripped in his hair and tugged lightly to urge him onwards. Not enough to hurt, but it made its point. He pressed on into town, slipping to the side of the main street and to the inn where he was set up at for the time being. The whole outdoor thing was more for his sister than he. More like a thing for barbarians and thieves. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony that accompanied that thought.

There was a shower in the inn and he set Huren down when they got to his room. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll take you.”

She shrugged and went into the bathroom. Soon, Qrow heard the sound of running water as well as half-surprised, half-excited yelps. Clothes were likely going to be a problem. Last time he was in Patch, Yang looked to be about her size and he always kept a spare pair of clothes for her and Ruby. So, he took out the black t-shirt and jeans he got for Yang. 

She came out and got dressed while Qrow rummaged in the fridge for some overpriced snack that seemed halfway worth the cost. Eh, screw it, he thought while taking out a granola bar and tossing it to her. “Eat up,” he advised, “but slowly. That way you don’t shock your body.” 

His niece looked up curiously with half the bar eaten already. “What?” she asked, voice muffled by a mouthful. Qrow sighed as she finished off the rest of the bar and put her boots back on. They were almost ruined, likely too small for her at this point. His hypothesis was proven correct as she grimaced before pulling them on. 

Oh, he was having a talk with his sister. 

“Come on, kiddo, I think you’re gonna like this.” He forced himself to inject a happy tone to his voice. His smile felt strained, but Huren either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  
She followed close and they travelled to the university. Technically, Qrow was allowed to be here, just not during the summer when he had no classes to teach and when there was no one guarding the weapon creation vault. 

“If you were to have any weapon in the world, what would it be?” 

“A sword, like you and Mummy!” The answer rolled off her tongue easily, eyes round with curiosity. He opened the door to the weapon creation vault and those curious eyes grew wide. Her mouth dropped open a little. 

On the walls, weapons and tools of all sorts were erected. Swords, hammers and guns galore. Some were more creative than others, like a handbag that transformed into a heavy machine gun. Some were simpler, such as the katana with dust infused features. 

“This is where students come to make their weapons for when they become Huntsmen and Huntresses. You want to be a Huntress? We start here and one day, you may end up getting into Beacon Academy in Vale. One of the most prestigious schools in Remnant.” 

“But I don’t go to Vale Academy! Or any school!” she protested. “What if I can’t get in?”

Qrow smiled and ruffled her hair. “Listen kid, you’re a Branwen. We can do anything and take whatever we want for the spoils. First things first though, you gotta make a weapon. Second thing on the agenda, teaching you to shoot. Third thing, use your weapon.”

At the mention of shooting, she looked disappointed. “But I don’t want a gun, I want a sword.”

He crouched so they were eye level. “This is a world where anything can be a gun, Huren. Learn to shoot one and you have your pick of the crop. Don’t, and you’ll one day be staring down the wrong end of a barrel because seconds before you couldn’t hit your target.” His eyes were soft. “Lotta bad people in this world and there’ll be times when your mummy can’t watch out for you. Or me. I have to make sure Yang and Ruby are safe too.”

“Who’s Ruby and Yang?”

_Dammit Raven_. Drawing in a long breath, he said, “Yang is your twin sister. Ruby is Taiyang’s other daughter.” 

Huren’s head tilted inquisitively. “I have sisters?” 

“Yes, when you were little, your mummy took you and left,” he explained very carefully. 

Huren seemed to think about this for a while, her eyes seemed to darken slightly in the light of the room. Qrow chose to blame it on that anyway. There was no way such a vibrant lilac could be tinged with red. “How come Mummy didn’t stay with Taiyang and Yang and Ruby? Why did she only take me? Why did we leave? Yang and Taiyang and Ruby must be so sad. What if they don’t know we’re okay?” Her tone hitched with concern as she babbled off question after question. 

Qrow touched the girl's shoulder and she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. They were without a doubt filling with red, making her look like a young Raven. Albeit, Raven never looked so vulnerable, even at a young age. Definitely Tai's kid. “I didn’t know, Uncle Qrow. Does that make me bad?” Her voice cracked and wetness streaked down her freshly cleaned cheeks. 

“No, it doesn’t make you bad. Your mummy has plans for something big, okay? And she needed you to be her brave little soldier because she thought you’d have what it takes. It’s a super-secret and Yang doesn’t know. She’ll feel bad if she knows, which is why we have to keep it a secret. Okay?” He kept his voice calm and level, wishing he could punch his sister more with every passing moment. 

Tiny hands trembled, but she nodded. “You tell Taiyang we're okay?”

“Every time I see him,” he promised with a comforting smile. 

At this, she seemed to find solace and they sat in silence for a long time. Then she spoke up, “I want to make my weapon. So, I can grow up and so Yang can be proud of me. I’ll be the best Huntress and keep my family safe, no matter what.” The utter loyalty and determination in her voice shocked Qrow at first. It reminded him of both Tai and Summer, which he found slightly odd. Tai was her father, but she’d never been around him. Summer... she was just a fairy tale now. But he quickly put on a smile of encouragement. 

“Okay, kid. Let's make your weapon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Huren watched as her Uncle demonstrated the proper way to weld two parts together and she looked at her own attempt with moderate disdain. It didn’t look like his at all and that made her frustrated. “I’m never gonna get this,” she complained, setting the torch on the bench. “How am I ever gonna make my weapon if I can’t put it together?” 

Her uncle seemed to watch her curiously for a moment. “Do you remember what I told you about being a Branwen?”

“We can do anything?” 

“Exactly,” he praised with a smile. Huren wanted to smile back but couldn’t find it in her to do so. Instead, she picked up the torch again and flipped her mask down. “When you fail because you will...”

“Try and acquire the skill,” she finished before closing her eyes. She let out a slow breath and envisioned her blade. A broadsword, she learned is the name of what she desired. Half a foot taller than she was now and half as wide. Infused with dust of both fire and lightning to create a blade to withstand anything and never dull. Mummy wanted that part because it was practical for travel. Sharpening such a blade would be an arduous task. 

To make the blade, she would need a cast. She welded two halves of metal together, picking up at the very last second to make sure the work was even and set it aside. The work wasn’t perfect, to say the least, but it was progress. Pride welled inside her chest and she grinned. 

“Better, but not quite there yet. You want your blade to be smooth and flawless. Reflect that desire in this cast,” her uncle encouraged. 

They kept at it for the rest of the day as they had for the past three. They only had the summer to get her blade finished, so at night, she worked on the handle. That night, as she carved carefully into the heavy oak block, she looked up to her mother. 

“Permission to ask a question?”

“Granted,” her mother said, cleaning her own blade meticulously. She didn’t even look up to face her daughter. 

Huren didn't mind this in particular, at least she was permitted to speak. “How did you make your sword?”

At that, Raven stopped in her motions and looked up at her daughter briefly. Her gaze was intense and searching, but it found nothing. She turned back on her weapon. “I had help from my father. We hammered out the metal when it was near molten, I quenched it and repeated the process until we were pleased with the results.”

“Why do I need a cast for my sword then?”

“Because of the quantity of dust that’s going into your blade,” she answered before resuming her cleaning. “It’ll make more sense when you’re older and have unlocked your Semblance.”

“How come I never met your dad?” Huren asked curiously. Her mother never spoke of her father outside of the stories, Huren assumed he must’ve been incredible, maybe even more than what was revealed in the late-night tales. The build-up was always the same, which left Huren to wonder what the great warrior was truly like outside of the stories. Why was he lost in the ages? Why was he so harsh on Mummy and Uncle Qrow? Is he even still alive? Questions buzzed around in Huren's mind as she thought more on the subject. 

There was an immediate tension in her mother’s shoulders and Huren felt bad for asking. As always though, her mother’s face was impassive. 

“You met him when you were an infant.”

“Did he meet Yang and Ruby?” she asked without thinking about it. Raven flashed a glare at her and she moved back a bit. “I’m sorry, Mummy. I didn’t- I didn’t mean it.”

The taller woman stood and the look in her eyes could’ve killed. Huren felt true fear in that moment, from the woman who gave her life and protection, no less. She shrunk back and at the same time heard the words, “Ruby Rose is not your sister. You will not concern yourself with her. Yang Xiao Long, I didn't wish for you to know of her until you were older. She is your responsibility. You will ensure her safety above all things when the time comes.”

The fierceness of her glare did not dim in the slightest. “If you are now old enough to know your sister, you will begin your actual training. It will be unforgiving and I will not waste my time on you if you are incapable of keeping up. Do you understand?”

“Yes Mummy,” she whispered in terror. It was at that moment that Huren saw something else in her mother. Some crueler thing that lay coiled just beyond the surface. 

Satisfied, Raven left the room with a slam to the door. Huren didn’t see her for the remainder of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Things changed after that. Huren watched from arm's length as her mother became harder and more closed off. There were no more stories, no more gently whispered good nights. Anything considered even the slightest bit disrespectful was met with a slap across the face and a stern, “Try that again.” At which, Huren would bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from crying out in pain. Then she would try to appease her mother with a proper response or greeting. 

Qrow was her only form of positive reinforcement, encouraging her in her attempts to forge the formidable sword. They made excellent progress on her blade, though classes were drawing nearer and nearer. 

“You’re going to want that lightning and fire dust more than anything. It’s generally more explosive and powerful than, say, earth dust.”

Huren blinked. “Why do I wanna ‘splode?” She was looking tired and slurring more of her words. Over the past three nights, Raven had begun giving her hand to hand lessons. Marks littered her arms and abdomen from where Raven landed a blow. Nevertheless, the determination in those lilac eyes never wavered. 

Her uncle chuckled, lips twitching upwards. “Let’s just say it’s based off a hunch. Now, go and get as many vials as you can carry. Try not to drop them, they hurt more than any punch.” 

Eyes went wide, but far be it in Huren to disobey, she ran over to the vials. They were neatly organized in bins, arranged by color and elemental match-ups. Her eyes roved over the vials and she picked one up. Red particles rolled within, and she felt oddly compelled. The Dust just seemed so inviting. So, she opened a vial and poured some into her hand. It was surprisingly light in her hand, smelling slightly spicy. Curious, Huren raised it to her mouth and licked the Dust. 

Fire alighted her senses, but not in a negative way. Instead, she felt hyper aware of everything around her. Nerves were spiked and she drew in a shuddering breath. She felt like she could destroy anything at that moment, anyone. And she welcomed the feeling. 

Huren blinked and gathered what she could before going back to her uncle. He was waiting for her, eyeing her carefully. “Are you okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I feel... I feel good,” she breathed. It was almost like little puffs of flame were accenting every word. She smiled dreamily and handed him vials, one by one. “Why?”

His gaze flickered away swiftly and he focused on pouring the vials into careful mixtures. “Err- Don’t worry about it,” he said suddenly. “Let’s knock out the rest of this project, we might get her done today.” 

Suddenly excited, Huren grinned and set about helping her uncle with the blade. They used a special metal that was designed to accommodate Dust. Qrow called it reinforced Elementium. Huren didn’t really call it anything since she got hung up on the repeating ‘mm' sounds. 

At any rate, they melted the Elementium down to a liquid form before stirring in large quantities of Dust. They then poured it into the cast and Qrow used Ice Dust to cool it. He carefully sprinkled it around the cast to chill it without ruining the blade. The entire process left Huren in awe of her uncle’s delicacy. 

“Alright, we'll give that a good hour. I'm forgetting something, what was it?”

Huren giggled when her uncle looked at her with a knowing smile. “The hilt, Uncle Qrow!” She dashed over to where she kept it wrapped in a linen cloth and brought it to her uncle. He took it from her and tousled her hair affectionately. 

The girl leaned into the gesture briefly before he set about inserting the hilt so that it melded with the blade. It was metal and bound with black leather strips that were worn enough to be comfortable for Huren’s hold. It was pretty heavy, but Qrow promised it was good. The design was just like the wooden type she carved and she beamed with pride. 

Within the hour, Qrow kept at her shooting practice. Despite practicing for the better part of two months, she just couldn’t get used to the weight of the pistol. The barrel was too heavy and awkward. Her uncle didn’t permit excuses though. 

“What’re you going to do if you’re separated from your sword?”

“That’s why Mum is teaching me hand-to-hand, Uncle Qrow,” she protested, not wanting to pick up the gun she threw down in frustration. 

Her uncle bent down to pick it up and looked at her, scarlet eyes blazing. “Kid, you have to learn to shoot. It will save your life one day, I promise you. And it’ll help you protect the ones you care about most.” 

Lip quivering, Huren looked away. “Yes, Uncle.” Her shoulders slumped forward, but she took the pistol in hand once more. She took a breath and focused on the target she was shooting at. She called upon all of her concentration, focusing on nothing other than what was down the barrel. With her left hand acting as a brace, she let out a breath and fired. 

It didn’t ring true in the slightest. The kick still surprising the small girl. But when she regained her bearings, she saw that she did hit the outskirts of the target which was much better than missing it entirely. 

“Look at that,” her uncle praised, “you hit the target. Now we just have to work so you’re hitting a bull’s-eye every single time.” 

Huren didn’t feel the pride until he ruffled her hair affectionately once more. When he did though, tears stung at her eyes. Her mother would never show gestures of affection anymore. Only strict discipline and the enforcement of said discipline. There were no more stories of team STRQ. They died with the innocence of Huren’s childhood. 

Qrow must’ve noticed the change in Huren but said nothing of it. Something shifted in that girl when she first partook of the Dust. A certain fire arose within her. She wasn’t tired or slurring her words now, and she finally made a single shot. Huren felt like she could do anything. 

So, when she and Qrow removed the cast from her blade, she was nothing short of eager. That is, until she attempted to lift the monstrous sword. 

“Guess we should be taking you to the gym,” Qrow said offhandedly as she continuously failed to hold the blade. It slipped through her little fingers every time. The lightness of the Dust was forgone as it settled into the metal, making it even heavier. “We got some serious work ahead of us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Huren was breathing hard, physically throwing herself from side to side in a desperate bid to evade her mother. The elder woman was attacking her with a callous disregard that was bone chilling. In her eyes, this was nothing, Huren was nothing but the target. So, it was that the girl, now nine, would try her best to dodge the blows. A left hook caught her shoulder and she flew back against a tree. 

She fell to her knees and glanced up to see her mother lunging as a wolf would to prey. With a yelp, she rolled to one side before immediately crying out. Pain lanced through her right shoulder and she winced. “Mum please,” she tried to say. It came out more as “Mu- plea-"as she couldn’t manage to actually say anything. 

“There’s no mercy in a battle to the death, Huren. If the only way to save Yang was to defeat me, then I’d hope you’d do better than this. Because this is frankly, pathetic.” Each word was sharp and carefully punctuated, Raven wasn’t even breathless. 

Huren's eyes widened as she noted that she couldn’t think of Raven as her mother. The connection just didn’t make sense anymore. Mothers protect and ensure the future. This was... definitely not what mothers were supposed to be like. 

“Raven.” The word escaped her lips clearly. A twinge in her chest and something snapped. Tears trickled from her eyes. Could she even say she had a mother anymore? Strength came from somewhere indefinable, she felt warmer somehow. Like fire hot, but it was comfortable. It didn’t even dawn on her that her breathing had returned to normal. 

Some emotion flashed in Raven’s eyes, but it was immediately gone and replaced with steel. She threw a punch towards Huren and the girl watched as it came before raising her arm to deflect the blow. More blows came at a steadily increasing rate and for the most part, Huren dodged or deflected them. What she wasn’t able to avoid just empowered her, made her want it more. 

At one point she looked at her hands which were enveloped in a cobalt blue light. The sight shocked her and Raven landed a blow that knocked her flat. After that, the mysterious strength fell with her. But the warmth remained. Like a fire beneath the skin, it reminded her of that power. Like when she ingested the Dust. 

Her current world felt robbed of clarity and she was saddened by the fact. But Raven stopped attacking, regarding her where she lay. 

“That's enough for today, you may rest,” Raven said suddenly, walking away with no further words. 

Huren hauled herself into a sitting position and thought. Usually by now she'd be crying and unable to do so much as raise her head. But she was sitting. Her breaths were heavy and uneven but she was at least able to sit upright. Whatever it was that gave her the strength, she wanted more of it. To use and harness it. Because at the rate things were going, Raven was going to kill her. 

She thought briefly of Yang and was instantly furious. Whoever her twin sister was, Huren hated her deeply. She hated her for having Ruby, she hated her for having a father and Uncle Qrow, she hated that Raven favored her more. The feeling was dark and it latched onto all the Huren was. She felt spite and anger and pure, unadulterated loathing. 

Why did she have to be her sister's protector if she didn’t even know what she looked like? How come Qrow would only talk about how close she and Ruby were and how Taiyang worked twice as hard to keep them safe and sound? Why did they get to have a home? 

Bitter tears stung as they came about and Huren swiped at them furiously. There was no getting away from this ‘training' as Raven called it. There was only pain, the lack thereof, and the mysterious strength. Now that Qrow and her finished the weapon, he was leaving her more and more. When he was around, he was distracted or drinking. Slowly, but surely, the hair tousling and the shared beams stopped. 

It was just her now apparently, but she would have to know how to survive, which made running not an option. Running was cowardice anyway. No great hero ever ran away and Huren knew that. She wanted to be a great hero. Dust, she wanted to be the greatest hero this world had ever seen. But first, she had to learn. So, she would endure this as she endured carrying the weight of her blade. Which is to say, she would hold it, cradle it, until it became second nature to her and its weight became nothing. 

Strength still flooded through the fibers that she was composed of. Each emotion she felt was only seeming to make the flame flare up even more.

With this in mind, Huren stood up slowly, minding the way her head swam, and walked over to where her sword was lying in the dirt. It seemed so wrong to her in the moment and she picked it up. Its weight was reassuring and she smiled to herself. 

“One day, we'll show them all. We'll be the eye of the storm and no one will stop us. And it’ll be because we did it all by ourselves,” she promised the blade in her arms. She held it flat to her chest and began to walk back to the camp. Like everything was nowadays, it was an arduous process, but she did it without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

With shaking arms, Huren hauled herself up the side of the bluff. Hand over hand, foot over foot. She was panting, the mysterious power was draining away from her, but she knew she had to keep going. The blue glow that surrounded her hands was hesitantly flickering about, giving in and allowing the rocks to bite painfully. Falling now would definitely mean death as she was seventy feet up and just a couple more until she reached the top. Her mother was waiting for her impatiently, having scaled the cliff-side with no problem. 

Huren felt the weight of her weapon against her back as she felt the sweat pouring down her back. Her senses were clogged with the scent of flame and earth and sweat. They made her eyes water and her head spin. She could barely see her hands, never mind the tiny crevices in the bluff she was using for foot and hand holds. 

All at once, her left hand slipped and she slid down three feet before her hand caught hold of the rock once more. Pain exploded in both her hands and knees when the blue light sparked once more and died. Tears slid from her eyes. She just didn’t have the energy to spare for a scream as she tried to haul herself up once more. Her feet scrabbled against the stone for some sort of stability. 

“Please,” she begged into the rock. She wasn’t entirely certain who she was pleading to, but she made the pitiful request nonetheless. Her palms were bleeding and made the going even more slippery. She felt like screaming out, but she couldn't. She couldn't even breathe. She was going to die here. She was sure of that and her breath was escaping in panicked little gasps. Her right hand slipped again and she swung dangerously before she managed to claw her way back into some sort of hold.

“Huren, if you are not up here within the next three minutes, then I will make sure that you perish. Yang will also meet her end. Is that what you want? To fail at your one mission in life because you couldn’t do something as simple as this? If so, then by all means, die and take the easy way out. Forgo everything it means to be a Branwen.” Did she not even care about Yang anymore? Had Huren failed so spectacularly that Raven had forgone all emotion to her kin?

The words stung and Huren felt shame deep within her. As well as spite and a sense of responsibility. Yang would never have to go through this. But Huren did. Yang would never have to risk her life for Huren. But Huren would be required to sacrifice any and everything for her. If Huren were to die now, Yang would die. Why was it that she was directly responsible for this sister she'd never even met. 

Her mother said she didn’t even care in so many words. If Huren didn’t meet her standards now, she’d kill Yang herself. Yang, who didn't have any of this _training_ to worry about. Yang, who despite being one of the sources of Huren's resentment, had done nothing wrong. The constant jabs at her family name didn’t help in the slightest, of course. Only memories of Qrow’s encouragement and claims that a Branwen could do anything made her cling fast to the rock that drank away at her life force. She grit her teeth.

It was with this, that Huren heaved herself upwards. When her hand was flat and on top of the bluff, she breathed out a sigh of relief before clambering onto the solid ground once more. Her eyes closed for a brief moment until she detected a faint sound and exploded into action. She rolled to one side and regained her feet before screaming when she opened her eyes. Her toes were kissing the edge and her mother stood between her and the firm land. Her katana was gleaming in the light of the fire beneath them. 

Huren thought she could hear others screaming in that fire. She could've sworn that her mother said the village had been successfully evacuated and not to worry. Nevertheless, the doubt crept into the back of her mind. The thought was enough to make her stomach churn and she wanted to throw up, cry or both.

Though she knew it was pointless, Huren tried to plead with Raven. “I did it, please, Mum. Please.” Each word came out trembling and half broken. The sword on her back was making her just slightly off-balanced. 

“Would you beg if I were an enemy and about to take your life?" Probably. "The only option I see for you is to fight back. Use your Semblance and get to the safer ground.” All flat and sureness, Huren almost wanted to jump back into the fire. If it weren’t for the desperate, primal urge that told her to survive, she just might’ve.

Instead, she drew her sword and tried her best to concentrate on her inner strength. “Let me through,” she said, voice still shaking. Her hands could barely hold the hilt of her blade. It was so heavy and she was so exhausted. 

Raven struck first, clashing their blades together and stepping inside of Huren’s guard. In response, Huren rolled away from the contact and tried to swing down. Her mother flicked her wrist and they were locked together again. Raven pushed slightly to emphasize the dangers Huren faced. 

_I'm a Branwen, a Branwen doesn’t give up and they never lose_ , Huren told herself. The mysterious strength that Raven called a Semblance began to sluggishly come forth. It didn’t feel like enough, but a faint blue Aura illuminated Huren’s sword and she whirled it to meet her mother’s again. She put a foot forth and got an idea. She dropped down and swung at Raven’s feet so the older woman leapt up. Moving with a speed she didn’t know she possessed, Huren barrel rolled forward. Her sword cut into her skin and bruised what didn’t break. She let out a cry but crawled forward until she was away from the bluff. Blood leaked from her chest and palms. She curled around her weapon protectively and coughed wetly. 

“Congratulations, you survived at the cost of your body. Never put yourself in stupid dangers. Now we have to waste time tending to your wounds and you left your enemy standing.”

“I got past you,” Huren wheezed defiantly. She glared as her mother stalked towards her with murder in her eyes and she smirked in triumph, feeling her exhaustion and pain drumming along with the beat of her heart. 

She couldn't find it in her to regret even when she was struck with the hilt of Raven’s katana. Something snapped inside of her and she let loose a soundless wail as her chest burned. It was the first time Huren associated flame with something negative, but there was no other way to define the conflagration of pain in her chest. She coughed and blood came up. Well, that could never be a good sign by any means whatsoever.

“You did the bare minimum to do what I asked and completely failed what was implied,” Raven spat. “We've got two kilometers to camp, now get up.” Nothing but hard steel. 

Tears cooled Huren's burning skin and she found that couldn't get to her feet. She tried desperately to regain herself, clawing at the dirt uselessly. Her arms had no strength to push herself up, nor her legs the control to get beneath her. Her Semblance continued to bleed away from her, leaving a feeling of utter helplessness in its wake. So, instead, she permitted her sword to fall beside her and closed her eyes once more. Death would be welcomed, she waited patiently for the one who gave her life to take it away. 

When nothing happened, she blinked her eyes open and stared quizzically upwards to where Raven was standing. It was a little hazy and she blinked away the smoke and tears. For a moment, she stopped breathing entirely. Raven looked... sad almost, just beyond her disappointed and disgusted exterior. Her lips twitched into a frown and Huren was utterly floored. 

“So that’s it then? You’d give up on life so easily because it gets a little rough around the edges?” Raven asked softly. 

“It hurts,” she whimpered faintly. "I'd rather it all just end now, take Yang's life if you must. I've failed."

“Life hurts, little defender. You get a choice in this life. You can give in to the hurt and break like the weak do. Or you can get back up, let the pain empower you and become even stronger than before, like a Huntress. And moreover, you can protect the ones you care about and keep them from getting hurt too. Do you want the people you care about to have the pain you have?”

Huren stopped at this. She didn’t have any idea on how to respond. It was true that she hated the pain and she was jealous of Yang. But did she really want herself and her sister to hurt? She wanted to be stronger, she knew that. Wanted to become a Huntress. A feeling of responsibility flowed through her towards Yang. Yes, she wanted to grow up knowing her sister and father and still having her uncle. Yes, she wanted to get away from her mother’s harsh methods of training. 

And there was one other thing. Her mother had called her a little defender again. The small mark of affection was practically a foreign world to Huren.

“Do you want to know why I chose you, Huren? Why I took you with me and left your sister with Taiyang?”

The words reached her ears and it took a moment to register in her brain. “Why?”

“Well, you were the first born of course. But when you were both born, Yang cried immediately. But you didn’t cry. We swatted you to get you to cough up the amniotic fluid, and you did. But you still didn’t cry. You never cried as a baby, even when you fell down. There was a certain strength within you, no that’s not right. A certain resiliency, stubbornness. You took the pain and made it your own all by yourself. 

“I knew you could do what I needed. That you could be the perfect little soldier for me and I needed to push you harder now. Give you something to drive towards. So, you have Yang. Get back up, Huren, for your sister. Or for yourself but get up. It’s hard, but you have the resilience to do it.” 

Nothing about this seemed like the Raven that Huren knew. Everything screamed this was a trap, but it felt real and sincere. Confusion fluttered over Huren’s features, but she felt something deep within her. Her Semblance came back to the surface but she no longer saw just the mere blue light outline her hands. Instead, soft cobalt flames licked at her skin, but it didn’t burn her in the slightest. The scent of scorched earth filled her nose and she focused on that and nothing else. 

As her strength trickled back, she wiggled her arms beneath her and pushed until her legs rose beneath her stomach. She pushed up and let out a wince as the one fire in her chest burned. But through that, she stood. Panting, shaking and still quite literally on fire, but she stood. 

And then she saw something she'd never seen in her entire life. The corners of Raven’s mouth turned upward into a smile. It was a small thing that was hardly noticeable, but without a doubt there. Pride exploded within Huren and she beamed without realizing it. 

“Good, now we walk,” Raven said, the softness almost entirely gone. But Huren knew it was there somewhere, perhaps it always was. She just needed to find it first. 

The first few steps were the hardest of her life, Huren gasped every time her left foot touched the earth. She took to leaning against trees and forward to alleviate some of the pressure on her ribs. The touch left scorch marks in its wake, but still, they walked onwards to where Raven wanted them to go. 

It was when Raven declared they could set up camp that Huren finally sunk to her knees. The flames flickered out and her entire world became inky blackness.


	7. First Encounters

For three days, she was unconscious and floating along in a sea of pure static. On the fourth morning, she blinked her weary eyes open and yearned for water more than any time prior to this. She fumbled at where she knew her flask to be at her belt. But she couldn’t seem to find it. Her chest ached, but the pain had subsided enough that she could mostly ignore it.

“Water,” she rasped weakly, looking around and taking it all in. She was in her sleeping bag, and her mother was sitting on the other side of the clearing. Raven’s katana was in her lap, her eyes had dark circles beneath them. Those meant that Raven hadn't been sleeping. Watching over Huren instead of finding repose herself. She seemed aged, Huren frowned and sat upright with a wince. Her mother didn't cast her a glance.

“In the pack,” her mother said. Despite the tell-tale signs of exhaustion, Raven's voice was as sure as ever. Huren had never known anything but that sureness in her mother’s voice. Even when she spoke softly, the confidence there went for miles. She leaned forward and looked around until she found the pack to be acting as her pillow. She rifled its contents until she found the flask and began to drain as much water as she could. 

Her mother was there in an instant, smacking it away. “Don’t guzzle, you’ll make yourself sick,” she scolded fiercely, red eyes burning. “Always sip, I don’t care how much water you think you need. You will sip and control yourself.” There was a hidden concern there that almost made Huren smile, but she couldn't. 

Huren swallowed what water she managed and her throat screamed for more. She tried to take the flask from her mother and whined softly when it was withheld. “I’ll sip,” she promised. “I’ll sip.”

After a little more convincing, Raven handed back the flask. Huren made a sound of thanks and sipped at the water like she promised. The cool liquid soothed her throat and wetted her mouth. She felt more alive with the more she drank and smiled while panting with relief. 

“We're going to see Yang and Tai,” her mother said suddenly. 

The revelation was so out there that Huren couldn’t believe what she'd just heard. “What?”

“They won’t see us, but your old enough now that we will check in on them secretly every now and again. How can you protect your sister if you’ve never seen her?”

Oh. Huren wasn’t going to actually meet her family. That made sense in its own bitter way. At least Yang would be more than a name now, she supposed it was her mother's form of a gift. She sighed, but when the time came, she stood. Raven slashed the air with her sword and a swirling mass of red and black appeared in the air. 

“Uhh... Mum?” The Aura that the vortex gave off made Huren feel more than a little hesitant of what would be lurking beyond it.

“Go through the portal, Huren,” she ordered and so Huren went through. 

Immediately she regretted it, nausea and vertigo crashing over her in waves. She touched on solid earth a heartbeat later and threw up on the ground. All that was in her stomach was the water; so, soon she was dry heaving and tears stung the corners of her eyes. On the ground, she trembled as her mother emerged behind her and the hated portal disappeared. 

“Get up, it’s not that bad,” her mother said. The steel there reminded Huren of what her mother was willing to do if she didn’t obey. 

That in mind, she rose to her feet unsteadily and met the fierce red gaze of her mother. No further acknowledgement or praise, just recognition that they may proceed forward. So, they did. They came upon the small house on Patch quickly and Huren climbed into a tree when her mother ordered it. Raven turned herself into her bird form and flew off somewhere. While Huren thought she should follow her, she recalled being told to climb into the tree. Her mother never gave her a pointless order. So, she stayed put and watched, peering down into the yard and getting occasional glances into a window. But the angle was bad, so she couldn’t see much. 

Time passed and the door opened so that two little girls came out of the house. One had dark brown hair that had stained red tips, it was cropped close around her chin. She was the smaller of the two, wearing an ensemble of a red t-shirt and a black skirt. A rose was stitched lovingly into the fabric of her skirt. Huren couldn’t see her eyes. She decided immediately that this would be Ruby, she didn’t look big enough to be Huren’s twin. 

Which left the other girl. Blonde hair, tied back into two pigtails. Although, the strands curled and writhed in a manner that was familiar and Huren touched her own hair. The knots and grime there made her sad. It wouldn’t ever look as shiny and well-kept as Yang's. Yang was being loud and excitable, looking everywhere at once. Lilac eyes, like what Huren saw in every pond and mirror. Yet those were different too. They took everything in, like every little thing they saw were a small treasure in itself.

They had the same general build, height and facial structure. But Huren was more gaunt and wiry. Muscles developing at an indiscernible rate and standing out starkly against her bony frame. Yang wore a yellow sundress and looked like the perfect picture of health. Huren felt an old spike of jealousy but quashed it down. She was going to be Mum's perfect soldier, just stay strong. 

A loud growl from behind her made her jump and she lost her balance. Desperately, she scrabbled and clung to the branch, managing to hold on just barely with her hands. Red, soulless eyes glared back at her from a bone plate skull. Her eyes widened in fear and she bit back a scream before dropping. Tuck and roll, her brain supplied from her previous training. Her ribs heavily protested the treatment and she panted from the pain and adrenaline.

“Please don’t be mad, Mummy,” she prayed as she took out her sword and slowly backed away from the tree. The Broosha leapt deftly from its perch, tails waving threateningly behind it. A low growl ripped from its throat and Huren kept backing up slowly. 

When it sprang, her muscles exploded into motion, swinging her blade to meet where its shoulders were going to appear. The Broosha let out a roar of rage but seemed relatively unharmed. It lashed out with a paw and sent her flying into the nearest tree with a loud crash. 

Everything faded away except for the fight as Huren heard her blood in her ears. Her Semblance came to her with ease and she recalled the time she ingested Dust as everything sharpened to a fine point. Her broadsword was practically floating it felt so light. She felt like she could count every single tooth in the creature’s mouth. When the feline Grimm lunged again, she was ready. Huren jumped up and over, twisting and slashing down before landing just out of range and dashing back in to land another firm swipe. 

The battle was looking up, that is, until she caught sight of two wide-eyed girls standing mere feet away. Seeing Yang and Ruby shocked her enough for the Broosha to knock her flat. Its heavy body pinned her to the earth and she winced, hands leaving her pommel to push at the creature’s chest. She saw both of the venom-laden tails wave teasingly above its head. Using a tactic from her mother, she twisted violently and ripped her pants to free her legs enough to get them up to her chest. 

Summoning all the power she could, Huren kicked out against its soft underbelly. The smell of something burning reached her nose and she felt her vision get blurry. Using the last dregs of strength, she had, she grabbed her sword and glared weakly in the direction of the Broosha. The last thing she saw was the dark creature disintegrating into nothing, a red katana sticking out of its skull. Mum was going to be furious, Huren thought. 

This time she regained consciousness much sooner. It was only a few hours, but she immediately knew something was terribly wrong. She was in a soft bed for one, and for two, she couldn't feel her sword. Dread and fear ran through Huren and she shot up, activating her Semblance instinctively. No one was in the room with her and the lights were off. Or at least she thought no one was in the room. 

“You were seen,” Raven seethed from the shadows. “I gave you one single job and you failed it epically.”

“Mum, I’m sorry, there was a Broosha and- a big Broosha- I fell...” Huren felt shame and embarrassment running through her and she looked down at the blankets. 

“There are no excuses, you let yourself be seen. We can only thank Oum that you weren’t recognized.” Raven was scowling, eyes narrow and brow furrowed together. 

Huren got out of the bed, loathing the comfortable thing and herself for how much she wanted it. Her body wailed as she did it, wishing for any glimmer of repose. “Yes, Mum,” she said with her head bowed submissively. 

Raven's eyes were burning into her. Then, “I saw the fight, that Broosha wasn’t going to get up after you kicked it off. You burned a hole in its chest, Huren. I only put it out of its misery faster, since you were incapable of finishing the job.” It was very matter of fact, without any sort of inflection. But it made Huren look up with a hopeful smile.

“I hurt it?” she breathed, disbelief and excitement in her tone. “I actually protected myself and Yang.”

“Yet you put both your lives in danger first. That’s not heroic by any means, Huren. That was just cleaning up after yourself,” Raven went on. Huren took that in and understood it to be true. But the emotions didn’t cease as she realized she managed to defend against a Grimm and wound it fatally. “Now, let’s go.”

Huren sought out her sword across the room. The Elementium blade winked at her by the faint light from the shattered moon. She grabbed it and placed it in its spot on her back. A new pride and confidence marked each step she took, urging her onward. 

She went.


	8. Pre-Adoloscence

The clean sound of metal cutting through air rang throughout the forest. A girl with hair darker than the heart of Grimm whipped to one side in her sleeping bag. Eyes like flowers and the setting sun had flown open wide and fixed on a thin, red blade. Huren let out a shaky breath and went to get out of her sleeping bag. Her mother stood above her, watching impassively as always. Raven's methods of waking the girl were definitely effective in that her blood was roaring in her ears and her muscles tensed reflexively. Yup, definitely up and at ‘em. 

Huren grabbed her pack and rifled the contents for some form of breakfast. She settled on dried strips of deer and ate slowly, eyes fixed entirely on her mother. 

Ever since that night in Patch, Huren was pushed to her very limits in terms of strength, speed, flexibility, endurance and cunning. As well as sheer luck in some cases, she thought glancing down at her leg which had a puffy scar from knee to mid-thigh. When her Aura was entirely depleted during a fight, a Beowulf bestowed that gift upon her. She, in return, stabbed through its chest before her mother came to treat the wound and throttle her firmly. It was a cycle that they danced through constantly. Raven had taken to showing the rare kindness here and there at key points to keep Huren on the track to becoming that perfect soldier. 

Most days, she wore her Aura as a shield so she could have some peace of mind. Other days, she was too busy fighting for her life to care. She was creeping to that point where she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. She just had to hold fast to the belief that she wasn't wasting her time. That when the time came, she'd fulfill the purpose that her mother set in stone for her.

“We're going to take refuge with a Faunus organization for some time. They call themselves the White Fang, a group of peaceful protesters for equality and rights,” Raven announced quietly. “Your job is to get an in with the other children of the group and find out what you can about their motives.”

“I thought their motives were just to get equal rights?” Huren’s mouth tilted to one side as she chewed thoughtfully. Everyone knew about the White Fang and the peaceful rallies and protests that they used as a method to change the laws. Faunus had been oppressed for so long, it only made sense for them to want to be seen as equals.

Raven nodded, her sign that such an outburst was acceptable. “Everyone has hidden motives and the Faunus have every right to be angry with humans. We must find out if they have more sinister intentions so as to best prevent future bloodshed.” Something in Raven's voice left no room for argument and Huren felt herself giving in and accepting the answer without further thought.

“It's so stupid,” Huren grumbled, picking up her sword and running a cloth lovingly over its surface. “The Faunus shouldn’t be discriminated against, they can do so much that humans can’t!” 

“This is the world we live in.” Raven’s response was curt, but she stopped a moment before raising a hand to gesture at Huren’s sword. “Have you given your blade a proper name yet?” Perhaps this would count as one of the moments when Huren could claim her mother cared about her. She sought out her answer immediately.

Thoughts raced through Huren madly as she tried to find the best phrasing. Instead, she curled her body against the flat of the blade. “Her name is Tueur des Hérétiques,” she stated calmly. Her mother made sure that her education was just as important as her training. As a result, she could speak English, French, Latin and could read the tongue of old. She could also do basic maths on a good day. Enough, at least, to make proper change and not get stiffed on the street.

“Slayer of Heretics?”

“I thought it had a nice connotation,” she shrugged. “Plus, I defend the innocent and those I love. Those who live prejudiced and biased lives, along with other villains and Grimm, can find themselves down the wrong end of my blade.”

Her mother dipped her head in acknowledgement. “Very well, take heed to make sure it stays that way. We should leave now before the sun gets too high.”

Obediently, Huren rose to her feet. Every movement reminded her of the fractured ribs she had from her last act of insubordination. Today was a day when she was relying on her Aura to push on. She was careful to use just enough that she could not be entirely focused on her pain. These days, such a process was trivial. It would’ve disheartened her if it hadn’t been such a normal part of life. 

They began walking in that way that Huren knew they’d walk for a long time. Her sword was snug against her back and she followed her mother through the forest. When she caught up, her mother snapped at her quietly, “Are you trying to set a bunch of Grimm on us? Walk silently, foolish girl.”

Instead of snapping and insisting that she was being quiet, Huren placed her feet even more carefully than she thought possible. She softened her steps with Aura and tried to control her breathing. The result made her head swim slightly, but she kept walking after her mother. Her mother must've seen the effort and slowed their pace ever so slightly. Huren almost wouldn't have noticed. Almost.

She remembered the one time she saw Yang and Ruby. She remembered saving them from the Broosha. And the pride she felt. She also remembered being so weak afterwards that she passed out and that propelled her to do better. She hadn't passed out like that in a long time. From getting past her mother on that cliff and then immediately to the fight with the giant Grimm, she'd strained her body more than she imagined possible. But as she came into herself, it grew more and more bearable. Besides, wasting days being asleep would only set her back. Better to persevere and get it all over with than to prolong the inevitable. 

For many days they travelled, covering miles upon miles. Each night they would stop to make camp and Huren would hunt for her meal the next day. Raven would hunt as well, but only for herself. It was up to Huren to learn to cook her meat and season it. With what salt she had, she’d cure meat between towns. They stopped in towns more often now that Huren was older. Now that she knew not to take advantage of certain luxuries. 

In return for the services she and her mother provided for the towns, they’d often receive shelter and food. Be they: clearing out Grimm, eliminating other pests, taking care of criminal activity. Whatever Raven deemed was worth their time, they did. It wasn’t the greatest of livings. Huren would wear her clothes until they were ready to be burned or just didn’t fit anymore. With her shoes though, Mother always made sure that she had good fitting combat boots for her to wear. Her feet were more valuable than any knowledge she could possess. That was a luxury that brought a smile to her face. Especially as she remembered the too-tight boots of her youth. They squeezed her feet and made them numb as time went on. 

If she wasn’t training, eating, or walking, she was taking care of her feet. And through the great miles the pair covered on foot, or feather in Raven's case, Huren was glad for the moments that she had to tend to her feet. 

She possessed knowledge that no eleven-year-old should ever possess. She could do things that would make a grown man faint to think, much less carry out. Her weapon of choice was enough to make a lesser man piss his pants. 

Sometimes the weight of it all pushed her too far. At these times, it wasn’t abnormal for her to nurse a glass of whiskey with her uncle. Alcoholism was definitely a Branwen trait, though Raven hid it much better than Qrow. Huren would often find herself longing for the burning caress of a stiff drink after encounters with Grimm, or her mother, or idiots. Never so much that she was unable to function the next day. 

Only on one occasion did she make that mistake. Never again would such a mistake fall upon her. Her mother was absolutely furious and in reprimand broke Huren’s dominant arm and throttled her until she couldn’t feel the throb of her head above everything else. 

Tears came to Huren that day and Raven beat her for those too. _Too old to break down and cry over physical pain_. Those were her mother’s words of choice. After that, Huren taught herself not to cry. To the best of her ability at least. In silence, when she was sure she wouldn’t be seen or caught, she wept bitterly alone. 

But she had to press on. She would never subject another to what she had experienced in her eleven years of life, especially not Yang. 

At night, she dreamed of a different life. One where she grew up with Yang and Ruby. One where she'd always have a bed to go to at night. One where the only type of pain she'd know were knee scrapes and the accidental cut from a kitchen knife. One where she could understand why Yang and Ruby could smile so widely. One where Uncle Qrow wasn’t the only one who gave her hugs and forehead kisses. 

And then she would get up the following day and push on. A little more worn, a little more tired of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

It was when they arrived at the camp that Huren began to feel unease creeping in. Allowing herself a little more emotion than she would normally permit. “Mum, what if the other kids don’t like me because I’m not a Faunus?” she asked, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Tueur was weighing down on the girl's back as her Semblance flickered. 

It was always such an arduous process to try controlling her emotions that Huren wasn’t sure she’d ever master the process. Her mother demanded perfection though, she sighed inwardly. 

“We are like the Faunus in our own way, Huren,” she stated coolly. “You should never be nervous in situations such as this one. Being a Huntress involves being brave and confident above all. If it helps, you’ll be considered one of them. A Faunus in your own right.”

But the truth of the matter was that she was just a human. The sentence that flowed so easily from her mother's lips felt like nothing but a lie. Huren felt herself tense as there was nothing she hated more than a liar. She made it sound so simple, of course it would be easy enough for her to pass as a Faunus. Raven could literally turn into a raven.

Her mother must've sensed the distress and disbelief of her daughter as she added, "After all, what makes you so different? The Faunus are a people with a particularly rough lot in life just because of who they are, even if they are capable of things others couldn't possibly imagine. Do you see yourself as being so very detached from this peculiar truth?"

The thought hadn’t crossed Huren’s mind and she rolled her shoulders to relax them. She needed to be calm in order to make herself at least somewhat presentable. And at the very least, she needed to be put together enough to be accepted by her soon-to-be peers. 

“Get to it then, Huren,” Raven ordered and she began to trek down to the camp at a faster rate than before. “I’ll expect you back in this spot by sundown or there will be consequences.” Then she was gone. No instruction other than make friends and no disclosure other than strictly business.

Huren knew she should’ve gone down immediately, listening to her mother without hesitation, but a few things held her back. She knew she must’ve looked a complete mess and that wouldn’t bode well with the residents. Whenever she entered towns she got all sorts of dirty looks from the townspeople. They spoke behind her back, but close enough that she could hear their words. 

_“Looks like a thief.”_

_“Little ruffian-! “_

_“Filthy little mongrel.”_

_“Probably steal your dinner before you could blink.”_

Of course, they all sang a different tune when she did something heroic and unexpected. Whether it be slaying a Grimm that had plagued them for so long or capturing some bandits or exposing some underground crime syndicate. But the fact of the matter was, Huren could never make good first impressions. A fact that pained her constantly. She wanted to impress people and make her mother proud. She wanted to be the perfect little soldier she was told to become. It was just a fact of life that it wouldn’t be easy to become such. And people sneered at her when her clothes were trashed from countless scraps and her shoes were too small, causing her to hobble sometimes. She winced, remembering the pain that had accompanied her for so many years before Raven had finally decided that with her constant growing, she required some form of maintenance just to keep up.

It wasn't exactly easy to approach people either. She was inexperienced and awkward. Too tall for her age and too thin. She weighed a good 110 pounds, but it was all in lean muscle that made her sharp, hard, untouchable, undesirable. Even with her budding curves, the mild beginnings of a swell to her chest, she was always overlooked.

It felt like she could only disgust people. And with her mother’s emotional range varying only from pissed off to slightly less disappointed than usual, she felt like she couldn’t ever do anything right. The seldom moments when Raven showed her mercy were all she had, or that's how it felt more often than not. She felt a knot swell in her throat and took a deep, shuddering, calming breath before running her hands through her hair a few times to attempt to untangle it. When it was as good as it was going to get, she reached into her backpack for her newest shirt. It had some dirt on it, but there were no holes yet. She put it on and relaxed against the black fabric. Cotton was her favorite material whenever it was available. Slightly oversized cotton t-shirts under her leather jacket. 

The jacket was a birthday present from her mother. She took care of it as she took care of Tueur. Feeling ready as she'd ever be, Huren descended to the camp. 

When she entered, her eyes went wide at the sight of all the Faunus. They were sitting outside of tents, walking about camp, cooking, cleaning, playing. It felt tranquil, but with an underlying tension. Huren watched as the adults would flick their gaze up for moments. Eyes were heavy and dark bags under eyes made it clear which were parents. There was a mixture of emotions she drew from all of them, but it was neither a cold nor uninviting air. They all just seemed incredibly tired, but like they'd come too far to be deterred.

“Are you lost, little one?” someone asked her, shocking her out of the sort of trance she'd entered. Huren turned and it felt too slow, like a dream, and she saw a beautiful red headed woman with a waving tail. It twisted in the air, like it didn't want to stay still. Not unlike the woman's eyes that settled on her and took her in. There was a confused kindness in her gaze. Huren’s breath caught in her throat and she tried to smile, but it was far too hesitant. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't seem to find the words she wanted to use.

“My mum and I are new here, she went to go talk to someone. I was supposed to play and make friends with the kids around here, but I'm not very good at making friends,” Huren disclosed shyly, gaze falling down to her boots. She didn’t want to lie to this beautiful woman who smiled at her with such sincerity in hazel eyes. 

The woman kept her voice perfectly gentle, like she was used to speaking to children smaller than Huren was. Huren couldn't stop the warmth growing inside her chest. “You look hungry, I have a son about your age. Would you like to come meet him and have a bite?” 

“Okay.” _Thank you._

The woman weaved through the Faunus with a comfortable ease, almost as though she were dancing. Huren winded after her, not nearly as graceful and she bumped into several passersby. She'd mumble a half-hearted apology before hurrying along after the red-head. They arrived at a tent just off what Huren assumed to be the centre of camp. She opened the flap and ushered Huren inside. There was room enough for the two sleeping bags and the dust powered fridge in the corner. She rummaged around inside and took out an apple before handing it to Huren. 

“Eat that, if you like. We don’t have terribly much, but that should tide you over until dinner, I hope. Oh! I never caught your name,” she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't have to do any of this. The thought struck several chords within Huren.

“My name is Huren Branwen, daughter of Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long,” she introduced, sticking to the usual shtick. The formal introduction slipped by her lips without a second thought. She took a bite of the apple and fought not to cry at the sweetness. Most of her food was over-salted or chock full of preservatives. Such a natural treat seemed like a small slice of heaven.

“I am Divinity Taurus, mother of Adam Taurus,” she winked back at Huren and the girl felt at ease. There was a sort of tiredness about her, but it was layered with a humor and mirth that made Huren smile. She was good at that. “Wait here for just a moment, I’ll go get my boy,” she said before leaving the tent. 

Huren continued to eat the apple she'd been given, staying perfectly conscious of Tueur and the blade's place on her back. Divinity hadn't even thought twice about the weapon, ushering Huren along like a duckling. But before she could form a thought of distrust, the woman came back with a small boy in tow. He had a shock of flaming red hair and two bull horns poking through the erratic tufts. He seemed to look excited. 

“Hi, I’m Adam!” he chirped with a wide smile. “My mommy said you were new and needed a friend.” He screamed of innocence and boundless energy. This was a boy that had never seen hardship, Huren noted. Yet she felt drawn to him as well. Both him and his mother held this air of ease amidst tension. It was altogether comfortable and Huren couldn't remember if she'd ever felt herself relax so quickly.

She smiled softly at the boy and extended her hand. “I’m Huren, nice to meet you Adam.” He met her hand and squeezed firmly. 

“So what kind of Faunus are you?” he asked inquisitively as he walked past to rummage in a bag by the entrance. 

Huren felt her heart sink a little bit. They thought she was a Faunus. That must be why they were so kind to her. “My mum can turn into a bird, but I’m a Human,” she confessed slowly. 

Divinity stiffened for a brief moment and looked her over again, this time she went more carefully about it. Her tone was still soft but Huren thought she detected a slight change in something about it. The pitch, tone, something had a different lilt to it. “Oh, where do you usually live, Huren?”

“I don’t have a home,” she said, voice trembling. She was messing it up already, she could feel it. Her mouth continued to babble. She felt like she was going to ruin it all before anything started. “My mum took me when I was very little. We stay wherever we set up camp for the night.”

At that last statement, something sparked in Divinity who regarded her with a new look in her eyes. Huren didn't recognize it as it was foreign to her. But it was similar to the kindness from earlier.

After that, they stopped asking questions and Divinity started making sandwiches for the two children. Huren noticed she didn’t make one for herself and the girl frowned slightly. Huren took hers and carefully tore it in half before handing the older woman half. Adam had done the same thing and they met each other’s gaze. A hint of amusement passed over the children’s faces. A bond snapped into place that neither one of them would truly be able to describe. But they both turned to Divinity and pushed the sandwich halves toward her. 

“You too, Mommy,” Adam urged, blue eyes stubborn and concerned, mouth set firmly. Despite the innocence Huren was first convinced she saw within him, he seemed determined and mature.

Divinity opened her mouth to say something or push away the sandwiches, but Huren interjected, “Ma’am? You should eat, it makes you strong and you have be strong for Adam. That way when he gets bigger he can be strong for you.”

Eyes brimmed with unshed tears and gratefulness. Huren smiled softly at the kind woman as Divinity took the offering, tears silently spilling down her cheeks. The trio ate in relative silence, pausing to talk about Adam's day and who he met. 

Apparently, he was the star of the village. The gentlest of boys. He always smiles and is gracious to everyone in the village. At least, that’s what Huren learned over the meal. She felt proud that her first friend would be the kindest boy in the village. And when he looked at her she felt something she could only describe as companionship running over her. They made jokes and talked about their favorite things as they ate. Half a sandwich never seemed to last for so long.

After dinner, Huren stood up and said, “Thank you for letting me eat with you. Adam, I hope we become best friends. But I should probably go back to my mum.”

Adam nodded before getting to his feet. “I’ll walk you there. Nothing better than a walk after supper,” he declared, grinning at her. Huren remembered days when she would eat a meagre meal and still go to sleep hungry. Days where she absolutely refused to move more than necessary to conserve her calories. But she also didn't care right about now. 

Divinity urged her to come back tomorrow and Huren said, yes, she would. Then the two left the tent and Adam led her to the outskirts of the village. He had the same sort of effortless grace as his mother, she noticed.

“I think your sword is really cool,” he commented as they dodged a passing group of workers. The Faunus were carrying hard hats and pickaxes. 

“Thanks, I’m going to be a Huntress, so I needed a weapon. My uncle helped me build her, but all of my heart and soul went into her.” Huren reached back and pet her fingers graze the hilt of her blade. “I’ve had her since I was eight? She’s saved my life more than I care to admit.”

“You made it? That's totally awesome, but it sounds really hard.” His tone was an odd combination of awe and respect.

Shoulders slumped forward slightly, but she still kept the smile she'd had almost all night. “It was,” Huren admitted, the weight between her shoulders suddenly heavier. 

Adam glanced sideways at her. “Hey, how about you teach me to fight? I think I heard the chieftain say once that two heads work better than one. My mommy says that means having two people do something makes it easier. So, if I could help you stay safe, then it won’t be nearly as hard. Plus, we'd get to hang out a bunch. It's perfect!”

It was so honest and pure that Huren felt a warmth bubble in her chest. Was this friendship? Huren hoped so and she nodded once. “Okay, but it’s not easy.” 

He grinned at that. “We'll make it easy. See you tomorrow, Huren!” His voice was light and excited, Huren grinned back. 

They parted ways and it was then that Huren realized just how dark it had gotten. The sun had set an hour or so ago, she would’ve guessed. Huren let out a ragged sigh, slumping forward and padding to where her mother was likely to be. She'd gotten distracted and would be paying for her mistake with blood.

Raven was hidden from sight, lunging from the shadows where Huren couldn’t expect her. The swift blow was impossible to block by any means. Huren couldn’t even get her Aura up and just flew backwards. Blood trickled from her mouth, it was coppery and warm in her mouth and Huren groaned softly. She spat out what mouthful she had and glared up at her mother. Her ribs still hadn't healed properly. 

“I told you to be back by sundown,” her mother snapped furiously. “Get up.” 

Huren wheezed quietly, wincing with every motion. But she struggled to her knees until the pain nearly made her black out. She gagged and recoiled, swaying dangerously. Spots danced teasingly within her reach. “No more,” she pleaded. Something was broken, maybe ruptured. Her speech sounded intensely slurred. 

Realization that she hit her head when she fell vaguely touched her consciousness. Her mother would be pissed if she were to discover that Huren didn’t have her Aura up in time. She should’ve known. But being around Adam and Divinity... She let her guard down, which was a big mistake. One that she couldn't convince herself to regret. For once in eleven years, she had felt like she was home. That was worth all this pain and more. Still, she couldn't regain her feet.

“I said, get up,” Raven growled, pointing her blade at Huren threateningly. She wouldn’t kill the girl, but scars marred Huren’s skin from lessons Raven engraved into her over the past few years. They itched, almost as though remembering what it was like to be fresh and still bleeding as a simple, but effective reminder. She was alive. That's all she had to be grateful. Her and Yang were both alive. That's all she'd had for so long.

Huren’s eyes closed and she tried once more to rise. But the pain from it made her sick. When she gagged again, she ended up throwing up on the ground, her Semblance refused to come forth. Her Aura was working overtime to try healing the wound and keep her conscious. 

“Can’t,” she mumbled. “No Aura.”

“Then feed on your life force, whatever it takes. You will stand for your second blow, Huren.” Something in her voice that was darker, crueler sprung forth. None of the rare kindness Huren was convinced she could weasel out of her mother was existent.

The dark behind her lids seemed so inviting. She knew it shielded her from the petrifying figure her mother cut. It kept her protected from the sight of the wickedly sharp katana blade directed at her body. 

Of course, she could sense how close the blade was. Just as she could sense how her mother had the smallest spark of concern beneath her rage. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Huren spat out blood again and trembled visibly. Within her, a battle was ongoing. One of willpower and physical limits. _Get up_ , she begged her body. _It’s just for one more then we can stay down. It’ll be so much worse if we don’t get up_. 

In retaliation, her body screamed at her to stay down. That it couldn’t force itself to get up despite what was needed of it. She forced her will, exercised it to its limit, managed to adjust one knee to try standing and lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up in a panic, thoroughly convinced that she was about to get flayed, torn apart. Flailing about and rolling to her feet in a jerky, uncoordinated manner, she decided she wasn't going to be. As her body recovered from shock and nausea passed over her like a wave, she regretted standing. “Where-?” she breathed out before fully taking in her surroundings. One rolled up sleeping bag, one underneath her and a Dust powered fridge in the corner. She was back in Divinity’s tent. Huren winced as she felt her ribs and head throb. Her tongue felt dry and her vision swam.

“How did I-?” She swayed and fell forward onto her knees before retching up what little there was in her stomach. And then she dry-heaved as tears streamed down from her eyes. Throat burning, she didn’t bother trying to scream. She only rolled onto her back to avoid falling into the meagre puddle of vomit and liquid. 

Someone came in at the sound of her commotion and Huren winced. The noise was too much, as was the sunlight. Her eyes screwed tightly shut, hand coming up to block it out, and a pitiful whine weaseled its way from her throat, making her instantly hate herself. For showing weakness, in front of another person no less. Her mother could kill her, but didn't. She still saw that there was use in Huren after all. Weakness at this mercy was less than unacceptable. It was downright blasphemous.

Then a cooling presence entered Huren’s senses and she jerked before shuddering. Damp and soothing. A cloth was laid on her forehead, likely done by the newcomer.

“Poor dear, you had a concussion and a nasty one at that according to Dr. Honeydew. Your Aura should have it mostly taken care of, but it’ll still hurt for a good while. He also said that at least three of your ribs were fractured and a good number have been bruised at best.” The voice was soft and comforting, falling to Huren’s sensitive ears and making them buzz. Divinity was being nothing but concerned, like she imagined a mother would be. She fussed over Huren in a way that made her forget where she was for just a heartbeat. The overwhelming kindness made Huren want to cry, but she knew her mother had to be around somewhere. She couldn’t show weakness. Which is why she moved her hand away from her eyes and forced herself to prop up on her elbows. Her Semblance sparked a little bit, she could feel it. It was pressing up, from just below her skin. It itched to escape from its confines within her body. She mustn't be weak.

Yet, she couldn’t help but rasp, “Water?” Her eyes cracked open slightly once more and after a few moments, they adjusted to the harsh light.

Divinity moved fluidly and within moments, was holding a bowl to Huren's lips and slowly tilted it upward so the contents trickled into her mouth. Each drop of water was revitalizing and crisp, filling Huren with strength and cognitive awareness. Her mother wasn’t in this tent. 

After she drank her fill, Huren let out a soft sigh of relief and raised one hand to massage her throat. “What happened?” Questions needed to get answered before she could get back up. She needed to know so this didn’t happen next time. 

“Adam found you outside of camp, looking as though you’d just been brutalized by someone. You were all alone, so we helped you to our tent to recover.”

Huren struggled with her next few words. She didn’t know if it was because of her throat or because she was touched. “You didn’t have to....” _You didn't have to do any of this. Why would you do so much for someone as ragged and pathetic as me?_

“Yes,” Divinity stated while dabbing Huren’s brow with the cloth, “we did. No one should be left in such a state, especially not a child.”At this, Huren felt slightly indignant. 

“I’m not a little kid,” she protested stubbornly. “I’m a soldier.” If Raven left her alive than she could still be that perfect little soldier for her. It's what she needed, all she ever needed. Something she'd been clinging to since the day she discovered her life's purpose was to protect and defend her sister. The one memory she had of Yang struck her deeply and constantly. Lilac eyes, a glow of health tainted with fear and surprise. The stink of something akin to brimstone and a heavy weight pinning her to the ground. Twin tails of death dancing over her. Teasing and promising her an absolute. Her mouth set and she felt herself detach in a familiar way.

Divinity frowned and stopped dabbing her forehead. “Huren, you shouldn’t have to have that sort of responsibility. May I tell you a story, little one?”

The prospect of a story made Huren perk back up against her will. She missed her mother’s stories more than she cared to admit. Somehow, she knew that her usual stories wouldn't hold a candle to Divinity's.

Divinity must have noticed this and smiled sadly. “There once was a woman and man. They did everything in life hand in hand, utterly in love and utterly inseparable. They had been everything for each other and more. From a young age, they knew that they were meant for each other. They knew that nothing could force them apart. And then there came a day when the woman had a child. The man was overjoyed to be a father and he loved his child and the woman very dearly. They were a family. They were happy. Until there came the day when the man was called to arms, for a war that had been long fought and stretched on for far too long. On the day before he left, he kissed his child and the woman. He promised them he would come home and that they would be a family once more. Then he was gone to the war. He became the soldier that he was demanded to become and like soldiers do, he died in the field. Died for the cause he fought for, died for his child and the woman he loved with all his heart. And in doing so, he broke his promise, leaving the woman and child all alone.

“Not to mention, the woman and child were both Faunus. The woman couldn’t find a job because of humans. Or what jobs she could find were humiliating or degrading. It was hard to support herself and the child, there were nights when she didn’t eat. Nights where she didn’t sleep. Nights when they didn’t even have a roof over their heads. It was a difficult life, but they made it work for them. They just had too keep going with what little they had. And they knew they'd have each other. It was almost enough.

“But the woman grew to hate the humans who put her in this position. One where she felt like she couldn’t even take care of her child. But then, one day something changed. The child made a friend. 

“The friend was a Faunus, but one who wasn’t ragged in the slightest and very well kept. The mother watched them get along like peas and carrots and grew curious. She met with the boy's parents and learned they got jobs in electrical engineering. They did this through patience and the White Fang. 

“The White Fang taught the mother that not all humans were bad. That many of them were, in fact, only prejudice as a result of their parent's prejudice. Every person has a right to live. The woman learned this. She also learned that no child is their parent. That if you ever see a child in need, it is the job of every adult to guide them and shape their future. That they may learn from the mistakes of the past and benefit in the future. She also learned that a war fought by one generation that stretched on beyond its means should never fall to the next generation. That it is the children who inherit this world and that when destruction brings destruction, there's nothing left for them to inherit at all.”

Huren listened in silence, imagining the story in her mind's eye. She had been right. Raven's stories were about the experience of the battlefield. They were about making the difficult decisions that no one could see. They were about doing what had to be done in order to get through just one more day.

Divinity's story was about what happens to those who are left behind. Those who stay to pick up the pieces. Who the soldiers fight for without realizing that they should be fighting side by side. And it was sad, but beautiful and Huren felt like she'd been offered something fragile and tentative. She took this new knowledge and held it close.

Her eyes closed for a moment and she asked, “It was you, wasn’t it?” That would explain why Divinity seemed so sad as she told the story. Why her smiling mouth was gracefully curved downward in a frown that had been there longer than it should’ve been. 

“Yes,” the Faunus mother confirmed in that soft way of hers. “When you die, who’s left to pick up the pieces but your loved ones?” The same thought had run through Huren, confirming the wavelength they were on was the same.

“But you made it out okay,” Huren commented. "You and Adam both are here and surrounded by others. He has friends and a new chance. The White Fang is making a difference and offering you a new life." 

A sad smile played across her face. “This is not a proper life for my son, nor anyone. What have you seen that makes you see such wreckage as a paradise?”

Huren thought for a moment and shrugged. Her head was clearing as they talked more, Aura working more actively, Semblance settling and curling comfortably under her skin. “My Mum taught me what I needed to know to survive. She has a plan for me to become what I have to be to keep the people I care about safe. All I need to know is how to keep them protected. If they are okay, then I will be too.”

Divinity outstretched her arms and Huren regarded her curiously. “Come here, little one,” she encouraged. Huren obeyed, scooting forth so those arms could envelop her into a hug. It was warm, she found herself at ends with the small comfort. When her skin itched uncomfortably, Divinity let her go. “You’re young, so long as you’re here, I’m going to make sure you have the joys of childhood that my Adam has.” Divinity’s voice was confident and firm. Not only that, it had the underlying promise that Huren didn't have to be that perfect little soldier that Raven demanded. She still would be, she knew better, but she could relax here. If only a little bit, she could take a breath and let her guard drop here with Adam and Divinity.

Knowing better than to try and argue with any adult, Huren said, “Yes ma’am.” Then, on a whim, “Can I go find Adam?”

“I’ll fetch him, you stay right here.” Perfect. As soon as the woman left the tent, Huren rose somewhat steadily to her feet. Her balance was still off, but she could probably walk if she went slowly. Raven was going to kill her. 

“Mum, please don’t kill me,” she muttered before kneeling back down and rubbing her temples. She could no longer feel the throb of her head in her tongue which was always good. She still remembered Yang, which was the most important thing of all. 

Something seemed missing though, and she couldn’t quite place it. Huren leaned back and puzzled over this before looking around again. What was it? 

Alarm flashed through her once more. Her sword. Where was Tueur? Her gaze whipped around in hopes of settling on her beloved weapon. But to no avail. 

“Tueur,” she breathed, gaining her feet once more. Adam and Divinity slid into the tent. Huren fixed her gaze upon them, Adam specifically. “Where is my weapon?” she demanded, suddenly feeling angry and vulnerable. But she kept her voice cool, a trick she learned from Raven. 

Adam looked puzzled for a second, but his eyes rounded with realization and he smiled apologetically. “Right, it’s back with your sleeping bag still. You were out for a few hours so it should still be- whoa slow down!” Huren strode across the tent and to the entrance only to be barred by two sets of arms. 

“You don’t understand,” she growled impatiently, shoving both of them aside. “I’m in enough trouble already! My mum is so going to kill me,” she muttered worryingly before staggering through the camp. Her head stopped healing in chances of maintaining its current state and as a result, Huren felt her vision grow dark around the edges. But she pushed on, needing to have Tueur in her hands again.

Raven had never expressly said what would happen if Huren ever left her blade behind before. But on more than one occasion, Huren had gotten the impression she would have it destroyed. It was her way, to take what Huren loved and to take it from her indefinitely. She did it with an unattended dream catcher Huren had gotten from a village child. She did it with Huren’s old hunting knife that she'd had since she could walk. Whatever few things Huren had were always taken and destroyed. 

Tears welled in her eyes and she broke free of camp. Her mother was waiting by their little set up. “Mum, please, I didn't mean to. One of the village boys took me back into the village, he didn’t know I needed Tueur.” She was a begging teary mess like she'd never been before. Tueur was all she had. Her only friend. 

Raven regarded her quietly and then her gaze flickered upwards for just a moment. “A Huntress doesn’t forget her weapon, Huren. I will forgive this transgression once and never again. And only this once due to the fact that you’ve come further on your objective than I’d previously believed. 

“Continue your friendship with the boy, but never forget your blade again. Or you won’t have to worry about keeping your sister safe ever again,” her mother finished resolutely. Then she stalked off into the woods for some unknown purpose. Huren ran over to search for her blade and nearly wept when she found Tueur resting atop her sleeping bag. 

She cradled the blade against her chest and allowed tears to slip from her eyes. The metal seemed to warm in response to her touch and she cooed softly. “Never again, I promise,” she swore softly before tucking her knees close. 

“Why does your sword mean so much to you?” It was hesitant, like he was afraid she would snap on him.

She stiffened and opened her eyes. Adam was watching her curiously from across the way. There was no threat or anger in his eyes. Only childlike wonder and an inquisitiveness that Huren envied slightly, as well as a mild fear that she picked up from his voice alone. 

“She's the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend. Tueur has kept me safe and given me something to keep others safe with. She’s just- if I don’t have Tueur then I don’t have anything. She’s so much of who I am, I don’t know what I’d be without her,” Huren expressed, running her thumb along the dust streak in her blade. There were two vertical lines in the blade connecting to the hilt that were made of pure dust, meant for channelling her Aura through the blade. Sometimes, Tueur glowed brighter than she did when her Semblance was activated. 

Adam seemed intrigued and closed distance with an easy lope until they were three feet from each other. Huren felt a spike of insecurity and her muscles tensed involuntarily. Adam saw this and stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she lied quietly, forcing her body lax. "Everything," she confessed before asking, “Do you remember your dad at all?”

His blue eyes darkened until they were almost navy and he looked away. “No,” he said finally, “just that he was called to fight and didn’t have a choice. Mom says I look like him, I don’t know.”

“I don’t remember my dad either. I just know the stories that my mum told me when I was littler. He was good at keeping people’s spirits high.”

Adam smiled sympathetically and took a seat on the bare ground. Huren wanted to say something, but the look in his eyes said he didn’t mind whether she did or didn't. They sat together and talked for hours in a way only children could. Trading stories, experiences. Making promises not to tell Divinity about some of the things they did. Finding ways to lighten the mood when it was too heavy. It felt good to be like this. To confess to her sins and in the same heartbeat hear that she did what was necessary. Adam made her feel forgiven.

There were days when Adam would steal food from vendors when they were still in the city. As there were days when Huren closed her eyes before ending the life of a murderer. Adam asked her why she closed her eyes. 

Huren explained that it made it almost like she was killing a Grimm instead of somebody’s son, somebody’s brother. After that, Adam didn’t press to know how many people Huren had killed. Instead settling for stories of her slaying Grimm and being heroic. 

“There was a time when I accidentally lost total control of my Semblance. Usually I can keep it restricted to just me, but I was just so mad,” Huren confessed. She’d long since set her sword on her lap and was now staring at her hands in shame. They shook slightly as she remembered the crimes they committed. Tears welled up in her eyes and a sob choked her as she remembered just how sticky fresh blood could be.

The Faunus boy reached over and touched her knee. “What happened?”

Drawing a deep breath, Huren began to recount the tale.


	11. Losing Control

_Three Years Ago..._

Huren was walking proudly through the streets of the current village in which they stayed. She wore a brand new black t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. The village had made her new shoes as well. All given as a reward for slaying the Beowolf pack that had been terrorizing the people there for several months. Her mother was drinking with some contacts at a bar while trying to find some information. She was always trying to get some kind of information or other. Not that she ever disclosed any of that information with Huren. So, like many other days, Huren had been granted free reign for the day. 

Her sword was incredibly heavy on her back, which made the trek more difficult, but she still walked on. She had grown used to that. Just as she had grown accustomed to the constant ache of her body from both growing pains and whatever punishment her mother decided to inflict on her for small grievances and mistakes. Today, like many days in towns, curiosity outweighed the fatigue that was constantly plaguing her.

She was mildly impressed with this small town. Seeing as how everything was so quaint and put together. Small shops and stores littered the street, each with its own designation. Be it a boutique, a bakery, a convenience store or whatever else they had managed to come up with. Huren was gazing at a wheel of cheese in the window and thinking about how much she actually wanted food when she heard it. A yelp followed by snickering caught her attention. The girl looked around to pinpoint the sound which was coming from some alley close by. It wasn't exactly dark, but Huren's ears were straining to catch some sign of distress.

“Help!” a voice screamed, but it was cut off abruptly with a harsh thud. 

Feeling a sense of urgency, Huren ran towards the sound, getting her sword out and preparing for a fight. She didn't know what she was expecting. She didn’t expect to see three individuals standing around a crumpled heap on the ground. From the sound of crying, Huren decided the heap must be a person. One of the men had a grip on the woman, another had bloody knife in hand. Sounds of pain escaped from the woman as well as hiccuping, choking sobs. 

“Hey, back off!” she said angrily, getting the attention of the three men. They seemed surprised at first, but the smug confidence came back shortly. 

One took a step forward. He was easily twice as tall as Huren herself. She wasn't afraid, mostly. She was instead just filled with a righteous fury and she grit her teeth. “We ain’t doing nothing wrong, sweetheart,” he crooned softly, voice sickeningly sweet, reaching out a hand. “Just playing with a stray, that’s all. You can play too, if you want.”

Huren scowled at the hand and raised her sword in what she hoped was a menacing gesture. He seemed to take it in at that point and looked mildly surprised before a cruel amusement settled back over his features. She didn't even flinch when he went to take a step towards her, growling, “I said, back off. Someone needs my help, and I’m going to help them.”

One of the other blokes took out a knife and said, “How’s about you help us then?” His voice was like gravel in a blender, it grated on Huren’s ears. “We're just helping the little stray be more people-like and whatnot.” The third man cuffed his ear roughly and he let out an indignant shout before glaring. The woman slumped to the ground when they let her go. Whatever they were doing must've been taking so much energy that it was all she could do to stay conscious.

“What he means to say is we're playing doctor,” the first man explained, still in that disgustingly soft tone. It was too honeyed and Huren felt like scum just from hearing it. She planted her feet stubbornly and continued to hold her sword aggressively. 

Finally, the person, the woman, looked up from where she was laying. Brown eyes were puffy and red from crying. Red streaked down her face, it came from her hairline. Blood. She was bleeding, but why? From where? “Run,” she pleaded with Huren. Huren didn't listen, couldn't, and let her gaze travel to the top of her head where she saw them. Rounded ears perched among a nest of dark locks. One was nearly severed and held together only by a few tendons. Realization washed over her like a wave of cold water and it all settled in. Whatever she had felt prior to now was nothing compared to the unadulterated rage that she felt now. 

“You’re hurting her,” Huren yelled. “Stop it and get away!” She took a step forward and tried to make herself look bigger. It worked with smaller Grimm, so Huren thought the tactic was worth a shot. 

The first man laughed, a cold, cynical sound. Then he lunged forward, faster than lightning, and grabbed Huren by the hair before yanking her head back. “Don’t try to be a hero, kid. Now I’d get outta here before we get bored with our little friend. Got it?” The faux politeness was drained now. Huren thrashed in his hold and swung out with her sword. He gripped her hands and stayed them with ease. He tilted his head towards his companions. Apparently he had changed his mind.

“Let's show the brat that we're doing an honest to Oum service to this street rat, huh?” 

It was the bulky man with the knife who set about doing it. While the third man gripped the woman’s arms and kneeled on her back. With one hand, he gripped the damaged ear and set about sawing motions with the other. The sounds that poured around them could hardly even be considered human. Tortured sounds and screams breaking through the silence. It was all so wrong. With the snick of a blade, the appendage detached entirely and for one moment, the man held it like a trophy in his clenched fist. He let out a satisfied grunt and flung it towards Huren and where she was forcibly held. The fur was matted with blood and she could see the sinew and flesh that had once made the woman whole. 

Huren felt sick watching and listening to the woman scream and cry. Her eyes clenched shut and she thrashed. “Stop it! Stop hurting her, please!” she screamed. She imagined what would happen if it were Yang in that position, someone cutting off her arm while Huren was helpless to do anything. The image was enough to make her lose it entirely. “No!” she wailed, bucking furiously against the hold. He went about doing the same with the other ear and among the roiling feelings of shame and sympathy and rage, Huren felt something new rise. Something feral and dangerous. Something that had been waiting dormant beneath the surface before lunging forth and snapping free from its restraints.

With a roar that tasted vaguely like woodsmoke, she fought again. Flame rising beneath her skin, the mysterious power surging forth in a way it never had before. Fire danced before her eyes until she couldn’t see anything. It was all sound and sensation and smell. And what was there was made all the worse as a result.

Screaming and yelling, the clatter of metal on concrete. The sound of Tueur sheathing into something. Something crunched in a way that couldn't be considered natural and she felt a resistance in her blade before it came free with a squelch. Funny how she couldn’t recall pulling back. There was a panicked edge to the voices around her, but she was too far gone to put words to any of it. Huren could almost feel the distinct draw of emotion in the air. Terror, panic, pain and dread all swirled together into something that was delicious and mouthwatering. Heat was everywhere and whenever hands would touch her, they’d be gone again in an instant. Oftentimes replaced by more screams. And the smell. Oum, the smell. Burning hair, charred meat and smoke hung heavily in the air. It filled her lungs and she choked on it. And then all at once, it was over. The fire spiked once more than flickered away altogether.

She collapsed to her knees with her eyes screwed tightly shut and Tueur digging into the earth so as to offer some form of balance. She gagged on the air and tried to back away. But it followed her, never leaving. She was shaking badly and despite what she knew to be her better judgement, her eyes opened wide and she only saw fire and wreckage. Stone had melted in some places while whatever wood was there burned vibrantly. Cinders and ash caught the wind and blew around her like snow. She was kneeling in something hot and wet and sticky. In the gleam of the firelight, she saw it was blood. And it was everywhere. On her clothes, her skin, the ground, the walls. She could feel it reaching deep inside of her. Whatever had just happened, whatever just took control of her had been sated, but at what cost? Splatters were just everywhere and centered in one specific spot. 

Something was lying in a pool of the stuff. Upon further inspection, it was the torso and head of one of the men. She believed it to be the man who'd been holding her by the hair. He was missing a leg and a hand. One of his arms looked like it had been savaged by some kind of animal. Huren felt her stomach churn and suddenly all she could taste was copper on her tongue. There was a gaping hole in his chest that was peeling back at the edges. Something had burned him as she saw nothing was pouring from the wound. It was mostly cauterized, actually. Only a small amount of blood dotting the otherwise clean injury. It was everywhere else that his life drained from. His once cruel eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. There was fear there. No, scratch that, there was pure terror there. She couldn’t see the other two. Nor any traces of them, save a trail of blood drops led from the alley and she assumed they fled. The woman was still there though. Pressed against a wall and staring at her. Her ear was still on the ground too. It was hardly recognizable, having been covered in the blood of the men. It was a round thing and small enough to be mistaken as a pebble at first glance.

“You’re a monster,” she whispered to the young girl. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to,” Huren rasped in the smoke. Before her vision danced tauntingly. She threw up and slumped forward into the mess she created. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she clutched Tueur tightly to her chest. She vaguely made the connection that her brand-new clothes were ruined, but she couldn't care about that.

"What am I?" The question asked in a single breath; small, alone, afraid, she managed to get it into the world before she couldn't offer the world anything else. Underneath the regret, the disgust and everything, she felt utterly satisfied, contented, powerful.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam sat quietly as Huren told her story, from start to finish. 

“Mum had finished her business and found me. We had to leave after that and she broke my middle finger out of punishment.” Huren tucked her knees up to her chest and sighed, “I just, things just stopped happening that I could see. What I felt and experienced was like something out of a nightmare. And then, when I woke up, I was in the centre of it all and it was so bad, Adam. But I don’t feel bad about what happened, which is worse, and that’s what makes me feel so guilty.

“Nothing in my Mum’s stories ever prepared me for what it would be like to kill someone. Even if I had no control over it,” Huren finished with a shudder. Adam had scooted closer and she leaned into his side, grateful for his presence. Relief flooded through her as she finally got that story off her chest. But with the cloying scent of burning flesh etched so clearly in her mind, she felt queasy. On top of the strange rush of power and control that made it hard to look at herself in the mirror. It was all too much.

He didn’t say anything else, just nodded and they sat together until the sun began to go down in perfect silence. She was surprised to discover that they had, in fact, spent all day together. It was only when the first stars began to poke through that he spoke, “You saved her and stopped the bad guys. That’s what matters, right?”

“Yeah,” Huren whispered, albeit with a twinge of disbelief. And so, it seemed, that was all he had to say on the matter.

“Let's get something to eat, the Chief called a feast for tonight. They had Faunus hunting all day, apparently they found something good,” he encouraged her, getting to his feet. 

Huren followed this strange boy who made her relax when she had no reason to. This boy that she had told things she’d kept hidden from everyone for so long. They walked back to the village and to Divinity who wrapped Adam up in a fierce hug. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her lips.

“Where were you? I’ve been searching for an hour and I hear you just vanish into thin air!” she peppered his cheeks with kisses and finally, finally, let him down. 

“We were talking,” he shrugged half-heartedly. Divinity glanced at Huren who tensed slightly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a confusing hug. 

Divinity took note of this and reached over to run a hand through Huren’s hair. The girl let out a soft gasp at the gesture and felt an odd mix of emotion rise in her. It reminded her of Uncle Qrow. Of when they were making Tueur. Of when he snuck her that first sip of whiskey which burned so good that she let out little squeaks and coughs. Of when they snickered silently as pranks went horribly right for the townspeople. Of when he would still smile at her and tousle her hair, ignoring the flask at his side. 

Her throat was dry and constricted. “Thank you,” she whispered hoarsely. 

Divinity just gave her a sad sort of smile. One that Huren hoped would turn happier with time. “Let's get some supper you little hideaways,” she said, voice light and shoulders lax. 

Unconvinced she wasn't in trouble, Huren followed the pair closely and kept her head lowered. It wasn’t ever that easy, it was simply a fact of life for her. So, when Divinity dished up three heaping plates of bread and meat for them, she was skeptical. When it sat in front of her, Huren trembled. 

“What’re you waitin' for, Huren? Eat up,” Adam pressed, bumping her shoulder with a smile. He took a giant bite of his meat and grunted in approval. 

Divinity took swift, but dainty bites. Her eyes sparkled with clear enjoyment, occasionally becoming half lidded. 

Huren turned her attention on the steaming plate in front of her. It was more in one meal than she'd seen in years. With a hesitant hand, she reached out and grabbed a slice of bread. Glancing around to ensure her mother wasn’t there, she brought it to her lips and took a bite. A little stale, but still good. Filling, even. And nobody took her portion in reprimand or due to slowness. Huren was allowed to eat her fill at whatever pace she set for herself. 

“Are you gonna finish that?” Adam asked, pointing at a piece she hadn’t yet touched. 

The delight that was in Divinity’s eyes flashed into a stern look towards the boy. “Adam, don’t be rude,” she chastised, but made no move to hit the boy. 

Confusion flickered in Huren’s mind, but one thing was clear to her. Adam was still hungry, so she kept the piece she'd been eating and slid the rest of her plate to him. “It's okay, Divinity, I was almost done,” she lied before taking a final bite and brushing her hands off on her jeans. The mother seemed unsatisfied, pursing her lips. Yet, she made no move to stop Adam as he eagerly dug into the food before him. 

She wasn’t quite sure how it happened. In the moment, it just felt like the right thing to do. So, when Adam asked to walk her back to her camp, she agreed without hesitation. He laced his hands behind his head and grinned as they walked out of the bustle and towards the tree line. 

“Do you know hand to hand?” he asked her as they walked. 

“Of course,” she said. “It was the first type of fighting I’ve ever learned.” Memories of bruising and broken skin, broken bones and sprains, filled her mind. Lessons instilled by pain, trial by fire being a way of life. 

He met her with shy, but excited blue eyes. “Teach me?” They glimmered like waves in the sea catching the light of the sun. Huren took the thought and catalogued it away for later construction. Perhaps of a poetic variety.

“Okay,” she agreed, “but you have to be very careful. It’s harder to control strength when you have adrenaline in your system. It works against you.” Further memories. Freezing only to be on the receiving end of blows. Becoming sloppy due to a lost temper, only to be consistently dodged and to receive more damage as a result. Overcompensating and crashing due to a distinctive lack of balance.

He nodded very seriously and waited for Huren to ease into a fighting stance. “You want to relax into your stance, so it doesn’t seem like a strain. And you don’t want to be knocked off-balance.” She spread her feet to shoulder length, leading with her left by about half a foot. Her shoulders were back, but her body curved forward as both fists raised. One for her abdomen, one for her chest. “See?”

Adam took her in quietly, studying her form carefully. Then without warning, he lunged forward and she ducked before shoving her shoulder into his stomach so he flew over her and onto his back. To her surprise, he began to laugh. “That was awesome!” he managed when he got back up. 

He got into his own fighting pose. Shoulders square to appear larger, feet staggered, knees bent. One hand by his collar, a fist at his side. 

“Not bad,” Huren commented, “but I can do this.” She rolled towards him. With an open palm, she struck out. He flinched and she twisted before clipping the back of his knee. The boy crumpled under his own weight. 

It was with a yelp he fell. But he stood back up. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Why didn’t you flinch?”

“You’re not scary?” Huren offered with a tilted head. “Plus, if I flinched, I would’ve gone down. You never fall in a fight. It leaves you insanely vulnerable to attack if you can’t get back up. It’s just something you get used to, Adam.” 

That seemed to click with him. So, he ended up stiffening instead of flinching from her feints. Which she also tried to correct. “Relax Adam, if I was going to hit you, you'd be crying. I'm not scary, just relax. Make your body fight back instead of cowering.”

“It's hard,” he puffed, climbing to his feet again. He smiled as he accepted Huren's hand to help him stand. “Again,” he pressed, slipping into his stance again. 

When he finally tired, Huren smiled and relaxed again. “You should head back,” she commented, padding backwards a few feet. 

There was hesitancy in his eyes. “Don’t get hurt like that again, okay?” 

“I’ll try.”

Then he took a step closer. Huren stepped back again, she didn't want to hurt Adam. But she knew if he pressed her now, he wouldn’t be able to do it again. “Promise?”

Biting her lip, Huren consented, “I promise I’ll try.” 

He seemed defeated, but still smiled. It was sadder now and he looked just like his mother in that moment. “Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow, Huren.”

“Night, Adam,” she said softly, watching him awkwardly turn and walk away. She slunk to where her mother was waiting. And like every night since she was six and fresh, she trained and fought until she couldn’t get up no matter how much her mother whaled on her.


	13. Chapter 13

It became a part of life. Hanging out with Adam and his friends during the day, teaching Adam to fight, listening to Divinity. Huren became familiar with the other children. Most of them were friendly. There were a few though, Huren didn’t quite click with. It wasn’t from lack of effort on her part. And it never happened in front of Adam, but they were snide and harsh. 

Not because she was a Human, but because she wanted to be a Huntress. Which made her bite her tongue and look down at her shoes. They told her that she’d never amount to anything. That the only reason she chose such an “oversized box cutter” as a weapon was to make herself feel better about the fact she was never going anywhere. She'd never go to the Academies, never take on proper missions, never be a Huntress. Just a scrawny exterminator that grew up weird and never talks about her past. 

And she did talk about her past. Just not to them. She told Adam, who she trusted with her life. She told Divinity, who did her best to raise her like she raised Adam. And she told a girl named Felis, a brunette with sparkling green eyes. The girl made Huren laugh even when Adam couldn’t. Felis would send a smile to Huren and everything stopped hurting for a while. 

There was another girl, Blake. Adam and Huren began hanging out with her more and more as time passed. She was always next to Adam. Black kitty ears and hair to match with interesting golden eyes. They were the kind of eyes that took in everything and would scrutinize what they saw in depth before accepting fact. Huren liked Blake for that reason.

They got along fairly well in their little foursome, Huren felt as though she could trust all three of them with her life. Which was why she took her beatings in stride and kept her debriefings to a minimum when meeting with Raven. 

Blake was also a bookworm. So, when Huren disclosed that she was multilingual, the Faunus immediately demanded they read together as much as possible. Something that neither of them argued about too much.

Blake and Huren were sitting together on a fallen log. The cat Faunus had several books that she wanted Huren to read to her. 

So Huren opened up the text and looked it over a couple times before she would read. “The boy smiled softly at the Amazon before revealing his name to be Titus- no, Titan, sorry,” she said while rubbing her forehead. 

“It's okay,” the quiet girl encouraged.

They shared a small smile. “He asked if she had seen the amulet and when she confirmed, he did a little dance.” 

“No way, he's been an introvert the whole book!”

Huren shrugged. “I’m just reading the book. _Le garçon a fait un petit danse_. The boy did a little dance.”

Blake leaned over to confirm the words were there and her ears twitched as she thought. “It's so out of character for him though,” she complained. 

Huren skimmed ahead and found a possible explanation. “It says after, _il la donne une sourire. Quand il l’a vu, son cœur devient rapide. Je veux cette femme, il a pensé_.” Huren's lips twitched upward. 

“What does that mean?”

She reread the text, and it took a moment for her to decide what she wanted to say. “It says, ‘He gave her a smile. When he saw her, his heart became fast?’ Why wouldn’t they just say his heart was beating faster? Oh well, ‘I want this woman, he thought.’ Then they start to discuss where the amulet was now. The last time the Amazon saw it was in the weapons chamber...” Huren stopped reading. She couldn't see the pages, only her mother. It wasn’t overwhelmingly obvious, it never was. Just a flash of red and black at the edge of her peripheral that made her want to stop. So, she stopped. 

“And then what happened?”

Shook, Huren got up. She looked where Blake was, her cat ears twitching with curiosity, and apologized, “I need to go, we can finish another time.” There was no warning, nor rhyme or reason. 

Blake seemed to sense the sudden change in character and got up as well to reach out to touch Huren. This made the girl tense and jump backwards, early days flashing before her eyes. She felt smaller, she hurt everywhere, she hated everything. Despite what she knew now to be true, she couldn’t trust herself. She’d end up ruining everything and messing up or worse. “Huren, what's wrong?” Blake’s voice was always calm and collected. It still was, but there was a notable worry just along the outskirts of it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Blake,” Huren said before running to the trees. Her feet hit the earth in uneven patterns that were hard and jolting. She ran until she didn’t recognize anything around her. Raven would find her here, but Huren could fight back. She would fight back and she wouldn’t fail, couldn’t.

“You’re stronger now,” she told herself, grabbing Tueur from her back. “You can kill Grimm without a second thought.” Her hands shook and she slumped down to her knees. She was small, clinging to the side of a cliff. Her Aura had shattered and blood made it so much harder just to keep hold. She shook her head violently. “You aren’t her anymore. You can protect Yang.” She wanted to scream. Her blood was boiling.

Old spite rose up. Images flashed before her eyes. Gifts made for her mother, thrown away or smashed. Time spent with her uncle turning into nights of drowning pain with drink. It was like when she had lost control, but there was no one to take it out on except herself. Something smelled like it was burning. She closed her eyes tightly so she didn’t have to see the flames she could feel coiling around her.

Having Tueur in her hands helped some, but not quite enough. Her hands kept trembling, it was traveling upwards to her shoulders. The thought of running away from everyone briefly crossed her mind. But she thought about Adam who was just now getting the hang of flipping. She thought of Felis and her promise to take her to the closest village next week. _Just to know what it’s like_ , the girl had said. Menagerie and the Fang were all she'd ever known. The trust she looked at Huren with made her want to show the Faunus a whole new world that had before been unattainable.

Running wasn’t an option. Besides, if her mother ever found her.... Huren shuddered. So, she stayed put and waited. For what? She didn’t know. For a long time, she waited, surprised that no Grimm came for her. But then, this place was never very heavy with Grimm. The burning ended up subsiding with time, seeming to leak into Tueur. When she dared another look, she wondered just how long she’d been out.

Darkness came with the night, stars began to peek out. The moon was shattered and bright overhead. Huren looked up towards it and watched. The trembling ceased a while back, but would start when she stood again, so she stayed. Her thumbs ran gently over the Dust streaks in her blade. They were glowing a vibrant blue and seemed to shine even brighter at her touch.

“I wonder if they’re worried for me,” she thought aloud. “Probably not. If anything, Adam's annoyed we didn’t do his lesson today. What do you think, Tueur?”

The sword seemed to hum in her hands, a familiar feeling as it channelled her Aura with practiced ease. It seemed alive in the darkness. Huren smiled and continued to stroke it like a pet. 

“Atta girl,” she yawned softly, it was getting late. Her mother would find her if she wanted to, Huren decided. The quiet time she spent alone did wonders for her. Her shoulders slumped slightly from relief rather than exhaustion for once. An easy smile graced her lips and she snuggled back against the tree she was by. She let out a slow, steady breath just because she could.

“We can go back tomorrow,” she whispered to her blade that glowed brighter in response. Almost as if in confirmation and Huren let her fingers dance along the edge. She was so familiar with it that the blade didn’t dare break her skin, lest her blood soak the earth.


	14. A Lucky Hit

Adam threw a punch at her and she yelped in surprise at the unexpected attack. She ducked under the fist and swirled so she was behind him before jabbing his sides with knife hands. The undignified sound that escaped his throat made her laugh before he whirled on her, eyes blazing with mock rage. 

“How could you, Huren? I loved you as a sister, I trusted you as a friend,” he ranted with a grin curling his lips and his hands thrown over his head. 

Huren continued to laugh at his theatrics until they ended up trading mock blows that turned into actual blows. Sparring to them was second nature, they did it so much. Not that they actually tried to hurt each other. Huren would always come out on top, though Adam was improving all the time. And with the added effects of puberty, his muscles were developing and he was getting quicker and stronger. Still though, Huren always held back, out of necessity more than anything. She never wanted to hurt Adam, or anyone that she cared about. 

It was as she rolled away and grinned that he got up and dusted off, shaking one fist at her. “Today’s the day I’m taking you down,” he vowed before lunging into a feint. Huren leapt backwards and jabbed at his hip. 

Adam dodged the move by twisting to one side. They played this game of shadowboxing for several minutes. Until Adam stepped in, trying to break Huren’s guard. Huren did the only thing she could think and let out a sharp cry. This seemed to startle Adam who drew back from the blow he was preparing. With the moment's delay, she rolled behind Adam and threw a fist behind his knee. 

He fell into the dirt with a grunt, throwing out a hand to catch himself. “No fair,” he grumbled, before rolling over. “You cheated.”

“No, I didn’t. You used to make all kinds of yelps when we first started sparring,” she replied, rolling her shoulders back. She stepped backwards until they were about twenty-one feet apart. She felt something staring into her, she chose to brush it off. 

He seemed frustrated. “But you’re always quiet!”

“Exactly,” she said. “I knew you wouldn’t expect it, and I did what I could to win. Adam, people don’t play fair in real life. The right person will try to kill you. I mean, it sucks, but what can you do? So, play dirty. Take them by surprise. Catch them off guard. Target any and all openings they make.” She had gone to retrieve Tueur from where it lay against her back. A quick glance didn’t reveal anything, but Huren knew better than that by now. 

This didn’t seem to ease the Faunus boy's troubles, but instead of rising, he flopped backwards. “People are stupid,” he grumbled to the sky. His already messy locks plastered to the back of his head as dew gathered. 

Giving him a sad smile, she agreed, “Yeah, most are. But there are a select few that aren’t. And man, if they aren’t the ones you either trust or distrust the most.” Memories of bone chilling laughter rang through Huren’s mind. Memories of blood and of cold intelligence. She didn’t shudder in spite of her physiological need. Not when her mother could be anywhere. 

Surprisingly, it had gotten easier to control herself as she grew older. It was easier to temper her pain and remain standing. Strikes from her mother just meant a focus of Aura that shot up faster than coherent thought. At least she didn’t get sent flying very often anymore.

_It was all necessary_. 

She pushed away the words and instead changed the subject. “So, what’s the deal with you and Blake, huh? You’re not gonna go soft on me, are you?” Huren waggled her eyebrows for emphasis and grinned slightly. “Hate to lose my best sparring partner to a girl.” It was all in good fun.

Huren let out a chuckle as she watched her friend's face grow scarlet enough to match his hair. “We-! It’s just one... Who told you?” he demanded. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to look at her or look away. Huren bumped their shoulders together affectionately.

“Word gets around, lover boy. Plus, Ilia is, like, crazy awesome at covert operations,” Huren elaborated, still smiling with a knowing glint in her eye. 

Adam buried his face in his hands. “Oh Oum,” he groaned. “Remind me to kill her, later.”

“Aww, but there’s no fun in that. You have to give her a head start at least.”

An idea seemed to pop into his head. Suddenly, his embarrassment seemed to evaporate. “What about you and _Felis_?” he purred. The way he drew out the girl's name made Huren bite the inside of her cheek. “Talk about breaking the bro code.”

“What about us?” she asked softly. “You know what there is to know.”

“But is there a deeper meaning to what I know?” 

Huren felt her lips tugging slightly into a frown. Thoughts of the Faunus girl ran through her mind, her smile, the way her ears twitched when she ate. Her soul warmed at the thoughts. “No,” she said, being entirely convincing. She didn’t think about how she would sneak into Felis' tent tonight. How she'd take them outside to look up at the stars. How they’d laugh at the absurdity of Huren’s hopeless attempts at flirting. How they’d end up scooting closer together because it’s cold outside and neither one of them remembered to bring extra blankets. She didn’t think about that at all.

Adam didn’t buy it, but he never pried. “Blake and I are going to go to the river later this week, I was going to teach her how to use a knife,” he announced, cracking his knuckles and casting her a sideways grin.

Immediately, Huren grinned in return, feeling mirth rolling back into place. “Don’t you need to know how to use a knife before you teach someone else?” she teased while taking a small dagger out of her belt. It was one of the first she'd ever had. Memories of Uncle Qrow taking it from her untrained hands filled her mind. She could use it now. It twirled effortlessly between her fingers with a practiced ease and she breathed out softly. It wouldn’t cut through her Aura unless she wanted it to. She wasn’t quite as comfortable with it as she was with Tueur, but the running was close.

“I was wondering if, maybe, you could give me a few lessons?” Blue eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement. He knew she would, she was always willing to show him some trick or another.

Which is why Huren was certain she mirrored the expression as she threw the blade and it struck into the trunk of a nearby tree. “Alright, but first, you have to get a decent hit in hand to hand.” As soon as the words left her lips, she had to roll back onto her heels. It was a dangerous move, but he wasn’t on top of her so the weight was manageable.

Adam was certainly getting faster. And now he had more motivation than ever. He threw blow after blow to the girl who was instantly on the defensive. Long nights with her mother had trained her to watch his eyes instead of his limbs. It was with this that she fell into the old rhythm. Practically dancing as her Aura rose up within her, acting as a barrier against the world. For reasons beyond her, Huren didn’t understand why she couldn’t be graceful to save her life outside of fighting. She didn’t strike back against Adam but slipped under his fingers. She ducked out of his reach. She toyed with him as a predator would a meal. 

Determination made his eyes hard as flint. Eyebrows creased in concentration and he pressed forth in an attempt to box her off. She spun out of tight spaces and began to laugh. A breathless laughter as she could play with this boy and not have to worry about a single thing. Sparring with Adam was never like sparring with Raven. If only for a few minutes, she could finally be free. This was a place of safety, she couldn’t be broken with Adam, ever. 

During her laughter, Adam switched tactics and backed up before eyeing her carefully. His breath escaped him in short, but audible puffs. He was growing tired but would still be able to fight for quite some time. His resilience never ceased to impress her. He lunged forth, keeping low and Huren stepped aside, assuming he’d careen through. She didn’t expect him to plant his hands and twist where she'd been. When he pushed off, all 110 pounds of him crashed into her. 

The force of the impact caused them to fall back and tumble over each other on the incline of the hill. Huren didn’t mean to line them up in such a way. They grappled as they rolled. Huren, trying to twist away. Adam, trying to find a way to spark her Aura. He knew what Huren considered a decent hit, and he'd yet to provide on that account. His fist landed heavily in her sternum. Rocks dug into her back. Her head spun with sensation. She was no longer certain which way was up. Huren felt her breath forced from her lips and she wheezed softly. Though she refused to allow herself to panic, she felt the power lurking just beneath her skin. Dark blue sparked around her body and she grinned as she found the pain to summon her Semblance. Lilac eyes opened a bloody red and gazed into triumphant blue ones. They looked at each other and they could feel the emotion of their partner. Could sense it in every forward motion and lunge. 

Fire licked at her words. “Now we can start the real fun,” she said with a grin. In an instant, she threw him off and took note they had fallen into camp. Huren launched herself towards the boy before pulling back and teasing him into chasing her. 

He couldn’t keep up with her like this, so Huren made for the top of the hill. She whirled around and saw his eyes once more. They burned nearly as brightly as she did. A near feverish excitement that had them crinkling with delight at the corners. But they still held the warmth that she’d come to know from Adam. The adoring affection that he bestowed upon her. A trust that she knew she could always depend on. 

He didn’t throw himself into the spar, sensing the tables had shifted a bit. So, he ran about. He would strike into her blind spots. Discovered by months of play and practice. Huren would jump back from the blow and send a fist right back before he retreated again. He got a good number of hits in using this tactic. Huren felt pride and continued to push the boy. A certain power and confidence settled over her. Until a dark shadow flitted into her vision. The power she felt remained, but aggression surged forth and her confidence depleted.

The pride turned into a wave of fear and she ducked, nearly falling to the ground. Adam tripped over her, dirt settling in his fiery locks. “Sorry,” she muttered, gaze whipping around fearfully. Her mother never attacked her when she was with Adam, didn’t dare. Adam was her safety net. But that figure would never escape her notice. Not when overlooking it meant pain and punishment. Huren would recognize her mother’s shadow until the day she died. He must’ve noticed that she was at ends with herself as he stopped his assault, recovering and staring at her. His body was tensed in a way that meant he could either continue to spar or run to embrace her. She didn’t know which one she’d have preferred at this point.

When she didn’t see anything further, she let her Semblance bleed away. “Uhh- good job, Adam,” she said with an apologetic grin. “You definitely got a good hit or two in there.” 

His breath was heaving, but his face was about to split he smiled so wide. “That was awesome! You were basically on fire! Was that your Semblance?” He was trying to distract her, or at least get her focus back on him and what they were doing.

“Huh? Yeah, it was. I can’t usually activate it unless someone hits me.” She glanced at the shadows and trees again, just to be sure. 

He brushed off the dirt on his trousers. The grass stains would be harder to get out though. Huren figured she was in no better shape. “Now, how about those knife lessons?” Despite trying to sound professional, Adam couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice. 

“Okay. First lesson about using knives, training your Aura so you don’t cut yourself like a moron,” she teased, while taking a seat. 

Every Faunus in camp could definitely hear Adam that night. “Oh, come on!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, but sweet chapter starring some Divinity and Huren bonding because adoptive families count.

Birds tweeted and fluttered about. It was a perfect spring day, if there ever was one to be had. Huren was laying on her stomach watching as the elder woman worked to sew up a hole in one of her shirts. Divinity hummed as she worked and glanced up to see Huren’s face carefully analyzing what she was doing. “Have you ever learned to mend clothing, Huren?” Divinity asked, needle and cloth in her hand. Her hands were perfectly steady as they worked neat, even stitches into the fabric. 

“Should I know how to mend clothes?” the girl inquired from where she watched on her stomach. Remnants of grease remained around the corners of her mouth from an earlier sandwich. She rubbed at the spots absentmindedly. She was curious, but hesitant, not wanting to be a bother. Raven never liked it when she asked questions that didn’t pertain to the mission she was given.

Divinity was different though. Motherly in the way that Huren never had but always wanted.

Divinity smiled at the girl without looking up from her work. “Well,” she began, “any skill you can possibly acquire should be, in my opinion. Adam learned to sew up his clothes as a small boy. I’m not entirely sure if he remembers how, though.”

The girl rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. “Usually, I just wear my clothes until they’re ruined. Mum and I don’t have the time to clean and mend them. Well, Mum has the time to do hers. I don’t have the time to do mine. Probably because it would take to long for me to learn when I could be training.” She didn’t add that most of the rips and tears of her clothing came from her mother’s katana as a result of training. They were occurring less and less now as Huren got faster, but progress was slow. The hole that Divinity was sewing up right now came as a result of her mother. If not for her Aura, the blade would’ve cut through her sternum.

“Come here, little one,” Divinity urged. Huren obeyed, getting up and crouching by the Faunus woman. Her flaming red hair was tied back today. Her tail curled patiently over her lap and swishing about occasionally. Divinity seemed at peace with her work. “Watch what my hands are doing, okay? Watch how deep the needle goes before it comes back up. Stitching is important for a multitude of things.”

“Like mending clothes?”

“Clothes, yes. And people who are bleeding. I’ve given you stitches, do you remember?”

Faint memories of being continuously prodded while Huren was on the brink of unconsciousness trickled to the forefront of her mind. Again, it didn’t happen as often, but there were still the rare days where her mother pushed her too far. “Sort of,” she admitted, still thinking. Nights when Raven broke her Aura and pushed her until red stained the ground. She came to Divinity on those nights, after Adam was asleep. And Divinity cleaned her up without a word, without a question. A trusting bond grew between the two of them. If Huren wasn’t with Adam, as rare an occasion that is, she could likely be found spending time with Divinity. 

They ate together as a family. Told stories, jokes, riddles. Asked questions and hypothetical scenarios. Spent nights learning about some topic or other together. Divinity took Huren in as her own and cared for her the same way she cared for Adam. But it was these quiet moments when it was just them that Huren cherished most. 

Sometimes, she liked to pretend that Divinity was her mother in another world. One where she could’ve grown up with Adam and been able to call him her brother right from the very start. But she was glad to have what she did here and now.

“Well, you can help people medically if you know how to stitch. It closes the wound so it’ll stop bleeding and speed up the healing process,” Divinity explained, handing Huren a needle. 

The girl took it in hand and marveled at its size. “It's so little, how can it close up gigantic wounds?”

“Time and practice,” Divinity answered. “Why don’t you give it a try and finish up this hole? It’s not that big anymore anyway.” With that, she handed Huren the cloth she'd been working and gently directed Huren into sewing. 

Huren’s hands were unaccustomed to the type of dexterity sewing required, more used to her knife and Tueur. It showed in her stitching which was rather uneven and larger than it should’ve been. Alongside Divinity's neat little row, she felt embarrassed. 

“I don’t think I like stitching,” she said, frowning in disappointment at the cloth. 

Divinity inspected the cloth and smiled wide. “You did fantastic, Huren!”

Huren tilted her head in confusion, fixing her gaze on the elder woman. “But it’s not right,” she said, hands tensing until the needle poked beyond the wall of flesh in her finger. When she made her sword, her uncle made her repeat everything until Tueur turned out flawless. Her mother always pushed her to perfection beyond what she believed to be humanely possible. So how could this be good enough to earn such praise?

“For a first time, I mean. You did so much better than I did when I was first learning to sew. And Adam somehow managed to set his first piece on fire. So, this is outstanding!”

Warmth bubbled in Huren’s chest as Divinity smiled at her. She felt encouraged in a way she never had. With her uncle it was all kind words and persistence. With her mother it was do better or get hurt. But with Divinity... she wanted to get ahead even more. Maybe because it felt like she had a head start. 

A brief thought crossed her mind. 

“Wait, how did Adam set it on fire when he was sewing?”

A laugh rang out that sounded melodic and rich. Huren knew it to belong to Divinity alone. “That’s a question you should ask him in front of Blake,” she told Huren, a sly twinkle in her eye. Then Huren began to laugh as well. It felt good, laughing without fear of her mother’s intervention. Huren couldn’t even feel her hard stare bearing into her at the moment. But she knew it was there. Her mother was always there, she thought with remorse. But in moments like these, it didn’t matter.


	16. Sparring With Fireflies

Adam and Huren were sparring as they usually did in the afternoons. Ever since Adam's expressed interest in blades, Huren had them often utilizing wooden swords.

Now she danced beneath the light weight of her mock blade. Delivering swipes and pivoting to put more force behind each strike. Something Adam demanded of her, to stop holding back when they sparred. The first time she used her Semblance had excited him and he was done pussyfooting about. 

So, he went home each night, smiling under the fresh bruises. No broken bones though, nothing to shatter his Aura completely, Huren made sure of that. 

He was surprisingly good with a blade in his hands. Driving Huren back with an odd finesse when she stepped into his guard. They danced together in the field, moving fluidly as each tried to gain the upper hand. Huren would duck under a rare swipe and leap back as he thrust forth. Adam would spin from her sword or drop into a crouch before stealing a blow of his own. Their blades often clashed together with a clatter. Eyes met in defiant challenge. A brief moment of pushing against each other. And then they’d break and dance again. 

The other children liked to watch as they sparred. Whooping as Huren slashed at Adam's chest. Cheering when Adam stabbed her hip. 

This match had gone on much longer than usual. Neither one wanting to yield defeat. Huren’s shoulders ached with strain. Sweat beaded her forehead under the blazing sun. In a blink, Adam was before her. She twirled and sent out a leg to trip him. He leaped above her and forward. Huren rolled with her momentum and stood again.   
She charged him, swinging heavily from his blind side. He turned and met her blade. Reverberations travelled down her hands. Huren grit her teeth and took a step forward. Adam fell back a step. 

Huren locked the pommels together, he’d fall if he wrenched his blade free. A glance into his eyes revealed nothing more than she knew. He wanted to win. 

All outside noise disappeared from the fight. It was just the both of them. Huren couldn’t lose out. No matter how good he was getting, she couldn’t lose out to anyone. Raven would surely punish her if she did. So, she forced her blade forward, knocking them into his chest. He let out a grunt of surprise and slid back a few feet. Red static briefly ran across his body. 

“Adam, I think we should take a break,” Huren panted, circling him warily. 

His gaze never left her figure. “Look who's in the crowd, Huren. I'm not giving up.” He shot forward in an explosion of movement and Huren groaned as he struck harshly at her abdomen. They were both getting tired, but Huren could easily steal this. A couple more hits, she thought to herself. 

Adam fell back a few steps and Huren took the reprieve to look at the crowd for a confused moment. She didn’t see anyone new immediately. The familiar swish of a sword made her instincts alight. Her blade went up to block and her full attention snapped back to Adam. 

The crowd roared their approval as though this were a coliseum death match instead of a spar between best friends. One individual cry reached Huren’s ears. And then they were two.

“Huren, you can do it!” 

“You can’t lose, Adam!”

Blake and Felis were both in the crowd, Huren realized. The suddenness made her hold for a brief moment. Adam took the opening, viciously slamming his blade against her exposed side. She was breathless, her Aura sent shockwaves from the wound. Pain lanced all the way down her side and she held onto it. She felt the power she’d been afraid of for so long rise up and she gripped it by the horns and reared back to force it into submission. She forced it into becoming hers.

When she grinned at Adam, it became clear to him what would happen. 

That’s when everything became a blur. Huren activated her Semblance and became a raging flame. She moved at speeds she'd never achieved. Adam's eyes blew wide and he did what he could to match the sheer _everything_ he was hit with. Speed, force, and painful accuracy forced Adam onto the defensive. He let out a yelp when she smarted his shoulder. The vibrations travelled down his arm and forced him to drop his blade. 

Now it was Huren’s turn to take the available opening. She slipped neatly behind Adam and rested her blade against his throat. 

They were both exhausted from exerting themselves to such an extent. But Huren kept an arm around him to restrain him as she panted, “I win. Good match, brother.”

He nodded and slumped back into the hold. As Huren’s Semblance faded, she leaned against him until they both sunk down into the earth. Most of the crowd reveled in the conclusion, but soon left. Two girls ran up and crashed into the drained pair. Well, Felis did with Huren. Blake more crouched beside Adam and began to chat animatedly about how great of a fight he put up. 

Felis laughed, it was a clear, ringing sound. It reminded Huren of some bells that she'd encountered in Mistral. Her heart began to race for reasons other than the fight and she managed a weak smile. “You did it, Huren!” the chipmunk Faunus breathed excitedly from her place at Huren’s shoulder. “I knew you could!” 

The pair shared an embrace, Huren nuzzling against Felis' neck slightly. “Thanks, Fey,” she said, squeezing the other girl slightly. She looked beyond the girl at Adam and Blake. Blake had out a small box and was whispering something urgent and inaudible, even five yards away. Felis could probably hear them, but Huren couldn’t with her human hearing. Adam smiled softly at the cat Faunus and pressed his lips to her forehead. Something about Blake just turned him into a total sap. Huren felt her lips twitch upwards in satisfaction of her best friend just being young and in love.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Felis whispered quietly, letting go of Huren to watch the young couple alongside her. As always, Huren was aware of the hands resting on her skin. One just by her heart, the other curled around her shoulders. Felis was leaning against her and a quick glance caught the almost wistful expression in her eyes.

So maybe Huren's mind wasn’t quite caught up to reality as she said, “Yes, you are.” The words escaped her lips and she felt heat creep up her neck. “I mean-! They are, yeah they really are,” Huren stammered, voice rising with the blush on her skin. 

Felis giggled softly. “Hey, come on,” the smaller girl urged while tugging Huren’s hand. “I want to show you something.” Blake and Adam were staring curiously their way now and Huren felt grateful for the excuse. It was with that that Huren grabbed Tueur before she tossed them a wave and a somewhat abashed smile. 

Felis didn’t betray anything as she led the bigger girl along. Even when Huren swore quietly as they dodged moving bodies. The chipmunk Faunus giggled as spun gracefully through the people in a way Huren could only achieve accidentally during battle. Now she tried her hardest just to stay out of people’s way and muttering apologies as she failed. 

“Oh, come on, Felis, tell me where we're going?” Huren pleaded. 

A smile of absolute mischief entered her line of vision. “We're here, look.”

Huren tilted her head and walked beside the girl to look. What she saw took her breath away. It was a spring, surrounded by flowers that blew in the wind. “It's beautiful,” Huren said, taking in the dizzying scent of the flowers. 

Felis sat down and smiled at the spring, the peaceful and untouched land. “Yeah,” she said, a smirk curling the edges of her mouth, “you are.” The words seemed to hit even harder when the girl tossed them back while being so carefree, but utterly sincere.

Hints of a flush crept up Huren’s neck as she looked at her companion. Felis seemed perfectly stoic, continuing to watch. She didn’t look over at Huren. She wanted Huren to give in and to take the lead. To watch her get worked up and flustered. So Huren stopped looking back in search of answers, content to play the game. 

“Oh, I am, huh?” she teased, leaning back on the palms of her hands. The breeze shifted and caught among the roots of her hair. She fought back a shiver as it teased the sensitive skin it discovered on its journey. “Guess I gotta work a little harder and muck about in the mud.”

“Maybe that’s why you are.” Again, with the simple delivery. The woman didn’t even cast a sideways glance. Nothing to betray teasing or reality. Nothing but her tone which promised Huren years, lifetimes even. 

Speechless, Huren sat in silence. Felis seemed content with this as they continued to watch the spring until the sun went down. And when it did, the real surprise came out. _Fireflies_ , Huren thought in amazement. Little lights flitting about over the spring, flashing in and out of existence. They reflected over the water and caused it to sparkle as though imbued with magic. 

“Thanks, Fey.” She wanted to convey everything into those two words.

“Of course.” Met with a hand resting over top of hers, Huren felt her heart swelling in her chest. Of course, Felis understood how she felt. She always did. That’s what made them work so well together. Huren grinned again and turned her attention back to the fireflies that were painting such a glorious picture before them.


	17. What's Lost Cannot Be Found

Blake seemed nervous, she kept shifting in place. Like she couldn't be still right now. Adam and Huren watched her. “Blake, are you okay?” Adam asked, touching her elbow. She relented to the touch but it didn't seem to put her at ease the way it usually did.

“Dad would like to see you in his tent,” she said, ears flattening on her head. 

Huren's eyes went wide. Children were never called in to see the Chieftain, nor were teenagers. As Huren would never permit anyone to call her a child peacefully, she preferred the latter. They must’ve done something terribly wrong, she thought as her blood ran cold. Possibilities of offenses ran through her head. The time she set the forest on fire with her Semblance. That time when Adam accidentally threw her into someone’s tent. The boisterous noise they always made without hesitation when together. 

“What did we do?” she whispered.

Adam dipped his head stoically beside her. “I’m sure he just wants to congratulate us on how much we’ve improved in our sparring or something,” he assured her, bumping their shoulders together. His confident grin was ever present and he gestured to Blake to lead the way. “We’re right behind you, my love,” he said. 

"Uhh... Adam, I think it should just be you," Blake said, not exactly meeting his eyes.

At that, both of them stiffened up. They exchanged a look, worried lilac meeting confused, but racing blue. Adam wouldn't ever jump to the worst conclusion like Huren would, but he was certainly trying to come up with ideas. She could just tell sometimes. In the tensing of his shoulders, the twist of his ever-smiling mouth. He was still sort of smiling, but there was a stressed edge to it that said it was all for her sake. He was putting up a front to help make her feel better. 

Huren shook her head and crossed her arms. "Blake, as much as I love you, we are going together."

The girl shifted uncomfortably again, but nodded when she understood the look in Huren's eyes. Almost flinched at the harshness of the gaze. And if they were bleeding just a little scarlet? Well, that was okay with the young Branwen.

Blake went and they followed dutifully behind her. As she walked, Huren felt her shoulders tense up and she closed her eyes slightly to focus on the familiar weight of Tueur on her back. Then her attention was torn as something grabbed her and she flinched before turning and flipping, taking a familiar weight with her. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Adam who looked at her sheepishly from the ground. 

“Forgot, sorry,” he said, smiling apologetically. 

Huren groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Adam, we’ve talked about this. Get up before Blake leaves without us. Oum, we're gonna be so screwed.” Her voice was warbling slightly, an effort to fall back into a Mistralian accent. This happened typically when she was overthinking things. Her mother didn’t know how she picked it up. The boy hopped up while she internalized and they kept going. He stopped to face her before they entered the tent. “It’ll be fine, just breathe,” he told her softly. 

She didn't want anything she thought of to be true.

When they entered the tent, Huren felt all of her dread crash into her. She couldn’t place why, but she felt the need to leave. Desperately. “Adam,” she warned, or tried to.

“Mr. Taurus, Ms. Branwen, thank you for coming here today,” the Chieftain spoke with a powerful rumble. He seemed slightly surprised to see Huren, but made no commentary when he took note of how close they stood. Huren could feel his presence just behind her, but it didn't put her at ease. In fact, she'd never wanted to take off sprinting more than this moment. Huren’s eyes travelled up to see his. Emotions lingered behind golden orbs: pity, empathy, sorrow. She’d seen such eyes after slaying Grimm. After killing men and then telling the people. Telling their innocent families. 

She'd seen those eyes in mirrors and puddles. Those were the eyes of someone who tried to explain what happened but couldn't. Of someone desperate to justify their actions only to discover that their words fell upon deaf ears. They were the eyes that said someone held very dear was gone forever.

She sent a quick prayer and tried to regain hold of her emotions. 

“You must be wondering why I called you in here today,” he continued, sitting down at a table. “Please, take a seat, you two.” He made a gesture with his giant hand to two chairs that awaited them. 

“I won’t,” Huren breathed, she couldn’t move else she shatter. 

Adam seemed confused but stood beside her. “I’m sorry, Chieftain Ghira. We’d both stand, should that be acceptable. Might you tell us why we’ve been summoned? Huren feels rather ill at ease and I'd like to show her there’s no reason.”

“Adam,” she tried again, only to be shushed. Blake was sitting beside her mother on the far side of the tent. Her eyes were settled on Adam's form, notably upset and searching for a time to lunge forth and comfort, though her mother sent a sad gaze Huren’s way. 

The elder feline Faunus mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_. And all of Huren’s worst fears came true. 

"No," she whimpered into her hand. Adam put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but waited for the news to unfold.

“Adam, as you know, your mother went with a group of Faunus in an attempt to gain more supplies for the White Fang. It was to be a simple mission, mostly for soaps, fresh clothing. But a group of humans found them out. This usually wouldn’t be a problem, but they managed to provoke our group and a fight ensued. Adam, Huren,” he said, dropping his voice. “Divinity did not make it out of the fray.” There was a sigh to his voice that told of mental and emotional exhaustion. 

Instantly, Huren was furious and helpless. How dare Ghira feel entitled to such distress. They had just lost their mother. But she couldn't even muster up a response. Her fists clenched together and her shoulders shook forcibly.

Adam tilted his head, not realizing. “What do you mean? Where's my mom?” A worried edge crept into his voice. 

Kali Belladonna stood and walked to stand beside her husband. Tears slipped past her eyes. “Your mother is dead, little one,” she explained as she gripped her husband’s chair with both hands. The hammer fell and Huren felt like screaming. 

Her shoulders trembled and she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Adam stood entirely still beside her. Blake had moved to make towards Adam. But he turned and ran out of the tent. “Adam,” Blake cried out to him. She stopped as Huren grabbed her shoulder, harder than she intended. Her eyes were red and blue glowed faintly around her skin. Blake froze where she was.

“Blake, don’t.” It sounded more like a threat than a request. She'd apologize later. Then she ran to where she knew Adam would go. They’d spent far too long together to not know where the other would be in times of distress. She ran lightly, feet skimming the ground as she made her way to the cave. A secret place they’d discovered near camp when they were wrestling one day. 

Sure enough, Adam was standing at the mouth of the cave looking inward. His fists were balled at his sides, they shook furiously. His whole body was shaking and Huren felt hers react to his. “Adam,” she repeated, low enough for him to hear. 

He turned slowly and she saw his face. Usually bright, blue eyes were growing red and seeping tears. His ever-grinning mouth was drawn down into a frown that had no place on his face. He sniffed. “Huren,” he whimpered, “she’s okay. She’s gonna be back tomorrow. You remember, she told us ‘In and out.’ An easy operation.” He sounded like he wanted nothing more than to believe his hollow words. To convince himself that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't actually happening. 

“Adam,” Huren said again. His name being the only word she could manage. She portrayed her raw emotions with that one word. Her soul felt torn. A pain different than any she'd experienced ran through her. She named it grief. The one she called a mom was gone from her life. Leaving behind only a son, not of age, to carry on her name and a daughter, not hers by birth, to carry on her memory. She couldn't block this or try and stamp it down. 

He fell to his knees, unable to deny the weight of the truth. From him issued forth a cry so unadulterated and true, Huren felt like crying from it alone. “Mom!” he called, knowing full well she'd never again answer. It tore from his throat like one would imagine from a butterfly would rip free from its cocoon. Only, instead of it being a form of growth and metamorphosis, there was only anguish. He slammed his fists into the earth, roaring into the cave. The echo resounded and filled her ears. It gave off a whole new edge to the roar. An animalistic sound that hid just beneath the surface. It called to Huren, reminded her of what was just beneath the skin.

Huren encompassed him in an embrace and the two wept bitterly on the floor of the cave. Sniveling and sobbing wholeheartedly, heaving shoulders and not bothering to share words. It was all rather mushy and if Huren was asked later, she'd deny ever showing such weakness. But Raven would never touch her in this cave, never with Adam. 

“Humans killed her, Huren,” he managed weakly after the sobbing subsided. “Humans and their stupid, racist, bigoted beliefs killed Mom. And now she’s not ever coming back.” His voice cracked. 

She rubbed circles into his back. Buried her head in his shoulder. She murmured against him, “It's gonna be okay, Adam. Don't get angry, she never wanted us angry.”

“But it’s all their fault!”

“But they aren’t all bad! I’m not bad, Adam...” She paused, thinking of all the people she'd hurt and then bristled. She'd lost control of herself and when she does, people get hurt. Even if she doesn't mean for it to happen. Her eyes blinked back a fresh wave of tears. “Right, Adam?” Her own voice cracked. She needed the reassurance, the kind only her best friend could grant. 

He seemed to realize what she was saying and his arms squeezed her middle. “No, no you’re not bad, Huren. You’re my best friend, my sister. You’ll never be bad,” he promised apologetically. “I’m sorry, I won’t get mad. I’m sorry.” But without the shroud of anger, only sorrow remained. He ran a hand through her hair affectionately and they fell against each other like they were the only reason the other was able to be upright at all.

Huren felt the shift in their relationship, subtle as it was. “She never wanted us angry,” she said again, holding to the truth as though it were a lifeline. The sweet woman had always been kind to Huren in spite of who she was and what she did. She had taken Huren in under the belief that children didn't have to become their parents and that all deserved guidance and love. She had given Huren a chance when she, herself, had given up and resigned herself to a fate that she never wanted. For a short time, Huren had a family, which is all she'd ever wanted. She looked at Adam who met her gaze evenly, a new sort of pain nestling into blue eyes. They took the playful innocence there by storm and she feared for what may come next. But she had to hold fast now more than ever.

She would never forget the gentleness amid her world of brutality. She vowed to carry it with her forever.


	18. Fear Is But A Feeling

“Hey Felis, what are we?” Huren asked the chipmunk Faunus one day. They were laying against a tree, watching as Adam and Blake practiced with the mock swords they had. Huren had thought Adam was good, Blake was spectacular. Her body twisted and flipped with such an adept grace that any man would glance and assume she'd held a blade since she could toddle. But today, Huren couldn’t focus on the display. Divinity’s death was weighing too heavily on her mind. 

Adam had Blake without a doubt. Anyone in camp could tell that they were something to behold. Practically the ideal couple, just a tragedy that Adam had to go and lose his mother to the humans. And that girl he always hangs out with, well, she's just another human isn't she? 

She had asked Felis the question, but she wasn't sure if she wanted an answer at the moment. She wasn't really sure of anything. Just the usual consistencies of her training. And if she got a little more roughed up than usual, or if her mother got a blow in that Huren easily could've dodged, well, that's just life.

From her side, a hand snaked its way to rest on her knee. “What do you want us to be?” Usually having Felis be the level headed one of the two was a relief. Now Huren felt like boxing her ears. She wanted to be told something. She didn't want to make a suggestion for them to be anything. Just wanted clarification and understanding from Felis' end.

“I-,” she paused and thought hard. What did she want? Of them? Of anything, really? Was she looking for something like Adam and Blake? She watched the two dance around each other in the ring. Adam laughed and Blake offered him a small smile as she broke his guard. Their blades crossed before she ducked under him and twisted around to tackle him to the ground. Her technique was flawless. Adam rolled them over and both forgot their blades and began to tussle hand-to-hand. Their dynamic seemed to work, Adam being larger than life and Blake able to go anywhere. 

But the nights when they snuck away and Adam returned the next morning, hair a mess and bruises on his neck, were what stuck hard. Yes, they were too young. But life was too short and sometimes it's just the simple pleasures that matter. So, she turned to her friend and smiled warmly. 

“I don't know, life couldn’t last so long that I'd ever know what it is I want.”

Felis shoved her shoulder playfully and Huren shoved back. With the barest hints of a smile, Felis ran a hand through her hair and complained, “You weren’t supposed to say something poetic, dork.” Huren allowed herself to get pushed so she was propped up on her elbows.

A teasing grin curled the corners of Huren’s lips. “Oh yeah?” she purred, placing a hand on Felis' cheek. “What would you wish me to say, dearest Felis?” For the effort, Huren got another shove and she tumbled completely onto her back, Felis overshot and fell on top of her. A rumbling laugh bubbled from Huren's chest, she couldn't help it. Felis was always to get some kind of reaction out of her.

“I'd wish you’d stop trying to be smooth,” she grumbled, glaring down at Huren who smiled right back. All confidence and bravado on the outside, though she wanted to scream. She wanted to run or kiss this girl on top of her, but she wasn't quite sure which.

This type of proximity was not what Huren was prepared for. Being pinned down by the weight of the other girl and the confusion that was making her mind race. “I would try, but it seems no matter what I do you’re all over me,” Huren babbled, mind running at a million miles a second. Their situation seemed to dawn on Felis, who quickly scrambled off of the human girl. 

Without a doubt the blush on Felis' cheeks was reflected on Huren. “What if we just play it by ear? Don’t trap ourselves with some label when we don’t know what label we want it to be,” Felis suggested quietly. It seemed so simple, Huren felt like she couldn't bother arguing.

Huren cast a glance to Adam who was still very much enthralled in his match with Blake. Then she turned her attention back to Felis before putting a hand out face up. “D'accord,” she agreed as Felis slapped her hand. They turned their attention to the fight and grinned to see Blake sitting on top of Adam with a slight curl to her lips. She was looking over at the two girls, a knowing glint making her eyes shine. Kitten ears were perked up. 

Huren grinned at her and they all stood to regroup. “Good work, Blake, glad I'm not the only one who can put this lad in his place.”

Said lad let out a mildly annoyed huff and sent a faux swipe at Huren. The girl ducked and flicked his forehead affectionately. “Too slow,” she teased playfully. 

A low murmur of speech reached her ears and Adam smiled suddenly. Two bodies crashed into Huren, who let out a strangled sound of surprise. She reared up and worked to throw both girls off. Blake flipped off, but Felis clung like a burr to her back. It kept her from retrieving her blade and a mild panic rose in Huren. It made her feel mildly sick. 

“Oi,” she roared as Adam and Blake tried to rush her at the same time. Felis was slowing her movements, digging her extremities into Huren’s joints. But Huren managed to duck under Adam and slam Felis into him. The girl gasped and let go as Blake grappled onto Huren’s leg to trip her up. Using the forward inertia, Huren put her hands out and barrel rolled forward, dragging Blake along halfway. 

This was a game of evasion and defense. Soon Huren would have to rethink a strategy so they would cease their attacks. Felis made to lunge at Huren, but feinted and Adam slammed into her. His weight pinned her to the earth and she felt her breath leave her. His hands were locking onto her wrists. His breath came in the version of uneven panting. An idea came into Huren’s mind. Both him and Blake were already tired. 

She fired up her Semblance. With ease, she bucked Adam off and dashed back to create some distance and scoop up her beloved weapon. They all stared at her. “Huren, I can’t believe you had to fall back on your Semblance when facing three children. Friends, at that,” a cold voice hissed from behind her. 

Her blood froze and she made to jump, but a hand gripped her shirt and she stumbled. Her mind was racing at a mile a minute. _Not her mother_ , she thought, freaking out. Raven had never approached her when she was with Adam. Adam had been her safety net. Now that she was here though, every emotion she'd ever known roiled through her. She tapped into the beast that lurked just underneath her skin. All she could think of was protecting her friends, her family. She whirled on the woman, a snarl in her throat. 

A suddenness radiated from Huren, whose Semblance continued to rage. Raven was watching her impassively, a hardness around her eyes. And then it was all colliding. Metal ground out against metal. The scent of cold steel and Elementium rang through the air. Huren charged her blade with Aura. Raven forced her back a step. This was never a dance. Never with Raven could anything be taken lightly. Huren felt the flames rise, felt her blood boiling and rushing through her veins. It roared a battle cry in her ears.

A sword was coming at Huren from all directions. She swung against the flurry of moves. _Don’t let your guard down, not even for a second_ , a voice told her. Huren tried to make a stab of her own and succeeded in making Raven's eyes gleam in surprise. Her body quivered with exertion and she saw the edges of her vision tainted with blue flame. Smoke and steam poured off of her. She couldn't keep this up. Couldn't keep control and demand much more. “Mum,” she pleaded. The red blade had only one indicator that it was coming, it’s sound. The faint hiss of wind that cut towards her. 

Her blade was up nearly too late. Tueur was pressing into her jacket uncomfortably. She softened the edge with her Aura and pushed back against the blade that fought her. Clash after clash took place until sparks rained to the earth. Not just between blades, dark blue flickered wildly and burned and sparked around her all the while. The scent of smoke clogged Huren’s senses. She focused on that and staying alive. She let everything except for her fight bleed away into the background.

The sheer force that Raven exerted was weighing on her. As it always did. Each swing, each strike was getting closer and closer to home. But Huren had her friends too close to her. They couldn’t get hurt, it would kill her. And Raven always looked for an excuse to break her down. 

And then she wasn’t fighting Raven anymore. She was a little girl again. Her sword was heavy and unbalanced. Her shoulders screamed with effort. A Broosha was lunging at her. Brimstone filled the air and she let out a roar before blocking the beast and stumbling back a step.

With the time span of a blink, it was Raven again. The woman lunged with the Broosha and Huren dropped to the earth before rolling to the side and back up to her feet. She lunged herself and whipped her broad sword upwards. Raven leaned back and aimed a kick at her kneecap. Huren crumpled to the ground. It was a move she'd used before on Adam. The irony of the parallel was not lost on her. Yet, she couldn't help it. Her head was aching, practically splitting with the throb. It was like she couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Her mind couldn't distinguish between which fight she was in. Just that she was fighting not only for her life, but for the lives of the people she cared about.

And it was the Broosha, towering over her. Twin tails of venom about to kill her. She felt so close to death that she tasted ash in her mouth. 

Her arms moved by themselves, fixing the blade to knock away one of the tails. The other made a beeline, straight towards her chest. She tried to move, but her body was too heavy. Metal hissed as the tail flew. Black flashed to bright scarlet.

“Huren!” a voice screamed as the blade sunk in. She was detached, between realities. The entire landscape was shifting so much, her head throbbed. 

Her Semblance was still very much in effect. The beast that lay caged within her was losing patience and control. So, she gripped the thing that had penetrated her and felt the edges kiss her calloused hand. Something slick was running forth. She didn't care. All she knew in the moment was flames. And she shoved back. It slid from her with a grotesque noise that would offend the ears of a lesser woman. Her breath came in ragged inhales and unsteady exhales. Her Aura was working to stitch up the wound, her mind was working to keep her from seeing it. The two in tandem were enough to keep her on her feet.

She stood and rushed her mother with blade in hand. Using a series of mixed moves, she managed to break the elder's guard. A returning strike as Huren got her from shoulder to left hip in a single motion. Clothes split neatly to reveal pale skin that glowed and seemed to warp in the crackling heat of the rising flames around them. Funny, Huren didn't remember anything burning aside from her. Red crackled amongst the elder’s skin and something seeped slowly from a scratch that grew darker with each passing second. Eyes that were once narrow with anger were now wide in shock. Something else was burning. Huren coughed, suddenly unable to draw in a solid breath. 

Raven watched her for a brief moment. Then she nodded and slunk back into a portal. Huren wanted to pursue her. But her Semblance was torn away from her, the beast quelled and content to fall back to whence it came and she fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Pain had her gasping for air. It was only due to her will that she continued to draw somewhat consistent breaths that weren't considered hyperventilating. The blade seemed to have missed anything particularly important, but it was still bleeding profusely. Deeper than she'd ever been cut before. It wasn’t throbbing, but she was losing a lot of blood and she wasn’t going to stay in shock forever. 

Her name was screamed again. She turned and hands gripped her shoulders. Still not entirely convinced the fight was over, she snarled and tried to raise her blade. More hands restrained her arm, while another set helped her press against the bleeding. She wasn't fighting her mother or the Broosha. She was in the alley with those three men. Despite what she'd done, they came back and now she had to do something again. The thought of them hurting Felis or Blake like they hurt that woman was unforgivable. She thrashed in the grip, not seeing anything truly. It was still somewhat the Broosha’s fight. She needed to save Yang and Ruby. No, she needed to save her friends. Nothing would stop her. Nothing would happen that she should feel the magnitude of Divinity’s death again. She couldn’t face that kind of grief, that kind of pain. She wrenched against the hands and bodies that were boxing her down. A deep inhuman sound ripping out of her throat as she could only stop for the merest of breaths. She howled and bucked before choking on the smoke and what may have been her own blood. 

“I’m sorry,” a voice whispered hoarsely. Then a blunt force hit her temple and she collapsed.


	19. Adam

No matter how many times Adam had seen Huren hurt, it never got easier. In fact, it got so much worse after his Mom died that he could barely stand to see her with a bruise or blemish. He was never able to bruise her, at least that she ever admitted to. But now he was freaking out. 

Huren was basically a sister to him, he had known from that second morning. When he found her unconscious against the tree, sword discarded several feet away. Seeing her like that was terrifying. Instead of being brash and clever and strong, she was frail, vulnerable, exposed. 

He felt a deep seated loathing stirring inside of himself, mostly directed towards Huren’s mother. But some of it was directed at himself. He and the girls had wanted to see if she could take them all on at once. She could sweep the floor with them individually without breaking a sweat. But something changed in Huren’s eyes when they were all fighting. Instead of the bold confidence and easy laughter in her eyes, there was fear and betrayal. He squeezed his own eyes shut to block out the memory. 

And then Raven had come out of seemingly nowhere. There wasn’t even a noise to reveal her entry, but something said Huren knew she was there. Like she always knew, but said nothing. If Adam thought there was fear in her eyes during their fight, Huren was near petrified fighting Raven. And furious. Adam wasn’t even sure if they could call it a fight. Everything was going so fast. Raven was practically invisible, Huren was blurring in his vision. And he was frozen still. Unable to convince his body to move, let alone help. Blake and Felis were at his side. Felis took a step forward, but Adam felt a sense of danger and grabbed her. His grip was tighter than he'd intended in the moment. 

The sounds were still ringing in his ears. Primal noises coming from Huren. Which solidified that what happened wasn’t even a fight. It was a silent war. An ultimatum, if anything. Life or death and the only way to come out alive is by using any means necessary. Blue flames were encompassing Huren and burning brighter and brighter. It was scorching the grass where she stood and began to spread. Raven was a silent, calculating force that was pushing his friend so hard he fell to his knees. 

And then it happened. A clean noise of blade hilting into flesh. “Huren,” he screamed, tears flowing from his cheeks. Not her, anyone but her. Adam was panicking, and his feet began to move. But it wasn’t a coordinated movement. He stumbled forward and clawed the earth towards the battle a couple feet. His grip on Felis had relinquished and she was running and trying to get to Huren. The heat and fire was keeping her at bay and the pure rage was evident in the brunette. She ran and got water from the stream mere yards away. It wasn’t much. It barely put a dent in the growing wall. 

“Don’t just lay there, help me!” she yelled at them. Adam turned to Blake who was already gone. His girlfriend had produced a bowl out of seemingly nowhere and was racing with Felis. There was an urgency in her movements he couldn’t understand. Felis yelled at him again and he began to move. He threw himself into the river and soaked himself entirely. He took off his outer layer in spite of decency and hit the flames with his soaked clothing. The sizzle that reached his ears granted him more clarity. He watched Huren stand, red running down her front. Her eyes were a flaming red that seemed in stark contrast to the blue flames that licked her skin and clothes. 

Her chest heaved, but she attacked in a flurry of movement that he couldn’t discern. Hand and foot and blade flying forth brilliantly and he got distracted again. Huren’s sword sliced a path that cut straight from Raven's shoulder to her hip. The clothing tore and a small line of red appeared on the pale, unblemished skin. And suddenly, it was Raven who seemed scared. The woman stood silently, her chest nearly bared. Then she stepped back into some odd, swirling vortex. She was gone.

The girls were still trying to put out the fire. Huren fell onto her knees, dropping her sword to clutch her chest. Her face was slack, but her eyes were burning even as the flames died around her. “Huren,” he cried out, racing to her side. He grabbed her shoulders to survey the damage, but she snarled at him and made to throw him. 

Her eyes were so far away, they didn’t focus on him at all. Just where he was and she turned rabid. Felis and Blake were there. They grappled her wrists and they tried to hold her down. Adam kicked the sword out of reach, but Huren was raging. She bucked and writhed and roared her fury aloud. The fact they hadn’t drawn an audience was amazing. 

He realised there was nothing he could do except knock her out. He had to stop the bleeding and she needed to stop fighting. Tears streamed freely down his eyes as he raised his fists above his head. “I’m sorry,” he choked out before bringing them down upon her temple with enough force to do the deed. She slumped down to the scorched earth. Felis was crying and forcing her hands against the wound to stop the bleeding. The shirt she wore was ruined and the blood pool was growing ever wider. 

“Mom, what do I do?” he whispered in horror, looking at his best friend who seemed closer and closer to death with every pulse of her heart. 

Blake had said something about running for help. Then she was gone and it was just him and Felis. The chipmunk Faunus was racked with heaving sobs. Her petite shoulders trembled with the power. 

“Don’t you dare leave me, you idiot. Don’t you fucking think about it,” she demanded weakly. 

Adam gripped his friend in his arms, squeezing to help pressurise the wound. “C’mon Huren,” he murmured. “Stay with us.” Blood didn’t pour, but it oozed continuously from the wound. “I can’t lose you too. Please, Huren. I need you.”

The girl didn’t stir in his grip. The only signs of life were fluttering breath and that pulse in her neck, which beat surely. Yet, it was weakening and Adam felt fear and bitterness settle in his heart of hearts. A human did this. They keep taking from him those he holds dearest. His father, whom he couldn’t have lived long enough to remember. His mother, who only wanted for him a normal life, free of discrimination. And now, Huren. His best friend and sister, who meant to him more than the world. The girl who taught him to fight for what’s important. The girl who read to him softly. The girl who always stood apart from the world because she couldn’t fit in anywhere. 

“Don’t go,” he choked, burying his face in dark locks.


	20. Chapter 20

Huren was breathing. That's all she was focused on, her breathing. But as time passed, she grew concerned for other things. Her mother, for one, would kill her for sleeping too late. The thought alone made the girl tense and let out a strangled hiss of pain. Ow, she thought, feeling her teeth raise into the makings of a grimace. 

She forced her body lax and opened her eyes. It was dark and she was in a familiar place. It was the tent of Doctor Hundew. She and Adam had both been here more than their fair share of times. But only for the emergencies that Divinity couldn’t fix up herself. Or when they grew sick. A person was curled up beside her. Their hand was clutching the fabric of her shirt even in sleep. She ignored the dull throb of her body enough to tilt her head. It was Felis. 

The Faunus looked troubled in her sleep. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were tight around the edges. “Felis,” Huren whispered to the girl. 

A fuzzy ear twitched toward the sound of her voice. Stirring, the girl used her free hand to rub her eye. “Whazzit?” she yawned softly opening her eyes. Huren smiled when she settled her gaze on the blue green of those eyes, which rounded wide upon seeing her. “Oh my Oum, Huren, you’re alive!” In her excitement, she threw herself onto the battered girl who groaned out her protest. 

“Yeah, but you’re gonna kill me if you don’t get off,” Huren grumbled, her chest burned white hot and she was panting softly. 

“You’re such an idiot, don’t you ever scare me like that. For Dust's sake, do you have any inkling as to how badly you scared us? I’ll kill you before you do something that stupid again.”

Huren managed to grab hold of Felis' waist and forced their eyes to meet. “It was either me or you guys. And I will never let it be you guys,” she vowed quietly. “Especially not before I’ve effectively ruined your life by tricking you into dating me,” she added playfully. 

Felis laughed and fell into her shoulder. “Then that’s it, we can never date. And just like that you’re immortal!” They both laughed quietly, in the way that one can only after nearly facing the end. 

Huren smiled and ran her thumb along Huren’s knuckles. “So,” she mused, “I suppose we are just friends then.”

“Do you really think we could ever be just friends?” 

Huren arched an eyebrow, lips twitching as she fought the urge to smile. Felis realised her intention and gently pushed her shoulder. The Faunus smiled and said, “Don’t get any big ideas now.”

“Fine, I’ll keep them small, adorable and topped with chipmunk ears.” Huren winced amidst her laughter when Felis smacked her harder than necessary. “Where's Adam?” she asked curiously. 

All the laughter drained from Felis' expression. Her voice was very careful and measured as she said, “Huren, you’ve been asleep for almost a week. There were many times when we thought you wouldn’t make it. By the time Blake got back with help, you were so pale and there was so much blood....”

Fear ran through Huren briefly. “Where is my brother?” she demanded softly. 

“He's in his tent, but he hasn’t talked to anyone in days, Huren.” Huren tried to sit and stand and Felis immediately pressed her down. “Huren, don’t be stupid, you’re hurt! You need to stay here and rest!” 

The glare Huren fixed her with was all determination and burning fury. “You do not want to hold me down,” she growled, feeling her Semblance stirring in her skin. It was weak, but there nonetheless. She could feel it wanting to light in the heat of her breath, the creak of her bones. Felis kept her grip, which Huren admired, but didn’t say. Instead, the girl threw the restraining hands off and rolled onto her stomach. She choked on a gasp as white hot pain seared through her again. Hands flew to her chest which was thoroughly bandaged. Right, her mother had stabbed her chest. 

“Huren, he’s not going anywhere,” Felis pleaded, hesitant hands on her back. “Blake is watching him and Damien is there too. Please, just rest.” Her eyes were ringed, Huren noticed. In fact, Felis just seemed hunched inward as though her shoulders bore far too much weight. 

It was with that mental note that Huren stopped trying to rise and painstakingly rolled back on her back. “How long has it been since you’ve found rest, Felis?” she asked touching the cheek of the other girl. Her thumb brushed against the dark bags under her eyes. 

“I couldn’t sleep, it’s fine,” Felis said, brushing off the gesture. “You need to regain your Aura, are you hungry? Thirsty?” The fussing was endearing, but Huren needed her to slow down. 

“Felis, c'mere,” she said, waving to her side. “You’re gonna get some sleep before you keel over. If I’m not allowed to get up because of something trivial, you’re taking a nap with me.”

The girl looked to say something indignant, but held her tongue. She kneeled down and Huren tugged the smaller girl to her chest. She was warm and Huren ignored the throb of her body to indulge in this simple joy. Felis wasn’t necessarily soft and curvy or as well off as pubescent girls could be. But she fit into Huren and they lay tangled with matching grins. 

Huren felt an inexplicable urge to do something, but held back. “Don’t ever worry about me so much you are hurting yourself,” she whispered urgently. With their proximity, Huren felt the rise and fall of Felis' chest. It caught for a moment when Huren gazed into blue green eyes that seemed to hold the world, nay, be the world. “I’d be lost without my fan,” she added with a soft smile while rubbing the back of her hand. 

Felis leaned in and Huren could feel the heat of her breath. “I was so scared, Huren. I didn’t know if you would make it through. Your face was so pale and for a time....” Felis shuddered and Huren felt the smile give way to a frown. “Just don’t scare me like that again. I’d rather die than see you that hurt again.”

“And how should I dream to live a life without you, who is the light of it? If you were to leave me in this mortal world, what kind of life would be left to live? I would be but a husk of a person, unrecognizable to all who once knew me.” The words were pouring forth with her emotions running rampant. “I shouldn’t think you’d ever comprehend the severity of how close I keep you to my heart. Your absence would leave a gaping hole from which I would bleed constantly. _Je ne sais pas, Felis. Mais tu es ma monde, et je t'aime._ ”

Her cheeks flushed as she finished and Felis stared at her inquisitively. A small pout donned her lips and Felis complained, “You know I don't speak French.” 

“Sorry,” Huren apologised. “Basically, don’t die. I could never take my own life, it is the coward’s way. But I feel I could never truly live again.” 

At this, Felis laughed, though it was hollow and choked. As if she was forcing it out to make light of the situation. _One would think I was going to die_ , Huren mused internally. 

But she came close and the fact of the matter was, she hasn’t minded. Whether or not she died hadn't been the issue while she fought. Nothing mattered to her more than protecting her loved ones, her friends. The Broosha and her own mother had been the threat and all she had to do was eliminate it, no matter the cost. She hummed thoughtfully. 

Felis hummed back, drawing her back to reality. To this moment in which she was living. But a thought nagged her. The idea that nothing could be safe. That she could have nothing she could expect to call her own. 

“You’re such a sap,” Felis yawned, nuzzling closer as sleep began to take hold. 

“I suppose,” Huren said, eyes drifting to stare out of the tent. It was either dawn or dusk, but in such a moment as this it could’ve been midnight or noon. She felt the need to see Adam, to speak with him and make sure he was okay. Because despite all his words and promises, Huren knew the truth. 

Something had to give. Something was going to break him. And he wouldn’t be the same.


	21. Chapter 21

To her credit, Adam hadn't gone anywhere as Huren slept. Though she refused to lie around longer than a day. Despite Felis protesting, she made her way to his tent. Halfway, her Semblance activated and she felt nauseous. But she made it there and entered the tent. 

“Adam?” she greeted cautiously, hand on the fabric of the entrance. He was sitting on his bedroll, with his back to her. 

He didn’t respond to her greeting. His silence was startling to Huren. She stumbled forth and watched as he leapt into action, catching her with tears in his eyes. There we go, she thought with some satisfaction. 

“You’re worse than Felis, she thinks me standing will end all worlds or something,” Huren joked, brushing him off and standing alone. Her chest leaned forward slightly to relieve the pressure on her chest. “I’m a big girl, you know. Literally.”

He just stared at her in worry, his mouth opening once. It closed and he thought for a moment. “I thought I lost you too,” he rasped, voice rough from not being used and possible crying. 

With a touch of hesitation, he let go and sighed, “Huren, I almost lost you.”

“Would everyone stop saying that?” she snarled, bristling momentarily before squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m sorry, sorry,” she said, trying to relax. When she opened her eyes, she noted that Adam's were brimming with emotions and she felt a pang of regret. 

“No, I’m sorry, Huren. All the training we did and I couldn’t-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” she interrupted. “Adam, I’m alive. See me? Breathing, standing, living. Adam, the training we’ve had together is child’s play to me. What my mum did, that’s what I’ve been preparing for. I did what I had to do to protect you guys. Because that’s what I’ve been raised to become.” Everything she did was so she could defend. 

When Adam's face hardened, her heart ached. “But what about when you’re gone? What about all the pain and strife we're left with because you died?” The edge and bite in his tone took Huren aback. This was different, a darker, desperate thing lurking in her friend. Perhaps she had never noticed it before, but he seemed very familiar with it. 

She went to touch him and he moved away. Brown eyes were darkened and narrow. “Don't,” he warned, trembling. 

“Adam,” Huren tried. 

“Mom is dead! Dad is dead!” he shouted at her. “You’re all I have left, Huren! Don’t you get that? Humans keep taking away the people I care about! They keep making a mockery of me and I hate it! Huren, we need to fight back for once! Just defending is never going to put it all to an end! Why do you defend the humans and their flaws? When they hate us for existing? When they kill our family? When they nearly kill you?” Adam was shaking with barely concealed rage. His lips were drawn back into a snarl and tears streamed from his eyes. 

Huren felt her own resentment rise up. “Adam, I’m a human! Not all of them are bad! Yes, I defend innocents, but not prejudiced assholes! Adam, I’ve killed people! Actual living, breathing people! And it doesn’t change anything!”

“Then why do they stop and run away?” he challenged, stepping closer to Huren. Huren was clenching her fists and biting her tongue. “The only good human is either terrified and meek, or dead!” he roared. 

His eyes were narrow slits, teeth bared. Huren didn’t recognise the boy before her. “What does that make me, Adam?” she demanded. 

“What do you mean, Huren?”

“I’m human,” she repeated, grabbing her chest where it was beginning to start bleeding again. “So what does that make me?” The demand was enough to make her tremble. The silence was enough to kill a man. “Tch;” she gritted out before turning around, “you know where I’ll be.”

Walking out if that tent was the hardest thing she'd ever done. And everyone was there. Blake looking at her in disbelief, biting her lip with indecision. Felis was wrapping her up in a hug and burying her face in Huren’s shoulder. The village was watching her cautiously. Birds weren’t singing, it was growing too late in the season. Cold wind blew and stung unprotected cheeks. 

They all screamed at Huren with their silence. Their lack of words. She felt herself freeze all the way down to her very bones. Please, stop looking at me, she wanted to yell. “Felis, let me go please,” she muttered softly. “I need to get out of here.”

Soft, pleading eyes rose to meet hers. “You’re still hurt, Huren, just rest. You shouldn’t be straining yourself. Just let it go, he’s just confused and scared. Give him time, I'm begging you.” Huren felt the warmth of her own blood sticking between their bodies. 

“To your tent then, “ Huren said, growing too tired for argument. “I need to rest and I’ll be on.”

Felis seemed to realise this was the best she'd get and they made their way to Felis' tent. Huren permitted her companion to redress the wound before falling asleep under that watchful gaze. Her mother was going to strike again shortly, and Huren needed every bit of strength she could get.


	22. Chapter 22

It had taken two weeks for the wound to seal and for Huren to recover her Aura. Two weeks of not seeing her mother at all, but feeling those murderous eyes everywhere. She no longer felt afraid for herself under such a gaze, but for her friends, whom she tried her hardest to keep near her. She read to Blake, spent her evenings with Felis and tried to see Adam. But there were always other people with him when she tried to see him. He was usually calmer after the initial outburst, but seeing Huren changed him again. His hands clenched at his side, muscles tightened. But she looked into his eyes and saw pain and regret. Every single time. 

It had to be a cover up of sorts, he couldn’t appear weak. He was the favoured boy of the village. And she was the favoured girl. But since her incident, the adults and many of the children steered clear of her. Meeting her greetings with strained friendliness. 

She still didn’t know what Felis was to her, but she did revel in the little touches they shared more and more now. Brushes of fingers, of lips. They said nothing of it. Huren suspected it to be a method of distracting her. Keeping her close and out of trouble. 

Closing her eyes, she touched the scar that donned her chest. Marring the otherwise smooth skin. It was time that she face her mother and that they leave before someone she cared about got hurt. At least that’s what she told herself when Blake came up to her. “Dad needs to speak with you,” she said, black ears twitching nervously. She always seemed nervous now. Like she was afraid if she stopped moving something bad would happen. 

Huren smiled at the girl. The motion felt wrong on her mouth, but she ignored the emotion as she said, “You know the way better than I, _chatten_.” The nickname made everything seem less serious than it was, Huren clung to it. She followed the cat Faunus to the tent in the centre of the camp. On the way, Huren felt the compulsion to say something. Anything. “Blake, I'm sorry about what happened.”

“If I could change the past, there would be no need,” she answered with a sigh, seeming to physically deflate. That stung in a way it shouldn’t. They shared a bittersweet smile nonetheless. “Good luck,” she whispered to Huren before melting into the tent. Though she hadn’t yet unlocked her Semblance. Huren often thought that it would fall into the line of deadening silence. The dark themed girl a natural ninja, often frightening because of it. 

Huren followed her into the tent after drawing in a breath. It was smaller than she remembered, she noted. The first time she'd been in here seemed so long ago, but everything about that day seemed too large. Either that, or she was far too small for the world around her. Chieftain Ghira looked at her with those golden eyes that seemed small against his enormous body. They regarded her carefully, as if she were the one about to break. Maybe she was. 

“You summoned me,” she breathed, leaving the inflection flat and open. 

He stared at her in what she mistook for wonderment. “Take a seat, Huren,” he said, gesturing to a stool. 

She didn’t want to sit down and make him seem even taller than he was. “I didn’t mean to make trouble, I swear! I just wanted to keep everyone safe and I lost my temper and now Adam won’t even look at me and, and-! I’m sorry!” she apologised profusely, hands quivering at her sides. Tueur was nestled on her back, warming the skin there. As of late, the blade seemed particularly responsive to her emotions and Aura fluctuations. It was heating rapidly. 

Ghira seemed surprised, tilting his head. “Huren, you’re not in trouble,” he promised, taking a step closer. His wide hands were open and promising no harm, like approaching a wild animal. “My daughter, Blake, told me about what you did. She claimed it to have been the bravest thing she'd ever seen. That you were a pure storm of force and righteous fury. It does sadden me that you and the young Mr. Taurus are struggling. But my daughter also believes that beginning your sparring again should help you reconcile this tension. Which brings me to my reason for summoning you.

“There is to be a tournament of sorts in Vale. Normally it would be strictly between schools, or rather the Hunter Academies. But the White Fang was granted the possibility of partaking by none other than Professor Ozpin of Beacon.”

Huren tensed. He was going to ask her to fight. To serve as a champion for the Fang. “What’s the reward?” she asked, thinking of what her mother would say. How badly she would beat Huren if she found out she'd even been asked. That meant they had known her capabilities. That they’d seen her and the destruction she was capable of. 

“A million lien to the winning district and a full ride scholarship to Beacon Academy,” he answered, still watching her carefully. His stance widened slightly when she tensed. He was being cautious about her. Ready to strike should she prove a threat. 

Maybe she was just reading too deeply into things. 

She coughed and turned her head. “What kind of fights?”

“Free range, two on two combat.”

She would have to fight with Adam. “You want me and Adam to fight together,” she croaked out. He wouldn’t even speak to her. Putting him in danger. Losing him. 

Ghira seemed to visibly relax, stepping closer yet again. “For the Fang. Imagine what people would see.” She knew exactly what they’d see. This was a political statement. That Faunus and humans could work in tandem, seemingly flawless. “Seeing how the future of both our species should have no fear of war or old prejudices.”

“Have you spoken with him?”

Ghira sighed and closed the distance enough to lay a hand on her shoulder. There was an immense warmth in the gesture and Huren suddenly hated it. Though she said nothing and waited patiently. “It will be your duty to get it through to him,” he said. “You’re the only one he'll respond to, it’s all we have. Huren, this could be a turning point in how the humans view the Faunus. Think it over at the very least.”

She nodded and slipped out of his grip. Wordlessly, she slipped out of the tent and made her way to where she had made camp. It seemed odd to return now. She'd spent so much time in Felis' tent recovering, she hadn’t bothered coming back. So it only seemed right that her mother was waiting for her. 

“Mum,” she acknowledged politely, fighting the urge to scream. She stabbed you. She almost killed them. You almost died. Huren’s mind was screaming these things on loop, but she smiled to complete the formality. “It has been quite some time, I apologise.”

Raven watched her in that way she did. The predatory glare going entirely through Huren and into her very mind. The corner of a mouth twitched. “You were stabbed quite deeply,” her mother commented from where she sat. Huren watched her hands glide over her katana with the cloth. For a moment, the cloth was red with her blood. She remained silent, knowing better than to speak out of turn. “I can’t say I was very surprised. You’ve always had your priorities mixed up, one of your more irritating qualities. But, with time, we can correct that.”

“Chieftain Belladonna wishes for me to fight in a tournament in Vale,” Huren blurted out. Hands were itching and eyes were watching so carefully, she almost screamed. Tueur could be in her grip in less than a second. It would take a fraction of that for Raven to lunge. She was calculating in her mind, cautious. Her wound burned as if in memory of its infliction. “It's a doubles tournament. He wants me and Adam to represent the White Fang.”

“And?”

Huren began shaking. “I want to fight.”

“And?”

Raven almost seemed murderous to Huren. Though to the average person, she'd appear almost bored. It drove Huren insane and it showed. “I'm going to fight,” she said, feeling boldness racing through her. “I'm going to represent the Fang.” 

In an instant, she was knocked back. Tueur was in her hands and everything happened in a heartbeat. Clashing metal and loud thumping filled her ears, the acrid stench of ash and steel flooded her nose. Whispers of a blade danced across her skin, repelled only by her Aura. It encompassed her in a faint blue light. 

“You want your sister to see you. You want to waste all the time spent preparing you for the future. You want to fail me, that's what you intend?” Raven snarled, forcing their blades to collide. Sparks from both of their Aura charged the strike. Huren felt the old rhythm beckoning her to relax. But she would take no chances. 

“I want the Faunus to have a chance!” she screamed, barrelling into the older woman and forcing them both to tumble down. Huren wasn't certain when she switched to her fists. But she was throwing punches left and right at her mother, who was dancing around them. 

Scarlet met scarlet, Raven sneered briefly before travelling faster than Huren could see. An arm braced against her stomach and she coughed out from the pressure. “You wanna fight? Then fight, but from here on out you'll train harder than ever. No more of this bullshit puppy play. And Taurus is training right beside you,” she stated. 

Panic flared in Huren and fought to get out of the iron grip. She landed an elbow against her mother’s chest and the distraction was enough to allow her to wiggle away. She opened her mouth to say something, but only breath escaped in short bursts. 

“That’s the condition, Huren. Try not to let him get killed, you know how I feel about failure and weakness.” Raven flicked her katana clean before sheathing it again. “Au revoir.”


	23. Chapter 23

Adam was still in his tent, as he had been for the duration of Huren’s recovery. Blake, ever dutiful, was trying to convince him to eat when Huren entered. Her soft footsteps would’ve gone unnoticed if Blake hadn’t been in the tent. 

“Huren,” she greeted softly, familiarity ringing clearly in her tone. There was a warmth there as well. Huren spared her friend a smile. 

Though he didn’t make comment, Adam visibly tensed upon hearing her name. Their fight burned fresh in Huren’s mind. She knew the guilt and pain roiling in her gut must have persisted in him as well. 

Upon the uncomfortable silence, Blake seemed to understand they needed a moment. She gently set the sandwich down and padded out of the tent. She would hover about the entrance. Ready to intervene if need be. 

With a deep sigh, Huren took a seat and waited quietly for him to acknowledge her. He looked up and she met his gaze. Words passed through that single look. Shared grief and understanding flashed in his eyes. They seemed to have sunken in, with a permanent looking ring of black all around. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologised. “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

He looked away, choosing to focus on the sandwich that lay abandoned. “I’m sorry too, I got mad after I promised.” _Mom wouldn’t want us to be mad. Please don’t be mad._ The words flashed in Huren’s mind, poised on her tongue as though she were there again. 

“Ghira wants us to fight in a doubles tournament.”

His body snapped to attention. And for an instant, he seemed to be ready to attack then and there. But with a blink it was gone, and he just seemed curious and passive. Huren chose to ignore it, she might’ve been reading too deeply into his actions. “He wants us to show Humans and Faunus can work together?” he asked, already knowing what Huren did. 

She nodded and touched the hilt of Tueur mindlessly. “My mum would be training us. I can’t promise you won’t get hurt.”

“I’ll do it,” he said without hesitation. 

Mouth twisting with indecision, Huren let her hand drop and clench into a fist. “Adam, I’m serious you could –!”

“I am serious, Huren. I'm done with you always playing the hero and taking the fall. We’re family and we work best together. Whatever training she throws our way, we grab it by the horns, yeah?” He smiled half-heartedly and lowered his head to reveal his dark horns amid messy locks. 

The gesture made her want to laugh, but she didn’t. Still, the hesitation began to bleed out of Huren and she smiled back. Something was nagging at her. Some part of Adam's smile, the glint in his eyes was unfamiliar to her. She pushed it away. “You’re going to need an actual weapon then,” she said with a smile that felt small but genuine. 

“I know, Ghira tried talking to me too. He came in a little bit ago. Something about needing to prepare for anything and how the Fang could use a Hunter. He wanted me to have a weapon. He said they have some in storage, remnants from the war. That I could take my pick,” he said. 

Resentment flared briefly in Huren. Ghira had come to talk to Adam. But it seemed somewhat trivial, so she let it go. “What’re you going to get?”

“Some type of sword, I think,” he answered with a shrug. “Something cool that could possibly be a gun.” He smiled again, but Huren knew it wasn’t for her. She recognized the distant joy in his eyes. So she nodded and patted his shoulder.

“Sounds great. You should probably go today though. My mum....” Huren felt her shoulders tighten briefly. “My mum will start training us whether you have a weapon or not.” 

He let out a grunt and made his way to the tent flaps before disappearing, presumably to the storage area. Huren watched him go and touched Tueur's hilt again. She couldn’t shake the feeling. 

Blake poked her head back in. “Whatever you did, thank you,” she said, golden eyes glittering with gratitude. 

“He’s not my Adam,” Huren whispered before turning to take in the spot where Adam had sat. He’d been carving cruel etchings into the lone table they had made. Figures in various positions. But in every clawed in bit, one figure stood over the other. That figure had two little horns on its head the other seemed to lack. Huren ran a finger over the carving and hoped she was wrong. That Adam would be fine.

He said he was sorry. 

He promised he wouldn’t get mad.

Her mind was working even while her body stilled. A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched before whirling around to see Blake. “What do you mean?” The words seemed concerned enough. But Huren thought she could detect something else there. Blake’s eyes narrowed in the way she did when she needed to ask something important. Not enough to furrow her brow. Huren wanted to smile at the semi pout Blake donned. 

“Nothing, I hope,” Huren answered honestly before laying her hand on Blake’s shoulder in return. “Just...” She paused to think. “Just let me keep an eye on him, alright? And you guys keep doing your weird, but cute coupley things.” Huren dropped her hand and walked out of the tent. She didn’t see anyone else around and let out a deep sigh. 

“Just let it be nothing,” she prayed, hand gripping the hem of her shirt. “Let it be nothing at all.”


	24. Chapter 24

Another puff of air escaped Huren’s lips as Felis pressed her knuckles deep into her back. Those dexterous fingers worked magic as they glided across her skin, seeking out knotted muscle with practised ease. When they brushed against the nape of her neck, Huren tensed up and fought the urge to whirl around. It was just Felis, she told herself while feeling her nails bite into her palms. 

“Relax, I’ve got you,” the girl whispered into Huren’s ear. Loose strands of her hair tickled Huren's cheek. 

Huren didn’t look up, choosing to grumble into the ground. “I know, I’m sorry.” 

The massage continued without another word and Huren slowly relaxed. Her hand reached out until her palm rested on Tueur, which was about a foot away. Felis made a noise, something between a displeased grunt and a soft sigh. The earth beneath her stomach felt solid and reassuring. Between the three comforts, Huren was able to breathe easily. The tension bled out of her and she gently began to close her eyes. 

Felis broke her out of her trance by saying, “You know you’re safe here.”

“I’m not safe anywhere.” 

An exaggerated huff. “You know what I mean.” _I’ll always keep you safe because I know you’d do the same for me_ , she meant. 

Huren rolled onto her back, making a face as dislodged pebbles dug into the relaxed flesh. Then she smiled as she saw Felis looking at her with a pure gaze. Her face was too young for lines. But Huren could see the want, no, the need, to smile back. The barest hints of creases just at the corners of her mouth. 

Huren pulled her down until Felis was resting on her chest. A wicked thought briefly crossed Huren’s mind. “Pray tell, cherie, what ever do you mean?” she purred softly. 

The effect was instantaneous in the way Felis leaned forward and brushed her lips against Huren’s jaw. A sharp draw of breath and the Faunus girl pulled away with a smug look. Her eyes were half lidded and taunting. It was tantalizing. 

“Definitely not what you’re thinking,” she teased before going to get up. Huren let her, knowing she could keep her down if she wanted. But she would never if Felis didn’t want it. 

Instead, she played the game. “Running from your desires again, Felis? Well, I guess I shouldn’t have expected otherwise.”

“Oh, not at all. I’d just rather not mark you up on the day your Uncle is supposed to stop by.”

That’s right, Huren realised, shooting upright. In an instant, she was on her feet and hunting for her discarded shirt. As she tugged it over her head, she grumbled, “It didn’t stop you last night.” The faint ache of bites and grip littered her torso, just below her neckline. She grinned, spotting one of her own poking out from under Felis' shirt. 

“Silencio,” the girl reprimanded with a faint blush. “I knew what I was doing. The same couldn’t be said of you. You wouldn’t want word to spread.” The clear embarrassment in her voice was almost enough to make Huren drop it. 

“Word spreads whether there’s evidence or not. We might not know what we are. But I know that I’m yours. It just seems the Fang knows that as well.”

Felis didn’t say anything, but her hand rose to cover the bruise her shirt failed to cover. Unspoken words passed between them and Huren crossed the tent to stand directly before her. They laid their foreheads together, an unconscious gesture. 

When Felis finally allowed a small smile, Huren pulled away and finished dressing by securing Tueur on her back. She brushed her thumb thoughtfully against Felis' cheek before striding out into the sun with a grin on her face. She had been looking forward to seeing Uncle Qrow for days. 

She didn’t even care if he drank. Memories of affection and security brought her absolute comfort. He would make sure that Adam didn’t get hurt. Qrow was a hero. It’s what he did best. 

So she dashed through tents until she found Adam's and promptly slipped inside. Only to find both him and Blake curled up together in his bedroll. Judging by their bare shoulders and the clothes tossed about in various locations, they had a good night. 

“Blake,” she murmured softly, trying to rouse the dark themed girl. Black ears flickered to the sound of her voice and she blinked open golden eyes slowly. Huren smiled as realisation and panic set in her gaze. “Oh relax, _chatten_ , we both have our own conquests,” Huren teased softly. “He needs to wake up though, Uncle Qrow should be here soon.”

She nodded slowly, cheeks entirely red, and leaned over Adam's ear. Huren chuckled to herself and slid out of the tent before searching about for her uncle. 

“God, you reek,” a voice sneered behind her. It wasn’t her mother’s voice, so she didn’t freeze. Instead she turned and observed the boy who was behind her. It was Fern, one of the ruder boys in the village. Usually the two of them got on well enough. But that was only ever when Adam was around. 

“Sure you’re not just smelling your upper lip?” she shot back, wanting to throw up. She never got used to saying such vulgarities, preferring to use allusion and innuendo. Adam did promised her this was the easiest way to avoid harassment though. At least with youths, that is. 

The boy seemed irate at that, seeming to physically swell with anger. Huren donned a crooked grin, feeling confident in herself once more. She couldn't hurt him. Hurting the little brat might lead to some trouble. “C'mon then, laddie,” she went on, “you're not going to permit little old me to demoralise you, right?” Her eyes flickered to red briefly and he took a step back. 

“You’re a freak,” he said shakily. “Get out of our home before we run you out ourselves.”

Huren shrugged before moving Tueur to her hands. She stroked the flat of the blade lovingly before looking up at the boy again. “You could always try,” she replied, unspoken danger lurking beneath her words. 

The boy's eyes widened and he took another step backwards. Huren let herself relax, feeling much more comfortable in the exchange. She turned and began to stroll away when she felt something grab at her jacket and pull her off the ground. 

The effect was immediate. She began to thrash and snarl, whirling to launch an attack while being suspended. 

“Easy there, little defender,” a familiar voice soothed as a sure fist defended against her attacks. Huren stopped and looked into the face of her uncle. Qrow smiled at her. She could smell whiskey on his breath, but it was beneath the scent of aftershave. 

“Qrow!” she squealed, changing tactic and squirming out of his hold so she could crash bodily into him. “You made it!” He let out a groan at the contact and then laughed breathlessly. 

A hand ruffled her hair and she beamed at him. Memories flooded back to her. This was good, Qrow always kept her safe. 

He was still panting slightly when he said, “Guess you aren’t the pipsqueak I remember, are ya? Still don’t look before you lash out though.” His hand slid along the underside of his jaw where she'd gotten a lucky punch in. 

Immediately, Huren felt rather embarrassed, but still too amped up to care. “You’re going to help train me and my partner for the upcoming tournament?” 

“I guess I am. Where is the little punk, by the way? Need to have a chat with him, man to man, ya know?” 

Huren didn’t know, so she shrugged and said, “He was still asleep when I went to grab him earlier. But he should be ready to go shortly.”

“And his tent?”

Huren led the way to the area without a second thought. It was only when she raised her hand to greet Adam that she began to question her uncle. 

Qrow was on the boy in a flash. Scarlet eyes hard and cold. “What are your intentions with my niece?” he demanded. 

_Oum spare me_ , Huren thought with embarrassment. Not a bloody shotgun talk. 

“What do you mean? Huren, who is this?” 

“Adam, Uncle Qrow. Uncle Qrow this is my best _friend_ , Adam Taurus,” she sighed stepping to slide between the males. 

Qrow blinked, but didn’t exactly soften up. Huren felt mildly irritated with this need for intimidation or whatever it was. “I'm gay, Uncle Qrow,” she said. 

“Could be bi,” he muttered, but Huren could sense it becoming half-hearted. 

Adam nudged her gently and she took a step so they were shoulder to shoulder. “All due respect, Mr. Branwen, Huren is essentially my sister and even if we ever considered becoming involved, my girlfriend wouldn’t take very kindly to it.”

Which, of course, is when Blake decided to make her entrance. “I’m not so sure,” the Faunus girl mused. “If anything, Felis would kill the both of you before I ever found out.” 

“Blake,” Huren hissed, clenching her fists at her side. A pink dusting spread across her cheeks. 

A sly smirk blossomed on the cat Faunus who pressed herself into Adam's side. Qrow seemed to begrudgingly let things go. He cleared his throat, before saying, “So, we're supposed to train you two up, right?” 

Adam nodded and Huren grinned at him, feeling all sorts of eager once more. “Let's do this.”


	25. Chapter 25

Blood pumped rapidly in Huren’s veins. The excitement of battle was waging a war in her head. Adam was right beside her, Wilt and Blush in his hands and raring to go. They were constantly moving. Flowing together in a blur of motion that, to the untrained eye, was too quick to see. 

Of course, Qrow and Raven were also working in tandem. The two twins putting forth a fight that had the teenagers feeling hard-pressed. 

Huren faked a blow to Qrow before whirling and slamming Tueur onto Raven's blade. Vibrations travelled up her arms enough to make her teeth chatter. She looked to see Adam sliding into the opening, sending a series of strikes before firing off a round that forced some distance. Qrow closed back in swifter than imaginable, a ball of absolute force and wreckage.

“Pay attention to your own fight, Huren,” Raven hissed at her before shoving off with her blade and sending Huren whirling back. The girl preformed an arial and twisted to bare her blade which collided with Raven's in a shower of sparks. 

Huren grinned, inwardly hoping she could take the upper hand. Raven and Qrow had to have been holding back. Adam and Huren kept up far too well for things to be considered otherwise. This in mind, Huren stepped in her mother’s guard and dropped to a crouch before shoving up at the new angle. Raven staggered backward, but recovered before Huren could blink. 

They collided again in a flash. The sharp sound of metal on metal made Huren’s ears buzz. With a snarl, Huren tried to bully her mother with the flat of her blade. She brought it down nearly as one would do with a hammer. Raven ducked beneath the swing and stuck out a leg to send Huren careening to the ground. With a groan, Huren fell on the flat of her sword. The metal dug uncomfortably into her Aura and she pushed up only to feel a boot press against the small of her back. 

Raven stepped down, effectively pinning Huren to the ground and leaving the girl struggling to throw off the heavier woman. Huren twisted and tried to send enough Aura to scorch her mother. But she couldn't focus it enough with her mother increasing the pressure. 

“Adam,” she yelled out, hearing a swish of metal in the air. 

Something shifted in the air and everything sort of stopped for a moment. The entire world flashed to black, white and red. Huren looked to Adam who was lunging at Raven, Qrow spinning his blade where Adam once stood. Then it was all back to normal and Adam careened into Raven. A grinding noise of blades made Huren grit her teeth. He attacked edge on edge, which was rougher on the blades. 

Huren scrambled to her feet and covered the fighting pair by facing Qrow who had recovered from his wide swing. Intensity reflected in Qrow’s narrowed gaze as the pair rushed each other with mirroring swings. Dust from the earth rolled between them and they both flew back several feet. Only to lunge back in, of course. 

For both of them, and their broadswords, the match seemed rather even. Qrow had his strength and experience. Huren, her reaction timing and cleverness. However, Qrow was excellent at reading her, so she felt pressed on the defensive. She parried a particularly heavy swing and twisted around his body to escape. 

After several long minutes of strenuous combat, Huren was panting heavily. Sweat soaked her back and she was beginning to tire. In a normal match, she would find herself able to activate her Semblance before she tired, but it just wouldn't come. Resolve filled her and she waited patiently. When Qrow snapped forward for a blow, she allowed the blade to collide with her body. She went flying across the field and against a tree. Blood trickled from her mouth and she felt something break. She spat out the mouthful of blood, hearing Adam yell her name. 

She remembered what she promised him before they had begun any of the training. 

_“You promise you’ll call if you’re in a tough spot?”_

_“I promise.”_

She fell off the tree and her knees wobbled beneath her weight. Her Semblance ignited and she stopped shaking from pain. Blue flames licked at her cheeks and she crashed into Qrow with an onslaught of attacks. She blended her hand to hand with her sword fighting in the way only she knew. Mixing swings with reverse sweeps and landing sound punches between parrying. 

Qrow slid back after a particularly good swipe. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Bringing Semblances into this, huh? I could forgive Taurus, but this can’t be allowed to go on, kiddo.” 

When he lunged back in, it was with new fervour. He slammed his forearm against her back, with his sword crushing her chest. She coughed up another spat of blood and took a step back when he let go. Only to trip and fall, sword barely up in time to meet his next strike. 

Huren was suddenly very confused. It felt like she was always slipping on her own feet or stepping into his next attack. Her head spun and she felt her Semblance flickering away. She needed to finish this quickly before Adam got in trouble. 

Sounds of the other battle still rang clearly in her ears, but she couldn’t risk looking now. She focused her Aura, or rather what remained of it, into her sword and glared at her uncle. The dark haired man smirked confidently before moving in. Huren let out a startling howl. It ripped every scrap out air from inside of her lungs. Then, she struck at him in a last ditch effort. Her sword flew under his by a miracle and slammed into his abdomen. He flew into a rock that marked an entrance to the village before tumbling over. Blood ran down from his hair and Huren winced sympathetically. 

She turned to see Adam and Raven still fighting each other. Their natural fighting styles fell in line with one another in a way Huren’s never could. They met for every parry, every thrust and every strike. They danced around each other at a more relaxed pace than Huren would’ve expected. She took a step towards the pair and fell to her knee with a groan. 

Her leg was bleeding from a gash Qrow had managed to get in. A brief panic seized her at not being able to continue. She tried to crawl forward, but Tueur was too heavy for the effort to be very effective. Her mind was racing with the need for ideas. Then one came to mind. 

With trembling hands, she reached into her boot and drew a small dagger. Her aim had never been the best, but it just needed to be enough to turn the tide of the battle. They had to win. She briefly remembered this was training. That Qrow and Raven would stop if things got out of hand. But it was overridden by the desperation to survive, to save Adam. 

She waited until Raven covered Adam's form and threw the small knife. It went blade over handle through the air and bounced harmlessly off of Raven, who turned slightly to note what had happened. The elder woman saw Huren on her stomach and Qrow some distance away. Huren glared at her in that brief moment with every ounce of resentment she could muster. 

Adam took his opening. Sliding his blade against her hilt, he slammed his fist against Raven's forearm. The blade fell from the woman’s hand. And he was swift to kick it away and far from reach. In the span of a heartbeat, he had Blush poised to shoot. 

“Yield,” he demanded. He was breathing harshly too, Huren finally noted. She couldn’t observe how obviously his chest rose and fell. She didn’t see the sweat glistening on his brow. 

Raven glared before casting a glance at her fallen twin. Then she looked back at Adam. “You’ve unlocked your Semblance today and tired yourself out greatly. Your partner is unable to continue at this point in time. Nor is my own. That in mind, I will yield the match for today.” 

Huren's mouth fell open in disbelief. Raven, her own mother, had yielded to the both of them. She was held at the end of a gun. They had won. 

Adam turned to her and grinned before staggering to her and falling. He still grinned like a maniac. Huren smiled back weakly, letting herself slump to the ground. “We did it,” she whispered to herself. 

He touched her shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me when you got hurt?” he asked, wiping the blood from her lip. His eyes were sorrowful and the smile faded the longer he looked at her. 

“I had to activate my Semblance to beat Qrow. I didn’t mean to get roughed up this bad though. But it’s fine, it’s under control.” Huren smiled, even while she tasted the metallic tang still on her tongue. She wanted him to focus on the win. 

While Adam still looked doubtful, he rolled onto his back and said, “I can’t believe we did it.” 

“Pretty soon, we'll start wondering how it was ever difficult,” Huren replied, glad he looked away. With the tournament coming up in two months, they needed a win more than anything.


	26. Chapter 26

Laughter bubbled in Huren’s chest. Warmth bathed her face and made her grin unabashedly. Beside her, Felis was playing with some twig she'd found and liked. 

“It’s gorgeous, today,” Huren breathed contentedly. The tournament was a week away, but she found no nerves in her body. 

Felis looked over from her fiddling and winked at her. “Yes you are,” the girl said, all flirtation and smoothness. 

Huren met her gaze and pouted ever so slightly. She complained, “Hey, that’s my line!” 

The lovers continued to watch each other. They spoke without uttering so much as a word. Eyes travelling easy paths along the other's body. Huren revelled in the emerging curves on Felis. The little pouch of her stomach that Huren loved to press her lips to. Small breasts that were growing with the passage of time. Muscles coiling aesthetically across Felis' form, just below the skin. 

Felis watched Huren in that hungry way she sometimes had. Like she was a meal and Felis couldn’t get enough. Huren waited patiently for Felis to reach out for her. Felis did and laid a kiss to Huren’s palm. 

“These hands will defend until your dying breath,” Felis whispered. 

Huren brushed the girl's cheekbone with her thumb. Green eyes stared trustingly at her, Huren’s heart swelled with adoration. “I’ll defend you for all of my days. You are my life and purpose,” she confided to Felis with a small smile. _You, Yang, Adam and Blake are the only ones I need_ , Huren thought. 

“You’re gonna win for us,” Felis said. There was nothing but confidence in the tilt of her mouth, the lift of her shoulders. 

Knowing better than to argue, Huren answered, “So I shall.”


	27. Chapter 27

Today was the day they were heading into Vale. Qrow had gone back to Patch so as to divert the attention of Yang, Taiyang, and Ruby while they fought. With the event being televised and glorified, this was going to be a difficult task for Qrow. But the drunk waved his hand in bravado. “He had this.”

Raven had stopped showing up again a few days ago. Not training the two over the past week at all. Huren felt irritation towards the elder woman, but chose to make no comment on it and choosing to relax for the remainder of her time. 

She showed up now, before Huren had finished cleaning Tueur so the blade gleamed brightly in the sunlight. 

“Your Uncle and I won this tournament, you know,” Raven told her. The tone she used was oddly subdued, she must’ve been feeling sentimental. Huren hated this side of her. She preferred when Raven was always angry and unsatisfied. It made her easier to read. “We were around your age, maybe a year older. It was actually how we got our scholarships to Beacon.”

She didn’t seem to know what she wanted to say. Her shoulders weren’t nearly as square as usual. 

“Beacon is a good school. An honourable way to become a Huntress, for sure. But Huren....” Raven looked at her and there seemed to be pain in her scarlet eyes. “You have friends and having friends doesn’t always make you stronger. You have to remember, you grew up the way you did so you could protect your sister. When the time comes, everything you’ve been through will be vital to that duty. Beacon may seem like a good end, but in truth, it is a distraction.”

Huren felt anger rising beneath her skin. It boiled in her stomach and made her hate everything. “How could I forget the reason I was beaten and brutalized within an inch of my life for my entire childhood? How could I forget that I had to wait until I was ten before I learned how a mother is truly to act? How could I forget that you’ve pushed me farther than any human has a right to be pushed? That you’ve threatened my loved ones? That you made me kill? That you transformed me into some beast awaiting your beck and call? 

“All to avoid another strike. You have made me into a wolf. But not one that stands well in a pack. You’ve created something powerful and twisted it until all it knows is how worthless it is to you,” she snarled, fists curling at her sides. She felt her eyes turn red. _I'm a wolf that bites at what warmth it may find_ , she added silently.

Raven tilted her head to one side. She said, “You think yourself worthless? Huren, you are a defender, a champion. You are so far from worthless it's laughable. As of what you are to me, you are a child with great potential. You complain of my harshness and brutality, but you do not run from me. You could’ve run a long time ago. You know fully well that I wouldn’t have wasted time in pursuit when I have not been wronged.”

Huren’s head hurt with confusion. “You’re a liar and my mother, Divinity Taurus, is dead. When I win this tournament, you’ll see,” Huren babbled, emotions out of check and running rampant. She had no idea what she was saying anymore. So she turned tail and ran to camp where she knew Adam was waiting for her. Blake and Felis would be there too, offering smiles and praise. 

Adam saw her, but didn’t smile as he sensed her distress. He nodded to Felis and the chipmunk Faunus rushed over to her. Hands slid easily behind her back. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Huren lied. 

She knew it'd be pointless to lie to Felis, but the other girl only appraised her with sadness. “Alright, are you ready?”

“Yeah.” And that was the truth.


	28. Chapter 28

The first thing Adam said when they got there was “wow.” Huren chuckled and looked around in admiration. Everything was so brightly decorated and extravagant. Streamers and ribbons were strung all about. Confetti littered the streets. The scent of deep fried foods and other luxuries filled the air. 

Huren took in a deep breath, revelling in the scent of what she could only describe as joy. A grin spread across her face and she relaxed. Their group had just gotten out of the truck that took them up to Vale. A hand touched her and circled into her arm. She grinned back at Felis. The chipmunk Faunus looked on with awe at the decorated square. Ghira and Kali were smiling nostalgically at one another. Almost as if reliving their courting in a moment of time. 

“We're a day early so you guys can see what the town has to offer,” Ghira explained in his easy rumble. His eyes creased at the corners with smile lines that had carved into his face with age. “Adam, Huren, we will get you two signed up for the tournament and have your badges for you first thing tomorrow. Go have some fun.”

The kids looked at each other excitedly. Adam and Huren nodded once at each other, a secret agreement running through them. Then they whisked away their respective partners and made their way into the hustle and bustle of the square. 

“What should we do first, Felis?” Huren asked, pointing out the various shops and counters. “I brought a little bit of pocket money I’ve been saving up.” She didn’t say she'd earned it by slaying a man who had been stealing children and selling their bodies to the black market. It was a long time ago anyway. It doesn’t do to dwell on the past, Huren reminded herself. Divinity had taught her that. And Adam. 

The girl at her side was still whipping her gaze around excitedly before settling on a little sweets shop between a police department and arcade. When Huren felt the hand tighten around her arm, she understood what was necessary. They slipped through the crowd as best they could, managing to avoid being trampled on the way. When they stepped inside, the first thing Huren did was take a deep breath. 

Chocolates, caramels, a twist of peppermint, and pure unadulterated sugar clogged her senses. Huren’s mouth began to water and Felis let out a tiny gasp at the array. She immediately tugged Huren over to the display case that held an array of fudge: some with glaze, some with nuts, some with marshmallows, and many other varieties. Huren flicked her gaze around, settling on what appeared to be a tasty candied apple with a covering of peanuts. 

“It all looks so good, Huren,” she exclaimed. Huren had only seen her eyes so bright once before. Right after their first kiss. The clerk smiled at both of them. 

“What can I get you two today?” he asked, youth blooming behind his features. He had an attractive face under a mess of jet black locks. 

Huren bumped her lover playfully and said, “I’ll take one of those caramel apples and she’ll have the toasted marshmallow fudge brownie with a water.”

Though it was probably required of him to smile, Huren felt as though it held a touch of sincerity. It was enough to mirror the expression. “Alright, I have a sweet fruit, a heart attack and a water, that right?”

Felis tried to make a protest, but Huren shushed her. “Yes, that’s all,” she answered. 

“That’ll be seven lien, please.”

She paid the clerk and he busied himself by getting their treats, Huren handed her lover the fudge and nibbled at her apple. The peanuts crunched satisfactorily in her jaws, while the caramel seeped into her teeth and stuck to the roof of her mouth. That first bite of apple, however, was absolutely brilliant with the stark sour contrast. Huren let out a grunt of approval before thanking the clerk and turning on heel. 

Felis followed her closely. “You didn’t have to buy it for me,” she complained weakly, picking at the fudge as she did so. It was gone in a matter of minutes. Felis' hands were somewhat sticky in Huren’s hold. 

Only when Felis had finished did Huren shrug and say, “So I bought my girlfriend some candy, wanna fight?” 

Felis stopped and Huren carried on a couple steps, not daring to turn around. A light dusting of pink was definitely on her cheeks. The slight tremor in her hands was likely noticeable. 

“Is that what we are?” Felis whispered behind her. 

Huren made a fist to avoid her hands fluttering at her sides. “I guess so,” she replied, trying to remain nonchalant. She raised her caramel apple to take another bite and felt something whirl her around. And then Felis was kissing her, in front of everybody in Vale. She let her apple fall to the ground and kissed back feeling comfort settle on top of her persistent unease. They broke apart and Felis glared at her, but Huren could tell she didn’t mean it. 

“You can be such a bastard, sometimes,” she said, hands sliding to rest on Huren’s developing chest. 

"Aye, but I'm your bastard." Huren winked before grabbing her lover's hands. “Come along then, lots to see,” she purred. She was about to take a step when she heard sounds of scoffing and disgust behind her. 

“You actually let that _animal_ kiss you?” Absolute disbelief. “That’s revolting!”


	29. Chapter 29

Huren froze at the words and turned around very slowly. Another girl around their age was sneering openly at the two. Her bright purple hair was an eyesore and the gaudy makeup that accompanied it was even worse. Feeling herself tensing, Huren drew Felis behind her. 

“You’d do well enough if you were to walk away right now,” Huren hissed. “I’m a competitor in the tournament representing the White Fang. And while I choose not to forego my place in the tournament with the likes of you, I may be apt to change my mind.” 

The girl scoffed at the notion. “Guess what, I’m in the tournament too. I’d say I could show you how a real woman kisses, but you’d probably be too busy with your little pets to care.” Her voice was high and reedy. Huren was seeing red spots in her vision. 

“Huren, let’s just go,” Felis told her urgently, tugging her jacket. “Don’t cause a scene.” 

The other girl saw this and began to laugh. “Yeah, listen to your pet. Hate for you to get all scratched up before the tournament.”

At this, Huren bristled. Her eyes flickered red in an instant. “I’ll kill you where you stand,” she seethed, grabbing for Tueur. 

“Huren!” The call came sharply from her right. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adam and Blake making their way to her. Adam. She needed to relax. 

She forced herself to breathe and put Tueur back. “I’ll see you in the arena, _putain_ ,” she spat out before turning on heel and regrouping with her friends. Adam was staring at her sceptically, glancing occasionally at the other girl. He must not have heard the exchange, for he looked merely confused. She promised him silently she would explain later. 

Felis was a couple feet away now and staring at the ground. Huren’s heart ached and throbbed, but she said nothing. The group travelled in silence until they got to the hotel Ghira had said they were staying at. It was fairly nice, but Huren couldn’t take the time to admire the building or what it offered. 

She did end up asking Ghira if they had a pool. When he confirmed this, she switched clothes and grabbed her towel before making her way down. Hopefully the swimming would clear her head. 

The water was warmer than that of the river by the Fang. As her muscles worked, she could feel it seeping deep into her bones. It worked her muscles loose and eased the tightness in her chest. For a moment, her mind was clear. Splashing and sloshing filled her ears. Chlorine clogged her senses. The tang of it bit at her worries until they settled in the maelstrom of her mind. And that too settled in time. She could focus on the sting in her eyes and just breathe. 

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. 

She was deep enough in concentration that when she heard a voice she stopped and sputtered on water. 

“What happened?” Blake asked her from the pool’s edge. Cat ears were flattened reflexively against her skull. Of course she'd hate the water, Huren thought with a smirk. 

So she treaded the bright blue until she hesitated before the Faunus. “Just a little spat over who was in the right and who was in the wrong. Nothing a good brawl won’t be able to solve in the arena,” Huren assured her, getting out of the water. Her body felt so much heavier in the instant she did. 

Blake wasn’t buying it and she grabbed a chair up. “You were about to flatten her in the middle of a public square. She must’ve done something to provoke you.”

“Aye, she got my goat,” Huren replied in an old, exaggerated accent before rolling her eyes. “Listen Blake, I’m telling you I’ll just settle it in the ring. May have gotten a bit eager today, but that’s all.”

“She called Felis your pet.” And there it was. Huren had wondered how much the pair had actually heard from the exchange. Blake rubbed her arm uncomfortably. “Huren, the Faunus have been discriminated against for-“

“I don’t care.” 

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. “But-“

“I said,” she growled slightly, “I don’t care.” The testiness in her tone and the clenched fists in her lap were enough to make Blake fall silent. “It might’ve been different if they told us to get a room. Laugh it off like two horny teenagers. But I kissed Felis and she said it was revolting. She called her an animal and that should never be allowed to stand.”

Blake seemed far more tired suddenly. Far older than she actually was. She said, “It's nothing she hasn’t gotten before. She’s heard worse, we all have.”

“But we’re not even adults!”

“We are Faunus. That’s all that matters to some humans, Huren. I know you’re not one of them, but not everyone is like you. In this world, most people simply aren’t. She didn't touch Felis, right?”

Huren felt her shoulders slump forward slightly. “Well no.”

“And she didn’t try to harm Felis, right?”

“Not physically.”

“Then she was just being a rude child. No more than a bully saying cruel things.”

“But it was to Felis!”

“Who is nearly grown and her own person.”

Blake sounded so rational, it was impossible for Huren to find argument. Still, she huffed and dove back into the water. 

“You can’t bottle up your frustrations,” Blake sighed, drawing her knees up. 

Huren ignored her decidedly. If the cat Faunus wasn’t going to help her relax, then it wasn’t worth the effort. 

“Would you want Felis to risk getting arrested if the Faunus discriminated against you? If someone flipped the script and the Faunus were the ones who thought they were superior? If humans were the ones restricted to the island of Menagerie?” 

If Huren had Blake’s cat ears, they would've been twitching before folding back against her skull briefly. She finished swimming to the other wall, grabbing it to steady herself. “I never thought of it that way.”

“If she were to press charges and the judge's thoughts and beliefs corresponded with the girl's it would be trouble. You would’ve been assaulting her without proper grounds.”

An old sense of hatred and disgust rose up in Huren. “It's not fair, Blake.”

“I know.”

She turned her head to the Faunus girl. Blake had risen up out of her chair and made to leave. 

“Blake?” Huren called out to her, hauling herself out of the water and sitting on the edge of the pool. Her friend turned, golden eyes staring quizzically. “You’re right and far more rational than I’ll ever be.”

At that, a small smile graced Blake’s lips and she shrugged. “Come back up when you’re ready, Mom made sure you and Felis shared a room. But the downside is Adam is sharing with you guys too.” And she strode out.


	30. Chapter 30

This was it. Today was the day that Huren would fight valiantly with her best friend and partner. She let out a breath and jutted her chest out proudly as they strode into the arena. Her eyes stung with the sudden bright light that filled them. The great mass of people in the stands roared at the top of their lungs. There were so many other teams that Huren was mildly taken back. 

People and combinations of all various shapes, sizes and colours had congregated in hopes of winning the grand prize. Not that Huren could blame them. She turned to look at Adam. He was whipping his gaze around rapidly, eyes never settling long enough to fix just one person with that steely determination. 

Felis grabbed her hand and squeezed briefly before leaning in to whisper, “Win for me, yeah?”

Her girlfriend released the hand and allowed herself to be ushered off by Ghira along with Blake and Kali. It was bringing a certain tension in Huren’s shoulders, being separated from her loved ones. 

Adam was a steady presence behind her and Huren lifted her chin defiantly. Her mother would hit her, but she would permit no team here that chance. 

A golden voice echoed from some microphone, “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls may I introduce your champions. From each district, there has been issued forth a duo who will compete for a scholarship to my own Beacon Academy as well as a million lien to the winning district. The tournament will hold it’s preliminary rounds today and tomorrow we will have the twenty finalists face off in the classic two on two style.” That was Professor Ozpin. The highly sought after and glorified headmaster of Beacon. 

Huren felt like squealing for the first time in her life. This man trained her mother’s team. He was the reason STRQ formed at all. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but paid close attention to his next words. 

“The first match of today will be conducted immediately between Verte and Grün Grassi of the Farming district and, well this is a surprise, Huren Branwen and Adam Taurus of the White Fang.” They made their way to the stage. Huren’s heart clenched with excitement. Ozpin was waiting for them in the flesh. His clear golden eyes glimmered with barely concealed amusement and wisdom beyond his years. “Could you perhaps be related to Raven and Qrow Branwen, little one?”

“Raven is my mother,” she breathed quietly. He smiled widely at this and clapped his hands together to rest on top of his cane. 

“Brava, Ms. Branwen, brava. Let us begin the first match.”

The other team didn't wait for a split second. Both boys lunged forward. The taller of the two wielded a sickle, while the smaller had a pitchfork with a curious trigger. Huren wanted to groan in frustration. Of course the lad would make it a gun. Just had to prove Uncle Qrow right. Anything could be a gun. 

“Scatter,” she barked out while rolling to one side. Adam let out a grunt of approval and Huren sensed him mirroring the movement further away. Their enemies weren’t deterred by the action and chose to converge on Huren, who appeared the weaker of the two. 

Using Tueur as a balance, she slid under the pitchfork and twirled gracefully away from the sickle. Her wrist flicked upward and the sickle was sent flying in the air, blade over handle. She winked playfully at the boy before flipping backward right as Adam tackled into the boy who still had a weapon. Adam fired multiple shots point blank into the boy before ducking away and regrouping with Huren. The sickle crashed to the ground, sinking into the tile with a snick. 

The poor boy tried to retrieve his weapon and while his face strained with effort, Adam and Huren broke apart and stalked forward. Both hunters in search of their prey. “You, boy. What is your name?” Huren demanded, pointing Tueur at the lad with the pitchfork. 

He sneered back at her and fired off multiple shots that seemed to come out of the prongs of the pitchfork. She leapt over them and felt the world slow down significantly for a moment. It flashed red and black. Huren shifted herself in the air slightly while everything was sluggish. When the world snapped back, her boots slammed into the boy's chest. A puff of air escaped him and Huren stuck out a hand to flip back off of. 

Without so much as a pant, she landed on her feet before rushing the boy. She swung Tueur and he went flying across the stadium and into a wall. His Aura plummeted to red so quickly it was laughable. Huren glanced at the scoreboard. Adam was still a strong green, only a miniscule amount of Aura taken from him. Most likely from using his Semblance. She turned to their fight and tossed herself out of the way when both boys slid beside her. Wilt was caught on the inner curve of the sickle and whenever Adam tried to use Blush, the boy slammed him back again. 

Huren rolled her eyes and grinned. “Adam, we don’t play with our food,” she teased, going to put some distance between them. 

He looked up at her, grinned devilishly, and shrugged. In one smooth motion, he ducked down and struck the boy so he slid back into Huren’s range. The girl was ready and twirled before sinking her boot into his chest. The force would’ve sent him flying as well, if Adam wasn’t there to clothesline him. Huren winced sympathetically. 

The match was over practically as soon as it started. All over the stadium, the crowd was entirely silent. It remained that way for nearly a minute until Ozpin returned to the ring. “That’s a Branwen for you, folks. More power than they know what to do with. And may I just say, what a fantastic introduction to our lovely tournament. The White Fang proceeds passed the preliminary round as one of our top twenty.”

A stray clapping reached her ears. It picked up across the crowd until everyone was clapping and cheering and roaring their approval. She and Adam looked at each other, grinned, and waved their way off the stage. 

With the first round out of the way, Huren felt invincible. Adam was quiet, but the boy in his eyes was unmistakable. 

“Mom would be so proud of us;” Huren whispered softly, grabbing the hem of her shirt which had a little stitch work from where Huren tore it in training. 

He cast a sideways glance and his smile turned sad. “Yeah, she would. Right after she'd smack our heads and call us idiots for endangering our lives.”

“That goes without saying,” she giggled to herself. “We should probably rest up, there’s going to be a lot of time between now and the next match.”

They walked passed people until they found their way to the stands. Felis, Blake and the Belladonna's were waiting for them as they finished making the climb. Ghira must’ve had some serious influence over Ozpin, because they were practically in the box seats. “What’d we miss?” Adam asked to make their presence known. 

Blake turned and moved until she was close enough to Adam to hold his hand. They bent their heads in conversation. Huren would’ve lent ear, but she was occupied by the girl who leaped suddenly into her arms. 

“You did great! The other team didn’t even stand a chance!” Felis praised adamantly. The excitement had her brazen as she nuzzled Huren’s neck briefly before stiffening. “I'm sorry,” she muttered, moving to leave, but Huren grabbed her waist. 

The defender leaned in close to murmur, “Hey, I'm all yours. I’ll fight anyone before they try and take that from us.” 

Felis seemed to relax slightly and Huren relinquished her grip. Their moment was thankfully unnoticed by at least the males of the group. But both cat Faunuses twitched their extra ears in a knowing manner. Huren felt heat slowly creep up her neck. Kali smiled sweetly at her and brushed some imaginary dust off her husband. 

“Hey, that girl from earlier made it through,” Adam interjected suddenly. 

Huren looked up to see the girl and her partner walking out of the arena. The strange girl turned and seemed to fix her gaze right on Huren. The defender bristled, eyes threatening to snap red at a moment's notice. How dare she? Even her looking towards Felis was enough reason to infuriate Huren. A hand touched her and she forced herself to calm. She could do this. 

“Hey, you wanna go chat with the other finalists?” Adam asked her, smiling in that easy way of his. She didn't sense any hint of struggle in him. Just the Adam she considered her brother beyond blood. 

She still rubbed her neck, wanting to stay with their group. He saw this and rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand. “C'mon, the worst that can happen is they don't talk because they're scared of us. Right?”

He seemed so confident, so self assured, that Huren slowly nodded and allowed herself to be tugged away. A certain unease coiled in her stomach and she kept one eye on Adam the whole way down.


	31. Chapter 31

She knew the moment they walked in that she made a mistake. Every other candidate and champion fell silent and whipped their heads to look at them. Various different types of stares struck them. Some of them were curious, some of them were indifferent, some of them were disgusted. Huren felt her shoulders raise defensively, hair raised on the back of her neck. Her hand strayed slightly closer to Tueur’s blade. 

Adam either didn’t notice or was undeterred. “Those were some pretty good matches out there guys! I’d be glad to fight anyone in this room.” He was all friendliness and smiles. 

One of the bulkier blokes stabbed a knife dramatically into the table. His face was ugly and twisted up in a way that had to be natural. Keeping up a face like that would eventually get painful, Huren decided. “You were lucky you have a decent partner, mongrel. We’d have made kibble of you and fed it to your parents,” he grumbled before standing. The other teams laughed. It made Huren’s ears burn. 

Adam looked as though he’d been stricken. “My parents are dead,” he rasped finally. This only made the group laugh harder. Huren stepped forward to try and block her friend. “My parents are dead,” he repeated, sounding more angered. 

Another male made a mocking expression. “My parents are dead,” he parroted in a high pitched whine. It grated on Huren’s ears. 

“Adam, let’s just go. This was a mistake.”

Then the original perpetrator cut in once more. “Dead, huh? Well damn if that ain’t the best news I’ve heard all day. Two less mongrels in the world trying to pretend they’re people. Right, boys?” 

A chorus of approval sounded all over the room. Adam's entire face was red with rage. “You bastards,” he snarled, emotion bleeding his voice raw. At this point, Huren grabbed his arm in a flash. 

“Let's go,” she said again so only he could hear. The urgency in her voice couldn’t be mistaken, she felt her own anger burning under her concern for Adam. 

The man sneered openly at her. And then she saw the girl from earlier, smirking and clearly enjoying the events that unfolded before her. The voice was every bit like clawing a chalkboard as Huren remembered. “She’s right you know, it’s best that you follow like a good pet.” 

Huren clenched her jaw and held fast to Adam's wrist. He tried to jerk from her, she pulled back a successful step. “Let's go,” she pleaded weakly. 

He went with her in spite of the open sneers and chortling at their backs. Huren pretended each jab didn’t pierce her heart a little more. She pretended that there were no tears picking the corners of her eyes. 

Adam was seething on the way back to the room. “How could you stand there? Tell me to leave?” he demanded furiously, shaking visibly. “We could’ve taken all of them and shown them.”

“Shown them what, Adam?” Huren’s voice trembled. “We need to save it for the arena. Wait until it’s time for us to fight.”

He turned from her then. Huren felt sick for ever getting angry at the strange girl. There was know way they knew what they had to suffer by the hands of their predecessors. It was all learned, passed down like tradition. It was sick and she needed it to stop. But she knew deep inside that violence only begets violence. That one may think they’re a saviour, but what does that entail? When that one hurts more than they save? Her head was starting to throb. 

“Someday they'll have to see,” he said under his breath. Huren closed her eyes against the steady pulse behind her lids. 

“Please,” she whispered hoarsely.


	32. Chapter 32

The next few fights made Huren grow uneasy. Their opponents were getting more and more powerful. Adam was getting more and more enraged. She was fighting against herself as much as her enemies. She told Blake about what happened and she promised to talk with Adam. 

But Huren could sense the subtle shift in his attitude towards the matches. It was worrying to a great extent. 

She winced as the boy she now fought got in a lucky hit. His spike covered gauntlets bit steadily into her Aura, but they were thankfully blunt enough not to penetrate. Without drawing back, she thrust Tueur upward so the blade pierced into his thin plate armour. The poor lad skid backward clutching his chest. His eyes burned with hatred. Her heart hardened as did her face. 

If this was an enemy or a bad guy who was tormenting others, she would never hesitate to kill him. The blood on her hands was far to deeply stained to wash out anyway. She lunged forward in a flash, stabbing Tueur down to spin into a sharp kick that made the boy double over. She flipped with the momentum she had going and swept his legs out from under him. He stumbled, turning to catch her on the downward swing. She rolled to the side and rabbit punched his kidneys. Blood spewed from his mouth. She retrieved Tueur and scanned for Adam. 

He had his opponent cornered against the edge of the arena. Huren couldn’t break his concentration or the other girl would have an opening. She slid on silent feet and bore Tueur in both hands. Adam managed to knock her weapon away and out of the arena. The fan that shot rounds clattered on the ground below. 

“I yield,” the girl said when Adam made to close distance once more. He made no move to stop and raised Wilt for a downward slice. Huren looked to see her Aura in the red already. 

Suddenly, she was flying across the field and a resounding collision of blades filled her ears. When her mind cleared, she found herself cross blades with Adam. She had pushed the girl out of the arena and the trembling girl looked up in confusion. 

The face she met was not the Adam she knew. Instead of easy going and joyful, he was seething and cross. His lips drawn into a snarl and his eyes were narrow slits. 

“Adam,” she said softly, not wanting to draw attention to them. Anymore than they already had. The arena itself had gone wholly silent. 

He blinked and the look faded. His expression melted into one of shock, guilt and remorse. His wide eyes locked on to hers. They pleaded silently. Both of them uncrossed their blades and exited the arena after Ozpin confusedly announced their fourth win. Things were heating up. All that was left were the semi-finals. 

So why did Huren feel so hollow inside? She turned slightly to look at her partner. “Hey, about what happened back there-“

“I don't want to talk about it,” Adam said shortly. His shoulders were tense like he needed to talk about it, but simply didn’t. If he were to actually look at her she might see a twist of his mouth that seemed conflicted and cruel. 

She drew her gaze away, choosing to stare at the ground in front of her. She had managed to finish her part of the fights without drawing blood from any of her opponents, keeping a wary eye on the scoreboard. During the entirety of their stay, Adam and Huren's Aura hadn't dipped beneath a solid yellow in the danger zone. It was reassuring, but was also drawing an odd mix of attention. 

Crowds would cheer and boo them all at once. They would scream and get into altercations with one another. Occasionally they would try forcing a way to the box seats, but to no avail. Security would shut down their advances, much to their displeasure. 

Adam shouldered his way past the guard of the box seats. His horns glinted in the sudden sunlight which made Huren frown slightly. Blake and Felis didn't say anything, but their shared concern and confusion was enough. Huren also felt confused, intensely so. When Felis grabbed her hand, she whispered, “Later.”

Everything inside of her felt like it was melting and hardening all together. It made her ill. Kali seemed to sense this and leaned back in her seat. “Interesting fight today, may I ask what prompted the plot twist at the end?” It might've been a legitimate concern, but to Huren our sounded as such: The White Fang can't have mutiny if this is a chance to save face. 

“She was willing to die for her beliefs,” Adam said. 

At the same time, Huren said, “She yielded the match.”

Adam turned on her, the expression in his eyes briefly furious. They settled a moment later, but Huren knew the truth behind that gaze. She just needed what she knew to be wrong. She needed to save her friend, her brother. Even if it involved getting a little hurt. 

“Perhaps I was mistaken then, as a silly animal would be.”

Those words cut deep. Everyone in their little group was affected. Kali drew in a sharp breath. Blake's golden eyes shot open wide. Felis tightened her grip on Huren. Ghira stood and got between the two. Huren stood there, feeling as though she'd been slapped. 

Pain made her voice tremble and ache. “ _Tu es mon frère. Suis-je une animale aussi? Avons-nous perdu nous-mêmes à les discriminatoires? Nous disons ça nous sommes géniales et vertueux mais à ce moment, nous ne sommes pas _.” She came back to herself enough to remember the room. “Adam, giving in and fighting makes us no better than them.”__

__“But if it works than what does it matter?” he yelled. “Maybe it's time they realized what they've done to us. Who they've stolen from us. Maybe we just need to stand up and fight back.”_ _

__Ghira cleared his throat, grabbed Adam by his shoulder and led him away. He went without fight, but with a sullen expression that ruined everything Huren knew of him. She drew her hand from her girlfriend and made to leave, only to be stopped by the remaining Belladonnas._ _

__Blake hugged her tightly. “Just let my dad talk to him, I promise things will work out.” The words stung, as did the tears in Huren’s eyes._ _

__“I can't lose him too. I promised,” she whispered._ _

__“I know.”_ _


	33. Chapter 33

The semi-finals flew by quickly with Huren so unfocused. Adam, however, kept his eyes solely on his penultimate goal. Their match ended with Huren bowling into her long-time friend and wrestling his blade away. It stopped mattering that everything they did in the ring was televised. It was the blood that stained his blade which crossed the line. He had pressed the opponent into a corner and stripped away the weapon to assail him thoroughly until it was the only thing Huren could think of. Security was too slow. Matters had to be taken into her own hands. 

So it was, Huren staggered to her feet and dragged Wilt along. “We need to talk,” she told him so only they could hear. He grunted and stood to slink after her. Following them was a chorus of outrage. The crowds were furious, voicing their disapproval and having it accompanied by flinging various items into the arena. Huren tried to block it out until it faded out to a mere white noise. 

When they had walked to the hotel, it was entirely silent. When they climbed to their room, the only noise was the patter of their feet. When they entered and closed the door with a soft snick, they made eye contact. Lilac eyes were locked onto brown. Huren looked at the dark rings collecting under her brother's eyes. 

The longer he stared at her, the angrier he seemed. Yet he made no move of aggression, choosing to remain quiet. 

Huren used this as an opportunity and studied her friend in this new light. She admired the breadth of his shoulders, but observed the tremor that intermittently passed through them. His usually open face was closed to her now. It had become a blank slate. The only emotions she saw were hate and anger. 

“Adam,” she sighed, “we can't do this.”

“That’s a lie.”

“What you feel is necessary is so far from what needs to be done. The White Fang has gotten us here, Adam. It’s a test to see what we're capable of. It’s a test to see whether or not we will rise in anger against the humans. If they feel justified in their prejudice. If we can't win this without losing control, then they win. We can’t let them just win, Adam. 

“This hurts me too, Adam. You guys are my family. You’re all I have and this is what happens to you guys. I’ve been so close to losing it already. Just because a stupid girl was saying cruel things to Felis. But when Felis brought me back, I saw everyone looking at us. 

“They were waiting, Adam. Waiting for us to trip up, attack the girl. Anticipation, hunger, fear, and excitement were in their eyes. They were _begging _me to do it. To prove them all right. But Felis brought me back. She told me it wasn’t worth it. And she was right. It would have been so terrible to lose her or any of you.__

__“Adam, I promised you that I would try not to get myself hurt. You promised me you wouldn’t stay mad.” She was crying now, a familiar thing to her. “I need you to keep that promise, Adam. If Faunus and humans are ever going to put this whole thing behind them, we need to do so without spilling blood.”_ _

__He was respectfully silent during her speech. She watched his expression soften slightly. His shoulders slumped forward and remorse gathered in his eyes. This wasn’t her Adam either, but he was closer. This was the heartbroken little boy who had been told his mother was killed. This was the brother she cried with and grieved with for months on end._ _

__“Huren, I don’t know what’s happening to me,” he managed plaintively._ _

__She wrapped him in an embrace. “We're being thrown into a grown up world with grown up problems. All we can do is take care of ourselves, the people we love and each other.”_ _

__Yet, for the duration that they stood there, Adam didn’t hug her back._ _


	34. Chapter 34

Under a blanket of warmth, Huren curled up with Felis. The smaller girl fit so perfectly in Huren’s arms that she couldn’t help but marvel at it. A small smile graced her lips as her troubled thoughts were silent for once. 

They had fallen asleep together after watching a movie. Their room had thankfully had a small television set and access to a wide range of films. Huren believed that the movie was about some amnesiac and a fool who tried to make her love him everyday. 

But Huren hadn’t really been focused on the movie at all. She’d been enraptured by the look of awe on Felis' face. She must not have seen very many films growing up. Huren could relate to that and it warmed her heart. 

She was glad to have these quiet moments with Felis. Moments of raw intimacy and closeness where they could be themselves. Felis stirred slightly in her hold. 

“You awake?” the girl asked Huren, subtly moving to turn without disturbing the warm hold. Sleepy eyes blinked at her with concern. They were absolutely captivating to Huren, even slightly glazed over from just waking. “You keep shifting,” she complained with a small pout. 

Huh. Huren didn’t realise she'd been moving so much. 

“What’s the matter?” Felis asked with a barely stifled yawn as she snuggled in closer. 

“It’s Adam,” Huren confessed. “Being reimmersed in a world of prejudice and hate without someone to help him through it is changing him. It’s making him into someone spiteful and reflecting off his current environment, or at least one version of it.” 

Felis made a soft noise and brushed her lips along Huren’s shoulder. “He has you, Huren.”

“I mean a parent. A role model. Someone to pick him up when he falls and explain to him why he shouldn’t push the kid back.”

Another kiss, this time at her neck. “That still sounds like something you would do.”

“He won’t listen to me.” Huren trembled slightly under the attentions of her lover, trying to stay focused on the conversation at hand. “I’ve tried explaining it to him. He says he doesn’t know what’s happening, but it’s clear that he’s losing out whatever battle he’s fighting.” 

A sharp nip to the collarbone made Huren draw in a sharp breath. Felis lapped gently at the affliction, before murmuring, “Maybe he just needs your reassurance. You’re his best friend, Huren. The two of you are like siblings. Just help him to remember that.” 

The ministrations ceased and Huren looked down at her lover. Lilac eyes met their green counterparts, admiring the gentle affection that resided there. There were no wrinkles caused by stress, no rings from lack of sleep. It was just Felis, being ever level headed and keeping Huren grounded. “Okay,” Huren relented, leaning down to kiss her. “Did you want to do something else?” 

Felis gave her an unreadable look before smiling michevously. “Nope, now hold me and go to bed.” The tone was firm and unrelenting, but there was an amused glint in her eyes. 

Huren sighed dejectedly as Felis rolled back and pressed her back into Huren’s front. “Alright, good night, Fey.” 

“I love you, Huren.” The confession spoke volumes to Huren. It was the first time the words had been uttered in a way both parties understood. Huren's cheeks filled with colour and she smiled before nuzzling into chestnut brown locks. 

“I love you too.”


	35. Chapter 35

Today was it, the big day. They would face off against their opponents in the final round. From what Huren heard, their opponents had made it through the entire tournament without their Aura even dipping into the yellow. Not that she was unnerved by these rumours. Okay, maybe she was a little unnerved, but they had this. If she needed to use her Semblance then she would. 

Adam met with her in their room before the match. “You ready for this, Huren?” he asked, eyes shining brightly, though there seemed to be strain at the corners. 

“As long as we have each other's backs, we'll do great,” she replied, wrapping her hand around Tueur's pommel. The sword seemed to hum in her grip and she grinned confidently. “And you'll be okay?”

Adam's smile slipped for just a second. Pain flashed in his eyes. “Yeah, I'm good. I'll be fine.” 

Huren headbutted his shoulder affectionately and walked out with her chin lifted defiantly. She felt, rather than saw him doing the same. They made the now familiar stroll to the arena, ignoring eyes and jeers on the way. Together they were, shoulder to shoulder, the image of equality. 

As always, Huren had to blink away the brightness of the arena. But her gaze corrected and fixed on Ozpin. The man was smiling- no, beaming- at them. The very picture of ease and confidence. 

“Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, today heralds the end of our tournament. As is custom, the final battle will be live broadcasted for all of Remnant to view. And now, without further ado, I'll introduce the champion finalists,” Ozpin announced, voice booming over the sound system. He leaned casually against his cane during his entire spiel, but he rose and pointed it at the opposing corner. 

“From the district of Atlesian Forces, I give you Darko Seras and Cerulean Justice. Both have flown through the tournament by means of tact and skill, both raw and honed. They've proven themselves to us and their district time and time again. Of course, nothing less should ever be expected from two individuals trained by General Ironwood himself.”

He took a dramatic pause long enough for the wild cheering to crest and fall. Two young men stood proudly at their end of the arena. One wielded some sort of war hammer with spikes enough to be considered a mace. The other had a chain with a trident shaped hook at the end. This chain wielder swung his weapon with an arrogant air that Huren despised. 

“And in this corner,” Ozpin continued, redirecting his cane to point towards them, “we have Adam Taurus and Huren Branwen.” Huren drew Tueur and cautiously scanned the crowd. There were some initial boos that were silenced as Ozpin went on. “They have come to this tournament under my own invitation to represent the White Fang and Menagerie. Despite some mild confusion during their battles as well as some ridicule from the stands, these two youth have proved to be more than capable in the ring. It is clear to me as a teacher that they’ve poured much time and effort into honing their skills and I believe they have bright futures ahead of them. 

“Perhaps even at my own Beacon Academy,” he finished with an amused look. This possible show of favouritism really upsetted the crowds. The individuals who had supported Adam and Huren were screaming their heads off in approval, but those who were not supportive were nearly as loud in booing and making fun. It was all rather unsettling to listen to and be a part of. 

“And thus, the final battle commence!”

At her shoulder, Adam let out a confident bellow. It slightly startled their opponents and both of them grinned before closing in like hunters upon their prey. With their reaction time slowed, Adam and Huren got in the first blows. Huren slammed her blade against the blue themed boy she assumed was Cerulean. He didn’t have a chance to launch his chain before Huren rolled into his guard and rammed her fist into his sternum. 

A side glance to the board told her that the blow hadn’t really made an impact on the lad. Huren was shocked enough to be struck and sent skidding across the field. She shook her head to clear it, it wasn’t a particularly hard blow. Swiftly, she launched back into the battle. 

“What’s the matter?” her opponent taunted, swinging his chain and having it interrupt Tueur’s motions. “Not so tough anymore, huh? Just another animal lover when it gets down to it. Not even strong enough to back your threats.”

“I haven’t made any threats against you lot,” she snarled, sliding forward and kicking up into his chest so he staggered back slightly. “And this? This is just the opening act.” 

Adam left his opponent, retreating so they were back to back. Swords in hand, they glared at their opponents, all play shoved to the deepest recesses of their minds. Just like when they fought against Qrow and Raven, their minds slipped into the comforting dance of a silent war. 

Both of them jumped when Cerlulean threw his chain in hopes of ensnaring the pair. Huren leaned forward just as Adam flipped over her. His Semblance activated when their backs aligned in the air. A trick they had learned when training. If they were touching, the Semblance spread and Huren would have full motion. 

Utilising this, she careened downward blade first and sliced through the other boy's Aura like butter. Red splashed up in her vision and she felt rather sick, but powerful in the moment. Still, she wasn’t prepared for the shift back, having to roll sloppily away from the attack. Tueur bit into her Aura slightly, but she didn’t notice. 

She looked at the boy who fell to his knees holding his wound in disbelief. Adam was by her side again and fiercely determined. There was a certain glint of excitement in his eyes upon spotting the crimson fluid. Cerulean rushed to put distance between his partner and them. Adam sported a wolfish grin and cracked his first knuckle. Huren recognized the sign and jumped up for Adam to grab her ankle and swing her at the boys. In an instant she was upon them. Adam had pursued Huren closely, and when Huren was wrapped in the chain and tossed aside, he shot Blush point blank and sent the boy backwards. 

Huren winced, feeling the trident head dig deep enough to bruise. A look at the scoreboard showed that Cerulean was now about halfway drained and Darko was losing Aura by the second. The latter boy let out a pitiful whine that surely reached the ears of the audience. Said audience had fallen deathly silent since blood had flown. Now it was just the sound of their weapons, their suffering, and one team's victory. 

Huren twisted free of her bindings before she was dragged into the next swing, but Tueur was stubbornly locked amid the links. So when Cerulean reared back to take his chain, her beloved blade was torn out of her grasp. 

Anger surged beneath Huren’s skin. She chased the chain, grappling it and biting back a scream as it bit into her Aura enough to cause an abrasion. 

“Not so tough without your blade, Branwen? We'll see how pitiful you’ll be without your pet,” he sneered. The word rang in Huren’s ears. Her head buzzed. 

The audience picked up on this and began throwing slander. They trumpeted hate against the Faunus. All of their taunts and torments were infuriating. 

Huren felt her Semblance activate in a fiery inferno. Blue flames skittered across her skin, hair lifted off her back with the force of its activation. Power poured into her entire being. The chain in her hands began to melt as she jerked it towards her body. 

Cerulean flew beautifully towards her and into her hand which closed around his throat. Adam was closing in with Wilt, murder in his eyes. Seeming to sense the danger he was in, Cerulean struggled and writhed in her hold. 

Huren dropped the chain and clenched her hand around his throat. His own hands rose to claw desperately at her. She drew back, focusing her flames into her hand and landed a punch that seemed to be accompanied by thunder. Bones crunched under her fist and she released him upon contact. 

As he flew, Adam stopped to cruelly watch him crash into the stands. The stone seats crumbled and formed a mold beneath the poor boy. Huren didn’t need to look at the board to know he was done for. 

She did look down at her fist, still tightly clenched and see the scorch marks. For whatever reason, it was entirely grounding. But when the whispers touched her ears, reality truly set in. 

“Monster...”

“Who the hell would do such a thing?”

“He was only a boy!”

“Beast among man! No wonder she has to live among Faunus!”

As they grew more confident, the accusations grew stronger. Huren felt sick. She did exactly what she told Adam not to. Emergency responders were everywhere. She fell to her knees and covered her head with her hands. She began to shake and tremble. And then Adam was there. He was pushing Tueur into her hands. 

“They see our power,” he whispered urgently. “Get up, don’t regret it. We did what we had to. We defended the Faunus.” And then he was hauling her upright and she was falling into him. She clutched Tueur in her hands. 

Blood seeped from where Tueur kissed her skin. Her blade was cutting her. Her Aura was depleted. Everyone was raging and exclaiming their disapproval. 

Ozpin broke into her thoughts, but everything still seemed disjointed. “Our winners.... Adam Taurus and....” 

She couldn’t hear anything. Everything was beginning to spin. She wanted to scream. How dare they accuse her of being the monster? They push and push and push. It’s no wonder Adam sees violence as a means of achieving peace. No, scratch that. Adam is in search of submission. Huren let herself be led away with white noise buzzing like bees in her head. 

A stray thought weasled its way into her head. _What if Yang had seen that? Seen such a loss of control and such a violent outburst. _Shame burned through Huren and she couldn't give voice to the fear that she too would lose herself. And there was nothing to save her, and nothing to save Adam.__


	36. Chapter 36

They hadn't bothered staying too late after the closing ceremony. Instead, they all loaded up in a rickety truck and began the journey back home. It was quiet, especially to Huren, who sat alone in her corner of the bed. Felis had chosen to ride in the cab, eyes not meeting Huren's at all after the fight. 

Adam was technically back there with her, but he and Blake were occupied in their corner. Their heads were bent, voices low in conversation. Every so often, Huren would catch glimpse of a wicked grin on her brother's lips. It looked victorious, but for all the wrong reasons. 

So she did what she felt was necessary and remained silent. Tueur offered only a slight comfort, but the weight of blood on its blade tore that away. Huren tucked her knees up and buried her face in them. The faint rumble of the truck was the only thing she registered physically. Mentally, all she knew was shame and disgust. 

When the truck finally rolled to a stop, Huren hopped out neatly and opened her girlfriend's door. 

“Fey, I'm –“

Those loving green eyes flashed with emotion. “I'm not the one to apologise to Huren. You let everybody down when you lost it.”

Felis shoved past her and Huren pretended she didn’t see the tears in her girlfriend’s eyes. If they could even call each other that anymore. While her heart throbbed, Huren did nothing. Kali also clambered out. She put a hand on Huren’s shoulder and gave her a look of sympathy. 

Inside, Huren cringed away from the touch. It wasn’t Divinity. This wasn’t someone she could call mother, but it also wasn’t Raven. She left as the hand did, going deeper and deeper into the woods. She found her and Adam's cave and crawled inside. 

“You won, but at what cost?” a cool voice asked her. Of course Raven would come to find her. 

“Can such a thing be considered victory?” Huren replied bitterly. Fingers dug into her jaw and forced her to look upward. Her mother’s scarlet eyes met her violet ones and there was no sympathy to be found there. There was a mild curiosity though. 

“Enough that you won the grand prize,” her mother shrugged without a care. “What’s surprising is your lack of jubilation. Such a waste after your uncle and I worked so hard to distract Yang and your father from seeing you. This whole spectacle was undergone upon your desires.”

“I didn’t-!”

“Didn’t realise the effect of prejudice on the mind? Of course not, you're young and foolish.”

Huren was feeling anger rise in her. It came so easily that she didn’t know anything else at the moment. She jerked away from the hand that restrained her and bared her teeth in a snarl. 

Raven tilted her head and remarked, “You do have an uncanny resemblance to an animal sometimes. The fight or flight response in your eyes. That pitiful snarl created as a defensive measure. Even in the lift of your shoulders. If you had fur it would bristle, I'm sure of it.”

“Shut up!” Huren yelled, swinging Tueur wildly. “I’ve beaten you!”

Ever the stoic, Raven slid under the attack and neatly behind Huren. Before she could blink, Huren felt cold steel resting against her throat. She froze in place, knowing innately that she could die. For a brief moment, she didn’t care if she did. 

Her mother sounded off by her ear, “Huren, I’ve killed more men and women than you could possibly count. Did I permit you and your friend a ‘victory’ for disarming me and stopping Qrow when we were toying about? I did. Perhaps that was a mistake if it’s going to your head like this.”

They were holding back, Huren realised. She focused her Aura against the blade at her throat so it wouldn’t cut through anymore. “Why?” she asked. She was still furious, but knew better than to do something entirely stupid. 

“I chose you, Huren. One day we'll fight and it'll be real. You'll know when that day comes.” Raven didn’t make any move to cut, but that didn’t ease Huren’s worries. 

Gritting her teeth, Huren demanded, “So it didn't count for anything, then?”

“You’re stronger than you were,” Raven said flatly. “Even if that’s still weak. But that line is becoming less definitive all the time. Especially with your most recent victory against champions specially trained from each district. And you went through them like fodder.”

Raven released her and Huren nearly fell, hand raising to rub her neck. “What do I need to do?” Spite rose in Huren, but thinking to Adam, she resigned herself to it. Her eyes burned and Raven met her eyes, not quite smiling. 

“Train and be prepared to leave the Fang. If things go south like I feel they will, we're torching this place and moving on. It’s about time you began doing reconnaissance on your sister anyway. Tabs are vital to keep on a wild card.”

Huren raised her head slightly. “What about Felis? And Blake and Adam?”

“Consider them all lost to the war,” Raven said coldly. “We can only watch out for ourselves if we are to keep our eyes on the prize.”

Leave them behind to get stronger. Leave Adam when he’s most vulnerable to corruption. Huren’s head spun. Leave Felis behind without a word of goodbye? Impossible. 

“I'm not leaving without Felis.”

Raven slid forward again and Huren's hand was in her grip. “She won't make you strong.”

“I don’t care.”

A faint glimmer appeared in Raven's hard, scarlet gaze. Huren felt a surge of bravery spike within her and tugged her hand, trying to escape the iron hold. Then the glimmer was gone and Raven squeezed until a crack permeated the air. Pain rushed through Huren’s hand when her fingers broke. “Love is only a hindrance, Huren. Now wake up and smell the fire. We’re leaving, you have ten days. Either convince her to come or forget her forever.”

She was gone, just like usual. The only remainder was the scratch at Huren’s neck and the burn of two broken fingers. Glaring down at her hand, Huren grabbed the digits and pulled them straight. 

The scream she bit down was enormous and ringing with pain and frustration. But now she had a goal. And she had to convince Felis to go with her before she lost her love too.


	37. Chapter 37

She was stood before Felis' tent. A place she considered to be her own home for a good, long while. Now she was frozen in front of it and terrified of what could happen within. Behind closed eyes she could feel the electric touch of a lover, see the gentle glint in Felis' eyes. 

Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes and slid into the tent. Felis was waiting for her. Huren wasn’t surprised by this, they would have to face things one way or another. 

“I can't apologise to the world for what I did. Nor can I apologise to the whole of the Faunus race for my discretion. But Fey...” Huren felt the words die on her tongue when she saw the tears in her lover's green eyes. “Fey?”

With a sniffle, Felis wiped her eyes and stood. She crossed the tent and a loud crack filled the air. “You’re such an idiot!” Felis yelled before falling into Huren’s chest. 

She clutched at her lover and made soft sympathetic rumbles in her chest. It was an old trick Divinity taught her to soothe herself. The thought of her made Huren’s heart ache even more. Each beat was a fresh wave of grief and agony. 

“I love you. I’m sorry for losing my temper and breaking my promises. Felis, something bad is going to happen and we can’t be here when it does. My mother, Raven, she’s making me leave. But I can bring you with me. We can make it work.” She was speaking rapidly, quiet but urgent. She needed Felis to understand. She needed Felis to come with her and love her forever. 

Again, the chipmunk Faunus sniffled. “I love you too, Huren.” Not, “What the hell are you talking about?” Or, “Get away from me.” The words warmed Huren’s heart, a gentle tendril amid the clenching thorns. It helped her to ignore the sting from where she'd been slapped. 

There was a lot of pain in the world, Huren reflected. But there were also moments like these. 

“What about everyone in the Fang though? We can’t just up and leave them all. Can we?” Felis sounded small, a drastic change from her usual tone that had hints of sarcasm layered in with boldness. “What about Adam?”

Huren knew the question was coming, but it didn’t change the fact that it did. “Adam's not himself anymore and we both know it. I’m... scared that something might happen to you... to us.” 

Her lover pulled back slightly. Shiny eyes, still red and teary, met her own quizzically. “You’re not going to help your own brother when he needs you the most?”

“I don’t know if he’s my brother anymore, Fey. We’ve been hurt and he’s so angry with the world. I think he’s going to hurt others and himself. But we have to get out of here while we can.” Huren tapped Felis on the collarbone before mirroring the gesture on her own person. She had ten days. And she would be damned if she lost Felis too. Yang, Felis, Adam, Blake and Divinity. The people she cared for, the list seemed to be dwindling these days. 

Her eyes slid closed and she buried her face into the juncture of Felis' neck and shoulder. Brunette strands tickled at her cheek. “Please, Fey,” she whispered. Warm hands rose to her shoulders and slid neatly to embrace her. 

“Okay, come and get me when it’s time to go. But I don’t think we should spend the night together until we do. You really messed up at the tournament. In front of everybody, Huren, you sent that boy into critical care. All because you lost your temper. You resembled an animal and that’s how the humans perceived us. Even our allies are beasts.”

Huren tensed briefly before slumping forward. She was glad Felis was there holding her or she would’ve fallen. When her strength came back, she pulled away. “I know. I’ll find a way to redeem myself and keep you safe. Even if it takes fifty years, I will.” 

“Until then,” Felis murmured softly, letting her go. They shared a sad smile and Huren felt her hand slide to brush against Tueur out of habit. 

“I’ll be back in ten days or less, okay? Be ready, I promise you won’t regret it.”

“What could I possibly regret?” Felis asked. 

A bitter smile made its way on Huren’s lips. “Loving me.” She turned and walked out of the tent and right into Adam. He seemed relatively surprised, but perfectly at ease. 

“Huren! Excellent timing, you’ll never guess what just happened! Ghira said he's retiring back to Menagerie with the Fang. But if I can convince some to stay, he’s going to make me an honorary general. I’ll be in charge of getting our rights, Huren!” He seemed perfectly cheery, but there was no denying the hunger in his eyes. They searched hers thoroughly in search of either approval or rebuttal. Huren did her best to look away from him. 

She tightened her muscles and kept her hand drifted back towards her blade. With a forced smile, she asked, “Are you sure it’s not an ambassador role? You make it sound like we’re going to war or something.” She choked out a laugh and ran a hand through her hair. His eyes watched her movements carefully, raking across her form. 

He smiled politely back, it didn’t reach those brown eyes. Huren felt ill at ease, this was not her Adam. She didn’t know what happened. She didn’t know what she did wrong. But this was most definitely not her brother. “Probably so, my mistake,” he replied, not sounding as though he meant a word. 

Even though Huren wanted to get away from this person she couldn’t call a brother, she felt compelled to still try. For Divinity if for no one else. She laid a hand on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh. “I’m probably going to be busy with stuff for a bit. Just...” she trailed off. “Just let me know if you need anything, alright? _Nous sommes une famille, non? _”__

__“Yeah, sure. Oh, I gotta go see Blake and tell her we're staying,” he said suddenly before dashing off._ _

__Huren reached out as he passed. How in the world would Blake ponder staying when her family was leaving? How could Huren say she’s leaving without her family? His form weaved through tents and bodies with practised ease and then he was gone._ _


	38. Chapter 38

A week had passed and Huren could feel the difference more than see it. Adam was suddenly too busy for sparring. Although he never went anywhere without his weapon. 

Blake was acting as his shadow and Huren was growing nervous. She had tried speaking with the Faunus one day, but Blake shook her head. 

“Have faith, Huren. It’s about time we started to fight for our rights. Besides, we won’t hurt anyone,” she had said. A smile twitched the corners of her mouth into a hidden smile. Her eyes had a dreamy look about them that made her uneasy. 

Huren made another try later. “Blake,” she said urgently, “there’s change in the air and this could all turn out very badly. Please, let’s a just quit while we’re ahead?”

Golden eyes flashed briefly and a biting remark slid past Blake’s lips. “And let the tournament say we needed a human to be heard?” 

After that, Huren felt all hope was lost. She began to trudge back through the camp, trying to dodge the other bodies around her. Someone clipped Tueur and let out a surprised yelp. 

“Sorry,” Huren apologised, turning around to face the person. Someone else fell when she turned. 

They had tripped over a firepit which had kicked up some hot embers. One of them caught a tent, which began to burn. 

Brief panic ran through Huren who dashed over to the tent in an effort to put out the flame. She crushed the cloth with her boot repeatedly and the small flame went out. 

“Smooth move, Branwen,” a voice sneered behind her. Hands shoved into her and she staggered back a step, bumping into a third person. The sound of whipping wind filled her ears and then the fire was back. More embers found targets and now they were eating up the fabric like kindling. 

She turned on the bullies and fought back a string of insults. They were looking around, bewildered by what they had done. “You’re in for it now, human,” they stammered before running. 

All around her, people were reacting, running for water and grabbing valuables. It was becoming chaos. Nothing was putting a damper on the flames and they were only growing and kicking off smoke. Huren made to move and a hand grabbed her wrist, she turned to yank it away. 

“It’s time that we go, Huren,” Raven said, taking in the entire scene. 

Huren jerked her hand away and fixed her mother with a glare. “We have to help them!”

“We have to go. Fires are a catalyst. Grab your lover, you have ten minutes before the camp goes up in flames.”

Raven ran out of the crowd and Huren let out a cough. The smoke was getting thick. Felis, first just grab Felis. 

She began to shove through the crowd forcibly, needing to move and keep a clear head. With the other bodies all moving on their own agenda, this was becoming difficult. “Felis?” she called out into the confusion. 

Her tent was further away. With any luck, the flames hadn’t reached that far yet. But the roar in Huren’s ears and the heat on her skin didn’t help to comfort her on this. She coughed again before putting her jacket against her mouth. The cool leather helped somewhat, she could focus on it as she moved. 

A stray elbow caught her stomach. She groaned and pushed further. Finally, _finally _, she broke through the original crowd and began to run. Her footsteps were becoming heavier and heavier as smoke settled in her lungs. It nuzzled at her. Filling her languidly with a resoluteness that couldn’t be fought. She shook her head. _Keep your head in the game, Huren _.____

____“Felis?” she yelled again, closing distance to the familiar tent. _Just a little more _, she thought. “Felis!”___ _ _ _

______She slid to a stop in front of the tent and called her lover's name again before opening the flap. It was already burning, but she had to check. Empty as she expected it to be._ _ _ _ _ _

______Huren cursed inwardly before calling out again. She whirled around and made to run again. A lone figure entered her gaze. Through the haze of smoke, she felt hope. “Felis?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Worried about your girlfriend instead of your brother?” a familiar voice asked through the smoke. It was no longer stationary. The shadow slunk towards her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She coughed again, eyes streaming tears. Her throat was raw. “Adam? You need to get out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do I?” The head tilted to one side. “And why should I? When this lovely smoke is helping me to think clearly for the first time in a long time?” He was close enough that Huren could see he had Wilt in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______She swore softly and made a swift dash to get out of the smoke that was suffocating her. A swish of air was her only warning before she drew Tueur and dodged against an unseen blade. She had to find Felis and leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Adam, I’m leaving. And I’m taking Felis with me. There are things that I need to do,” Huren pleaded. Her voice was becoming hoarse._ _ _ _ _ _

______He pressed harder with his blade. An unseen kick met Huren’s ribs. She wheezed and hacked when the breath was torn from her lungs. She flew back, enough to where she could see again. He was in front of her again. There was a mask of some sort over his mouth. His brown eyes were narrowed coldly. They seemed to be bloodshot around the edges. He made another stab at her midriff that she twisted around._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why are you doing this?” she asked him desperately. “Adam, tell me what’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t you get it? Leaving the good humans, as well as the bad, is getting us nowhere. The only way for Faunus to get the rights they deserve is by taking out all threats. Huren, I love you, but you have to understand sacrifices have to be made.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Adam, you wouldn’t want this,” Huren said, she parried another strike and swept his legs out from under him. He stuck out a hand and regained himself to throw himself back into the fray. “Just let me find Felis.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He grit his teeth and redoubled his efforts. “You don't know what I want! You're too caught up thinking you can save everybody that you don't know how it's affecting them. Huren, I've seen your mother almost kill you twice. I've seen you defend bastards who think the Faunus are nothing more than animals. I've seen you turn away when my mom died._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You act like it's such a chore when people care for you. Maybe you even think you're better off dead, then fine. If you're not with me, you're against me in this. But if you're against me, I'll end you myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Huren couldn’t believe her ears. How could he be so far gone? Where was the boy she grew up with? The boy who cried when their mother died? The boy who smiled without restraint when she helped him back on his feet? The boy who taught her to trust? The boy who taught her to love?_ _ _ _ _ _

______She arced Tueur over her head and it came down on Blush who shot point blank into her chest. Huren went flying. Her Aura took the brunt of the blow and her Semblance activated on instinct. She landed on her feet and put up her weapon to dodge another attack._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who are you and where is my brother?” she demanded, beginning to seek out the kinks in his onslaught. His bad habits were second nature to her. But so were hers to him. They fought, not in a dance, but in a wild assailment of weapon and limb and teeth. Neither warrior was afraid to fight dirty. They fought only to win and survive. A battle that was as familiar to Huren as breathing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you wish to die then? Maybe a little motivation would change your mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He activated his Semblance and rushed her in the fraction of a second. Knowing he could cut through Aura like butter, Huren tucked down and kicked outwards. But he flew right over her. When the world snapped back, she stood and watched him run. She was confused until he called out, “Felis, run! Huren’s gone crazy!” She could hear something twisted in the mock fear of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Leave her alone!” she roared, running after him. He didn’t stop and they ran all through camp until Huren’s lungs were threatening to burst. “Felis!” she cried out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huren?” A voice so heartbreakingly familiar, Huren wanted to weep. Adam stopped mattering and Huren turned towards the voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Felis, we need to go!” she yelled out, voice breaking. She took a few steps and heard more behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her lover's voice sounded in her ears again and so did the slice of metal through air. Huren tried to twist away, but her timing was severely slowed due to Adam activating his Semblance again. Something put pressure from her shoulder to her thigh going diagonal across her back. Right about then, Huren’s world exploded into pure, unadulterated agony._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huren!” Felis screamed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Footsteps pounded in her ears, just above the roar of blood. Adam was still bearing over her, she didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling triumphantly. It was a quirk he had after winning a match._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Felis,” she whispered hoarsely, “run.” It must’ve been blood that warmed her skin. It poured from the wound and she was in too much shock to use her Aura to replenish it. She couldn’t even reach for her Semblance._ _ _ _ _ _

______More sounds rang out above her head. A clang. Someone crying. Furious yelling. Huren felt her eyes slide closed and she let herself give into the pain. Something fought its way out of her lungs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fey, I’ll see you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	39. Felis

_Where was Huren?_ The thought raced through my mind as I stumbled through the smoke and flame. Sounds of an altercation reached my ears and fear began to set in.

Adam sounded off from somewhere I couldn’t see. “Felis, run! Huren’s gone crazy!”

This was followed by a familiar cry. “Leave her alone! Felis!” I could hear all the unspoken words in that cry. _We need to go. It’s now or never. Don’t listen to Adam. Trust me, please._

“Huren?” I called back, choking down a cough. Damn, this smoke was thick. I couldn’t get in closer because of the heat and the sheer force of it. My extra set of ears twitched in irritation. 

“Felis we need to go!” 

I yelled for her again and then there was more sounds of chaos. Wood was splintering, something creaked and gave. A scream sounded off to my right, I turned towards the sound instinctively. 

Blake was caught under a log from a nearby tree. It must’ve burned through before she could react. “Blake!” I yelled, running towards her. The heat alone was a killer. It scorched my face and I winced before pushing further in. Blake was our friend, she needed me. 

Plus, Huren would make it back to me. She always did. I dropped to my knees and shoved up against the log. It was still too solid for me to budge. _Geez_ , I thought crossly, _this wouldn't be a problem if Huren was here_. Thinking about the powerful girl made me bite my lip.

I groaned while fishing for the Aura enhancer Huren bought while we were in Vale. She slid it to me after the third fight. I found it and popped it in my mouth. Strength flowed into my veins and it was followed by fire that made me dry heave a little. 

But it strengthened me nonetheless. I shoved the log again and it gave about half a foot.

Blake let out another cry and I apologized profusely. But I still shoved until the tree had loosened enough for wiggle room. So I let the tree go and dragged her out. “Hey, Blake, speak to me. I really need you to speak up and we have to get Huren and get out of here.” 

Golden eyes blinked open lazily. “Who are you?”

A scream pierced the air. I knew it was Huren. I flinched and dropped Blake before turning. “Shit, Huren!” 

I rose to my feet and went to brave the smoke when a figure stepped out. It was tall, dark and Mr. Losing It himself. Rage surged through me, I balled my fists. 

“Stay the hell away from me, Taurus,” I snarled, feeling the strength flowing through me. “I know you’re losing it! Hurting people isn’t the way to go.”

He growled menacingly. Yeah, not helping the whole nice guy routine. Guess it just isn’t working out too well in this particular lighting. A soft groan behind me reminded me about Blake. Her question wasn’t assuring and she probably needed to get to an infirmary or something similar. I’d say an actual hospital, but with us being Faunus, that’s easier said than done. 

He took another step forward, I saw Wilt glinting at his side. Now I really wish I’d taken Huren up on those sword to hand lessons. She always made it look so easy. 

I stifled another cough and stood my ground. 

“Come on, Felis,” he crooned. “Now that Huren’s all taken care of, we can raise a an army. She was the martyr. Died in a tragic fire that was set by humans. She was our shining champion who stood up for Faunus rights, even though she took things a little too far.”

Died. Something froze inside of me. Tears sprung to my eyes. I bit down hard enough to draw blood. “You’re a liar,” I croaked, edging backwards slightly. “Huren wouldn’t, she promised...”

“What a terrible, terrible tragedy. She was like my own sister. I loved her so dearly. For her to perish in such a way is awful.”

My hands covered my head to try and block him out. “Stop it! Stop it right now!” She wasn’t dead, she couldn’t be dead. Not when I still needed her with me. 

“Poor Felis,” he continued, stepping ever closer. A trace of contempt underlined every word that crossed his lips. I decided I hated him then. Over the anguish, rage built. 

With a faint snarl, I lunged at him. In the blink of an eye, he moved. Just like he always had when he fought Huren. He was too fast for me to realise I was even in danger. 

Something plunged into my chest and I cried out. Where was she? She wasn’t dead. But soon, I will be. Adam stroked my face gently. “Well, so much for gaining an ally. I always knew you two would plot against me. Just because I started seeing the world for what it was.” He twisted the blade and I screamed. Blood filled my mouth and I spat it out. He must’ve punctured a lung. “Just because I see the solution now.”

“Faunus are better than those prejudice bastards and I’ll prove it,” he spat. His brown eyes were entirely bloodshot. He coughed in my face. Probably from the smoke inhalation. I wanted to close my eyes and curl away from the pain. “May as well let you join your lover.” He ripped out the blade and brought it down into my neck. 

That whole thing about seeing your life flash before your eyes? Not complete bullshit, but I wasn’t having cutesy flashbacks to my parents or time before the Fang. I saw Huren. Our first night together, our first date, her kissing me so tenderly all I wanted was to fall into her. Not that I’d ever tell her that. But she always knew, I think. 

And then it all sort of faded out. Nothing except the call of the void. I screamed Huren’s name into it before falling in.


	40. Chapter 40

Someone screamed and it filled Huren’s ears. She could’ve sworn it was Felis, but that wasn’t possible. Felis was alive and well. Or at least far away from Adam and the White Fang. Every fibre of her being was alighted and burning unpleasantly. It was a reminder that she wasn’t dead. 

Though she partially wished she was. She grit her teeth and forced her eyes to open slightly. Unscorched forestry was sprung up all around her. It was just beyond the mat she was poised on. 

Her mother’s voice broke into her thoughts. “You’re finally awake? We’ve got some catching up to do, it seems.”

Huren remained perfectly still, knowing how much she'd regret it later. Felis taught her that sometimes it’s just easier to not aggravate the wound. Speaking of....

“Did you grab Felis?” she slurred. Judging by how bad her speech was, Huren supposed she must’ve been on both Aura stabilizers and boosters. It was an odd effect that always happened when she combined the two. The fact that her mother gave her the injections meant that she would probably live. “How long until I’m back up?”

“If you lay still, about two weeks. Maybe sooner if you actually rested like you’re supposed to. But both of us know you’re not exactly the type to miss the action.”

“And Felis?”

“We'll discuss your lover when you’re feeling more up to the task.”

An inkling of suspicion made its way into her heart. “Why?” she demanded her mother. 

“Another thing we can discuss later. Rest now, Huren. By this time next month, you’ll be keeping more or less permanent tabs on Yang. Your training has led to this, it’s time you began undergoing the task you’ve pushed towards since birth.” 

Huren tried to ask more questions, wanting to demand and yell. Her eyes were heavy, though, and she couldn’t force herself to stay awake for much longer. She let them close and gave into the temptation of sleep. 

And so the time passed like that. Whenever Huren woke up, she'd ask about Felis and then her condition. If she stayed up long enough, she’d ask about Yang. But for the most part, Raven remained cryptic and wouldn’t give her any information. It was a bad sign. Huren knew it, but it was a comfort to believe that answers would come and that they’d figure it all out. 

It was a full two weeks that Huren got back on her feet, wincing as her muscles ached. She had been far too still over time. It was time to get moving. 

Her mother came back to the campground later that night when Huren was polishing Tueur. “I’m healed enough to move, I need to start training again,” Huren said, not looking up. “Where is Felis?”

“Huren, our priority right now is your sister. You don’t need a lover.”

“Where is she?” Huren glared at her mother, hands tightening against Tueur. If the blade hadn’t been so specifically designed to channel her Aura, it might’ve been steaming. Instead, the Dust in the blade glowed in turbulent combinations of blue. 

Raven didn’t look away. Scarlet settled on scarlet. For a second, the two could’ve been twins. “Huren,” Raven sighed, flicking her eyes away briefly. And Huren knew. 

Her heart was clawing its way into her throat, but she needed to know. Even if it would kill her. “Where?”

“Dead.” No sugarcoating, no false advertising. Not like she expected her mother to be any different. 

It didn’t stop the way her heart dropped into a cavernous abyss with acid and flame waiting below. Neither did it stop the clench of her jaw. Nor the tears threatening her eyes. Nor the sudden tearing of her very soul. 

In retrospect, two years isn’t very long, but it was long enough to love someone. 

“And you didn’t save her?” Huren demanded, fury and hatred rising up in her very being. Moments like this reminded her of why she was so jealous of Yang's childhood. She wouldn’t have to worry about any of this. She wouldn’t feel this pain. 

Raven kept her eyes focused on Huren, not showing remorse or sympathy. But somehow, Huren could sense it. “By the time I grabbed you, it was too late.”

She made it sound so matter of fact. _Well, of course, _Huren mused bitterly, _she would want to keep Yang alive no matter the cost of us _. “So you left her to die,” Huren grit out. She stood and leaned heavily against Tueur. Since the revelation, she didn’t trust herself to stand alone.____

____“I’m sorry,” Raven said, dipping her head._ _ _ _

____It was the first real apology she'd ever granted Huren. Though it felt as though it came far too late to do any good. Sorry wouldn’t bring anyone back. Not Divinity, not Felis. Not Adam, her mind nagged insistently._ _ _ _

____But it was something. Huren knew that killing herself was a waste. She still had to protect Yang, and she had to do something about Adam. He was dangerous, not only to himself, but all those around him._ _ _ _

____“He did it, you know. Right in front of the cat Faunus,” Raven stated, as though reading Huren’s mind._ _ _ _

____Her hand clenched tightly against her blade's pommel. “Yeah, I know. Let’s get moving. The sooner I can train, the sooner I can kill him.” The boy who was her brother was now a man she didn’t recognize. While it hurt, Huren had to stop it. She had to put an end to this fighting. She had to play the part and win her mother’s war._ _ _ _

_____Oum, she was only fourteen. ____ _ _ _


	41. A New Mission

The first time they looked in on Yang wasn’t very exciting. The girl was in her room, appearing to be studying from a book. The young blonde had garishly oversized headphones on and was nodding to herself occasionally. Her pencil tapped on the table beside her in beat. It seemed she was intent on accomplishing nothing. 

The third time Huren watched Yang alone, she was fighting. According to Raven, Yang was also vying to become a Huntress. So Huren watched her style develop carefully. She silently chastised Yang from the shadows for her poor defensive form. The girl seemed intensely fond of hand to hand combat. But her style was aggressive, reckless and carefree. 

Around the sixth or seventh time Huren checked in, she was playing. There was a dog toy in one hand and the other was splayed out wide. A brunette was running around faster than Huren could see. That was Ruby, she reminded herself quietly. She was their half-sister. A small corgi was yapping and wiggling, trying to get the toy from the larger blonde. They were shouting and laughing. 

Another time when they were playing with the dog, they threw the toy too close to Huren. The corgi, who she learned was called Zwei, bounded over with a playful bark before sniffing the air. Suddenly, his barking became rapid and excited. He dove into the bushes and into Huren who wanted to yelp, but needed to remain quiet. 

“Hey, you gotta get out of here, Zwei. Go play with Yang and Ruby,” she whispered, pushing the fluffy dog away from her. His fur was surprisingly soft and well groomed for the amount of time he spent outside. “We can play another time, I promise.”

Zwei let out another bark, as if to hold her to it. Then he grabbed the rubber toy in his jaws and bounded out of the brush. 

Yang let out a laugh. “Silly Zwei, you tumbled into the bushes, didn’t you? Such a good boy playing fetch.” 

Huren smiled and watched the trio trot inside so Ruby could put her rumbling stomach at ease. On more than a few occasions, Huren saw the small girl with a cookie in her hand and a wide grin on her face. 

Until one day, when Huren went to go look for the girls. It wasn’t a particularly special day that she knew of, but it was wildly quiet. She couldn’t find either Yang or Ruby in their normal spots around the house or in the city. She was about to freak out and reveal herself when a cold nose brought her to sense. 

She bit back a yelp and looked down. Zwei looked up panting with a little puppy grin before drooping his ears and whimpering. “Zwei?” Huren asked. She was confused, but reached down to rub the dog between his ears. 

He barked once and hopped a couple steps away. Then he let out an urgent whimper and waggled his stubby tail. Still befuddled, Huren rose to a crouch and slunk after him. 

And she was definitely going to need some dog treats as he led her to a cliff. Two figures were sitting side by side, their shoulders slumped, their energy depleted. 

“Have they been here all day, Zwei?” she whispered to the canine. With the wind going towards them, she wasn’t afraid they might hear her.

With probably more sentience than a corgi should possess, he nodded and slumped into a laying position. A soft whine escaped his throat. 

“It’s a sad day, then,” Huren decided, taking it all in. She wasn’t really allowed to interfere, her mother preferring that they watch in silence. Her argument was enabling Yang wouldn’t help her reach her full potential. Huren couldn’t understand why Yang had to be cut off from love. 

Not having a father was terrible. Losing a mother was devastating. Huren would never wish such a thing on anyone. She wanted to hug Yang, ask her what was wrong. She wanted to be there for her as a big sister could. Take the weight of the world off her shoulders. She wanted Yang to smile. 

Most of all, she wanted this so Yang could be happy enough for them both. 

The next time was back to the same routine. They were all smiles, even while sparring. It was a surprise, but a welcome one. Getting to see someone mourn without giving into despair for too long. 

Of course, Huren didn’t always stay but for an hour or two. And she checked in around every other week. To her, it was sufficient and helped her develop her tracking skills. Even though a certain adorable corgi could always somehow sniff her out. Zwei never gave her away though, something she admired him for. 

Her world was a little brighter when she spent time with the pup, rare as it was. And some nights, he would pop out from behind a tree when she was training. He’d grin that way dogs could and sit by a tree while he watched her for a change. She wouldn’t talk to him then, but his presence was always acknowledged and appreciated. 

Raven had her own agenda. She mostly left Huren to herself. She would come back to train Huren some nights. And Huren put everything into each fight. Something changed in their dynamic and Huren was never going to need help from anyone again. 

That’s what life was for Huren. It was training, watching, mourning, and more training.

Huren panted and felt a bit of bile in her throat, but she swallowed it back. She resumed her tree climbing, as her mother battered her body with blows. She couldn’t fight back in this exercise, but it would cease when she rang the bell strung up top. 

Hand over hand, foot over foot, she told herself mentally. A particular blow into her back sent her into spasms. The bark dug into her palms and she choked on the air, but she clung like a burr to the tree. Her Aura flowed through her hands and helped her cease the trembling enough to make it a couple more feet. 

“Yang is going to make it into Beacon by the end of the year,” Raven said coolly while striking into Huren’s shoulder blade. 

Beacon. She and Adam both won scholarships to Beacon after the tournament. Huren hadn’t given it much thought in a while, trying not to think about her adopted brother and her time with the Fang. That Raven would bring it up was probably a personal jab of her own. 

“Good for her,” Huren grunted before stretching out her fingers to ring the bell. Her mother slammed her katana against her thigh and she yelped. Her hand dragged away briefly as she winced, but reached out again nevertheless. 

Her hand tangled up in the rope and she jerked it to produce a ring. The blows stopped and she smiled into the tree bark. 

“You’ve done well to endure bodily pain and pain of the heart,” her mother commented. “You have a long ways to go yet, but it seems you’re getting there at a decent pace.” 

The rare praise warmed Huren. She nodded and slid down and to the side until she landed on a branch. “So, when are we leaving?”

“As soon as you get signed up for Beacon.”


	42. Chapter 42

Violet eyes blew wide and Huren nearly lost her balance. “W-what?” she spluttered, barely remembering to cling with her Aura. 

Her mother seemed relatively amused if that was possible. The ever present slight frown was there, but there was a gentle crinkle about her eyes. “You’d be disguised and using a false surname, of course. Other than that, I can't see why you can't infiltrate the academy and take advantage of a proper education while watching your sister.” 

“I can't do that!” 

“And why not?”

Huren paused, clenching her fists weakly at her sides. She tried to come up with any excuse she could. Her mouth ran before she could fully understand, “Because we'd still be too similar. Oum knows what would happen if we got on the same team. Dye bleeds out, I can't permanently have red eyes or violet ones and I can't be with anyone else!” She left out the fact that she never wanted to be with anyone else. Her time with Adam, Blake and Felis destroyed her. Adam turned into an avenger out for blood, Blake was out who knows where doing Oum knows what, and Felis was-.

Raven tilted her head and waited for another excuse that was buried just beneath the skin. When she didn't get it, she sighed. “It would be infinitely easier for you to watch up close.” 

Huren dropped her gaze and slumped back. “I'll be around, I'll wear a disguise and get in closer. I won't attend Beacon. I plead you don't try to make me.” A hand went to rest on Tueur, Huren sighed sadly and let the hand drop back to her side. 

They didn't speak any words, but Huren felt Raven drop the matter. When her strength was returned, Huren left the tree and walked back to where she set up camp. The perimeter of the camp was secured as it was every night, she unrolled her sleeping bag and set it gently on the ground. 

It had been roughly three years since her time in the Fang. Two of which she'd been able to sleep without the nightmares. Images of Adam grinning maliciously. Images of him standing over Felis, who was defenceless. Felis wouldn’t have gone out without a fight, but there was no way she could stand up to Adam. Only Blake and Huren had ever bested him in combat. 

Believe it or not, it hadn’t gotten easier for Huren to let go of Felis. But instead, memory of the girl sometimes manifested itself and it’s almost as though she was there. Or maybe that was madness and lack of human contact. A young Adam sometimes haunted her as well. 

Neither apparition had made themselves known as of now, so Huren removed Tueur and slid the blade into her sleeping bag. Then she left to check for any Grimm. The creatures were rare and more apt to approach her without her weapon. While Huren felt like they were attracted by her, she was still duty bound to take them out and stay. 

After three years of it, Huren stopped caring anyway. It was more than a mild comfort, being able to rip apart creatures of darkness with her bare hands. Despite her mother’s insistence, she refused to get a gun. She’d wrinkle her nose every single time. 

To her, fighting with a blade was honourable and personal. A knife could stab someone in the back, yes. A broadsword would make that a little harder to do and would give the opponent more time to react. As for her hands? Huren glanced at them briefly while she strolled. Over a lifetime, they were calloused and hard, washed more in blood than gentleness. But they were capable of acts of great dexterity, she remembered that very clearly. She could still call them gentle at times. 

The nails were getting a bit long though. She bit one absently as she walked and grinned when it pulled away neatly. 

No Grimm today, which was a bore, really. Killing Grimm put her mind more at ease than killing men had. So she would go to sleep troubled tonight. 

Huren glanced at the sky. The sun was slowly but surely sinking towards the west, but it wasn’t quite sunset. She’d say she had a good two hours of daylight before she'd be allowed to call it a day. While it wasn’t quite time to check on her sister, Huren slunk over the familiar terrain towards the house. Light steps left no trace without her massive weapon weighing her down. 

She smiled, it was hard to imagine there was a time when she couldn’t live separately from Tueur. Now she could, knowing she'd feel in her Aura if something happened to the blade. Silently, she shimmied into a tree and peered down below at the well lit cabin. 

Judging by the occasional crashing noise, Ruby was getting ready for bed. Taiyang was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Yang. Huren assumed Taiyang was drinking or something of the like. She tilted her head in confusion and wondered, where was Yang? 

“Boo!” a voice sounded behind her. It was light hearted and painfully familiar. Huren fought not to activate her Semblance, glad she remembered to cut her hair a couple of weeks ago. She was doubly glad she had taken to wearing a binder to hide her breasts. 

She turned slowly and Yang filled her vision. “Hello stranger, what’re you doing way out here at this time of day?” Yang was looking more at her profile than her eyes. It would change momentarily. Huren closed them out of habit. She thought about the mild threat in Yang’s otherwise playful tone. As well as the gauntlets she glimpsed before closing her eyes. 

“Oh, just a weary traveller finding some repose, I suppose. Who might you be, if you wouldn’t mind me being so bold?” Huren slipped into a Mistralian accent as easy as breathing and blinked her eyes open to mirror Yang’s. 

Yang seemed slightly taken back and suspicious. Well, it was a bold lie. Yang would have to be a complete idiot to believe her. “Let’s just call me a person of interest for now,” she stated lowly.

They fixed their gaze, Huren thought about activating her Aura. She’d understand then, but it wasn’t time for that yet. They weren’t supposed to meet yet. Carelessness on Huren’s part. 

Instead, Huren felt a smile creeping along her lips. Despite Yang never knowing of her existence, Huren felt a level of closeness with her. Perhaps it was a stalker thing. 

“Well person of interest, my name is Huren Lupus,” she greeted warmly, pulling up her legs to fix herself into a cross legged position. She always had an affinity for wolves, Lupus seemed to work well enough. “I take it you’re not just out to enjoy the sunset?” 

Yang's mouth twisted at the corner, as though fighting a smile. Perhaps it was the terrible “dad” joke. Huren’s internalized panic was drown out by the relief of no longer needing to sneak around. It was never her style anyway. 

“No, that’s my house you’re staring at actually,” the blonde quipped, a faint whine split the air. It came from the active gauntlets that did seem mildly intimidating up close. “We sort of have this ‘no people over after dark’ rule and I think this qualifies.”

Huren chuckled, feeling quite mad with the flurry of emotions within her. This was her sister, her twin, whom she was to protect with her very life. And Yang was threatening to beat her up or worse. 

Her twin grit her teeth. “Something funny?”

“I’m sure there’s a joke somewhere in this situation. I’d prefer to keep it to myself. Now then, technically the sun’s not set and your little rule makes little sense as of now. If you would be so kind as to let me walk free, we might meet again under more understandable circumstances. I do have a great deal that I wish to tell you and I doubt I can fit it in before sunset. 

“That and I’m sure my dear mummy must be worried sick about where I am,” Huren finished with a glance to the shadows. She didn’t see Raven, but it was more than likely the woman was around. Her gaze went back to Yang who studied her with violet eyes. 

Yang bit down on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “If I catch you unwelcome here again, you will be in a world of hurt. Got it?”

Bowing her head politely, Huren rose into a crouch and launched backwards off the branch. “Thank you, person of interest,” she said as she landed neatly on the ground below. Purposely, she walked opposite the direction of her camp and towards the village. 

A voice sounded behind her, “It's Yang, actually...” 

Huren wanted to laugh at how much she just got away with. Raven could come for her if she wanted. She technically did as she had been told, just in a way she wasn’t meant to.


	43. Yang

Staring after the one who leapt out of the tree, Yang felt very confused. Huren, whoever they are, their name is Huren. Yang was pretty sure they were a female, judging by the facial structure which seemed oddly familiar. Almost like the eyes. 

So violet and akin to her own it was chilling. Yang touched her cheek briefly. Those violet eyes had never given any sort of fear away. They only crinkled at the edges in mild amusement as time passed between them. 

Most people on Patch knew not to take Yang lightly. The rest would be scared by the activation of her weapon. No one could mistake the shift of gears signalling Ember Cecilia's activation. 

Huren didn’t seem put off by it at all, maybe even more entertained by the notion of Yang attacking her. 

She was probably crazy, Yang decided before climbing down the tree. Yang couldn’t shake the strangest feeling though. It’s almost like she’s seen the girl before. 

“Something to tell me? Although, for a stalker, I gotta say, she’s either got guts or a deathwish,” Yang murmured as she put her hands behind her head and walked towards the house. 

She barely made her way back to the house before she was bowled over by an energetic ball of sunshine and cookies. “Yang, you’re back! How did the match go? Did the Masked Destroyer win again?” her little sister chirped eagerly. 

“The fight went as expected, Rubbles,” she replied, trying to ignore the lie. She didn’t need Ruby to know she went to the club looking for her mother again. Plus, it’s not like it was unexpected. Yang easily tore Junior's club apart and made a new friend. Well, maybe not a friend, but it is a connection. 

Didn’t lead to a whole lot though, just random ends she already knew about. But she couldn’t let Ruby see the turmoil. So she smiled wide and scooped Ruby up and on her back. 

“Wow! I wish I went with you! Ahh man, we could’ve invited our friends and made it into a night out!”

Yang let out a laugh and headed for the kitchen. Judging from the lack of food and dishes, Dad forgot to make dinner. “Hungry, Rubbles?” she asked, thinking of how her stomach gurgled an empty complaint. 

When her little sister nodded, Yang went about making a couple sandwiches for both of them. She also threw in a chocolate chip cookie for Ruby. They spoke animatedly as they ate, but Yang’s mind was elsewhere. 

“And Marron was freaking out because the fire got on her pants!” Ruby chirped between bites. 

Wait, fire? “Why did she have fire on her pants?” Her voice rose a pitch out of mild concern. 

Ruby was still eating and giggling. “I told you, Yang! We had some time after class and when Marron told us she wanted to test out new Dust rounds, we couldn’t say no. She just didn’t realise how reactive the new compound was.” 

Tilting her head, Yang stared quizzically at her sister. She was a brilliant kid, but Yang sometimes wondered how she got into such bizarre situations. “Alrighty then. I’m gonna head to bed, Rubes. Long day at Signal tomorrow and all.” 

Ruby chirped at her, “G’night Yang!” 

As per tradition, the two hugged and went their separate ways for the night. Yang slid into her room without a word. Her mind was still buzzing as she thought about her day. And the mysterious girl who she met earlier. 

Close cropped black hair and lilac eyes that looked like Yang was staring into a mirror. Huren had spent most of the time crouched on the tree, so Yang didn’t have a great indicator of how tall she was. It had to be at least close to her height though. 

The way that Huren spoke like she had answers she couldn’t give away. The confusion just behind the amused expression. Yang saw a pain there too. A pain that means you’ve lost someone close. She only saw it every time she looked in the mirror. 

What would she have to say though? Yang fell back first onto her bed and buried her face in her hands. She groaned and pushed them up and through her golden locks. What did she have to tell Yang? What was up with that accent? Why was she hanging around so close to the house? Who was she?

This, on top of the fact that Yang was getting nowhere fast in her search for her birthmother, was rather befuddling. More than that though, why did Yang let her go?

_Because she said she had answers? Or because she had to check in with her mother?_ Yang’s mouth twisted into a frown and she sighed. 

“Just get to Beacon, Yang. We'll figure this out as we go, I guess.”


	44. Chapter 44

Raven wasn’t too pleased when she discovered Huren had encountered Yang. But she didn’t punish Huren for once, which was a pleasant change. 

The young warrior spent her free morning meditating. It was something she had taken to recently. She found it helped to gather her thoughts into a more manageable state. She separated them neatly into their own recesses of her mind. 

Cold, brown eyes and sinister smile. The way her brother had completely forgone their bond for the sake of a mission that made no sense. The phantom pain that assailed her back where she'd been torn neatly apart. That all went to Adam. 

Lilac eyes filled with mirth, sorrow, anger, pain. A tall blonde playing catch in the yard with her little sister. Two blond warriors hashing it out and learning to best adapt their styles to conquer the other's. Those thoughts and memories all went to Yang. 

Hard scarlet accompanied with lukewarm praise. Equally hard blows to her body, mind and soul. A childhood of questioning and pain. A constant lack of warmth. Learning to best use her pain to her advantage. Becoming sharper than a red blade that can cut portals out of nothing. Dear old Raven had the honor of keeping those memories. 

Gentle green, like a sweet meadow. They called out to Huren and brought her home. Always round with laughter and free of torment. A sharp tongue and sarcastic comment that never meant any ill will, but was merely a way of conveying affection. Quiet nights filled with whispered sweet nothings. Shared smiles over secret jokes. Brief brushes of skin to elict electric sensations. Time spent alone, lost in each other. Felis burned in Huren’s mind as brightly as the day they’d first met. 

Each memory had its counterpart, though. Huren remembered wiping dirt off of a young Adam's smiling cheek after they wrestled. She saw Blake and Felis and Adam and herself resting on a hill to watch the sunset. Divinity teaching her how to sew and how all you need is meat, cheese and bread for a proper sandwich. This was soon followed by a memory of Adam forcing himself to eat a sandwich of cheddar and duck meat. Huren had tried the combination and found it far too greasy, but Adam was a good sport about it. 

She thought of the old hostility and resentment she felt towards Yang. The bitter jealousy that would hold true to the back of her mind during her training. There was the pain of her heart whenever Felis would pout or get cross with her. All of those memories were tainted and bittersweet when she thought of the older memories. 

Each memory was carefully stored back and away. It was important that her mind could be cleared enough to focus on the task at hand. So Huren continued until her mind stopped raging. Then she slowly opened her eyes and focused on the one gnarled tree that she used as a grounding point. A quick glance to the sun told Huren that it was a little bit past noon. 

It must’ve taken more time to clear her mind than she'd initially thought. Oh well, Huren thought patiently as she stood and stretched her back out. It popped in all the best ways as she began to plan for the remainder of the day. There wasn’t much to do. 

A stray thought entered Huren’s mind. Why not go talk to Yang since she knows you now? The idea made Huren smirk as she grabbed for Tueur and bore the blade. The familiar weight was giving Huren what energy was necessary for the day. Not only was the weapon enough to rile her spirits, but the Aura she stored in the blade can travel and jump with ease between the two. 

Feeling invigorated, she went through a series of slash and parry exercises to warm her muscles up. She had almost gone through them all when a familiar bark broke her out of the zone. “Zwei?” 

The monochromatic corgi yapped greeting again and popped out of the brush. His stubby tail waggled and he panted proudly. 

“Hey buddy, you got some free time too today?” Huren asked, sheathing her sword. 

Zwei made a playful growling sound and leaned forward onto his front paws. Just then, a rustling noise from the brush drew Huren’s attention. 

In half a heartbeat, Huren’s hand flew to her weapon and her Aura activated visibly. The faint blue glow a warning to whoever was out there. Zwei didn’t seem bothered and barked twice. A blonde head popped out from the bushes. 

“Zwei, why would you take me all the way out-!” Yang trailed off when her eyes landed on Huren. They were tinged slightly red with annoyance. A tendency they shared it seemed. “Oh, it’s you again.”

“So it may seem,” Huren acknowledged, letting her hand fall away and her Aura die down. Her arms crossed naturally over her chest. “Need a hand?” 

Yang huffed irritably from her spot in the bushes. A stray thorn had lodged itself in her golden locks. “Only if you’re offering,” came the curt reply. 

Huren chuckled and strode to the bushes, helping her twin to rectangle herself from the thorny prison. After watching for so long, Huren was especially careful not to disturb Yang’s hair. One lad Yang brought home had the displeasure of discovering what touching the golden locks would do to his health. But he lived. 

Once Yang was on her feet, she said, “Didn’t I promise you a world of hurt being so close to my home?”

Tilting her head, Huren shrugged. She took a moment before saying, “You said if I was found unwelcome. Zwei certainly welcomes me, I’m a good mile from your home and just helped you ease a pain in the rear. Besides, something tells me you don’t really want to fight me. And I can tell your judgement is also screaming this is a battle you should really avoid.”

The brawler tilted her head. “I have questions.”

Of course she had questions. Huren just popped magically into her life and Yang didn’t understand anything. Especially when Huren had told her she knew things. 

Utilising this knowledge, Huren took a seat in the grass before patting the earth next to her. Zwei bounded over with no issue and Huren indulged him in a tummy rub. 

Seeing no immediate threat, Yang took a seat as well. Huren grinned at her sister and began to think about what she could and couldn’t know right now. “What kind of questions do you have, Yang?”


	45. Chapter 45

“Well, for starters, who are you?”

That one was always going to be the hardest question to answer. “Right now? I’m a person of interest. I told you last time, my name is Huren.” 

“Are you a Huntress?”

Tueur hummed an affirmative that only Huren could hear. But Huren shook her head. “Not exactly, I don’t have my license yet, but I’ll get it in a couple years.”

“What school did you go to?”

“Never went to one. My mum trained me ever since I could walk. She educated me. My uncle helped me build my weapon and they both trained me on it.” 

Yang let out a short laugh. “Ruby and I... our uncle helped us with our weapons too.”

“Maybe it’s an uncle thing. You know, like terrible jokes.” Yang smiled a little bit at that. It was a reminder of how serious she'd been pretending to be in front of Huren. Which, frankly, hurt the elder's pride. 

It was obvious Yang was brimming with questions about Huren specifically rather than what Huren might know. But that was fine for now. It was time to ease some of Yang’s troubles, but not giving everything away. It was still too soon to tell Yang they were twins. 

“So you and your mum... are you close?” 

Felis wanted to laugh. “No, we weren’t ever really that close. She probably tried to kill me more than she saved my life.” 

Yang seemed slightly confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly easy to grow up. I had to get used to slaying Grimm with my bare hands. Which sounds really cool until you end up on your back with a Beowolf trying to tear your throat out. And man, they slobber like crazy even when you have three butterfly knives buried in its neck.” She forced herself to laugh before sighing sadly. “There was also the fact that I ended up fighting her and she stabbed me through the chest. It took me weeks to heal and I scared... someone very close to me. Well... three people, but they all had their methods of coping.”

Adam just so happened to have completely lost it. Blake was there and in over her head if she wanted to help both of them. Felis had given Huren the chance to know love. Oum, that sounded cheesy. 

Concern and interest sparked in lilac eyes. Huren smiled bitterly and Zwei let out a soft whine. 

Her twin leaned back on her palms and said, “That sounds terrible.” There wasn’t any pity there, thank Oum. It seemed that Yang knew pity would only incite anger in Huren. The blonde appeared to be pretty good at reading people. “I wish I could relate to that a little better. But, for a long time, it was just me and my family growing up here on Patch. I wanted to become a Huntress to save people, find someone and help make the world suck less.”

“Funny. I’m becoming a Huntress to save people, find _myself_ and force the world to have a little more light in it.” 

They laughed unamusedly. Huren couldn't even be mad that this was how their first real conversation went down. 

When Yang regained her composure, she asked, “So is that why you weren’t afraid of me? Most people in Patch and Vale tend to try not pissing me off or messing with my family. They know I have a violent temper.”

At that, Huren had to smile. “Yang, I could tell you the truth in segments. First off, if you knew who I really was you'd either kill me or hug me. To be honest, I haven’t figured out which one that would be yet. Second off, I like to think we have more in common than we might think. And lastly, I sort of have a death wish. Sooner I can reset, sooner I can be out of this war and back with the one I love.”

“That’s pretty deep for someone who looks like they’re barely sixteen.”

“Hey, I’m as old as you are! In just a month, I’ll be a full fledged adult.” Didn’t mean to say that, Huren thought. She supposed it was too late to retract now. 

Yang smiled suddenly, all teeth. “There we go. I knew to get some answers, you'd have to get a little ruffled.” Otherwise, Yang seemed eager to continue. “My birthday is coming up too.” 

Tueur hummed again and its strength brought confidence. Huren’s hand drifted to scratch Zwei behind the ears. The pup melted into the touch, a tiny leg kicked out contentedly. “So, do you still have questions?”

“How did he die?”

“Who?”

“The one you loved.” Yang seemed intent with this. “He must've meant a lot to you. I can see it in your eyes.” Our eyes, they are one and the same. Huren wanted to tell her more as time passed between them. 

But the thought of Felis. It sent a spark into Huren. Biting in deeply and painfully and refusing to let go. The familiar ache pumped blood through her beating heart. “ _She_ was killed by a man I once considered a brother. Her name was Felis.” A lump formed in her throat. “She was the one person in the world who knew me, accepted me, believed in me when everything was beginning to fall apart. Yeah, she got mad at me. But when I asked her, she was ready to drop everything in her life and come with me. And it was my fault she died. Because I got distracted, because I wasn’t fast enough, because I wasn’t strong enough. 

“Yang, I'll let you in on a little secret. My main mission in this life right now is to watch out for you. I can’t tell you why so don’t bother asking. But I know you don’t have someone like Felis in your life right now. You will. Probably sooner rather than later, honestly. So just, when you do, never let them feel like they’re alone. Even if it annoys the daylights out of them, stand by them. Show them a love so deep it’s infinite and always have their back. Especially if they’re wrong, when they are take them aside and show them a better way. Don’t push them away and cherish every moment you have together.” Tears burned at the edges of Huren’s eyes. They were the tears she promised never to cry. So she blinked them back before continuing, “Time is too short to worry about what ifs. You can spend a whole year with a person falling for them, but you can’t play the game anymore when you do. 

“Because the life of a Huntress is a life of loss, Yang. It's a life of suffering and pain and fear for people like us. And it’s far too short. I told you before that we have much in common. And I don’t want you to live with some of the pain I’ve known. I beg you never have to know it. So, just... just promise me, that you’ll live in love. And when you find your one, never take it for granted. Make them your world. But make sure you’re their world.” 

The speech came out of nowhere, wholly inspired by instinct. Maybe it was a big sister thing. Maybe Huren had a pair of green eyes and a gentle touch guiding her words. She felt slightly embarrassed as her sister waited in silence. Yang was respectfully quiet during the entire rant, it made Huren feel better. 

It took some time of ear scratching before Yang said, “I’m sorry, whatever happened to Felis, I’m truly sorry. I promise that I will protect those I care for until my dying breath.” It was sweet to Huren who smiled sadly. Then Yang surprised Huren again. “It sounds like you’ve been through a lot. I could tell you my sob story, but it might seem to pale in comparison.”

“Never,” Huren promised. She never got to know Yang or what she went through. It couldn’t have been easy at all. She may have even hated Yang at one point. But she cared now. Yang was her little sister and she needed to protect her now. And until her dying breath as Yang so kindly put it. 

Her sister's lips twitched. Seems like all they were doing was trading sad stories. But it felt good to confide it in someone else, even if it hurt to say aloud. It was like Huren’s meditation was useless, but she didn’t need it as of the moment. 

“Welp,” Yang began, popping the ‘p', “my mom abandoned me and my dad when I was a baby. Dad got a little messed up by it, but started a life with someone else. Her name was Summer and she was basically a super mom. Y’know, baker of cookies, slayer of evil monsters. They had a kid, my little sister, together. Life was great for a while. Then Summer went for a mission one day and didn't come back. My uncle told us that she died. 

“Dad was out of commission for a while after that. It was just me and Ruby. Then I found out that dear old mom was still out there somewhere. I've been trying to find her ever since. Her name is Raven, Raven Branwen. I’ve gotten some leads, but nothing real. No major breakthrough.”

She left out the pain and abandonment she must've felt. The furiousness of having to forgo her freedom to raise her sister. Huren chose not to comment on this. But she sympathized with it and rolled her shoulders back casually. 

“That sounds rough, Yang. I’m sorry you had to experience that,” she said, concern lacing itself in her tone. 

Then Yang laughed. “It definitely sucked. I haven’t really told anyone about that. Talking to you is almost too easy. It’s sort of messed up in a way.”

Of course it’s easy to talk to your twin, Huren thought amusedly. She thought of Qrow and Raven and how the two seemed in sync so often it would annoy the both of them. She noticed it more when they were training her and Adam. Saying the same thing at once, talking by the fire, fighting as an unstoppable unit. Qrow had even cut back on his drinking for a bit. Maybe it was a Branwen thing. 

She noticed Yang was looking at her, waiting. “It is rather odd, isn’t it?” she admitted. “Perhaps it’s due to the fact I’m not a threat to you. Perhaps it’s that Zwei is at ease with me. Perhaps there’s another reason that remains clouded to you at this point.” Insert a shrug for innocent, lost effect. “I am comfortable discussing my troubles with you, Yang. Up until a certain point, of course.”

“There’s a limit to what I’m allowed to know?”

“Can’t give away all my secrets at once. Besides, there’s a great deal of guilt that I should leave rest on my shoulders. It's my burden to bear. The one time I tried to share it didn’t go so well.”

“So what can you tell me?” 

Huren glanced at the sky. “More later. Focus on getting to Beacon for now. I’ll run into you again soon, Yang. I’m sure Zwei won’t betray my location twice.” The atmosphere closed off and so did Huren. Yang had more information than she needed. If this continued, Huren would tell her far too much. Huren rose to her feet and brushed herself off. “ _À tout à l'heure_ ,” she said with a small wave. 

“Wait! When am I going to see you again?”

“That depends on when you need me to drop by,” Huren said before she ran off at a speed she knew Yang wouldn’t be able to follow her at. It was time to create some distance, she decided. It was so relaxing and easy to talk with Yang that she was growing scared.


	46. Beacon Days

Staying away from Yang was impossible since she had to keep an eye on her. Raven had gone off to do some thing or another. Every few weeks, she'd drop in and check on the both of them. She'd inform Huren about whatever developments there have been in the war. Salem was oddly quiet for now, likely recruiting help and gaining strength. 

The whole Torchwick scandal didn’t seem like a big deal. The White Fang was growing out of hand, but Atleasian forces have been pressing heavily against them. Within the next couple of months, they were expected to be subdued. 

Huren didn’t like having to standby as they waged destruction against the humans. Adam was certainly getting the fear he desired. Between him and Sienna Kahn, the Fang had practically abandoned peace entirely in this faction. The only thing that gave Huren hope was word of the odd peace rally. She'd attend them if she was close enough. Sometimes she would see people she recognized. They’d give her sympathetic looks after she explained what happened. She’d apologise and more than not, receive forgiveness. But some would remain bitter, insisting that she drove the Fang apart. 

It was all rather troublesome, but she wanted to play her part. So she persisted and did as she felt was right. Forgiveness was a long road and had many detours along the way. Some were paved in blood. 

She invested in a Grimm mask, identical to her mother’s. A reminder to stay true to her roots and remember where she came from. A monster's face to hide away her guilt and shame. To serve a constant reminder that she can never truly be free of Adam or the Fang as it is. She helped to make it thus, after all. 

So, she spent her days doing odd jobs here and there. Usually employed by a kind old man with a red apron. He worked a lot of places. So she helped a lot of places. The money helped her to afford a small apartment in downtown Vale. She would sleep there and find comfort in the thought that she had a mattress to go home to. As well as actual food that had been prepared instead of tracked down and hunted. 

Between jobs, she would go to Beacon and slip in to keep an eye on her twin. She looked about school age and for a good portion of their time, the students weren’t in uniform. This gave Huren the opportunity to mingle with the students and get her word on her sister. 

Who apparently had accrued quite the reputation with her team. Huren had been in Vale for a month and hadn’t seen the rest of her sister's team. Whenever she could see Yang, the blonde was at the gym or alone. 

Today, Huren decided she would meet them. At least, from a distance. 

“Hey,” she called, hailing a student named Fox. He was a second year and blind, but always friendly. “Fox, it’s Huren. How is everyone?”

His head snapped towards her and he made his way over. “Huren,” he greeted warmly. “Odd for you to be free this time of day. Don’t you have class to attend?” 

“No,” she replied plainly before brightening again. “How’s the rest of CFVY?” 

“Excellent. Everyone is doing what they do best. Velvet has her camera project. Coco is designing a fall line that I simply must wear. Yatsuhashi is being his giant annoying self and constantly trying to make my world perfect.” Fox rolled his eyes affectionately. “I swear, he’s such a mom.”

“One of you was bound to be. He’s basically a giant teddy bear though,” Huren replied, nudging him so they could walk. “Any word on that new team? The one Xiao Long is on?”

He grinned. “Interested in the Sun Dragon, huh? You and about everyone on campus.”

“No, I'm not interested. Not like that at least,” Huren corrected quickly. 

Fox tilted his head, but shrugged, nonplussed. “Anyway, you’re thinking of team RWBY. They’re pretty impressive for first years. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, is on it. And damn is she cold. Students gave her the nickname Ice Queen. Then there’s the leader, Ruby Rose. The squirt is two years younger than every other first year. Ozpin, himself, had her advanced and enrolled since she's some sort of prodigy. Coco seems to think she’s cool, so who am I to argue? 

“And then there’s the latter half. Yang is pretty well known, as you can guess. An absolute bombshell with curves and legs for days. Sorry, that’s the only way I’ve ever heard her described.”

“That’s alright, keep going,” Huren encouraged patiently. She was impressed. Yang and her little sister, she could imagine that. But heiress to the most important Dust Company in the world? For Yang’s sake, Huren hoped she'd have luck in warming up this Ice Queen. Dust knows how beneficial it would be in the future. 

Fox seemed at ease, white eyes focused on where they walked. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was blind just because of the confidence with which he moved. “Right,” he said, “and the last member is Blake Belladonna. She’s quiet, always in a book, but totally a badass when it comes to a fight. She’s Yang’s partner too.”

Huren's blood froze. Blake? “I’m sorry, did you say Blake Belladonna?”

He turned to her for a moment. “Yeah, why?” 

Memories of the past began to bubble up and Huren had to force herself to breathe again. There was no way. “No reason,” she answered quickly. “No reason at all. Right then, how do they work together?”

“Hey Huren?”

“Yes, Fox?”

The orange and black themed boy turned, an inquisitive look on his face. “Why are you asking a blind man all of this? Especially when you can see for yourself?”

Her cheeks warmed slightly, but she tried and regained her composure. “You’re my friend and I know you wouldn’t give me false information. Plus, you probably see more than any other student I know.”

He made a noise of acceptance. She tapped his shoulder to signal for him to stop. “We’re in front of Grimm Studies. It’s your next class, right?”

“Yeah,” he said hesitantly. “How’d you know?”

At this, Huren’s confidence bolstered. “We’ve done this every Tuesday since I met you, Fox. Yeah, it’s been a month, but give my memory some credit.”

They both chuckled and Fox dipped his head in submission. “Alright, alright. You got me this time, Huren. But next week is my turn to hunt for information.”

“I’ll be most looking forward to it,” she chirped before turning resolutely on her heels and striding away. “See you next week!”

He called a farewell after her and Huren sighed. The faux bravado she had built was crumbling, and quickly. Blake was here? A spike of fear shot through her. What if Adam was close by? Huren needed to talk to Yang, as soon as possible. Although meeting her team would have to wait. Especially if a golden eyed Faunus was a possible issue and a huge ghost from her past.


	47. Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the Beacon Days arc, there's going to be a quite a bit of bouncing around with the POV. But Blake and Yang are finally beginning to make their way to the spotlight. Sorry, not sorry for making you guys wait so long.

A hint of burning cookies filled the air, followed shortly by a wall of dismay. Yang smiled to herself as she heard Ruby lamenting the loss of cookies all the way down the hall. 

She had been playing video games on her Scroll. Blake was reading on the bottom bunk as she usually did. The cry had broken Yang of the trance keeping her vested in the game. 

Despite an attempt to get back in the swing, her interest was slipping. Until she flung the device on her pillow and hung off the top bunk. 

“Bored,” she announced, drawing out the word in a typical Ruby manner. Maybe it was a familial habit, like the use of ‘nope', but Yang was using it now. “Blake, there’s nothing to do.”

The girl looked up at her partner. Her golden eyes seemed slightly annoyed at being torn from their pages. Yang smiled sweetly back at her partner, admiring her in the rather poor lighting. 

“Perhaps you could get started on the mountain of homework you’ve no doubt been pushing off,” Blake suggested, voice never straying from its usual monotone. But her eyes didn’t flick back down to the book. 

_Gotcha Blakey_ , Yang thought, feeling motivated. “Actually, all I have is the history paper for Oobleck. And that’s not due for two weeks. I say we go out and hit the town!”

A slender eyebrow raised and Blake looked every bit like a cat. The bow on her head even simulating ears. Yang had to smother a chuckle. Her friend certainly was odd, but it was definitely a good odd. “Yang, I’m quite interested in seeing how this book ends.”

Yang pouted and then yelped as she slipped and fell off her bunk. The fall drove her breath out of her lungs, but she was quick to recover. She got back up and continued to pout. “But Blake, you’ve been on a reading binge since Thursday! You and I both know this is the fourth book in the series and you need to go buy the last two anyways. C'mon, it’s super important to take breaks and enjoy the finer things in life. Like going into town, grabbing lunch and picking up your new books!”

For a moment, it seemed like Blake wasn’t going to crack. The duo had locked eyes with each other and held their own. Then Yang saw the barest lift of Blake’s lips. “Okay, let me finish this chapter and I’ll go,” she promised. 

Yang's pout gave way to a victorious smile that could’ve blinded the sun. She immediately perked up and ran to the closet. She began to rummage and search for her favorite boots and aviators. As always, she wouldn’t be caught dead going out looking like a mess. And definitely not when Blake was coming along. 

The reserved girl was far less excitable. Blake shook her head slightly before getting out of the bunk and marking her page. “We’re getting sushi,” she said simply. She tugged a jacket on and waited for Yang patiently. 

As soon as Yang stumbled away from the closet and untangled herself from an odd string that was definitely out to get her, she turned and beamed at the dark themed girl. 

“Good thing that’s what I was in the mood for,” Yang replied with a chuckle before escorting them out the room in a hurry. “C’mon let’s get out of here before Ruby catches us.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. Yang smiled back at the girl, feeling a shot of warmth trickle through her. It was nice to see Blake getting out of her shell. So when the pair set off, Yang became very energetic. She didn’t even notice the feeling she was being watched. No, that wasn’t quite right. She refused to acknowledge it. 

But when they got to Vale, it didn’t really matter. Seeing two beautiful women, Huntresses-in-training nevertheless, walking down the street is always bound to turn some heads. Blake as always, paid no mind to the attention and tried her best to remained unaffected. Yang sent her mega watt smile to anyone she deemed fit and hooked her partner's arm with hers to keep them close. 

The duo strode proudly into a little bookstore. Tuscon's Books, home to every book under the sun. Blake immediately slid away to where her books would be and Yang followed her with her eyes. The dark themed girl always seemed to light up in these places, which made Yang happy. She didn’t know her partner very well yet, but she could tell that Blake couldn’t have had a whole lot of joy growing up. 

It was in the little things. Staring off into space when they were in the room. Rubbing her arm when they were in a particularly crowded hall. The way her golden eyes would widen and narrow immediately whenever she was startled. Yang remembered brushing her shoulder once and Blake jolting away from the touch like she'd been burned. 

But now, Blake flowed smoothly. Her delicate fingers, capable of putting any Grimm to dust, were gliding across backings and through pages. A wistful smile that almost wasn’t there graced her face. When she found the desired book, she clutched it tightly to her chest and strode back to Yang. 

“Yang? I’m ready to go when you are,” Blake said, cutting into the trance Yang was in. 

The blonde blinked for a second and recovered, “Oh, awesome. Lunch then, right? There's this sushi place just down the block or if you want, I found this really good noodle shop just around the corner about a quarter mile down. I don’t know if you want to walk that far, but it is really good.” She couldn’t help but ramble. Her mind was running too fast. 

The deadpan look she got made her freeze and smile apologetically. Blake softened up soon enough though. 

“What books did you get?”

“The last two in the series and this one called, _La Vie de Un Prince Petit_.” Blake held the novels lovingly to her chest. 

Yang let out a chuckle and put her hands on her hips. “Sounds foreign.”

Blake shrugged and began pushing out of the bookstore before she bought something else. Yang followed her closely, amusement burning in her chest. “It’s French. I’m going to need to get it translated, but I want to read it. In not entirely sure why, but seeing it makes me feel like I’m missing something. Maybe reading it will help.”

The small speech struck Yang and she didn’t know what to think at first. Then she felt content that her friend was opening up a little more. Blake was way more open than she had been. 

“I hope it does,” Yang replied warmly. “Now let’s get some chow.” 

The pair walked along the sidewalk while chatting about classes. Yang recounted a certain story that Professor Port told the class about him wrestling an Ursa. She puffed up and bore her arms threateningly to impersonate the Grimm to try and get Blake to laugh. The other girl seemed interested, but Yang only earned an eye roll and a half smile. 

They stopped when they got to the sushi place that Yang mentioned earlier. The blonde rushed forward to get the door for Blake. Always have common chivalry, even if most people stopped giving a damn. She flashed the noirette a blinding smile and got another eye roll in return. Yang learned early on that an eye roll from Blake can equal the equivalent of a laugh. And it was always affectionate. 

Blake almost never did anything out of malice towards Yang. There may have been a cold shoulder here and there, but the partners got along famously. 

Once inside, Blake raised a hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. It ruffled the bow that sat ever so perfectly among the black tresses. 

“So what did you want to eat? I think I’ll go for the spicy dragon roll,” Yang said thoughtfully, staring at the menu. 

Blake studied her options carefully. Almost as if any choice could mean the difference between absolute delight and disdain. “Tuna roll and salmon roll,” she said slowly. 

It was slightly odd how focused Blake was when it came to sushi. Yang pushed away the thought. The girl must just really like fish is all. Reasoning in mind, Yang ordered their lunch and they waited patiently for their food. 

“I have some questions,” Blake said, resting a hand against her cheek.   
With a terribly cringey pair of finger guns, Yang replied, “Fire away.” 

A soft groan escaped the noirette, but she recovered easily enough. “So,” the noirette began slowly, “why’d you spontaneously decide to take us out to town?”

“I told you, you needed a break from being cooped up at Beacon. Plus, I was bored.” Yang delivered this with a grin that read it wasn’t the entire truth, but as much as she’d deliver. 

The girl seemed to take the answer with a grain of salt. Golden eyes seemed to bore through Yang and searched for any point of weakness. It was a habit that Yang had picked up on a couple weeks ago. Blake had this tendency of intense eye contact. Like she was trying to intimidate everyone or dig something out of them.

“Okay, do you honestly think that reading will help me discover what I’m missing?” There was an odd inflection in the question. Almost as if Blake couldn’t figure out whether or not she needed to cling to this. 

Yang’s smile fell away slightly and she pondered to herself. Reading to Blake was like talking was for Yang. And Yang often found that whenever she’d talk to someone about her past, it would be a little easier. It was still touchy and not everyone could understand, nor could she trust just anyone with her past. “Yeah, I really do think it’ll help. I didn’t know you spoke French though.”

“I don’t, I even told you I was getting it translated.”

“So you don’t even know a teeny tiny bit? Because that would be really freaking awesome!” Yang’s natural energy was only preceded by her blinding smile that most would grow weak upon witnessing. Blake was not most, which Yang appreciated more than anything.

Blake shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Not at all. Like I said, I’m not sure why I need to read it. It just feels like something that I have to do.”

Accepting the answer, Yang began to speak when their food was brought out. An idea crept into her mind and she grinned. She delicately picked up a piece of sushi and raised it in the air. “Bon appetit then. That means enjoy!”

Blake rolled her eyes affectionately. It was as familiar as her little half-smile that Yang always sought out. Nevertheless, she raised her own piece. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t, but bon appetit, Yang.”


	48. Chapter 48

Huren swayed patiently in the breeze. Her breath escaped her in clouded wisps as she shivered with delight in the chill of the late fall. Time was passing and in Vale, winter was apparently a thing that happened. It didn’t last long, but it always passed.

With her jacket snug around her and her Semblance keeping her temperature up, Huren made her way through the Everfall Forest. She decided to take the day for herself. Slay some Grimm, steal some sap. Just a few things here and there to take the edge off. 

Her shoulders ached and she frowned slightly. Body and mind were whirling and buzzing, but both seemed to be stunted. Even as she stopped, her mind refused to be calmed enough to form coherent thoughts.

Brief flashes of memory ran before her eyes. Felis laughing and grabbing her shoulder. Telling Yang things she shouldn’t know. Nights by the fire with Raven. And Adam.

Suddenly she was caught between a smiling boy and a blinding pain that exploded down her back. She trembled, not out of cold, but phantom pain and reached for Tueur. The handle was still warm. She gripped it tightly and let out a slow breath.

“Fey…” she whispered. It took effort, but the haunting image of Adam’s cruel, twisted face was slowly replaced by Felis’ smile. The pain took a turn, but one that she was more familiar with. The crushing pressure of depression settled into her lungs. “Keep me rolling,” she prayed softly.

The blade in her hand pulsed softly and she felt a bittersweet smile spread across her lips. Staying sad will never do, she mused, but the pain will stay as a reminder of you and our love.

This in mind, she steadied herself and continued to walk. Her hand was still firmly clutching Tueur as she went on. The buzz in her mind was reduced to a low white noise. One foot in front of the other and focus on your breathing. Colours flowed freely in the Everfall. Reds, oranges and yellows mingled with browns. They quite literally fell all around her with the leaves. Flashes of black and white passed by as Grimm went on their business. Without a doubt, they were wary of her. Most Grimm around Vale preferred easy prey that was scared and sad. Huren just pulsed her Aura so it gave off more energy than her negative emotions and was left alone for the most part.

Huren admired the trees that stood healthy and strong. Then something odd caught her attention. A streak of black and red that made her heart freeze in her throat. It was her imagination, it had to be.

She drew her sword regardless and forced her Semblance to come to life a little more. Carefully, she pushed through the brush and weaved through trees. If he was here, so close to Yang. She’d kill him. A wave of nausea rolled over her at the thought. She bit her lip and tried to force it back.

With a low growl, she pushed into a clearing and raised her weapon for a blow. Only to stop when she saw a semi-familiar pair of silver eyes. 

“Oh, hello,” Huren greeted abashedly, putting Tueur back quickly. An embarrassed smile appeared on her face as she looked at the younger sister of Yang Xiao Long. Ruby just stared at her frozen for a minute. 

“Um… hi. Who are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Huren sent back cautiously. She wasn’t supposed to get involved with Ruby. From what she’d been able to tell, Yang was scarily protective of the young Rose. 

Ruby seemed to be curious rather than scared, but definitely hesitant. “I’m Ruby Rose, I go to school here.”

“I’m Huren Lupus, I don’t.” Huren replied, trying to edge away. It was bad enough that Huren told Yang way more than she needed to know. After so much time alone, being able to talk to others usually implied a lack of control in what she said. Definitely not her proudest skill and she wanted to work on it. Fox helped with that sometimes, since he knew what Huren wanted to say and stopped her from rambling. Unless she really needed to unload and spew word vomit.

The small girl’s eyes drifted and settled on where Tueur rested against her back and those silver eyes shot wide. “Wow! Is that your broadsword? That’s awesome! How’d you get the glowing streaks in? It’s almost like it’s alive with how it pulses!”

Right. Excitable weapons nerd that skipped two years of schooling on a special recommendation. Huren said, “Yeah, I had to infuse crazy amounts of dust into military-grade Elementium. But it’s specially designed to channel all of my Aura and Semblance so it glows when my Aura goes through it. And I should probably stop talking now…” 

Far from the shyness that she originally expected, Ruby seemed wildly excited. “What do you mean? That’s totally awesome! I’d never heard of infusing the two. Just mild injections so the metal sticks better. I can’t even imagine how hot it had to be for it to properly set. Then again, the reaction temperature of most dust is around 80 degrees Celcius…” 

Ruby seemed so excited and thoughtful that Huren couldn’t help but smile. It was wild how easily Ruby got excited about weapons. 

“Can I look it over?” she asked shyly. Silver eyes resembled a puppy and seemed so innocent. 

Huren was hesitant to hand over her beloved weapon. She didn’t want to disappoint the girl though. So she made a counter offer like she was taught. “Only if I can look over yours.”

Ruby stopped for a second, silver eyes darkening as they narrowed slightly. She reached back though and drew a large, red scythe that was bigger than she was. The gears were clearly well-oiled and it unfolded beautifully. “You have to promise not to hurt or scratch Cresent Rose.”

“You have to promise not to tarnish or stain Tueur. She means more to me than anything in this world.” Outside of this world is a different story.

Ruby seemed to understand and the pair slowly swapped weapons. Cresent Rose was far lighter than Huren anticipated. The metal must be light-weight and used as sparingly as possible. It was also cleaner than she expected a Huntress-in-training to keep her weapon. This spoke volumes on how highly Ruby valued her scythe. Huren could very easily respect that.

She turned the scythe over in her hand, looking for the multi-function button it had to have. Aha, she thought, working with the blade until it settled into a collapsed state that resembled a sniper rifle. _Definitely an interesting fact that I can work with. Too bad I don’t shoot unless I absolutely have to._

“Not bad at all. Let me guess, she’s capable of all Dust rounds and combinations. The barrel in the sniper rifle form heats up around 35 consecutive shots and you primarily use it as a scythe,” Huren guessed. 

Ruby giggled. “Actually, it heats up after 250 rounds and while I use her as a scythe mostly, I fire rounds to power my inertia. It really helps to change direction in air.”

Huren couldn’t believe her ears. 250 rounds? That was nearly unheard of. “Amazing,” she murmured, running one finger over the curve in the blade. With her Aura protecting her, it didn’t break skin, but the pressure proved how much it wanted to.

Girl knows how to maintain a weapon, that was made abundantly clear. “How often do you clean her?” Huren asked, fully invested now in the gears of the weapon. Each one seemed to be lovingly oiled and polished until it shone brightly. But upon brushing a thumb against it, no carbon or CLP came away.

“Every night I’ll set away cleaning time. That way I can make sure she gets exactly the amount of attention she needs. How often do you clean your broadsword?”

Felis thought back to the last time she fended off a pack of Beowolves along the coast of Vale. “About once or twice a week. I should definitely take more care of Tueur, but I stay busy for the most part. And she hasn’t failed me yet.”

Ruby’s head shot up in surprise. “Once or twice a week? How long do you spend cleaning her? Because I’ve never seen Elementium hold together so strongly without routine maintenance.”

“A couple of hours if I can get away with it, usually. Sometimes I can’t. But the Dust in the blade really helps to keep the blade, not only tapered but, free from encrusting and rust. It’s actually really useful since there have been times when I couldn’t slip away to clean her.”

The dark haired girl thought on this and cradled the blade to her chest. Tueur wasn’t humming like she did with Huren, obviously. But it was an odd feeling to be separated from her weapon. “That’s awesome!”

“Yeah…” she agreed slowly. “Hey, could I maybe get her back now?”

Silver eyes blinked slowly as if in a daze. Then they widened with realization. “Oh, of course!” They traded weapons back and Huren let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Having Tueur back in her hands was more of a comfort than anything she could imagine. 

“Thank you, Ruby. Hey, you said you attended school here, right?” Huren pressed gently, trying to win some information out of this incidental encounter.

Ruby smiled wide and proud. “You bet I do!”

One eyebrow arched playfully and she asked, “Right then. What’s your team like? And your team leader?”

“Uhh… My team is called team RWBY. We have me, I am the team leader. My sister, who people really like. Her name is Yang. There’s her partner, Blake, who’s really quiet and is always reading or something. She’s pretty good with her weapon, I’ve never seen ribbon employed with a katana until I met Blake. And then there’s my partner, Weiss. She really focuses on studying and making sure I’m doing my best as team leader!” It was somewhat cryptic, but about as much as Huren expected to gather.

Fox was right though, Blake was on this team. The only questions that remained were: how, why and where? How was Blake here after so long? Why would she come here when Adam was coming into power in the Fang? Where was Adam?

Huren forced herself to smile and nod politely. “They sound like a lovely group of ladies. Maybe I’ll see you all around campus.”

“Hey, Huren?”

“Yes?”

“If you don’t go here, then why and how are you even on campus?”

A wry smile. “I’ll be sure to tell you when I figure that one out, Ruby.”


	49. Blake

Blake couldn't shake the strangest feeling that she was being watched. It made the hair on the back of her neck raise and made her cat ears stand at attention. They strained under the bow which confined them. Pressure and irritation filled her being, but they had to remain stifled.

It had been a consistent feeling over the last few weeks. But she couldn’t ever locate the source of her discomfort. Something which also bothered her, considering what she'd grown accustomed to doing in the Fang. Tracking down fellow spies and ninjas and taking them out. 

“Good morning, Blake!” a chipper voice interrupted her thoughts. She jumped slightly and turned as unbothered as she could to her partner. 

She let out a small breath of relief. “Good morning, Yang,” she replied steadily. The blonde smiled wide and stopped just before the Faunus. Something in bright, lilac eyes put Blake at ease. It was almost enough to make her smile. Almost.

For a moment, the blonde seemed to analyze her. “Hey, are you okay, Blake? You seem a little jumpy today.”

Never one to admit weakness, Blake fought not to bristle. “I’m not sure what you're talking about,” she stated evenly. Golden eyes narrowed slightly before widening. What was she doing? Yang was her friend and didn't deserve any aggression. 

Upon seeing lilac widen with hurt, Blake felt reprimanded. “I'm sorry, Yang. That was unfair. I just- I've just got this feeling I can't shake. Like something's out there, watching.” Her skin crawled at the thought of it being him. 

Yang still looked slightly hurt, but concern also colored her gaze. She held out her arms in an invitation and after a moment, Blake yielded to the embrace. Her arms wrapped around Yang and she took a breath. Citrus and gunpowder shouldn't go together so well, but it did. Plus, there was something else that was so undeniably Yang that Blake did, in fact, smile a little. 

“You trust me, right, Blake?” The tone was soft, questioning. 

Blake didn't want to hesitate. Yang had never given her a reason to distrust her. She'd always given Blake what she needed. The blonde was somehow able to read the Faunus without even asking what was wrong. It was part of how they worked so well together. Though, there were times when Blake felt she didn't contribute near as much. Then she'd think of the secrets she still hid from her team. Yet, she found that in these quiet moments, she needed just a moment to pull back. Just a simple reminder that yes, she could afford to let someone in, even if it's just a little.

Eventually, when Yang tried pulling away, Blake mumbled, “Yes.” She tightened her hold for a moment before releasing the brawler. She thought about her book. The one she'd been meaning to translate. It helped settle her. “Yes, I trust you,” she repeated, a little more confident. 

A hand gripped her chin gently, giving her room to leave if she wanted. “Blake,” Yang began hesitantly. “You know if something is bugging you, you can talk to me.” 

“Yeah,” Blake agreed. She couldn't look away from Yang without stepping back. But she knew that, while it was hard and trust didn't come easy, she could trust Yang with her life. So why couldn't she tell Yang who she really was? Mostly though, Blake just wanted to be able to speak to her partner, but the words just felt caught in her throat.

For her efforts, she was awarded a sad smile. “Awesome. Did you want to grab lunch? We could stop by that sushi place on the boulevard?” After their initial day out to get lunch and books, that sushi place had become their spot. They'd go at least once a week and never called it by name. Technically it was called Benzo's, but to them it was that sushi place. A weird sort of endearment. 

For some reason, this gave Blake courage. “Yang? I- I have something I need to tell you,” she admitted. Blake knew that she trusted Yang. It was time that Yang knew she trusted her and the only way she could do this was by confiding her secret to Yang. Well, a secret, but this was likely to be one of Blake's closest kept secrets.

The buxom woman blinked at her. “What is it?” Yang inquired. Her friend was standing and facing her entirely. Body language implying that she's listening exclusively to Blake.

“Actually, it's more something I need to show you,” Blake reiterated. 

A playful smile appeared and Yang seemed perfectly at ease. “Just so long as it's Ruby appropriate,” she teased. More than likely referencing Blake's tendency to read smut. It was so easy to read her partner like this. And it gave Blake exactly what she needed. She reached up with trembling fingers and grabbed her bow to unravel it. 

And then there were solid hands over hers. Yang’s expression dropped back into concern. “You don't have to show me now, Blake. If you're shaking to do it, I'm not going to push it. I promise.” That was just like her partner as Blake had come to know her. A very small, but very real smile drifted across her lips.

For the statement rang with nothing but truth. It actually made a small laugh bubble its way from Blake's throat. “That's why I have to show you, Yang. Please?”

The hands hesitantly fell away from hers and she slowly undid the ribbon and looked down instinctively. Her freed ears flicked about in the open air. In the silence, her courage began to dissipate. “I’m a Faunus, Yang,” she forced out, suddenly feeling very small and unconfident.

“Okay?” came the confused reply. There wasn't any malice in the answer, just a question. Almost as if asking, so what?

Blake risked glancing up and saw the blonde standing where she was. Concern mingled with befuddlement, but that was it. There wasn't any hate or disgust anywhere in lilac eyes. Pressure slowly let up on Blake's chest and courage began to trickle back in. As well as faith in her partner, but she was still slightly hesitant.

“You don't hate me?” Spoken slowly.

“Why would I hate you? You’re like my best friend.” An encouraging smile hidden just behind words.

Blake was looking at the blonde now. Her ears were twitching with nervousness and a little bit of excitement. She said, “Most humans hate the Faunus. Many would go as far as to kill us. I hid this part of me because I figured if I didn’t...” she trailed off.

“If you didn’t, people would treat you differently. Like being who you actually are makes you somehow inferior,” Yang finished. 

The distance between them remained unchanged. Things felt like they remained unchanged.

Yang reached out and touched her hand. The stimulation shocked Blake, but she didn't flinch away. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed on lilac that regarded her with the depthless affection she'd grown accustomed to. “Blake, this is a part of you. Part of a badass, ninja who could easily take down all sorts of Grimm. Overall, to me, you are still you. With the added bonus of you having super senses and adorable ears.” At the last bit, Yang grinned a little bit.

Blake felt some heat creep across her cheeks. “Thank you, Yang.”

“Of course. Like I said, I’m here for you. We're partners for a reason. Even though I totally could’ve taken that Ursa myself.”

There was the Yang she knew. With an affectionate eye roll, Blake replied, “Sure.” She took a step forward and bumped their shoulders together. “I don't really feel like lunch, but how about a movie?” Yang allowed their connected hands to drop and Blake felt a surge of emotions in her chest.

And then, with a very Yang-like smile, the blonde slung an arm around her shoulders and echoed, “Sure.”


	50. Chapter 50

Today was a good day to hunt. The skies were fairly clear and the breeze was steady. Huren briefly closed her eyes to listen for anything she could take down. It was unusually quiet today. 

Birds were softly tweeting. Water bubbled around some small brook or other. Other than that, nothing. She blinked open her eyes slowly and frowned. There was always some noise or other in the Everfall Forest. The fact that it was so silent didn’t bode well with Huren. 

She didn’t speak and glided through the underbrush as best she could. It sounded deafening against the world. And Huren prided herself on being able to move silently. It helped her avoid Raven on the worst of days. 

Brief thoughts flickered through her. She climbed into a tree and pressed herself against the trunk when she got far enough up. Tueur was moved into her hands without a thought. She scanned the earth around her carefully. 

Again, she couldn’t find anything. Everything was just quiet and peaceful. 

Huren felt her lip curl in disgust at the thought. So much for a perfect day to hunt. Her mind wasn't buzzing uncomfortably either for once.

“What am I supposed to do then, Fey?” she asked. “If I can’t slay Grimm, if I can’t spar with my brother then what is there?” 

She almost felt the pressure of Felis' head resting against her shoulder. Could almost hear her saying, “You have a sister you can spar with, Huren. And worse comes to worse, you swallow your pride and accept a loss.”

“I don’t lose and you’re not actually here,” Huren said sadly. She turned her head to where she heard the voice only to see scenery. 

Felis was right though. Huren could spar with Yang and that would likely satisfy this itch she had. But Huren really just wanted another day with Felis. A day where they could skip rocks by the stream. Or just laying on their backs looking at the sky and talking. Or to play their game where one of them has an hour to hide while the other tracks them down and a grappling match commences.

With a sigh, Huren dug her hands briefly into the hilt of Tueur. She spent about twenty minutes building her Aura and staying in the tree. After which, she focused her Aura into her palm. The light blue began to form up and swirl in her hold. As time progressed, it slowly solidified and compressed itself. 

The result was taxing on her Aura, but she had a semi-corporeal ball of Aura in her hand. It fizzled and swirled violently. Various shades of blue crossed and struck out. 

Her shoulders trembled with effort and she let out an annoyed huff. When her Aura snapped, her eyes shot open and she shuddered. The Aura in her hand hissed before exploding in a burst of energy. Its force blew her into the tree and she slammed her head violently. 

Everything started blurring together and she shook her head. Her ears were ringing. A smile crossed her lips, it was dopey. “Well, Fey, it’s like we always said. Never give me free time and too much energy because I’ll find something stupid,” she tried to say, but it ended up coming out slurred badly. There was a mild burn mark on her palm, but Huren wasn't bothered by it. Instead, she watched as the world around her came to life. 

Squirrels and birds burst from their hiding places. Small Grimm scattered from the spike in energy which posed a threat to them. Everything just kind of exploded into action. The suddenness of it all turned her smile into a laugh. The laugh put pressure on her ears so she felt it more than heard it. It was like submerging her head underwater. Everything comes through oddly. 

Huren watched with great amusement as the natural order was disrupted before her. Although, her amusement was cut short by a swirling red vortex that made her grit her teeth. “Mum,” she growled slightly as she waited for the woman to come through. 

When she didn’t, Huren grew slightly confused. She climbed down from her perch and approached the swirling mass. When nothing happened, Huren bit her lip indecisively, but went through the portal. 

As always, the way through was horribly dizzying, but at least she didn’t throw up this time. With a shake of the head, she took in her surroundings. Her mother was standing before a stone near the river bank. The elder didn’t look to acknowledge her, choosing to stay where she was. 

Huren felt the unspoken order and obediently strode over to her mother. 

Raven was silent for a long time. The powerful warrior was staring intently at the stone before them. Huren looked at it, she couldn’t find anything special about it, but chose to remain silent. 

It wasn’t until Huren shifted uncomfortably that Raven turned slightly. “What do you remember from the stories I told you as a child?” 

There were a lot of stories that she told Huren. But Huren's favorite was always about team STRQ. “I remember the way you’d always introduce you and Uncle Qrow. Children of a man who has suffered more than any man deserves to suffer. A man who has experienced more pain than a person should withstand. A man who has seen more and lived longer than most have right to.

“I remember how hard it was on you both growing up under him. Uncle Qrow became a drunk. You became harsh and unyielding until you met Taiyang. And at that first gentle touch and initial kindness, you were shaken. You fell in love and bore me and Yang.

“But I remember that you became a part of team STRQ. That together, you all shattered records and expectations. You became Ozpin's most trusted and go-to team. He gave you and Uncle Qrow magic and you can turn into birds.

“I remember the Battle of Lustrae Canyon where you nearly lost Taiyang. When you were willing to sacrifice yourself for him. How Salem herself saw this and released you rather than killed you.”

Raven stared at her, something in otherwise impassive eyes. “Huren, you cannot fool yourself. Seeing your past and living in it all at once is difficult. The way you’d been raised was designed to temper you. To teach you every form of pain there was possible and to force you to make it your own. Pain is strength to you. It’s how your Semblance works. Yang’s the same in that aspect, which is odd. But you need to stop getting lost in it. If you must get lost, get lost in your mission. Force yourself to become better to protect your sister.”

Huren would never stop hating when her mother made an attempt at sympathizing with her. It felt too misplaced compared to the image that Huren built of Raven. A hard, impassive warrior who refuses to show weakness and forcing Huren to become the same. 

This pressed Huren to ask, “Why did it have to be me?” Hidden questions lay beneath, but Huren refused to acknowledge any of them.   
“Would you wish your life on your sister?” Every single time with that question.

Huren knew the answer, but it was always going to be a slap in the face. “I’d rather die,” she stated evenly. “But that doesn’t mean that I can just let go of the pain I’ve gone through.”

“Don't let go of it! Harness it! Do as I’ve raised you to do and return the pain you take tenfold. Become a master of yourself and impose your will on anyone who dare defy you! Become like your grandfather!” A gleam shone in Raven's eyes that Huren had never seen before. It was nearly mad. 

A chord struck within Huren. “My grandfather?”

Raven took note of the curiosity and grabbed hold. “You will meet soon enough. And he’ll show you what it takes to be a warrior. He'll force you to become the best Huntress this world has ever seen. And then you’ll be able to protect Yang from anything.” There was something unspoken there. Huren was growing somewhat concerned. 

But Raven chose then to let the broiling excitement die. She turned back to the stone. “We're not so different, Huren. One would argue the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” 

That was where Huren drew the line. It was an internal struggle not to protest and continue to appease her mother. But she knew somehow that she wouldn’t see Raven again for some time. Maybe it was wishful thinking though. Therefore, it would be best to part on somewhat good terms.


	51. Blake

An explosion sounded off to my right. It sounded like it came from the Everfall Forest. My lips twitched downwards into a frown and I debated whether or not investigation was necessary.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, Blakey?” Yang asked me. Her voice alone effectively snapped me out of my stupor. Ruby was glancing over at me, silver eyes wide with curiosity.

I surveyed the small room for a moment before saying, “Just thought I heard something is all. Guess it was just my imagination.”

“With all those books you read, it’s hardly a stretch,” Nora claimed. The orange haired girl was upside down as usual and somehow had Ren in a headlock. Their relationship could be defined as odd at best. “But it doesn’t explain why you made a frowny face. Like yeah, you have the whole moody and mysterious girl thing going on, but-“

“That should do it, Nora,” Ren interjected swiftly, clapping one hand over her mouth. “Leave Blake and her choice of facial expressions alone.”

Yang narrowed her eyes briefly, like she was trying to read what was wrong. Ruby cut in, energy burning brightly. “Well, what better way to turn a smile upside down than with a game or two of Ninja?”

The idea hung in the air for a second and they were all frozen. Memories of a team building exercise freshly laid out before them. Screams of frustration, destroyed buildings and Blake at the center of it all.

“Uhh... Rubes, don't you remember what happened last time we played Ninja?” Yang asked, rubbing her wrist nervously. I felt like smiling in triumph already. 

It took a moment for Ruby to realise her mistake. But rather than admit her mistake, she smiled sheepishly and said, “Hey, we didn’t know what we were getting into then. Now we’re all better prepared and things ought to go better than they did last time. And we can always call it if you don’t think you’re up to the challenge.”

I grinned and stood up. “You already know I’m playing.”

Yang took the bait and jumped to her feet. She crossed over to where I was. The heat of her Semblance was as much as comfort now as it always was in the past. In the moment, it felt a little stronger than usual.

Her hand slowly reached out and touched mine. “I’m playing, but if I win, don’t you think it’s fair for them to know?” she whispered just so I could hear. My ears burned and I swallowed harshly. She was right, they deserved to know, but I wasn’t ready.

“Not yet, Yang,” I murmured softly. Soon, but not just yet. “Something else.”

She smirked and I regretted my answer. The fiery blonde allowed us more distance and grinned more towards the group than me. “Blake, I challenge you in this game of Ninja. If I am the victor, then you must do me the honors of going on a date with me.”

Of course she’d use something like that to cover up our vicinity. I rolled my eyes at her. “You won’t win, Yang,” I retorted with a mock sharpness. “But when I win, you have to spend an entire afternoon in the library studying with me.” 

Ruby’s gaze went intermittently between the two of them. “Anyone else playing?” she asked taking a look around the room. Nora had magically produced popcorn from somewhere and Ren shook his head respectfully. “Right,” she said, drawing it out painfully, “and I guess I’ll be refereeing. Yang, Blake, the game is Ninja and the rules are simple. Take turns making moves until both arms of one player are out. A side note, please don’t destroy the room.”

I felt the confidence flowing through me. Either way, it wasn’t a loss for me. Wait, what?

“Begin!”

Yang struck her pose, confidence and determination blazing in lilac eyes. I backflipped into my stance, sliding my feet into a position for optimum balance. It was an unspoken agreement that she’d get the first move. Her step backwards caught me slightly off-guard.

She got that look in her eyes that said she was planning something. I just didn’t know what. Biting against the unease, I took a step forward.

So our little dance began. Yang was being absolutely infuriating, moving just out of reach every time. I was growing cross, deftly sliding across the room and trying to catch the blonde. “Stop running away,” I hissed in annoyance.

As her nature intended, Yang grinned widely and continued to avoid me. On one particular move, she lunged just past me and in my surprise, I wasted my move by turning around. A wicked gleam came into her eyes and I narrowed my own in response. In a lightning fast strike, she went for my hand which shot away on a reflex. I twisted my torso and knife-handed her. 

Lilac seemed to bleed red for a moment. It was just for a moment though and she was immediately all lilac. A familiar unease drifted through me and she whipped her body to get to my hand. I pulled away again.

One hand down, she seemed more determined than ever and she still had that freaking grin plastered on her lips. I tried for her and she leaned back and away from me. Her bare stomach was flexing with the effort to support the position. She used her turn to whip around and try sweeping my legs. 

Naturally, I jumped to avoid and wanted to gloat at her low, defenseless position. She didn’t seemed bothered by the disadvantage when I lunged for her again. She adjusted to kick her foot up just enough to knock me off course. My back hit the floor since I couldn’t move again.

A brief flash of pain in my hand and I knew she had gotten me. I slid the hand behind my back and used my turn to regain my feet. Yang fell back a step and the dance began again. There was a certain wariness that was eating at me now.

I was reminded of a time when I’d seen lilac eyes look at me with such utter determination and without any sort of malice. But the memory was muddy and I couldn’t focus on it right now. Now this game was all that mattered. I just had to beat Yang and show her. What was I even showing her? That I’d win and we’d study in the library? If I asked her to, she wouldn’t even hesitate before joining with a good-natured grumble.

When I saw the opening, I lunged. She dodged with a laugh that made a rush of giddiness go through me as well. A tiny wave of euphoria that I had to push down. Her move wasn’t anymore successful than mine was, but she began to laugh even harder. Twisting my torso, I tried for her hand again. It was a trick as she bumped our hips together and sent us careening across the room. Her hand was still out of reach and she was on top of me.

Through narrowed eyes, I resisted the urge to curl my hand into a fist when she swiped for me.

A clone disappeared and I was free, a mere foot away. “Blake,” she complained, “since when have we ever used Semblances in children’s games?”

I rolled my eyes and listed, “Tag, pillow fights, that one time when you really wanted to beat Ruby at video games, should I go on?”

“And here I thought Ninja was a gentlewoman’s sport,” Yang teased, lunging again and I dodged before striking back.

We traded blows and banter with the ease only partners could achieve. “You say that like either of us have any sort of sportsmanship.”

“As a boxer, sportsmanship is one of my core values.”

“What happened to honor, courage and commitment?”

Yang bristled slightly. “Those are still the top three!” she protested, rolling away from my attempt to corner her. 

With a smaller smirk, I pulled back as she pushed off and jumped me. We collided and she tapped my hand before crashing to the ground. A breathless laugh escaped me and I smiled up at her. It was entirely unlike me, but I couldn’t help the feeling of pure euphoria that always followed Yang’s presence. 

She laughed with me, all rich and melodious. Just then, we were reminded of our company. “Umm… so Yang wins?” Ruby announced quietly.

“Guess I’m stuck going on a date with you then,” I teased.

Yang’s smile could kill someone. It had a wicked glean to it that made a shudder go down my spine. But despite the clear mischief, I didn’t feel threatened. 

“Wear something nice, and don’t worry about bringing your bow,” the brawler murmured quiet enough for me to hear. It was enough to make my heart stop out of fear. 

Yang must’ve been able to read my expression, because hers was incredibly soft. “Blake, you can trust me, I promise. If you want to show up with it, I won’t be mad. But I promise you that you don’t need it.”

Taking a deep breath, I managed, “I know, Yang.” And I did.


	52. Chapter 52

There was no way that Huren was actually alive right now. She was dreaming and now she was looking down the end of what was in all senses of the word, a wand. With a gulp, she took a hesitant step backwards. 

“Raven, you should know better than to show up here of all places,” the blonde woman hissed. From behind wiry glasses, she looked like a vengeful goddess or something. It was entirely intimidating.

Not wanting to insinuate or instigate anything, Huren kept her hands in plain view. “I’m not Raven Branwen,” she tried pleading.

“Nonsense, who else would you be? You can wear contacts or throw your voice all you want, but I know the truth.”

A voice from Huren’s past filled her ears. “Glynda, the girl is right. Perhaps you have been working a trite hard lately,” Ozpin laughed before strolling to the elder woman’s side. His eyes were full of golden knowledge. They were round with affection and curiosity. “Hello young one,” he greeted.

Ozpin was still sort of a hero to Huren, so she was slightly at a loss for words. But she managed to get herself together enough to say, “Good afternoon, sir.” 

He chuckled and the one called Glynda’s glare grew less in intensity. A small wave of relief crashed over Huren. “Please, there’s no need for such formalities, young Branwen. You have every right to be here, though I recall, you should be here under a student’s status with your partner.”

She didn’t feel any hesitation, but hated the words that slid past her lips nonetheless. “I don’t have a partner.”

Ozpin leaned forward on his cane and at the mention of Branwen, Glynda’s hostility skyrocketed once more. “So she is a Branwen,” Glynda stated coolly.

“She’s as much a Branwen as our very own Miss Xiao Long,” Ozpin answered, easing some of the tension. “Glynda, you can relax. She is a surprising young girl, but she usually doesn’t mean any harm.”

“Sir, if you’re referring to the tournament, I-!” She stopped when he put up a hand.

His golden eyes was briefly fierce but settled very quickly. “Miss Branwen, your actions at the tournament were rather rash and impulsive, but from what I’ve heard, you’ve grown since then. You have my condolences and if you should choose to, you still have a place at my institution.”

Embarrassment was the only way to describe how she was feeling right about now. “How much do you know?”

“I know that for a youth you’ve suffered great loss and I can not only understand, but relate as well. To lose not only a best friend, but a lover? It is surely painful.”

“I’m fine,” she lied, feeling oddly defensive. Yes, she idolized Ozpin, but he didn’t know the first thing about what she had gone through.

Glynda had seen this, perhaps it was a woman to woman thing and finally put her wand away. “Who are you, young Huntress?”

“Exactly that, I am Huren Branwen, a Huntress from birth,” Huren said simply, hand reaching back to stroke Tueur on impulse.

Green and gold settled on her and she slowly began to feel uneasy as the silence amongst them persisted. Ozpin reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she took a step back.

“Oh, but you are so much more than that, child. You were the partner of Adam Taurus, one may even say a sister. Champion of what was arguably the most violent tournament Vale had ever seen. Lover of one Fe-“

Huren drew her blade in a flash, instincts blazing. “Don’t you dare say her name or I’ll kill you where you stand, imposter,” she growled through grit teeth. Her Aura manifested itself into a wreath of flame around her arms and Tueur. The ends of her hair were also lit.

Laughter could be heard from her left and the vision dissipated. Huren blinked and tensed her muscles for a fight. Her lips were bared in a snarl.

A green haired girl and a lad walked out into her vision. The male seemed amused, his dark eyes were sparkling with excitement and his mouth was curved in a cruel grin. “You’re an interesting one, for sure. You ever see anyone see through you so quickly, Em?”

Red eyes fixed curiously on her, it was odd seeing a pair that weren’t mostly void of expression. “No, I don’t believe so,” she mused thoughtfully. She seemed to be biting the inside of her cheek.

“I should kill both of you right now,” Huren ground out. She was beyond furious. “How did you get that information.” The demand was clear and backed with venom.

The boy smirked, flipped his messy gray locks and strolled ever closer to her. He stopped when she turned to fix her sword on him and stepped into a proper fighting stance. “Feisty, I like that in a woman,” he quipped. 

Huren was just about to make mincemeat out of him when a new voice cut in, “Knock it off, Mercury or I promise I’ll make what she does to you look like a mercy.”

The third figure emerged. A stunning woman with hair like the night and burning amber eyes. They weren’t like Blake’s, they were hungry. As if searching for some sort of power and control. She wore a tailored red dress with gold flowing in natural patterns. “Cinder, a pleasure,” the woman practically purred.

“Well, it seems you already know me, so how about answering my question?” Huren snapped back as she sensed the Aura emanating from the woman. She was far from at ease, knowing exactly what a beautiful stranger could be capable of. 

Cinder seemed fairly amused at this and waved a hand at the one called, Em, who rushed over in an instant. She was without a doubt the leader, Huren would have to be blind to miss that. With a dangerous smirk, she answered, “We are working on a certain project at the moment. We’ve heard rumors about you from certain allies of ours and we’d like to seek an audience.”

It would be so easy to laugh her off. Huren wanted to, wanted no part of any sort of plans that they would have. But on the other hand, it was never a bad idea to keep allies. And people who knew so much were potentially dangerous, it wouldn’t do to dismiss them.

“What kind of rumors?” she inquired casually. She forced her Semblance to die down, but didn’t put her sword away just yet.

This seemed to please Cinder, who began to approach. It was practically a glide and before Huren knew it, a hand drifted across her chest and she felt breath along her neck. Her skin itched, but she kept still.

The woman whispered in her ear, “Mostly of you being taken by a terrible fire. Some of you being slain by your former partner.” 

Huren grunted, “Here I am.”

“Indeed,” Cinder agreed, both hands sliding over her back to rest on her chest. Huren was fairly confident she could throw the woman off before anything life threatening happened. Just in case though, she raised her Aura to act as a shield without allowing it to concentrate enough to resonate blue. 

She waited a moment before sliding away from the woman. Cinder seemed to hide a smirk. 

“So, what do you want from me?”

“I want to offer you what you want most out of this life,” Cinder said, allowing her hands to raise in an unfolding manner. Like she was offering Huren a great gift.

Teeth ground down in a way that would make any dentist feel faint. Huren replied as evenly as she could, “I don’t want anything you have.”

Just as she turned, Mercury and Em were there and blocking her escape. Seems that Cinder wasn’t finished with her just yet. Words graced her ears and she felt her chest constrict painfully. 

“You wouldn’t want to avenge your beloved? Or better yet, have her by your side once more?” There was an underlying taunt to the words. Like Cinder had nothing but confidence in Huren’s response. All the sensuality was fading away, but the hunger remained.

With a stiffness to her shoulders, Huren dared to glance back. Amber eyes were gleaming at her, practically devouring her entirely. 

“You just need to work with us for a little while. My master rewards those who serve her and please believe that acquiring such things would be a mere simplicity,” Cinder went on promising.

Words rang within Huren and she wasn’t entirely sure they were her own. “Without a balance in this world, none of us would exist. We’ll speak again, Cinder, but expect it to be on my terms. And leave the children at home next time, hate for little Johnny to get too excited.” Yeah, definitely not her words. She didn’t even recognize her own voice to be completely honest.

_Just trust your instincts_ , she thought to herself. 

“Very well,” came the cool response. “Until the next time then.” 

Huren pushed past the duo who’d stopped her initially, sheathing her weapon as she went. For whatever reason, she knew in her heart of hearts that she wouldn’t have to worry about them attacking her. For now, that is.


	53. Yang

For the first time in a long time, Yang Xiao Long could say she was nervous. Her knees bounced and she fussed with golden locks almost subconsciously. It was just supposed to be a casual thing between friends. Why in all of Remnant did she have to label it as a date?

Her t-shirt seemed too constricting suddenly, her jeans too tight. She was about to stand and change something, everything when the bathroom door finally opened and Blake stepped out.

“Wow,” Yang gaped, fairly and effectively speechless. Blake was in a form-fitting long sleeve that dipped fairly low. She wore dark jeans, not unlike Yang’s, but it was somehow just stunning to look at her. Recovering as swiftly as humanly possible, Yang offered, “You look fantastic, Blake.”

Her friend, _just friend?_ , shut up brain, smirked at her slightly. “You clean up pretty nice too, Miss Bombshell of Beacon,” Blake teased lightly. It was something Yang noticed only she managed to draw out and it filled her with no small amount of pride in the matter.

With a semi-forced laugh, Yang donned her biker jacket and inquired, “You ready to head out?”

“Of course,” Blake shot back, grabbing her Scroll and sliding it into her back pocket. Yang had to look away and swallow back saying something she might regret. Or not. But that was up to fate to decide. Blake still wore the bow, for now.

The pair went to their special sushi place for dinner and traded stories while talking about assignments. Yang still had to complete her essay on why the Faunus were entirely necessary in the Revolution of Remnant. Blake jumped in immediately, explaining how with their ability to see in the dark, Faunus were invaluable to the war effort. 

It was a little shocking how Yang didn’t realize her partner was a Faunus sooner with how passionate the girl was, but it never bothered her. It was just more of Blake and the thought alone brought a smile to her lips.

After eating, Yang brought them on a little walk. When Blake asked where they were going, Yang promised she’d explain when they got there. They approached the place that Yang had found when she was wandering about Vale one day.

The hedge overhead made Blake curious. “What is this, Yang?”

With a gentle smile, Yang finally relented, “It’s a garden. No one ever comes here anymore. I scoped it out a couple months ago and literally no one ever comes in except for me. I figured it could be like a secret place for us. A place where we can just be ourselves, you know?” 

Blake seemed to grow slightly skeptical at that. Her mouth was twisted in indecision and she reached out to grab her arm. Yang studied her bow for a second, imagining the tufted ears laying flat back. 

“Hey,” she murmured comfortingly, “let me just show you? I promise, if you don’t like it we can go home.”

And Blake looked at her then. Golden eyes focusing on hers intensely. There was always some sort of pain there. However, there was also trust there when her gaze landed on Yang, no matter how hesitant it seemed. Who hurt you? The question was always just on the tip of her tongue.

“Okay,” her partner decided, stepping forward to walk by Yang’s side. The Faunus tucked herself close to Yang as a gust rolled by and the pair entered the garden. 

Despite having seen it multiple times, the pure beauty of the garden in the starlight was breathtaking. But all the marigolds, daffodils and lavender in the world couldn’t hold a candle to the look on Blake’s face right now. Her pupils were dilated slightly and her mouth dropped open into a small “o” that Yang was entirely convinced she wasn’t aware of.

They walked until Yang found the small bench she sat at on more than a few occasions. She liked to come here and think. Mostly about her mother, or the strange girl, Huren, or her studies, or Blake. 

A rare, shy smile made its way onto her face. “So,” she began, “what do you think?” It wasn’t much in comparison to what Blake had shown her, but Yang liked to consider this her little secret.

An even rarer smile was on her partner’s face. “I love it, Yang,” she breathed.

“I figured this could be like a place that we just come to when it all gets too much. A place where we don’t have to pretend to have the answers or be strong. We just have to be ourselves,” Yang mumbled, feeling her cheeks warm slightly.

Blake regarded her momentarily. Her hands came up and undid the bow in her hair. Two ears wiggled free and twitched to grow accustomed to their new surroundings. A bigger smile spread. This was Blake.

Her partner opened her mouth to say something, then stopped herself.

“Yeah?” Yang prodded gently, perfectly willing to let go and just admire the way that Blake seemed to glow in the starlight.

Golden eyes were looking around, taking a mental note of everything. “Just… I trust you. Thank you, Yang, for this, for everything.” The words entered the night and they were received with a comfortable silence as the Huntresses just took it all in.

The shimmer of the small pond surface and the way the flowers seemed to reach out to the both of them. Colors were everywhere during the daylight, but the darker hues of violet and blue stood out among the deep reds and even the yellows right now. It was probably a perception thing. Yang found it entrancing.

Perhaps it was hours, perhaps it was mere minutes, but the distance between the pair closed with every breeze until their shoulders brushed with every breath. Their hands were overlapping with one another, but it was merely contact from proximity. Though it didn’t stop Yang from reveling in it all. Small creatures of the night appeared and went. Some birds and owls, some raccoons and a fairly nocturnal squirrel all made an appearance before retiring. A chorus of frogs and crickets serenaded them.

Neither girl had ever felt more at peace than in this little sanctuary. This, their secret garden that only they could know. 

Yang eventually turned to look at her partner again. “You ready to go? I don’t think Ruby would be pleased if we stayed out too late and Weiss’ll be mad if we sleep through any classes.”

“Sure,” Blake agreed, using the word with the same ease that flowed between the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then, my schedule has always been a little jacked when it comes to putting more up there for you guys. I'm sorry, but I should be posting more on nights when I have duty unless I have a task that prevents me from doing so. Thank you to those who have stuck around and had the patience to hold on so far. Semper Fidelis readers, there will be more to come, I promise.


	54. Chapter 54

It had been about a month since her encounter with Cinder. Four check-ins with Fox. Three peeks in on Yang and one on the entirety of Team RWBY. They had all settled into some routine after the day let out. Seeing Blake seem so at ease was a bit perturbing.

Maybe because the Faunus didn’t seem truly at ease. Or maybe it was the dark bow that was secured over where her ears belonged. It was a bit difficult seeing Blake again.

Huren wanted to engage with Blake, but feared what that would entail. She had cut off or lost so many ties to the White Fang that she didn’t think she could be on good terms with the Fang again. She wouldn’t even be surprised if they did think she was dead. Sometimes, she wished she was. But that wouldn’t fare well.

There was a certain repetitive nature to the past month. But while she met Yang and Ruby and knew Blake from before, she didn’t really have a connection to Weiss. That would be fine for now, she thought, rubbing her eyes and groaning. From what she’d been able to gather, the infamous Ice Queen never made anything easy for anybody. When it came to studying and the like, she had to be in control. Huren assumed it had to do with her childhood.

A caged bird is what Weiss Schnee reminded Huren of most of all. Just a songbird to be put on display. What a terrible feeling that must be. But from what she’d observed from the young Schnee, she had a long road ahead. Still, those little smiles she flashed at Ruby when no one was looking, that brought hope.

It was always a quiet day. Or at least that’s what it felt like when nothing was going catastrophically wrong. But at least Huren stopped trying to blow up the forest in her boredom. Instead, she’d try and focus on other things. Usually Yang, but lately she’d been wondering more about Cinder’s offer.

Currently, Huren was resting against the counter in a small bookstore. She was lazily glossing over the book in her hand. _Le Petit Prince_ , a novel she’d read a million and one times already. The words were familiar to her in a way that coming home would be if she had a home to truly call a home. Her apartment wasn’t all that great and she preferred quiet over the raucous noise that often accompanied her neighbors.

The kind old man who allowed her to frequent his businesses and often, to help out, was preparing a bowl of noodles. Two actually, one was for her as payment for sweeping out front earlier today.

She smiled over her novel as he slid the bowl over. Just as she went to take a bite, a ring filled the small shop. Huren glanced up briefly and saw not only Yang, but Blake as well. Panic shot through her, but they didn’t seem to notice she was there. 

They were greeted by the shop owner who seemed to know them fairly well. That wasn’t uncommon though, the old man worked practically everywhere in Vale. If there was someone to know, he knew them from somewhere.

Blake had the bow on and Huren couldn’t help a small surge of anger at the sight. The Faunus had always been so proud of her heritage, so sure in her beliefs and pursuit of equality. 

They had began to exchange pleasantries, Huren took a bite from her noodles and pressed her back firmly against the chair.

“I was wondering if you had a French to English dictionary in. We were wanting to check here before we went to Tuscon’s in case you had one cheaper,” Blake explained. She sounded so grown and different. Huren would most certainly say experienced. There was a certain edge to her voice though.

Yang’s perpetual grin could be heard in her voice. “Yeah, Blake here wants to learn French and we need all the help we can get.”

French? How very peculiar. Sure they would read French novels together when they were in the Fang, but Blake had never expressed an interest in learning it.

The shopkeeper made an acknowledging grunt. Then, “If you want to learn, French, I know just the thing.” He slid from behind the counter and to the back room. There was a warm smile on his face.

It made it difficult when Huren said, “I’m not teaching her. But there should be a good dictionary on the language shelf near the graphic novels.”

A smile lessened significantly and she let out a small sigh and took another bite from her noodles. They tasted painfully similar to ash now. She pushed the bowl away. He nodded understandingly at her as she got up. She watched him go up front and direct the pair to where she knew the book to be and made her way out the back. 

On her way out she managed to hear, “So you’re definitely reading _La Vie de Un Petit Prince_ to me now, right?”

A sigh followed with Blake agreeing, “Of course.”

Huren wasn’t seen by either of them, she made sure of that. Long years of being careful and hiding trained her in that. But she wasn’t prepared for the feeling of iciness that flowed through her now. She debated following the two, but decided against it. Seeing Blake again so close reminded her of a different time. It also brought to mind a certain offer.

_“You wouldn’t want to avenge your beloved? Or better yet, have her by your side again?”_

Huren trembled. Felis was gone and there was nothing changing that. Adam had betrayed her, broken her down and torn her heart from her. Divinity was taken prematurely, stolen away from a son who couldn’t understand why she fought or what she fought for, and an adopted daughter who no longer wanted to be a soldier. Blake was all that was left. And Raven, but she couldn’t really count.

She felt her hands twitch and clench briefly. They wanted to grab Tueur, but she was trying to break that habit. Ever since she caused that disruption in the forest, she’d been trying to break her fight first mentality. Huren wanted to keep Yang safe at all costs, but it was time that she started strategizing. 

Though it went against her better judgement, she began to walk the streets of Vale in search of Cinder or her accomplices. No one even questioned her, only passing by in respectful silence as she strode past. She occasionally bumped into people, but instead of scolding, she got muttered apologies. It was different here than what she’d grown to know. But she was no longer quite the scruffy little ruffian she once was either.

Her legs lengthened their stride as she made her way to the docks. They stank of fish and old fishermen, which is to say: hard liquor, tobacco, chum and the distinct hint of way too much aftershave. They weren’t all bad and Huren tended to have connections wherever she could get them.

Covering her nose, she approached a boat labelled the S.S. Vermillion. A rather rickety looking thing that she knew from experience was sturdier than its initial appearance may suggest. Sea Grimm had torn that boat to shreds more times than she could’ve guessed and yet here it was. Still floating.

“Good evening Captain, permission to come aboard?” she called out, cupping her hands over her mouth.

For a moment, there was the sound of the tide and a vague clamor of movement. A wizened head popped out and the woman smiled wide. “Why Huren Branwen, as I live and breathe. What brings you to my boat at this time of day?”

There was an urgent gesture to come forward, or at least that’s how Huren took the grand sweeping of the woman’s arm. With a smile, she hopped on board the ship. “Captain Stormband, it’s been a long time. I heard you were in town for a while, wanted to see if you had any information on a couple individuals for me,” Huren explained, leaning against the entrance to the quarters.

Captain Stormband waved a hand and began fussing about. She waded through the clutter and furniture that had without a doubt been thrown around in turbulent waters. There was a cabinet lying prone on top of the bed and china was scattered relatively everywhere. Not all of it was in one solid piece either. The old woman navigated it with a relative ease. Huren crossed her arms, impressed.

With a strength that one wouldn’t typically expect, she picked up a flipped over table and turned it right side up. With a foot she kicked away some books, which made Huren frown slightly, and placed it on the deck. She grabbed a couple of stools and gestured for Huren to take a seat. 

Knowing how rude it would be to refuse, Huren sat. It was only then that the woman seemed to acknowledge the statement. “You’re looking for someone and they have something you might want, isn’t that right, girl?”

Huren rocked thoughtfully on the three-legged stool. 

The captain saw this and commented, “You’ve changed from the little girl who helped save my ship with her mother.”

“I just need all the information you have on a woman called Cinder,” she said simply. 

A careful mask crossed the captain’s face. Silver hair fell before tired, but lively brown eyes. “Very well, but you may not be fond of what you discover, young one. My information is little and hardly reliable these days,” her family friend admitted. There was definitely something there. Hiding in plain view, trying to burrow beneath the surface.

Huren took the chance, tapped her weapon’s handle and leaned forward before laying both palms flat against the grain of the table. Her eyes flashed brilliant scarlet and she could taste the barest hint of flame. “I’ll get what I need.”


	55. Chapter 55

The next time that Huren ran into Yang had been on accident. She was walking with Fox, discussing a recent mission he went on with team CFVY and had run into the girl. Huren wasn’t particularly bothered, outwardly at least. And at least Yang was traveling alone.

“So, Yatsu said that the freaking Ursa had somehow gotten close enough to take a bite out of me. But the truth of the matter is I didn’t even feel its breath so it had to be at least ten feet away. Thing definitely stank though,” Fox relayed with a wrinkled nose.

Huren laughed at that, keeping stride with her blind companion until she glanced up and saw her twin some feet away and closing. “So, uhh, that’s when you stabbed it, right?” she asked, feeling somewhat foolish.

He turned, mouth twisting in mild befuddlement. “Yeah, well I had to work my way around it, but it wasn’t terribly big so I undershot slightly before fixing my mark.” 

It was at this point that Yang had noticed them and approached. “Wait, undershot? That doesn’t sound very like you, Fox.” She forced a normal smile when the blonde was within earshot. “Yang, nice to see you again,” she greeted politely.

Fox shot a grin at where the blonde bombshell was. “Hey Yang! How’s the team?”

“Good as always, how’s Velvet?”

A chuckle, then, “She’s always got Coco watching out for her, so I don’t think she’s got too much to worry about. Except her photography, of course.”

Yang laughed, but it sounded a tad off to Huren who focused a smile on her sister. She definitely looked different and more well-kept than the last time Yang had seen her. It didn’t stop the recognition and narrowing of lilac eyes.

“So you did end up meeting with team RWBY then? Glad to hear it, though you could’ve just told me,” Fox grumbled good naturedly. He clapped her on the shoulder. “We’re about to class, right? I’ll catch you next week, Huren.” He pressed on, entirely confident in his ability to navigate. Huren wished she possessed that ability.

“Bye, Fox,” she tried calling after him, feeling a slight pang in her chest. 

Just as she turned to walk away, she heard, “Wait! You can’t just go!”

Her body stopped and she gripped the bottom of her jacket with tight fingers. A new coping mechanism she was trying. It didn’t help like it should’ve. “Well, I certainly could. It just wouldn’t suit your desires, isn’t that right, Yang?”

The blonde jogged over to her, lilac eyes filled with a plethora of emotions. Huren still always saw the pain in them first. Over everything else she saw the pain because it never stops haunting someone and she knew that. But it seemed dimmed.

“You keep popping up out of nowhere. I just want some straight answers,” Yang said, determination making her voice strong and unbudging. As Huren walked, the brawler kept pace with her.

“Well, I can’t do anything straight, so you’re sort of out of luck in that department,” Huren retorted. 

Yang stopped for just a moment. “Wait, was that supposed to be a pun?”

Smile already settling into place, Huren shrugged. “Perhaps,” she conceded, “but as for popping up out of nowhere, you were certainly the anomaly today.” She needed to stop before she gave away something else that Yang wasn’t supposed to know.

One heartbeat, then another. A hand grabbed her shoulder. She didn’t mean to.

Huren’s instincts kicked in and she dropped low, throwing the golden girl before swirling into a low warrior stance. Tueur was in her hands before she could even blink.

Guilt immediately spiked and she put the weapon away as quickly as she drew it. “Yang, I’m so sorry,” she said, rushing to lend her sister a hand. Yang took it, albeit hesitantly.

The brawler shook her head and rose to her feet. “What the hell was that all about?” 

Another surge of guilt had Huren looking down at her shoes. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I just really don’t like when people touch me when I can’t see them.” _Except for Felis, she could do anything._

“Oh,” Yang replied. She seemed disappointed. _Yeah, sorry your big sister ain’t all she’s cracked up to be._ “I didn’t realise."

“I didn’t tell you, Yang. If anyone is to blame, it would have to be me.” Huren shrugged again, hands shoving into her jacket pockets. They grabbed at the fabric within the pockets and she let out a shuddering sigh.

Yang caught her discomfort and Huren could see the inner turmoil take place. Would this appeared weakness lead to answers? Did Huren need comforting? What would compel the girl to help Huren?

“You don’t have to help me, Yang,” Huren answered for her. “I’m fine, well no, but I’ll be fine.”

Knitted eyebrows. “How did you-?”

Huren chuckled and turned to her sister, taking her fully in. Right down to the mildly garish orange scarf she insisted on wearing with her Huntress attire. “You aren’t the only one who can read people, Yang.”

“Are you following me?”

A sigh. “Sort of.”

With a clenched jaw, her sister demanded, “Care to elaborate on what that means?”

“Not really, no,” Huren admitted, holding her jacket a little tighter around her body. 

Lilac eyes seemed to flicker red for just a second. “You know, it’s really hard to like you, Huren Lupus.”

Memories of exchanging weapons for just a moment made Huren smile. “I can imagine that, but I never expected you to like me, Yang. I said once that if you knew me, you’d either hit me or hug me.”

“But what does that mean?” Yang asked, clearly growing frustrated. Maybe this was why Huren said so much last time. It bothered her seeing Yang so upset. They passed through the courtyard and Huren could hear familiar voices. Ruby, Weiss, some blond boy they hung out with, Blake.

She wanted to get some answers of her own. Just not today in this particular circumstance. “Yang, I’m sorry to be the one to always cut our proceedings so short,” she apologized.

Blonde hair flashed before her eyes and Yang was blocking her path. Beneath a mane of gold, scarlet eyes flared. Funny, her hair burned too when her Semblance was activated. “No, you’re not going anywhere until I get some actual answers. You’re far from the toughest person I’ve ever fought.”

“Ask Blake who I am,” Huren flashed back, feeling defensive. “You two are so close, a match made by the Creator himself. And please believe she knows things you couldn’t fathom. Kindly move from my way.”

The voices were getting closer. Huren needed to leave, but she couldn’t run the risk of being seen by Blake. Not before she understood Blake’s true intentions. There was no way she’d just up and leave Adam after everything they’d been through together. 

“Not happening,” Yang ground out, activating her gauntlets. 

This had moved beyond amusing long ago. Huren felt her own teeth grit. “Yang, I can’t tell you yet. Please, just open your eyes and see I’m telling the truth. The sooner you actually figure things out, the sooner I can tell you all I know.” Tueur hummed against her back.

Within a second’s time, she drew her weapon and readied it, eyes narrowed in a clear threat. Love or not, protector or not, Huren wasn’t afraid to fight another family member. Far from it, the adrenaline flowed steadily through her veins. In a flash, she moved and was behind Yang. She forced her elbow back and heard the choke of air being stolen away.

Tears slid down her face. She refused to look back.


	56. Blake

Between twisting away from a haymaker and leaving a clone to slide behind Yang, I was slowly feeling the strain on my Aura. She was only growing more and more confident in our bouts as time went on. Somedays it felt like déjà vu or something. I shook my head and readied Gambol Shroud for my next attack.

Yang smiled in that way that only she could and I felt my heart skip a quick beat before I quashed the feeling down. I lunged at her before letting my clone take her attack and striking from behind. She went skidding across the arena. It took about fifty feet for her to regain herself and I was already upon her. A quick slash that conjured sparks and a vicious kick that sent her further away. Or it would’ve, except she grabbed my foot.

“Yang on, Blakey,” she teased before swinging me around by said foot. When she let go, I was sent careening into the wall. While my Aura took the brunt of it, the wind was still knocked out of me.

A buzzer went off.

“And that concludes our match, young warriors. Miss Xiao Long, how many times have I told you to stop fighting when your Aura is so drained?” The stern voice of Miss Goodwitch brought a smile to my face. That is until she turned on me and said, “And Miss Belladonna, you cannot hope to match brute force, given your preferred method of fighting. Do stick to what you know so you don’t get confused. Errors lead to losses.”

My heart thudded hard in my chest and I looked down.

“Aww, c’mon Glynda, that was the best fight I’ve had all week!” Yang protested.

A quick glance upwards revealed to see her standing and beaming. Her posture was slightly slumped and a sheen of sweat rested on her brow, but she stood proudly. Glynda glared witheringly for just a moment, but when the class around them began roaring in approval, she merely sighed.

Knowing she’d won, Yang walked over to me. The smile drained slowly from her face. Something was troubling her, I could tell. I was getting good at doing these things. Reading Yang’s fleeting emotions, that is. Despite what many saw on the surface, Yang couldn’t be always happy.

Nevertheless, she took my hand and at my worried expression, offered a weary smile. “Let’s go get cleaned up, partner,” she said softly.

As we left the class to head to wash up, Glynda was finishing off the rest of her lecture about proper Aura usage. Yang carefully maintained a small, respectful space between us while we strode through the halls.

It wasn’t until the door closed behind us that she was close enough for me to properly feel her heat. The emotions that I noted briefly after our fight were back in full force.

“You trust me, right, Blakey?” she asked, a sudden shyness in her voice.

_Trust you, Yang, always you_ , I wanted to say. Instead, I nodded slowly, wondering where this would lead. Last time it led to our special garden. The sweet memory warmed my heart.

She took note of this, dropping to take my hand in hers. I was close enough to note the darker hints of purple in her light lilac eyes. In a different world, I would spend hours trying to find the best way to describe them. For now, I was distinctly reminded of the sunsets that one might find in the late summers of Menagerie. That is to say, depthless and beautiful beyond measure.

Her mouth twisted. A habit she had when she was thinking. Then, she inquired, “Are you sure that you’ve never heard of Huren Lupus?”

This again. This Huren girl, what did she mean to Yang? Why did she have to speak the name with such careful precision? My head started hurting and I remembered a tall man with red hair and a cruel smile.

_“Don’t you worry, my love. Soon you’ll be all mine again. We don’t even have to think about the others anymore. It’s just us and our cause. We will be equal to the humans, one way or another. No matter what, Huren thinks.”_

It was chilling and callous, just like he became. I shuddered against it and Yang’s hands migrated to my shoulders. One kept rising to my cheek. It was so warm in comparison. 

“Where’d you go just now, Blake?” she pressed gently. My brave brawler always knew exactly what to do.

_So did he_ , my brain offered and my eyes squeezed painfully tight before I gained the courage, the audacity to open them again. I felt wrong in this perfect display. I’d done too much for this simple luxury. Yet, I was too much of a coward to slip away.

She repeated my name, “Blake?” It carried so much weight with it.

Her face was the perfect etching of concern and conflict. A desire for answers desperately combating an intensive worry for a friend.

“I don’t remember her. I think I’ve heard something once, a name. But that’s it, I don’t think I’ve ever met her before,” I admitted. Recollection of that memory brought other memories of Adam to surface. Some were kind and patient, the majority of the others were painful.

The hand on my cheek slid to cup my chin. Its gentle pressure was a reminder to maintain eye contact. “Hey,” she murmured, “where did you go, Blake? You left me for a minute there.”

Tears burned at my eyes, made my throat raw. I hated it. “Somewhere that you should never have to go, Yang,” I told her, voice slightly raspy.

I didn’t expect her to wrap me in a hug. But it was so purely just _Yang_ that I was helpless to argue the point at all. All the warmth I didn’t deserve, couldn’t have. And yet, here it was.

“There’s nowhere in this world I wouldn’t go with you, Blake,” she promised, the whisper registering directly in my human ear. That’s another thing she was so good at. Just making me feel normal, like I belonged.

A deep, somewhat shaky breath. “Yang, I was a part of the White Fang. And I made terrible mistakes and hurt so many people because I was entirely convinced that what I was doing was right. That it was just. What should a few lives matter when peace is the inevitable end goal, right? Right? That's what my philosophy became after spending so much time with the Fang. What friends I thought I had turned out to hurt me in the end. I ended up hating myself and the Fang for what we'd done. For what we'd ended up becoming.”

With that, a singular tear slid down my cheek. More of a weakness than I wanted to give into. Yang pulled back ever so slightly, just to look at my face again. And just like when I told her that I was a Faunus, I searched desperately for any sign of judgement or hatred or revulsion.

Instead, her eyes were shining. They were wide, open and understanding to the point where my chest ached distantly. Not because of Yang though, never because of Yang. “But you’re not part of that anymore, Blake,” she reassured me firmly. “Now, you’re here with me. And I promise, that as long as I’m worthy of your trust, I’ll never let you down.”

The question that was constantly resting on my tongue couldn’t be contained any longer. “Why me?”

First, nothing. Then, Yang’s lips curved upwards briefly in what was most certainly a half grin. “I figured that was obvious by now, Blake. You’re my best friend and I really like you.”

Leave it to Yang to make something so huge seem so natural. The revelation sat heavily in my chest. My breathing faltered for just a moment and I wished I could glean anything else from Yang’s eyes. But no matter how hard I looked, all they held was affection and concern and warmth.

So, I fell against her powerful frame and clung tightly. She held on for as long as I needed her there for. A subtle reminder that it was a normal thing to feel a little selfish from time to time. I definitely felt it now, taking all her time and attention. Her scent was such a comfort: citrus and gunpowder and something that was, again, just simply _Yang_. “I trust you, Yang. I don’t have the answers you’re looking for and I’m sorry, but I trust you.” The admission didn’t seem like a whole lot, but every time the words passed my lips I felt a little more confident in them. A different three words that felt a whole lot more impactful.

Her hand rubbed small patterns into my back. “I trust you too, Blakey. Now let’s get washed up, yeah?”

“Sure.” When we broke apart, I felt some of the sins that crept down my back leave with her magical touch. The type of relief that couldn't be matched with, or even justified by, all the hot showers in the world.


	57. Chapter 57

Time was most certainly passing at a rapid rate. What with the Vytal Festival on the horizon and students from the other Academies dropping in, Vale was becoming very crowded. It could be considered a good thing. One could get away with a great deal in a crowded populace. But it also had it's flaws, one of which being that it was harder to ignore someone carrying a giant broadsword on their back.

Which is exactly why Huren chose to meet with Cinder in a tavern just off the coast of Vale. They took up a table in the corner. Huren sat with her back to the wall, subtly taking in everything around her during their little meeting. It was no secret that she hated people she didn't know hanging behind her.

Cinder was being, well, Cinder. However, past the seductive attitude and bravado it was very clear that Cinder was determined. The woman seemed intent on getting exactly what she wanted, no matter the cost to her. It really made Huren wonder what or who it was that she was fighting for. No one person has that much demanding drive to them. Or such organized schemes. She had an idea, but no backing to it just yet.

The woman in red was smirking over her tumbler. “Now then, I’m so glad you’re taking our little offer into consideration. There’s certainly a lot more to this war than most people can even begin to comprehend.”

“A war?” Huren prompted, stealing a small sip of her own whiskey. It went down smoothly and she put in the effort to make a slight face. It simply wouldn't do to give the appearance that she drank more often than on occasion.

The smirk widened, Cinder looked every part the Cheshire Cat. “You don’t believe all the peace nonsense that’s been spat around these days, do you? As long as negativity remains in the hearts of men, the war lives on.” A war that included Grimm then. No doubt this had something to do with Salem.

Leaning back in her chair, Huren toyed with the rim of her glass. “Who are you working for, Cinder?”

Was that a flash of defensiveness just now? Interested, Huren felt herself tune in closer to the sensual woman. “That’s something that would have to wait until you’ve proven yourself worthy of my trust,” she stated, but it was definitely a few marks off from her usual purr. Huren didn’t mind it, preferred it actually.

Feeling her own smirk rising, she took another sip of whiskey. “How does Taurus come into all of this then?” 

Cinder blinked once before saying, “A labour force of sorts is all they are. You know the Faunus. So long as they think they’ll be closer to becoming our equals, they’ll do just about anything. Adam just so happens to believe we have something to offer him. And we do. Just not exactly how he expects it.”

“Oh?” Huren fought to keep her tone neutral. Resentment and bile rose in her throat. Her hand dropped to her lap to clench into a fist that had her nails cutting her palm. 

“What are you offering him, then?”

A shark’s grin. This woman was a predator, but one that could calculate, delegate and freely think. All things that could prove dangerous as time passes on. She stated, “Well, he thinks that we’re doing this so the Fang can get a bigger reputation. That way they can be seen making a firm power move against the humans. Led by Mr. Taurus himself, of course. Can’t have the media believing that the White Fang has fallen victim to working with its most hated enemy.”

Another surge of bitter hatred that Huren tempered with another sip. “Where do _I_ fit in with all this?”

That, apparently, was the question Cinder had been searching for in this past hour of loose interrogation. Huren watched as her eyes lit up and darkened all at once. Her lips were curled dangerously, no longer able to be called a smile. And her gaze could only be described as predatory in nature. She said, “Well, you see, you’ve become a sort of martyr for the White Fang. Those who care enough to remember you. Not by name, but as the flaming girl who nearly killed for their cause. Lighting the pathway to revolution. It’s simply poetic.

“Not to mention, you’re a Branwen, darling. Notoriously powerful and historically cunning, yes. But you’ve got connections that you can pull from nowhere. And some in very high places indeed. You’re aware of who your uncle is working with directly?”

Voice somewhat muted, she answered, “Ozpin.”

“Exactly! Dear Huren, dare I say that you’d play a vital position in this war. And at the end of it, when we win, you’ll get everything you can ever dream of. The chance to slay that slimy bastard, Taurus. You can be reunited with-,” she stopped abruptly when Huren slammed her fist against the table.

Scarlet eyes burned fiercely into passionate gold. “You keep her name out of your mouth, do you understand?”

After a speedy recovery, Cinder displayed both her palms face up. “Of course,” she yielded, “my mistake.” Huren watched her eyes narrow ever so slightly. They were categorizing the outburst. Huren bit the inside of her cheek, regretting her stupidity.

Cinder went on, “Anyway, we’ve seen what you’re capable of, Huren. You saw through Emerald’s illusion like it was nothing.”

“They knew too much. Even with Ozpin’s connection to my family, they wouldn’t know that much.” It seemed incredibly obvious to Huren, who crossed her arms and leaned back. This should start moving in a different direction. “What should be questioned is why you’d want to work with me and Adam, knowing full well that he thinks I’m dead and I want him dead.”

At that, the self-assured smirk slowly faded away. It was still there, just less pronounced. Despite herself, Cinder was slowing her words as she thought. “We aren’t working with Taurus directly. Just utilizing him to get the White Fang to work for us.”

Huren felt her jaw twitch slightly. “So, you want Faunus labour?”

Was there ever truly a smirk? It seemed as though there wasn’t. “We needed workers. He uses fear as a means of getting what he wants. It’s not like we play by the true-blue hero rules.”

“You are aware that I am a Huntress,” Huren deadpanned. “Why should I work for Salem?”

Now it was Cinder’s turn to seem uncomfortable. “I didn’t tell you that.”

Knowing she had the elder woman at a disadvantage, she decided to press her luck. “And I do my research. You said it yourself, I have connections that I can pull out of nowhere,” Huren flashed. “Now, before I can even consider working for someone who wants the pure destruction of this world, I ask what you plan to offer me? And don’t you dare even suggest that you can bring her back. She is gone.”

Amber eyes grew hard as flint, deeper irritation lurking. “I see. Well then,” Cinder said, a wreath of flame encompassing her eye for a brief moment before it flickered out. “Huren, we came to you for your potential, but we can just as easily snuff you out. I imagine your uncle and even mother wouldn’t take to kindly to that.”

Huren felt her Semblance flare in response to Cinder’s threat. She leaned forward and met eyes that could burn her alive. Good thing she was immune to being burnt. “Maybe I’ve had a death wish for a long while and don’t have anything to lose.”

A sudden smirk. “What about that lovely sister of yours? Yang Xiao Long, isn’t it?”

Her blood froze in its tracks, but she didn’t waver. The key right now would be to give Cinder absolutely nothing at all. “You mean someone else with the blood of a Branwen and a Huntress-in-training? Someone who has a team at her side to keep her safe and a whole school of Huntsmen and Huntresses to keep watch for people like you.” 

“You’d be surprised what we can pull off,” came the response. Despite the heated glare, Cinder’s voice was ice. The older woman was also leaning over the table now, palms flat down. The whole temperature around them was building up. “I don’t have to do this, you insolent little brat. I could burn this whole town down to ashes.”

Curiosity sparked within Huren. Either she was lying, or Cinder was hiding a significant amount of Aura. She decided on the former. “If you thought you could kill me and take out a potential threat you wouldn’t have tried to sway me. You’re powerful, Cinder. But something tells me that you definitely aren’t the worst foe I’ve come across.”

“Why you-!”

Huren was on her feet and drew Tueur in an instant, meeting Cinder’s glass blades with an instinctual ease. “Temper, temper,” she scolded lightly. “Listen, here, Cinder. And go ahead and take this back to your queen too. I don’t play by anyone’s rules but my own. I don’t work for Ozpin, I won’t work for you and I’m done being a pawn in my mother’s game of chess. You can try to kill me now, but the way I see it, I won’t let you get away without something to remember me by.”

With the flourish of an experienced fighter, Cinder twirled into Huren’s guard only to be blocked when Huren twisted and struck her side with her right fist. Blades flew and ground against each other uncomfortably. Huren felt her muscle memory taking over and she relaxed slightly before allowing her eyes to rest on her opponent’s. Cinder was good, but she favored her left side and aimed a little lower than she looked. 

Tueur was humming as Huren’s Aura flowed in the familiar river with which they’d become accustomed to using. Every strike used a fractional amount while it channelled back to Huren before the counterattack was laid. Cinder huffed in annoyance and when Huren sent her skidding back, her glass blades shattered. From the remnants, a bow was formed and Cinder drew back the drawstring. 

“Do it,” Huren challenged, panting from exertion. She was feeling the effects of getting into an actual brawl again and her blood was singing with adrenaline. “Kill me if you can. Let me die knowing that you failed at convincing me to join your band of misfits who’ve been wronged by this world. That you failed your queen in collecting a new piece in this grand game we all play.” The mania was surely setting in by now. Huren wanted to laugh until her lungs gave out.

There must’ve been a gleam in her eye that made Cinder hesitate. The bow left her hands, returning to nothingness. “You’ll seek me again, Huren Branwen. Something is missing from you, I can see it. Salem can definitely offer what you lack which makes me eagerly await the day when you come crawling back.”

She whipped around and strode away, pride seemingly intact. Huren bit into the side of her cheek, too much energy to sit down and relax. Her whiskey seemed unappetizing and sour now.

Releasing an agitated huff of air, she whirled and stalked her way back to her apartment to vent on a poor defenseless punching bag she’d strung up for such purposes. Everything about Cinder made her skin crawl.


	58. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're at Volume 1 Chapter 15 right about now. I'd like to disclaim that I do not own any rights to RWBY and only used the script to help keep things somewhat canonical while also not.

Weiss was positively gushing over the Vytal Festival. As Ruby had put it, her attitude was weirding everyone out. When Yang began teasing her, I had to suppress rolling my eyes. I wanted to move closer, but kept my space, not wanting to bother the brawler. Ever since our revelation, Yang hadn’t said anything more regarding our relationship. I think she wanted to put it more in my hands, but I wasn’t quite sure.

“Remind me again why we’re spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?” Yang complained as foghorns sounded off near where they paused. She seemed bored and cast me a glance. Her eyes crossed for just a moment and I hid a smile.

Ruby threw in, “Ugh, they smell like fish!” Yang smiled at that, my cheeks heated up ever so slightly. These sisters were definitely something else.

The great Ice Queen herself let out a small, indignant huff before stating, “I’ve heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!” 

_Yeah right_ , I thought to myself. “She wants to spy on them so she’ll have the upper hand in the tournament,” I clarified to my teammates who nodded in understanding. 

She scoffed from where she’d been walking. “You can’t prove that!” 

We continued to staking out the alleged “enemy” and came across a Dust shop that had been robbed. The detectives seemed to be at a loss as to why the shop had been broken into. One hypothesized that the White Fang was behind the attacks. I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle with indignation. 

Yang made to close the distance between them but stopped when Blake shook her head subtly. “Hmph!” Weiss exclaimed while crossing her arms and assuming a “holier than thou” pose. “The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates!”

That struck a chord. “What’s your problem?” I snapped, my cat ears wanting to flick in agitation. Yang seemed particularly bothered at this sudden turn of events, but before she could intervene, Weiss picked up the bit.

“My problem? I simply don’t care for the criminally insane,” Weiss sneered. My jaw clenched reflexively and I felt my hands itch to curl into fists. If this was how the precious little heiress wanted things, then I’d have no problem fixing her attitude.

“The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths,” I stated plainly, crossing my arms. “They’re a collection of misguided Faunus.” My tone had dropped from its usual form of monotone and taken a serious edge.

“Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!”

My patience was nearing its threshold. I snapped at her, “So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!” Thankfully Ruby intervened before I did something drastic, like kill the Ice Queen. Not that it would’ve been my worst idea in the world.

Yang even tried to stand in my defense, but she was rightfully hesitant in doing so. I caused a lot of hurt in my time with the White Fang. It still didn’t change the fact that we tried to do what was right for the Faunus.

“Hey, stop that Faunus!” a sailor shouted. We leapt into action as a team and paused when a monkey Faunus ran along the boat and over the edge. He seemed almost mocking of the authorities in his playfully belligerent antics and ran past us, winking at me in the process. There was no way I could prove my case with someone like him so blatantly disobeying the law and disturbing good peace without a second thought.

Yang shrugged with a half-amused smile beside me. “Well, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes….” It immediately brought Weiss’ attention to present.

“Quick! We have to observe him!” My team sprinted after the lad and after shaking my trance, I did too. Only to bump into a particularly odd girl named Penny. She seemed nice enough in passing, but definitely strange and far too innocent. When Ruby called her a friend, we all must’ve felt similar and tried to veer her away to no avail.

Weiss came up with a thought, believing that Penny would know the blond lawbreaker. “The filthy Faunus from the boat,” she insisted, holding up a crude drawing that certainly did him no justice.

My anger spiked again, “Why do you keep saying that?”

Their attention snapped back to me and rather than let this go, I allowed it all to bubble forth. “Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He’s a person!”

We began to argue. Weiss being snotty and uptight while I was just furious. Then she seemed to reach a breaking point of sorts. “I’m a victim!” Everyone fell entirely silent at that revelation. She leaned forward, almost as though she were suddenly very tired. “Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don’t particularly trust the Faunus?” She leaned against a bookshelf near a window and looked away for a bit. The word trust bounced around in my head and I looked to Yang. I needed her right now.

The brawler was looking back but dipped her head slowly. _Listen to what Weiss has to say_. Not agree with or argue further, just listen. So, I tuned back in, feeling my hands twitch with unreleased tension.

“It’s because they’ve been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed.” Weiss let that sink in a moment. She seemed almost caught up in a memory. One that haunted her. My own memories haunted me as I thought about everyone that Adam hurt to get his way. All the people I hurt to support his radical beliefs. “My grandfather’s company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I’ve watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen.” I felt reprimanded with that one, it was actually entirely my fault. “And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood.”

Ruby reached out a hand to go and comfort her. “Weiss, I-.”

Whatever sympathy I had faded away with her next few words. “No!” Weiss shouted angrily. “You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It’s because they’re a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!” 

And there was Adam, promising her it was fine. He was going to change the world for them. The entirety of the Faunus was going to get the rights they deserved. What did a few bigot’s lives matter in the process? _You’ve killed too, Blake._

Tears threatened my eyes and I felt all of my past emotions spewing forth at once. “Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!” I spat. There it was again, that deafening silence. Weiss backed up a few steps and I took into consideration what I just said as horror spread through me. “I-I-I…” Not knowing what else to do, I ran. But I felt the burning question in Yang’s eyes and felt unadulterated shame burning down my back. But it didn't stop me from running.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. A part of me could sense the betrayal that Yang must've felt. For all the trust I placed in her, I still ran.

And I couldn't get away fast enough.


	59. Chapter 59

After Blake bolted, Huren needed to do some thinking. Also, some hunting, or rather tracking. It was time to figure out what Blake was hiding.

Yang, Ruby and Weiss were searching essentially nonstop for their missing teammate. Yang seemed especially worried, something that interested Huren a great deal. Despite being partners, they seemed very close for having spent so little time together. Even when they were younger, Blake had issues with breaking out of her shell and making friends. Nowadays she seemed daunted by the prospect. 

“Blake!” Yang shouted, hands cupped over her mouth. “Blake, where are you?”

It had been hours since the other two concluded their search for the day. Yang stumbled along, obviously tired, but determined. Which was why Huren had to go to her now.

She walked away from the building she was reading by and approached her sister. “Sorry for the less than desirable terms upon which we last parted, Yang,” she apologized. 

A blonde head turned and lilac bled into scarlet. “What the fuck, Huren?” she shouted.

“Hey, I want to help you find Blake is all. Plus, it’s not great to be out here alone at night, especially not when you’re emotional.”

In spite of this, Yang grabbed Huren by the collar. “Why do you keep showing up like this?” she demanded furiously. Then something she thought of must’ve drawn her focus away. She gritted her teeth. “No, you know what? I don’t care. I just need to find Blake.”

Huren put her hands up in a sign of surrender and Yang released her somewhat roughly. The harsh scarlet drained from her eyes. It left behind a tired kind of lilac that just wanted to rest on their golden counterparts once more.

“Hey,” Huren prodded gently, “you’re going to find, Blake. But you have to understand that it might take some time until she wants to be found.”

“But why would she run from me?” Yang sounded distraught, her shoulders curving inwards as though they bore too much weight. Her voice itself was small and very much unlike the boisterous blonde that most people saw. It reminded Huren of that day when she and Ruby just sat in silence the entire day on that cliff. Heads bowed, almost as though in reverence, but certainly in a solemn manner.

Finding she could think of nothing else, Huren draped an arm over Yang’s shoulders. It was an action that she took comfort in from Adam when they were smaller and she was in a mood for contact. That is to say, a day when she wouldn’t freak out from physical touch. “Her reasons are her own, I’m sure,” she said softly, beginning to walk them along the street.

“She doesn’t know who you are,” Yang mumbled from beside her. “How do you even know her? How does Ruby know you? Who are you?”

In this nearly depressed state, Huren longed to elaborate her position to her sister in full detail. “There was never just one person who worked as part of the White Fang. But there was also never just one who regretted what it had become. I met Ruby by accident, believe it or not. She ran into me when I was going about my own business.”

Yang looked like she didn’t fully believe Huren but didn’t have it in her to fight. The powerful brawler leaned into Huren and didn’t resist the small comfort she’d been offered. “Does she even trust me? She said she did, but then she just runs!”

Humming softly, Huren took them both inside the bookshop the pair frequented alone. Yang took in the change of scenery with a dull gaze. They took a seat at one of the available tables in the front. Huren put away a book that had been haphazardly strewn about by some careless customer and then took her seat. The old shopkeeper was in the back filing some things. Or that’s what Huren believed, judging by the faint rustling she could detect.

“Did you want tea? Coffee?” she asked.

Yang burned for a second. “This isn’t going to help us find Blake,” she protested. When Huren gave her a scathing look, she quieted down. “She could be in trouble,” she tried again.

Tilting her head, Huren retrieved a thermos full of tea she made earlier today. It was still comfortably warm and she took a sip. Not whiskey, but it’ll do for now.

“Yang, I promise you she’s been in more dangerous situations than roaming the streets of Vale,” Huren deadpanned before setting her thermos down on the table.

This didn’t seem to help Yang’s distress. “You said yourself that it’s dangerous to be alone in Vale,” she shot back.

Huren shrugged before looking at her sister inquisitively. “Maybe there’s a difference there. Yang, I want you to tell me what you know about Blake,” she pressed. 

She shook her head at that. “What do you know about Blake?”

“Apparently, not as much as I once did, which is why I’m asking.”

Lilac stared into lilac and Huren could feel tension rising. “She’s been hurt by someone close to her,” Yang admitted solemnly.

“Yes, I can see that. So have you and so have I,” Huren snarked, growing tired of these sort of games. The whole give and take of information between them was far too tedious a process. It was partially her fault, but still cumbersome. 

“Then what do you want to know?”

“I want to know what you actually know, not just what you can see!”

Scarlet threaded through violet. “I don’t know! I know that she’s a Faunus. I know she was part of the White Fang. I know she’s haunted by what she did in the White Fang. I know she’s looking for a piece of herself she can’t find. I know her favorite color is purple which is why she likes my eyes. Her favorite thing to eat is tuna, no matter what form it is, but she prefers when it’s straight out of the can with some crackers. 

“She loves to write out her thoughts when she has the time and her journal. She is constantly reading some sort of book which is the reason she likes coming to these little shops so much. She doesn’t like fishing unless she has to. She’s insanely good at first person shooter games. If you hand her any string instrument, she’ll learn how to play it in like an hour,” Yang trailed off and looked down at her hands. “She said she trusted me. I’m her partner and I just want what’s best for her. I just want her to be happy so she stops going to those places in her head. The ones where she looks so scared and uncomfortable and pained.”

So that was it. “You love her,” Huren stated, sliding the thermos over to her twin and scratching her own palm. “You know that you love her and you need to understand that if she didn’t care or trust you, you wouldn’t know anything about her at all.”

“It doesn’t feel that way,” Yang grumbled before taking the container into her hands and staring down at it blankly. 

With a sympathetic smile, Huren offered, “I can tell you a story about my love if it helps at all.”

“Wouldn’t that go against your whole ‘I can’t tell you anything’ shtick?”

Huren deliberated the statement. “No, it doesn’t tell you anything that you haven’t already pieced together. Or at least, it doesn’t tell you something you aren’t supposed to know about,” she elaborated.

Yang finally took a sip and made a face at the bitter taste. Huren tended to drink her tea without milk or sugar. She set it down and crossed her arms. “You’re not exactly the easiest person to talk to,” Yang said lightly. But the curiosity was there in her eyes. She was finally beginning to relax.

“And you’re not the easiest person to keep things from,” Huren laughed, thinking back to their first couple encounters.

A half-hearted laugh chased hers followed by a sigh. “Was it that Felis girl?”

“It was,” Huren yielded with a pang in her chest. “We used to play this game when we were younger. One of us would hide in the forest we usually hung out in while the other searches. Once we were found out, we’d grapple in the dirt until she’d give. 

“There was one time though that I couldn’t find her for hours. And eventually I had gotten so worried that I nearly had a panic attack. It turned out that she was tracking me the entire time. But when I finally figured it out, I caught her up and hugged her tight enough to be uncomfortable for the both of us. We didn’t play the game again after that.

“The idea of losing her in the woods, even knowing that she could take care of herself, was horrifying. She was definitely plucky for lack of a better term, but she was also the most important individual in my life. One of them at the very, and I do mean very, least.” Thinking about the pure fear of being without Felis struck Huren hard back then. And the pain of living with it wasn’t any easier.

Yang frowned. Her eyebrows knit together as she took it in. “So how do you handle not having her in your life? If you got so panicked just because of a game where she was supposed to be hiding from you.”

Her mouth twisted and she gnawed on the inside of her cheek. “It’s not easy, Yang. That’s why I told you to make sure the one you love never feels alone, especially when they’re wrong. Show Blake that there’s a better way than she’s going through now.” 

“I’m sorry, Huren,” Yang sympathized. “But I got to ask, why do you care so much?”

She wanted to say, she really did. Huren was so very tired of hiding things. She didn’t want to keep watching from the shadows. Most of all, she wanted to be able to properly comfort her younger sister. 

“Yang… I want to tell you. It’s just that I- it’s just that I can’t yet, no matter how much I want to. It’s something that you have to figure out on your own right now. I do care about you, I only want what’s best for you. Look into my eyes and understand that.” _Our eyes_ , she added silently. Yang had been the big sister for so long, she’d been through something that Huren wasn’t entirely sure of and might never be. 

So, when Yang did look into her eyes, it hurt a little for there to be so little recognition. Yes, it wasn’t rare to have some eccentric eye color, and maybe she kept her hair short and her chest bound. But between their heights and facial structure, you’d think there’d be some inkling of familiarity. 

“I understand. I’m going to find Blake, and when I do, I promise there’s nothing in this world that could make me feel anything but love for her. I’ll prove to her that she doesn’t have to run. No matter what it takes,” Yang vowed. 

Huren smiled at that and would’ve responded had the old man not walked in. He met her gaze warmly. “Bonjour, mademoiselle,” he greeted.

“Salut! Comment va votre femme? Bien, j’espère,” she replied automatically.

“You know French?” Yang asked curiously.

Heat creeping along her cheeks, Huren answered, “A little bit.”

The shopkeeper waved a hand and chuckled. “Know it? She’s got to be the most impressive linguist I’ve ever met. She taught me how to read in Latin. Or at least how to navigate a picture book.”

Yang fixed her with a steady gaze and Huren felt herself shift a little bit. “Yeah, I don’t like talking about it much,” she mumbled before standing. At this rate, Yang had to be piecing things together, but Huren didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. Plus, she really didn’t want her sister knowing about her French. She didn’t really enjoy it like she used to.

It made her feel closer to Felis, but also with Adam. With Blake and Yang still having that loose connection to him, it brought back bad memories.

“Blake needed help with translating a book from French. Do you think you could help her?”

“No, especially not if she doesn’t remember me. I can’t say much, but Yang, she shouldn’t remember me if she doesn’t have to.”

“But why?”

“Figure it out and I’ll tell you everything,” Huren said. She willed for Yang to understand, but it just wasn’t clicking quite yet.

Yang sighed, but refused to look defeated, choosing to rise to her feet. “I’m going to go home for the night, but I will find Blake.”

“I know you will,” Huren confirmed with a nod. She also stood, extended her hand for a shake that she received in full. Yang’s hands were steady and confident, her gaze was certain and attentive. She wasn’t lying, she would find her friend. Huren had to smile at that.

If there was anyone in this world that Blake could’ve been partnered with, at least it was someone so sunny and confident. Did Yang have her own insecurities? Yes, because the sun has to burn through the moon for life to go on. It was a good match, Huren decided as she watched her sister go.

A voice sounded behind her, “Why are you so set against meeting that lovely girl?”

She thought for a minute. Her head bowed and shook, but she refused to turn around. “From someone who’s haunted by their past to another, Blake doesn’t need another reminder of the life she’s trying to leave behind.”

“Ah, but it is in the people we suffered with that helps us not only to grow, but to move on. Is it not?”

Guilt stabbed at her heart. “Not when it was my fault she was suffering,” she ground out bitterly. She could’ve convinced Blake to go with them, but she was so focused on Felis that the Faunus hadn’t even crossed her mind. Blake had seen through Adam and he had left her with permanent scars. If she could change anything, she would’ve tried to save them both. Even if it meant killing her brother.

Adam. Spite and sorrow rose like the bile in her throat. She would strike him down where he stood. She didn’t need Cinder to hand him over like some used toy. They will meet again, and she won’t hesitate this time. The vow ran through her being and a tear slid down her cheek. “Thank you, sir, but it’s about time I head out as well,” she said before heading for the door. Memories played before her eyes of a dark themed girl, book in hand, meeting her gaze with a soft, but genuine smile. A bright red boy grinning at her from the ground with a smear of mud along his cheekbone. The most beautiful girl with round, fuzzy chipmunk ears and shocking green eyes that shone with affection and mirth getting ready to follow her to whatever new haven she'd discovered.


	60. Yang

They did manage to find Blake, or rather Ruby did. They also had caught up with that criminal, Torchwick, who Blake refused to discuss beyond the bare facts of the encounter, despite attempts made by both team and partner. But Yang noted that something he did or said must've struck a chord with Blake. It may have even been several things. Nevertheless, despite her joy at Blake being back, Yang couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment that she wasn’t the one to find her friend as she so promised. But she did intend to follow through with the rest of what she and Huren had discussed.

Which is how she and Blake were found now relaxing on her bunk. Ruby and Weiss were doing some activity with team JNPR that sounded really fun and thrilling but Blake hadn’t been feeling it. So, Yang wanted to stay with her and perhaps give the subtle reminder that she wasn’t alone. Right now, the blonde was laying on her back staring up at her bunk with one earbud in.

_So, what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Blake was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest and her back resting against the wall. She held her French book in her hands with the dictionary resting between her chest and legs. From what Yang had seen, the onyx haired girl had been hard at work in translating the piece. It made Yang think back to Huren. The girl would probably think translating the book was child’s play and it was all a little unfair to Yang. Sure, learning a language required years of practise and study, but it was still something that Yang just couldn’t wrap her head around.

“How’s it going, Blakey?” she asked, tilting her head and bracing up on her elbows to take in the Faunus.

Golden eyes flicked toward her and back at the book again before choosing to settle on the blonde. “It’s actually a fairly simple read when you break it down. From where I’m at, it’s a story about a little prince who lost his favorite toy. He goes on this adventure through the entire kingdom just to find it. I’m not that far in yet, but I think there’s something about a dragon child?”

A playful, satisfied grin curled at her lips and Yang felt so very glad to have such a patient and intelligent partner. _And crush. Shhh, don’t let her hear._ Instead of saying anything immediately, Yang shifted to a similar position to Blake, allowing her legs to dangle and splay out rather than curl up. She leaned over to look at the page and she saw what was most certainly French with little English notes between the lines. The familiar script of her partner's handwriting brought joy to Yang’s heart. She always had this tendency to cramp her writing when her brain was going too fast for her to keep up and it showed in instances like this.

Much to her pleasure, Blake leaned into Yang, golden eyes blinking slowly at the page she was on. Her ears flicked toward Yang, but other than that, the raven haired girl was more than content to focus on the task she had set out for herself. Ink dotted the tip of one of her fingers, Yang noticed. She wouldn’t have picked it up had Blake not turned the page and let out a contented hum. 

“You know, when I was a kid my dad used to call me his Sunny Little Dragon,” Yang admitted quietly, glancing down at her hands which had interlocked on her lap. She twiddled her thumbs absentmindedly. Back before everything had changed and he stopped being a dad. Blake didn't need to know that part yet, everything in time. The Faunus didn't need to hear Yang ranting about her struggles in her childhood. Especially since it paled in comparison to what Blake must've gone through.

Blake hummed again, getting Yang's attention focused on her again, before nodding and closing the book. Her full attention went to the blonde, curiosity brimming in round, golden eyes. Typically in these types of conversations, Yang didn't make much mention of her childhood outside of her and Ruby's antics. Although, they hadn’t really had an actual conversation since Blake had gotten back, one between just the two of them. 

“This is nice,” Yang said quietly, wanting no more than to change the topic at hand. “Just hanging out together without anything crazy going on, y’know?”

Another slow blink, this one directed at her. It was cute, like a cat expressing its affection. “Yeah, sometimes I wish we could have more moments like these,” Blake confided just as quiet. Blake offered her a shy smile and Yang laid a hand on her partner's thigh. It was almost as though they would be able to break this world they somehow fabricated for themselves.

“We could, if you want,” Yang replied, moving her hand and shifting to better face her partner. Her weight was resting comfortably on the outer portion of her thigh. “Just break away from it all for a little bit, just the two of us.” _Go to our secret garden and just be ourselves and pretend nothing bad ever happened. Or that nothing bad could ever happen. At least for a little bit, we could just pretend, Blake._

Blake smiled a little bit at that before frowning again. “I’m sorry I ran, Yang.” Her cat ears flattened at that, and her gaze flicked away like she suddenly couldn't look at the blonde. Yang didn't want that, she much preferred the opposite, in fact.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Yang touched her hand gently. That got the cat Faunus' attention back on her, she couldn't help but feel touched. “Nah, you’re back now. That’s all that matters in the end,” Yang assured her before withdrawing her hand yet again. Blake's gaze dropped briefly to her hand and she slid her own so they were touching again, the fleeting contact seemingly not enough. Yang didn’t mention the sense of betrayal and hurt she felt when Blake ran. It's not like Blake knew about her mother, painful as it was for Yang to remember.

Her cat ears flattened back against her skull. “But it does matter,” she insisted, a guilty edge in her tone. “I tell you I trust you and I do, but I just run, Yang.” She looked so disheartened, shoulders slumping forward, arms wrapping around her legs. Yang drew her into an embrace which was a little awkward, but well-meant. 

After a moment, Blake yielded to the embrace and Yang assured her, “Blake, it’s actually okay. Just know though, you don’t have to run away. I promise, I’m here for you, Blake.”

When Blake squirmed in her grip to return the embrace, Yang let her. But when she kissed the brawler on the cheek, Yang felt her body heat up and her face go red. The Faunus just smiled shyly at her. “You always know just what to say, Yang,” she murmured. A dusting of pink littered her own cheeks.

“I- um… I don’t know what to say right now,” Yang mumbled, leaning forward to bury her face in Blake’s collarbone. Maybe she could hide how red her face was by doing so.

Her ears were graced by the sound of Blake’s soft, yet rich laughter. After being thoroughly infected by it, Yang began to laugh as well.

When Blake calmed down, she said, “You’re cute, Yang.” 

“Never heard that one before when it wasn’t used mockingly,” she admitted from her hiding spot.

Another chuckle, then, “Well, then I’m glad to be the first, my sunny dragon.” 

That caught Yang’s attention. She looked up into heart-stopping, round with affection, golden eyes that smiled at her without even trying. A feeling of giddiness and hope swelled in her chest and she tried, but failed, to quash it down. “Am I yours, Blake?” Trying to ask all the questions she felt and needed to know the answer to at once.

A cat ear flicked at the sound of her voice. “Yes, Yang, you are,” Blake promised.

Yang’s hands braced against Blake’s lower back and they rolled into a more comfortable position, choosing to lay properly in the bed. One of Yang’s arms was trapped under Blake’s side, but neither girl minded. They laid their foreheads together and were content in each other.

“Hey, I swear, I’ll always be here for you and I’m always going to look for another way when things get tough. We’ll figure it out together and get through it together. You’re my partner, my best friend. Heh, I guess somewhere along the way, I just realised that I can’t imagine a life without Blake Belladonna,” Yang said, still smiling somewhat sheepishly.

Blake was so Dust damn beautiful right now, Yang was having trouble fully understanding what was coming out of her own mouth. “I just want to know you. I want you to feel comfortable with coming to me about anything,” Yang added softly, laying their foreheads together. 

“I’ll get there, Yang, I will. But there’s a part of me that’s been missing for a long time and I just need to remember it. It’s there, but just out of reach,” Blake explained looking frustrated in their perfect little bubble. 

_Huren_. “You’ll remember, I’ll help you,” Yang murmured sweetly. 

Blake nodded against her and Yang could see how comforted the Faunus was by the simple statement. They shifted a little bit more so that Blake was lazily resting against Yang's chest and Yang was laying with her back firmly against the mattress. She didn't think she could find a way to articulate herself right now. It was all entirely serene. Things between them had just sort of been easy. The thought of being Blake's just sort of made sense to Yang. Both were comfortable in the silence. Blake seemed to have forgotten her book for the time being.

“You’re warm,” the raven haired girl noted, snuggling closer to the brawler. Her eyes were drifting shut. “I think I’m gonna get some sleep.”

“You mean a-!”

She’d never seen a sleepy Blake so aggressive before. “Don’t you dare even think about finishing that sentence, Yang Xiao Long.” Though Yang would never admit it, she definitely heard a faint hiss in the words, hiding an empty threat.

_Cat nap_ , the blonde thought belligerently, grinning wickedly the whole while. Her puns were the best, no one would tell her otherwise. But the cat had her tongue as it was, so she held it respectfully. Instead of cracking wise, she held the cat Faunus closer and felt her Semblance heat up comfortably.

Just as Blake was about to drift off properly, the door flung open and the two girls jumped apart like they’d been burned. Each face had on it a matching blush and a shocked look.

Ruby and Weiss were arguing about something to do with how efficient it was to have a turkey on standby. Honestly, in an emergency, who in their right mind would say no to turkey? Vegetarians and vegans excluded. Yang felt their peaceful atmosphere disintegrate and looked over at Blake sheepishly.

“Back to it, huh partner?”

As Ruby and Weiss climbed into their respective bunks, Weiss looked over. “So, does this mean you two are going to stop making googly eyes at each other constantly?”

Yang was instantly indignant. “Listen here, Ice Queen, I don’t make googly eyes!” she retorted.

Her sister snorted across the room, head poking through the sheet tent she had. Yang watched her eyes roll and stood up. “Please, you two have been like that for the past, what, three months? It’s been super cute.”

Within seconds, Yang was scrambling up the hanging bunk and had Ruby squealing from her perch. “You’re gonna regret calling me cute, Rubbles,” she mock growled, knocking away light blows with a relative ease. They were both grinning and just as Yang was about to tickle her sister relentlessly, Weiss jumped in.

“Yang, don’t you have to go work on your presentation for Grimm Studies?”

Ruby smiled even wider. “Yeah, sis. As team leader, I order you to not tickle me and go do your homework,” she squeaked. Her hands were braced on Yang’s forearms.

With an indignant sniff, Yang threw back, “I know that since this is a Strawberry Sunrise assignment that you’re supposed to be working with me.” Her fingers dug into Ruby’s sides and brought riotous laughter into the room.

The sisters wrestled until they heard the bed creak dangerously. Ruby growled and shoved Yang away with a pillow and the blonde lost her balance and went tumbling to the floor. She was mostly fine, her Aura took the brunt of the fall. However, Weiss just let out an exasperated sigh that interrupted Ruby’s giggling. When Yang twisted her body to see her partner, she noted the slight smile the Faunus was donning. She was about to make a comment when her little sister went in for the kill, throwing a pillow at her head. A sound of surprise escaped her lips and she slumped playfully to the floor, grinning all the while.


	61. Chapter 61

After the last talk they had together, Huren noticed Yang constantly checking her surroundings. It was quite amusing actually, watching her whip her head around in hopes of spotting Huren. Oftentimes, Yang had this hopeful glint in her lilac eyes. Like she actually wanted to see Huren or something, Huren thought that train of thought even more amusing, if not dangerous. Especially since getting close to Yang was meaning getting that much closer to Blake.

Ever since she came back, Blake was much closer with Yang, so it seemed. That made Huren smile a little bit.

The young warrior chewed her cheek thoughtfully and leaned against a wall. She wanted to talk with Yang again today if she could just catch her without Blake. The brawler had been eating with Blake at a small café. She got something with whipped cream and was drinking it eagerly. Huren couldn't hear what they were saying from where she was, but judging by how animated Yang was behaving, she was recounting a story of some sorts. The drink certainly seemed warm at the very least which would help to combat cold weather to an extent.

As a cold breeze rolled by, Huren couldn’t blame her. Winter was going to be settling in sooner rather than later in Vale. While it didn’t get nearly as cold as it was in Atlas, it wasn’t really all that warm either. Huren let out a soft breath and fished out her thermos, taking a sip of warm tea. Her eyes slid shut and she felt her body relax.

When her eyes opened again, the pair were laughing and smiling with each other. Huren felt a different kind of warmth then. A nostalgic kind that makes her think back to when she had Felis to laugh with. She felt as though she should go. There would be other, more convenient times, to speak with her twin.

Just as she turned to leave, she caught sight of something blood red. A different kind of chill went down her spine. 

Her body tensed up and she pressed her back against the wall. Eyes whipped back and forth, scanning for the origin of the offending colour. Breath escaped her in shallow huffs. He couldn't be here, chances are he had no shadow of a doubt that she was, in fact, dead. She desperately prayed this was the case.

There was nothing.

With a clenched jaw, she closed her eyes again and straightened up. “Get it together, Huren,” she hissed at herself quietly. Her heart was still racing and she forced herself to take a deep breath through her nose.

Maybe it was time for her to actively seek out the threat and eliminate it. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably and she felt her mouth run dry. This wasn’t the first time she’d felt the urge to kill Adam, but she couldn’t even gather the strength to track him down. With a groan, she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Are you okay?”

She jumped quickly and twisted around, her eyes landing with abject horror on her twin sister and Blake Belladonna herself.

“So, this is how you keep an eye on me? Figured you were more of the rooftop vigilante type to be completely honest,” Yang continued through a slightly narrowed gaze. She seemed satisfied catching Huren this way. Said girl was still in shock over being discovered as well as being faced with an old friend who stared at her without recognition, for now at least.

Huren couldn’t even breathe to answer, entirely focused on Blake, who was observing her very, very carefully. Every desire she had to fight had to be forced down, which left behind the urge to get away as soon as physically possible. The bookworm was incredibly smart and would be able to piece together what both Ruby and Yang failed to do fairly quickly. That is, unless, Huren was very, very lucky. Or if she looked slightly more haggard than usual today.

“You’re Huren then, I’m Blake,” she greeted coolly. Her eyes were glittering, searching for answers that she intended to get. Judging from the ninja's posture, a sudden movement by Huren would incite immediate retaliation.

Huren snapped her gaze to her twin and pleaded with her silently. The brawler seemed to take note of the panic there and cleared her throat.

She said, “We should probably talk again. I’ll be in the bookshop around Thursday this week around lunch. Thanks, Huren.” With a winning smile, the blonde turned to her partner and tugged her sleeve.

“Hold on, Yang,” Blake protested, leaving behind a shadow clone and approaching Huren slowly. The young warrior walked back at a pace that matched Blake’s, keeping her eyes the same shade of lilac that they were. Or she hoped they were lilac and not shot through with red. Yang hadn't reacted to her any differently, which was comforting. Though she couldn’t keep the immense guilt she felt out of them or the past regrets, and not for a lack of trying as words continued to fail her.

Yang was definitely her saving grace. “Blake, seriously, it’s probably best that you don’t do that,” the brawler said, trying to interject between the two. There was something far away and akin to recollection in Blake's eyes. Her shoulders were tense, like it wasn't a pleasant type of recollection either. She looked lost in a memory while also taking in what was before her and she looked displeased with what was offered by her brain.

“You knew Adam,” Blake stated, choosing to ignore the blonde and continue on her path. Huren's back met solid brick and she nodded slowly. Tueur was beginning to cut into her Aura as she pressed harder against the wall, trying to melt into it.

Huren felt stricken at the mention of the bull Faunus. Painful memories, both physiological and psychological ran through her core and made her tremble. “Blake, I promise you that whatever you’re thinking right now, I’m not that person anymore,” she managed, which elicited a different reaction than she figured it would.

Blake was still completely focused on her and Yang was looking fairly helpless. Huren made a mental note to tease her sister about being whipped when she actually got out of this situation. However, there was less venom in Blake's gaze which had to count for something. She just seemed confused and maybe a little pained, which wasn't fair. She deserved to know everything, but Huren couldn't convince herself to tell the cat Faunus who she was again. 

“But who are you?” she insisted.

That question brought Huren back to herself fully. It was a question that she constantly wondered about herself and never answered for Yang or anyone, really. She was Felis’, she knew that. To most people she met, she was either Huren Lupus or just Huren. But beyond that point, when it got down to it, all she saw when she looked in the mirror of her bathroom was that small girl who fell from exhaustion in the rain. A girl who’d outgrown the stories and became a protector that often couldn’t keep the ones she loved safe. The young soldier who lost a mother, a lover, a brother and who didn't want to live with the weight of her perceived sins.

“I’m the one you shouldn’t remember, Blake,” she decided, hearing the making of a portal ripping existence just behind her. Seems Raven noticed her distress and inability to escape. She was definitely going to pay for that when her mother got hold of her. 

Yang’s eyes widened at the sight of the portal. “Huren!” she shouted. Her body angled itself to lunge and grab her.

Huren fell backwards before Yang could get the chance and decided that the headache was going to be worth it. She was even thankful when she slammed her head into the earth on the other side. It disoriented her and provided some distraction from her nausea. 

Shaking her head, she came to in a different part of the wilderness. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, which either meant she wasn’t here or she split as soon as Huren went through the portal. It had been sometime since the two of them had actually spoken, a couple months. Huren bit the inside of her cheek and took in her surroundings. 

The foliage was actually less dense than she first anticipated, being able to see fairly clearly for several meters. Trees stood tall and proud but were quite thin and didn’t hold many leaves. Bushes would appear and be clumped together, but not in an absolute abundance. Overall, it was filled with the white noise one might expect from a forest. Although, there was no sign of Grimm to be seen or heard. 

With a sigh, Huren rose to her feet and shouted out, “Thanks for the lift, Raven. Guess it would be too hard to provide some sort of insight as to where I even am.” 

Feeling cross, she took Tueur from its place on her back and wielded it in front of her. May as well do some training to take the edge off. She growled faintly before going through a series of strikes and attacks. 

Familiarity overtook her and she fell into a sort of rhythm. Slicing, dashing, feinting and punching. Her body flowed to a beat that only she could hear or feel. Muscles began to burn and she began to envision her enemies before her. The Broosha from her youth, hulking and deadly. Dispatched with a few well-placed slices and a searing right hook. Her own mother, showing no signs of exhaustion and pressing harder all the time. With a furious roar, she combated the elder woman figment and tried to re-create any sort of backlash the woman would come up with. Finally, she slid through a chink in the armor and stabbed the woman before whirling into a new fight scene.

Adam. She saw her brother just as she remembered him last. He stood tall, a cruel smile twisting his handsome features and a cold glint in what should’ve been a warm gaze. His voice rang perfectly in her ears, years of living together and speaking every day. “How do you expect to get better when you won’t properly face me, Huren?” Though it flowed like melted butter, it was a hated sound. Tears sprung to Huren's eyes and she couldn't differentiate between hatred and sickness. Both twisted her stomach and made her clench her jaw before she mustered the strength to raise her blade and meet him.

“Shut up,” she gritted out through her teeth, assailing him to the best of her ability. He met her slashes and forced her to leap back. He pressed and slid around her like a ghost, his speed matching and nearly surpassing that of her own. Between their contact and drawing back, Huren was panting between attacks. The worst bit is that phantoms and figments of the mind don’t tire.

The familiar burn of her muscles was worsening and rapidly increasing her fatigue as she pressed on. She managed to cut through his guard and planted a solid hit on his sternum. Upon contact his appearance flickered and changed to the Adam she grew up knowing. Chocolate eyes met her own and she saw a stubborn determination amidst the mirth and trust that she believed in. A sweet smile greeted her and it brought fresh tears to her eyes. They blurred her vision, but the two still sparred.

“You’re not real anymore,” she choked out. "Get out of my head!" Her sword still flew, attacking him relentlessly. Despite him no longer holding Wilt and Blush, she pushed on and he let out plaintive cries as she drew more and more blood. Betrayal slid out in the form of tears from both parties.

"Huren," he pleaded, voice cracking with emotion. Her head was throbbing and she hissed out before knocking away the wooden sword that they used to train with.

"Get out!" she roared, further attacking the unarmed boy. Each strike got him in a different place and at this point, he was just trying to fly away from her blade. It reminded her of herself when she was younger and training with Raven for the first time. New rage fueled her and she couldn't imagine giving mercy to this boy. None was ever given to her. And on top of that, he took Felis away from her. It was his fault that she felt this chasm in her heart and the rip in her soul.

As he tried to dodge her attacks, his eyes shone with tears and forgiveness, understanding even through suffering. She felt so terrible, but knowing what he would eventually become, she couldn’t stop. “I miss you, Huren, and I miss Mom. I’m so sorry you’re hurting,” he apologized in a croak between sobs.

He eventually vanished with her imagination and she screamed her frustration out. Tears stung at her eyes and she continued to slash ruthlessly at the air until her Semblance sparked to life and burned. Everything was altogether too much and she hated it. Tueur was humming, but the blade flew sporadically as Huren allowed herself to release all of her pent-up emotions at once. 

She roared and her Semblance flickered out as she came into contact with one of the nearby trees. The pure power she poured into the blow forced the tree to explode into millions of splinters. Her breath was absolutely ragged and her energy was so drained that she fell to her knees.

“Why are you doing this to yourself, Huren?” she heard upon the wind her lover’s voice. It was as sweet as any other time she heard it.

Her eyes slid shut and the tears streamed down her cheeks. “I just want you back, Fey. Is that too much to ask for?”

She knew the answer to that, of course. “We can’t change what’s happened, despite how shitty it was,” Felis replied in a whisper. “Don’t be afraid to move on, I love you and I’ll see you again in time.”

"What if I can't? What if you're the only one I had?" she screamed into the wind, sinking to the ground. Tueur bit into her Aura, but she crouched down and became as small as she could. She wanted to become as small as she felt, but the pain prevented her from curling up any further. With a stinging heart, Huren let her head drop and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She also knew that Felis wouldn’t respond to her again for a while in her heart of hearts. Of course, she’d want her to move on, but she couldn’t. It would be like asking her to cut off her arm or destroy Tueur, not feasible. Somewhere distantly, she heard a voice call out in alarm. It wasn’t familiar to her, but she felt as though she’d known it her whole life.

A pair of arms grabbed her and eventually hauled her to her feet. She smelled cinnamon and pine, but her eyes didn’t want to open. If this would lead to her death, she’d accept it. “Hey now, come on, don’t you give up on me just yet, stranger,” a voice encouraged her. There was a mild drawl to the tone that made her curious, it was an accent she was somewhat unfamiliar with.

Her feet churned automatically underneath her and she helped this stranger bear her weight. “That’s it, one foot after the other now,” the gentle encouragement continued in her ear. For whatever reason, it drove her forward, but her eyes stubbornly refused to open. This stranger didn’t seem to mind though and they continued like that for quite some time. Walking, blind in Huren’s case, and whispering, in the strange woman’s case, as they proceeded through an area Huren wouldn’t know if her eyes were open.

They walked.


	62. Chapter 62

Before either of us had the chance to react, the swirling mass disappeared. Yang swore off to my right. A quick glance informed me that she had been mid-lunge in an effort to get to Huren. Those lilac eyes I'd grown so fond of were reminding me of Huren's too. They didn't necessarily meet mine, and they were shot through with guilt. My cat ears flicked in annoyance. The blonde whom my irritation was directed at had enough sheepishness to stare down at her feet when she realized that I wasn't quite content. 

“Yang, what the hell is going on?” I demanded. A pressure was making itself known in my skull, granting me an undesired headache. On an instinct, my hand flew up to pinch the bridge of my nose and I frowned. My ears folded down slightly against the pressure, but that didn't stop my mind from racing and trying to comprehend what, in fact, just happened.

Yang looked up briefly and her eyes immediately shot down again. “I’m sorry, Blake,” she apologized quietly, her broad shoulders tilting down in defeat. “I promised Huren that I wouldn’t let you remember her, since you apparently don’t.” Her lilac eyes were downcast and her lips were curved downward in a frown.

Deep down, I knew Yang wasn't to blame for this. But in this current situation, my anger wasn't so easily quelled. Yang wasn't supposed to be like this; morose and upset. She was my glorious sun whose smile outshone brighter than any star. The one who always knew just what to do to steady me. Looking at her now though, it was like I wasn't just seeing Yang. The pressure just behind my skull intensified. A memory flashed in front of me of a forest that felt like home. Children were laughing then and I felt very small. I hadn't felt small like that in... well I don't know how long. The fact was slightly chilling and made me uncomfortable.

Knowing that I couldn't shut Yang out, or be mad directly at her, I closed the distance between us and touched her hand. She looked up at me again steadily. There was a certain level of guilt in those eyes and I felt a pang of sorrow for her. It still didn’t change the fact I was cross with her given that she knowingly hid this from me. But it made me want to understand. I asked her softly, “How could you hide this from me? Who is she, Yang?”

Lilac eyes stared back at me helplessly. My jaw clenched slightly, I wanted to get it out of my head. The memory of those guilty, fearful eyes was practically haunting. 

“I don’t know, Blake. And I really need you to believe me on this, I don’t know all the details of what’s going on,” Yang explained, her hands working at her sides. I grabbed one and massaged it between both of mine, trying to calm her. Maybe I was also trying to calm myself through the simple, yet repetitive movements.

It seemed to be working, she was still frowning though. My cat ears flattened reflexively. So many emotions were going through me at once, I couldn’t focus on just one. “Yang, I just want some answers. If I forgot her, then I want to remember.” She knew Adam, or Adam knew her. Huren had promised me that she wasn't something. Maybe she'd assumed I would jump to the worst conclusion. But there had been more emotion than the standard guilt when I had mentioned Adam. She appeared almost stricken upon his name. Perhaps I'd imagined it, but there was some anger at the mention as well. A cold type of anger that had been hardened by time and tempered with pain. "I just want to remember what I'm missing, Yang," I repeated, holding tight to the hand in mine.

“She thinks it’s better that you don’t remember her, Blake. All I know is that she apparently has to watch over me and doesn’t want to meet with you,” Yang said, moving to wrap me in a hug. I seemed to be shaking as well, odd that I hadn’t realised. My head was throbbing in pain by now. I pressed tightly to Yang, resting my forehead against her shoulder.

The pain intensified briefly and a random memory of Adam and a cruel smile came to my mind. But it was hazy and he wasn’t wearing his mask, so it must’ve been before he changed his tactics with dealing with the humans. I'd almost forgotten he had brown eyes. There were lines there from stress and convoluted fury, though his face was otherwise young.

Someone was screaming in that memory.

“Let’s go home, Blake. I’m gonna try and get us some answers as soon as I can,” Yang promised, keeping me close to her chest. I nodded against her and she released me enough so I could move, but her arm remained draped protectively over my shoulders.

I blushed slightly and gave her a grateful smile before leaning into her warmth. When all was said and done, she did know how to make me feel better. We began to walk down the street. Things were beginning to feel easier. I could feel my anger and frustration melting away with her warmth.

“So, did you remember anything?” Yang asked hesitantly.

I frowned and pressed closer, throwing her off-step by accident. “I’m not sure,” I confessed. “I got this hazy memory of Adam and screaming, but that’s not the only memory I have like that so I can’t grant it a whole lot of weight.”

“Adam?” 

My jaw clenched reflexively and I watched as our feet moved. _It would only make sense she would want to know_ , I reminded myself. “He was an old partner of mine, someone very close to me at one point in time,” I forced out.

Yang must’ve picked up on this and squeezed my shoulders to signal that she understood and would drop it. It was an awkward journey home in the silence, but I was glad that Yang respected me so much. 

When we boarded the airship to go back to Beacon, I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers. “Thank you, Yang,” I murmured to her, needing her to understand how grateful I was for everything.

She flashed me a soft smile that she only ever used when we were alone. “Don’t even worry about it, Blake. We’re in this together,” she promised, leaning close and kissing my forehead. The gentle touch was enough to make me want to smile back. When she pulled away, the smile was still in place, but I imagined that both of our cheeks burned a bright red. Her lilac eyes weren't laughing again like I was used to, but the pure adoration and affection that resided there was purely Yang. Huren was still on my mind, but settling more on a back burner as I took in my partner.

Affection flooded through me for this woman. I did end up smiling back at her, an actual, true smile that no one had been able to weasel out of me for a long while. Fingers still interlocked, her head on mine and mine on her shoulder, we rode home in silence.


	63. Chapter 63

The first thing that Huren was absolutely sure of was that she was very, very comfortable. The second thing that she was absolutely sure of was that she wasn’t dead. Which may seem a little backwards, but the latter was a slight disappointment to the Huntress, so she didn’t exactly prioritize the fact.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she let out a long breath. She took in her surroundings and felt mild surprise. Well, actually, she anticipated some sort of basement with a whole mildew and possibly rats deal going on. So, the small bedroom with a mirror and vanity, beside table and lamp, was a little, or a lot, unexpected. It was actually sort of cute, now that she was giving it some thought. Slightly rustic and finely polished wood, giving everything a soothing Aura. Huren had always been a tad weak when it came to this sort of rustic simplicity and seeing it now made her heart churn. 

“Where am I?” she thought aloud, albeit quietly, before pushing the blankets away from her body. A brief memory took her of resting in Yang’s home after the Broosha fight. The familiarity of the situation was not lost on her in the slightest. She got to her feet and immediately sat back down when her head swam and vision blurred. Despite feeling the weakness of her body, she couldn't bring herself to care all that much.

Instead, she smiled at herself and mused, “Guess I taxed my Aura more than I thought.” 

The door opened up and revealed a girl. Huren thought she felt her heart stop for the barest of moments and then she wanted to scream. The strange arrival was beautiful, with short, black hair that stuck up at ends, but overall laid flat. Her hazel eyes were lit up and round with concern and curiosity. There was the faintest hint of laugh lines there, like it was something she did a lot. Though one wouldn’t expect it as her lips naturally formed into a small pout, which was topped off with a small, button nose. She was small, but if she was the one who brought Huren back here, then she was strong enough to bear her weight and her weapon.

“You’re up! And here I thought you were just dead to the world!” she chirped, as though moved by the change of events. Huren couldn't sense anything sinister about the girl or her intentions, but all she could think about right now was Felis. It screamed at her, pounding into her head.

Huren coughed into her fist and gathered herself. She offered a faint smile and asked, “Where am I exactly?”

The girl seemed to be confused, then tapped her head with an open palm. “Right, I’m sorry. My name is Lilly, I found you about a quarter mile from my home when I was going for a hike. Lucky, I did, you seemed like you’d just won a fight for your life,” she explained, a friendly smile tugging at her lips. “I couldn’t very well leave you there, so I brought you home with me.” A quarter mile, she practically dragged Huren along for a quarter mile. Her appearance was most certainly a deceptive one then.

That explained a fair amount though. Huren did feel a small wave of embarrassment run over her and she recalled the events she could last remember in her head. She remembered seeing Blake again, going through the portal, training until she dropped and an unknown presence walking her somewhere. Other than that, she just woke up. Maybe fate was finally smiling down upon her. Or maybe there were more sinister intentions in play that she wasn’t entirely aware of just yet. Either way, Huren wasn’t entirely sure she minded. Her mind continued screaming at her and she tried to silence it desperately, knowing for a fact that Felis was gone and wasn't ever coming back and it was entirely unfair of her to compare this girl to her former lover.

“That was rather kind of you, Lilly. My name is Huren and I’d like to thank you for your generosity. I’ll leave before I’m too much of a bother,” Huren said, preparing to rise again and meeting the wave of dizziness as steadily as she could.

Lilly seemed to deflate a little at that. “Do you really have to go?” she asked, sounding a little heartbroken. 

Huren wasn’t sure why she was reminded of Felis and felt guilty watching the scene before her. The girl before her was nothing like her girlfriend and she couldn’t understand why she was haunted so much by this familiarity. Despite this, she wanted to draw Lilly into an embrace and coo in her ear, tracing one finger down her spine. Like she would do to soothe Felis whenever she was stressed and in the mood to talk about it. She offered an apologetic smile, tightening her shoulders to stay herself and said, “I just have some things that require my attention, have you seen my weapon?”

Lilly pointed in the corner of the room right by the bed where Tueur rested against the wall. Feeling a surge of affection, Huren gripped her weapon and hefted it up to let it rest briefly on her shoulders.

Just as she went to go out the door, she heard, “It’s just been so long since I’ve had someone stop by. I thought maybe you’d like to stay for dinner?” The drawl flowed out like music almost, a sad twinge tugging her heartstrings.

The offer was said so sweetly, so hesitantly. Another memory came to mind.

_“You don’t have to eat it, but my Mom showed me this recipe when I was younger and I thought you’d like it,” Felis said shyly, still holding out the loaf of bread. It looked fantastic, but Huren knew for a fact that Felis, herself, hadn’t eaten very much that day._

_She drew near enough to hear the catch in Felis’ breath. A smile curled her lips. “I’ll try it, but you have to eat it with me. Just in case you’re really trying to kill me and all,” Huren countered, letting a hand trail along Felis’ hip. It was possibly the boldest lie she ever told in her life._

_Her love shot her a playful glare and sighed before breaking off a chunk of the loaf and taking an acceptable bite. Huren leaned over and stole an equal size bite from the bread, chewing thoughtfully. She raised one eyebrow in what could’ve been a challenge._

_They traded bites like that, eventually sitting down and dividing the bread evenly between them. Huren had to admit that it tasted fantastic, but not as fantastic as it felt to just sit there on the hill with Felis. It may sound cliché, but she couldn’t deny the thought. It was with this thought in mind that she wrapped an arm around her beloved and watched the setting sun in contented silence._

Huren blinked and smiled kindly. She didn’t want to be rude to Lilly, and chances were, she was the best bet she had of getting home. “That sounds lovely, are you sure it wouldn’t be any bother?” She kept her tone conversational and polite, but her skin was beginning to itch. The fact of the matter was that the familiarity between Felis and Lilly was irking her. She wanted to know Lilly, but the pain in her heart wouldn’t leave her be.

“Of course not,” the girl replied, waving a hand in invitation.

Permitting the girl to lead her downstairs, Huren began to analyze the area around her. The house seemed to be open and simple enough. It was kept tidy, aside from the spare objects lying about. Everything went and somehow flowed with that rustic aesthetic that Huren was fond of. They were pleasantly varied between books and gardening tools and sports equipment. Seemed the girl was a Jane of all trades, so to speak.

Lilly made another gesture for Huren to sit when they entered the kitchen which was notably messier than the rest of the house. Dishes were soaking in the sink, bubbles still fresh enough to linger. Flour was dusting the counter and delicious smells were coming from the oven.

As Huren took a seat, Lilly fluttered about and retrieved stuff for sandwich making. “Are sandwiches okay? I have a cake in the oven, it should be ready in about half an hour. I just started it before I went up to check on you,” Lilly rambled, working as she did.

“Sandwiches are fine,” Huren laughed. “I actually have a certain affinity for sandwiches and their simplicity.”

At that, she seemed to light up and finished up the first. From what Huren could tell, it was ham and cheese with tomato, lettuce and mustard. She put it on a plate which she proceeded to slide over, Huren took hold and smiled again. 

“So, where are we exactly?” she asked Lilly, who was starting on the second sandwich that was presumably hers.

A pair of shoulders rolled in response to the question. “I live in the Emerald Forest,” she replied slowly.

Huren’s eyes widened in shock and surprise. “You live in the Grimm infested Emerald Forest all by yourself?” Having spent time here with her mother, Huren knew just how much affect the Grimm had on this forest. Depending on what part of the forest one was in, attack was nearly inevitable. It was why Ozpin chose it as the location for his student’s initiation and team forming. A place like the Emerald Forest practically forced you to work with the first person you met.

Lilly took her seat across from Huren, a certain tightness to her mouth. “I didn’t always live alone, but, yes, that seems to be the case now. And I’m not entirely helpless, in spite of what a Huntress like you must think.” There was a level of fire and defiance in her tone that made Huren see double. Chestnut locks overlaid black ones and emerald glittered where there should’ve been hazel.

“Felis,” she breathed before shaking her head and clearing it. “I’m sorry,” Huren offered, “I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything. Who was living with you?”

The fire lessened, then died, replaced with a crestfallen look. “My father, he died nearly a year ago. He was a Huntsman,” Lilly recounted, voice taking on a whole new inflection. Huren loathed the way her soul reacted to the sorrow, wanting to reach out and comfort.

It was all quite a lot given the circumstances. Huren let herself close her eyes and wonder for just a moment, what it would be like to continue like this. Stupid as it was, the urge was there and undesired in her mind’s eye. “I’m sorry for your loss, Lilly,” Huren rumbled, not lacing pity into her words, but still trying to relay condolences. 

“Yeah, me too,” Lilly replied, taking a large bite out of her sandwich. “Huren, I’m sorry to have kept you for so long, I’m sure you’ve things to do.”

Huren took a bite of her own sandwich and chewed it slowly, trying to detect anything that shouldn’t have been there. When she didn’t, she swallowed, satisfied. “Thank you for saving my life and having me as company, Lilly. Do not feel sorry, but if you’d like, perhaps I could stop by again sometime?”

The offer had escaped her lips before her brain was able to process it and suddenly she felt sick. Though she didn’t let it show, choosing to indulge in another bite. Lilly seemed to light up though, suddenly meeting her with a smile. “Do you really mean it?”

There was a certain level of hopeful enthusiasm to the question, that Huren felt her ears heat up. “Sure,” she suggested with a shrug and a somewhat embarrassed smile. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be able to.”

Lilly nodded, taking in the words and seemingly basking in them. Huren took note of this and felt a pang of sympathy. To be left alone for so long that a scruffy stranger who could be potentially dangerous seemed like good company must be hard. Inside of Lilly, there was pain and Huren knew pain. She also knew that dealing with pain alone was nearly impossible and she didn’t want this for Lilly, saviour or no. 

They exchanged farewells and Huren gathered her boots and jacket before setting off towards Vale. She navigated the way she’d known since she was a child. Which is to say, by the stars in the sky. Yet there was a question that was nagging at her the entirety of her trip home. _Where were all the Grimm?_


	64. Yang

Letting out a huff of air, Yang allowed her partner to fuss about. Blake was taking a brush to her golden locks and trying to detangle it all in one go. It was a long and arduous process that Yang, herself, had given up on long ago. For whatever reason, Blake had decided upon taking up the challenge and here they were. With the bookworm working steadily through unseen knots that fabricated seemingly out of nowhere.

On one particularly hard tug, she made a sound of indignation. Which resulted in her shoulder getting smacked lightly with the brush.

“Don’t growl at me, Xiao Long,” Blake scolded sternly before slender fingers ran through the unruly mane to gauge what meagre progress had been made. 

Yang crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back into the Faunus when those fingers scratched against her scalp gently. Apparently the sound, which had most certainly not been a growl, warranted her a slight reprieve from the mission at hand. “I didn’t growl at you,” she tried protesting when the brush resumed its path. Its journey was smoother this time, apparently having taken care of a particularly nasty tangle on the last voyage.

Blake made a dissatisfied noise low in her throat. “Right, and I’m not a cat Faunus,” she said dryly, her monotonous voice sounding like music to Yang.

That made Yang turn around and smile at her partner. “Well, of course you are, but you’re also my Blakey. And I wouldn’t ever growl at my Blakey unless she wanted me to,” she cooed with a teasing edge to her voice. Anything to convince Blake to put the brush down. She'd been stagnant for far too long anyways. 

The cat Faunus smiled back, probably against her better judgement. Although, when Yang booped her on the nose, all seriousness was set aside. She sighed and placed the brush back in its box before putting it back on her nightstand. “What am I going to do with you, Yang?” she mused aloud, knowing full well what her partner wanted. 

With a confidence that one might only see from Yang, the blonde said, “You could sing karaoke with me tonight when we all go out.” While she spoke, her hand ventured out to ensnare its counterpart. The two interlocked their fingers without a second thought. 

“Sure, but you’re buying us lunch the next time we go out,” Blake shot back, golden eyes filled with a determined fire. 

Damn, Yang loved it when she was feisty. “Sure,” she promised, rubbing her thumb over the back of Blake’s knuckles. “But that means we should start getting ready before Weiss gets home and hogs the bathroom,” she added, getting up to go do as she suggested. 

Slender arms stopped her from getting too far and golden eyes nearly made her heart stop entirely. They watched her with an almost predatory determination, making her swallow hard. It was quite the change from the playfully sarcastic gleam they held earlier. Yang wasn't quite sure if she was even breathing, but she was definitely hyper-aware of the way Blake was touching her. Of how the hand she wasn't holding was laying a ghostly trail over her skin as it rose to settle on her shoulder. Nearly enough to make her shiver and her Semblance began to heat up.

Blake leaned in close, thoughtfully and oh so frustratingly cool. When their mouths were mere inches apart, she breathed, “Maybe we could spare a couple more minutes?” The suggestion was sweet and innocent, which was betrayed by the hunger that lurked in her eyes. Yang was unfamiliar with this side of Blake, but Dust if it didn’t excite her.

She felt herself lick her lips and her gaze was torn between Blake’s eyes and lips. They hadn’t shared their first kiss yet, preferring to test out their couple for a little bit before jumping into anything rash. But right now, Yang could feel her resolve slipping away. She regained herself a little bit and cleared her throat.

“Blake, can I- could I maybe, kiss you?” she squeaked, sounding very much not like her usual boisterous self. So maybe she hadn't regained herself, but damn if she wasn't going to take this chance. Still, she couldn't deny her nerves. Maybe it was just because this was Blake and it all felt like some momentous thing. Like Yang should be getting it on tape or imprinting it firmly in memory to replay over and over again. She swallowed again. Maybe it was just that Blake looked like she wanted to eat her in more ways than one.

The onyx themed girl smiled a Cheshire grin and her demeanor softened immensely. She had gotten whatever it was she was seeking and was playful Blake once more. Yang felt herself relax, knowing her partner and how to best take care of her like this. It didn’t stop the flush she felt filling her cheeks. 

“Please,” Blake whispered breathlessly, a small smile replacing her previous one. 

Yang was more than happy to oblige her, cupping her partner’s cheek and scooting just a little bit closer to close the gap.

And Ruby chose then to burst through the door, with a semi-irritated Weiss Schnee in tow. 

“So, I said, ‘Now that’s a katana!’” Ruby was relaying before letting out a chuckle at her own joke and pausing to take in the scene before her.

In her surprise, Yang let out a faint yelp and lost balance when Blake detangled herself. She landed less than gracefully on the bed and got up to glare at her leader. Though everyone in the room, Yang included, knew she wasn’t and couldn’t be truly mad at her little sister.

“If this continues to happen, we’re going to put rules in place about PDA,” Weiss said snidely, crossing her arms. Yang felt her face redden.

Not that she’d let the Ice Queen get under her skin that easily. She shot back, “Cool down, Ice Queen, we were just about to go get lunch anyway. Don’t you have a class or something to pretend you need to study for?”

A glare was fired at her. While she wanted to wilt, her flame burned strong. It flickered briefly when she felt breath hot on her ear. “You know, this isn’t how I expected our first kiss to go,” Blake teased playfully and Yang felt her cheeks heat up even more. 

“Yang, are you okay? You’re looking really red, you’re not sick, are you? I can go get the whole milk,” Ruby offered, beginning to ramble in her concern. The girl flitted over in a flash of rose petals and began to fuss over her sister.

Waving her off, Yang helped her partner to her feet and interlocked their fingers habitually. “Come on, partner,” she encouraged with a sly grin. 

Weiss wanted to input something else, probably about studying, but chose to sigh. “Just don’t be late to our sparring class this afternoon,” she said instead. 

“Will you bring me back cookies?” Ruby pleaded quietly to Yang, flashing her famous puppy dog eyes.

At that Weiss began to intervene, dragging her partner out of the room and ranting about how Ruby couldn’t eat cookies for every meal. Yang was about to protest but realized that this scene may play out to be more beneficial in the grand scheme of things.

Blake seemed to be thinking along the same lines. The Faunus let out a chuckle. “That was eventful; your sister certainly has a way with timing,” she purred, golden eyes sparkling with mischief that was nearly uncharacteristic of her. But at the same time, it felt so good to see her like this. To see her letting her guard down, even just a little, for Yang.

“Maybe we could try again?” Yang offered, feeling almost shy.

A hand snaked up to cup her cheek and she blinked her eyes open once more. Blake had turned to face her and was close enough to pick out the varying shades of gold in her eyes. There was still a remnant of a smile on her face and she leaned in. Yang mirrored her actions and their lips met briefly before they broke apart.

Her heart swelled and Yang leaned in once more. The pair traded pecks. Stealing little sips of air from each other, smiling like it was enough to get drunk on the other. “Let’s go get lunch,” Yang whispered breathlessly. Blake nodded and leaned against the blonde. For a moment they couldn’t convince themselves to move. Yang’s eyes slid shut and she could remember the warmth and softness of Blake’s lips on hers. She committed it to memory right with those golden eyes that burned straight through her. 

Heart still pounding, she nodded to herself. Hands were still interlocked and she decided that she wasn’t all that hungry at the moment anyway.


End file.
